United
by Given-Inside
Summary: BOOK 1: Eragon and Saphira embark on a journey to a far more technologically advanced continent, but other things are turning this journey into a emotional roller coaster as Saphira makes an astonishing discovery after taking a potion with her rider.
1. Chance of a Lifetime

**This is a story spinoff of my latest work Angela's Gift, so if you notice similarities and things of that nature, they are in for a purpose. If your not too angry with my views, I hope you read on with this, but if you are upset, turn away and know that I will not be offended by it. **

Chapter 1: Chance of a Lifetime

Eragon stood next to Saphira as Angela approached them in the forest. Solembum was right beside her in human form with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Good evening, friends," Angela smirked as Eragon turned to look at his dragon. "I have something for you."

_What is it? _Saphira asked curiously. She widened her eyes at the sorceress and nervously kneaded the ground below her paws. Saphira and Eragon were just taking a hike through the woods together until Angela stopped them. Neither the dragon nor the rider could comprehend the witch's intentions.

"I have found a few things that you two must know."

"What is that?" Eragon asked, raising his eyebrow. Solembum shook his head slowly and turned away as Angela let out a subtle chuckle.

"Well," said Angela, "the first thing you should know is that I have been working on something." She reached into the pockets of her silver tunic and pulled out two vials with blue liquid inside of them. The color reminded Eragon greatly of Saphira's scales, but quickly canceled the thought when he saw the top portion of the liquid begin to foam.

_That is very…unique, Angela, _Saphira attempted to comment, but the witch merely batted her words out of her mind with a swift flick of her wrist.

"These are not for design, Saphira," Angela explained. "These are for you."

"What?" Eragon stepped back at the same time Saphira did.

"Did I stutter, Eragon? These potions are both for you and your dragon."

_But why? _Saphira stepped closer and cautiously placed her right foreleg in front of her. _What can it do? _

"Saphira," Angela said happily. "This will change your lives forever." Eragon glared at Angela and stepped beside Saphira to place his marked palm against her left side. She shivered slightly at his touch but quickly regained her composure.

"Galbatorix is dead, Angela," Eragon stated. "Why would we want to change our strength even more with him out of the way?"

"Why does it always involve battles with you?" Eragon and Saphira turned to look at each other as Angela chuckled to herself. "Eragon, this is not some potion to make you stronger, or wiser for that matter."

_Are you trying to offend my rider? _Saphira asked sternly. Angela shook her head respectfully and set the thin bottles down on the ground.

"I have been doing some research on Solembum and managed to discover his changing abilities."

"You have confused me," Eragon admitted as he slid down next to Saphira to take a seat on the cold ground. "What does his changing have to do with us?"

"A lot, Eragon." Angela sighed and placed her right hand on Solembum's shoulder. "You are aware that he can change during any time, yes?"

"Of course."

"And you are aware that he can lead two different lives from two different species, yes?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Eragon, this potion should allow you two to do the same as my friend." Eragon jumped back, smashing his head against Saphira's belly.

"What?" Eragon asked furiously. "Now why would I want to do that? I have no dream of living the life of a housecat."

_Eragon, _Saphira chimed in nervously. _I do not think that we would be cats if we took this. _

_Well if you have a better idea, let me hear it. _Saphira sighed and puffed out a small plume of grey smoke.

_I do not know. _Angela chuckled again and gently rolled the vials over to the two.

"You will not be between housecats, Rider," Angela explained. "I do think that you owe Solembum an apology for that insult."

"No insult taken," Solembum replied with a grin. "I do wish to see what happens, however."

"You will not unless we know what we are getting into!" Eragon shot back, forcing Solembum to lower his head slightly in embarrassment. "Angela, what will this do to us?"

"I have noticed the bond between you two to be quite strong."

_Yes it is, _Saphira replied, lying down next to her rider. _Any fool could see that. _

"Well, I do not deserve the title of 'fool' for my work." Angela sat down in front of Saphira and gently scooped up one of the bottles, twisting the cork plug off of the top as she sat. "Last night while you two were sleeping, I went in your quarters to pluck off one single scale."

_I thought I was missing one, _Saphira told Eragon. She looked to see one single grey spot by her right hind leg. _Why did you take it? _

"Well, it is very difficult for one to understand, but I will try my best. Solembum was born a warecat, but there have been some instances of mixed genes and traits that cause the same reaction. So, I took a trickle of Eragon's blood and mixed it with your grounded up scales to create the genes and traits; genes of human nature and traits of dragon instinct."

"Should it not be red with my blood in there?" Eragon asked. "Wait…how did you get that?"

"I used a needle to get one drop from your back," Angela gladly explained.

_We will never sleep when Angela is near us, _Saphira noted to Eragon, who nodded slightly in agreement. _First my scales and then your blood? I think that she has gone mad._

"To answer your question, the liquid is sapphire because of a few other key ingredients that were needed for 'flavoring.' Do you really want to drink mashed up scale and human blood without any seasoning?"

"No I do not." Eragon crossed his arms and propped his head against Saphira's. He lifted his head up to look at her.

_Why should we? _He asked his dragon. She craned her neck down to look into his eyes.

_You have always been one to look for adventure, little one. Perhaps this may quell your desires? _

_Perhaps. _He sighed and uncrossed his arms. "So, what happens when we drink this?"

"Your species can shift just like Solembum. Upon any desire, you or Saphira could change forms from human to dragon." Saphira's eyes brightened as she turned away to look at the surrounding forest.

_Really? _She asked slowly. _But Eragon is my rider. We cannot just automatically switch roles, can we? _

"I do not understand," Angela replied quizzically. "What do you mean?"

_It is my duty as dragon to protect him. Will this not change my place if we shift species?_

"Perhaps you do not understand this one. Saphira, it does not reverse your species at the same time…like turning you human and him dragon at once. Instead, you will be given a choice in the matter. Both of you could be humans or both could be dragons. You can switch roles if you wish, but this was not designed to force that upon you."

"This is very strange," Eragon muttered. "You mean to tell me that I could be a dragon instead of riding one?"

"Far more than that, Eragon." The rider looked up at Saphira and placed his hand against her hide.

_What do you think? _

_Do you really want to hear my opinion? _

_You are my dragon, are you not? Of course I want to hear._

_Very well. _Saphira sighed and turned to look him in the eye. _I believe she is doing this for my kind, not for us. _

_Come again? _Eragon asked her. She growled and laid her head down against his lap while Angela waited in front of her. _What do you mean 'your kind'? _

_Eragon, think about this. Why else would she turn you into a dragon? _

_Why else would she turn you into a human?_

_Good point. _

"Well?" Angela asked, setting the vials down on the ground in front of them. "Do you want to give this a try?" Saphira lifted her head off of Eragon's lap and slowly nodded it.

_It would strengthen our bond more if we could experience what the other goes through. Besides, little one, with Galbatorix dead and Nasuada the new queen, what more is there fun to do anyway? _

_Fun? Since when was killing and fighting fun? _

_Pardon me, _Saphira replied sadly. _But we must look at this from a different perspective, Eragon. We can finally live at peace now, and what better way to celebrate it than to fly together instead of astride me?_ Eragon sighed and climbed up to his feet. He stepped over to the vials and placed one in each hand.

"Are you ready?" He placed the uncovered top of the vial in his left hand up against his lips.

"Bottoms up," Eragon grumbled. With one quick chug, the liquid was gone, leaving a clear glass bottle in place of the sapphire one. Angela smiled as Saphira opened her mouth up for Eragon to pour the other potion down her throat.

"It does not taste as bad as I envisioned," Eragon pointed out as the liquid rushed from the bottle onto Saphira's barbed tongue.

_Actually, it is quite sweet. _She licked her lips dry and then nuzzled Eragon's hand. _Thank you for doing this with me, little one. _

_Do not thank me until this all works. _

"Now for the second part of my news," Angela mentioned. "Eragon, I have heard you discuss matters of peaceful living several times with Saphira."

_Yes, we talk of that a lot, _Saphira pointed out.

"There is a nation that no one in this country has ever heard of before called America. Have you seen the strange streaks in the sky lately?"

"Steaks?"

"Yes. You have not seen those line-making clouds up in the air?"

_I have once, _Saphira explained. _It was an awe inspiring sight, might I add. _

"I know very little of this place, my friends, but I have heard that this country owns whatever makes those streaks."

"How did you hear of it?"

"I have met many great travelers in my journeys. They have told stories of carriages that actually ride without horses and numerous other great inventions as well."

"Why did these men come back?"

"Well," Angela sighed, "they did not live here, Eragon. They came in on a big vessel that they called a 'yacht.' It looked more like a warship to me, but to each is own, I suppose."

_Wow, _Saphira murmured with an amazed tone. _So there is more out there than this. _

"Eragon, I met a man that wanted me to go with him. He gave me these strangely marked pieces of paper and told me to 'fly out' and see him. Since I have no dragon, I must send you to do my bidding. I believe that he called these papers 'dinero' but I have never heard of that before."

"It is not in the old language," Eragon pointed out knowledgably. "Perhaps it is a language that this new nation uses?"

"Perhaps." Eragon looked down at the ground and then shifted his gaze to Saphira. "When will this potion start to work?" As soon as he asked, both he and Saphira crashed down to the ground unconscious.

"Congratulations my friends," Angela whispered while Solembum stepped towards her. He sighed as Angela reached in her pocket to pull out a large bundle of small green papers with the number 100 printed on the sides of it. Angela quickly took the elastic band off of the bundle and stuffed it inside of Eragon's tunic. "You will have the opportunity of a lifetime."

**PEACE! **


	2. The Catch

**Those who read A.G will notice a few similarities and a few differences during this chapter. This is it for the backstory. I also added a few things that may not make sense, but I did NOT want to use the same as Angela did in my last story. It will be off a bit, but these are actually rather unimportant…sort of**

Chapter 2: The Catch

_Good morning, _Saphira muttered to Eragon. He fluttered his eyes open and quickly slammed them shut when the bright sunrays shone into them.

_What happened? _Eragon asked. He looked up to see Saphira standing over him.

_I do not know, Eragon. _She slid to her paws and placed her head next to his body.

"Where is Angela?"

_Gone, little one. She was not here when I awoke. _

"What time was that?" Saphira snickered and lifted her head up from the ground.

_Just a little before you did. _Eragon chuckled and staggered to his feet. _Where are you planning to go? _

"We have to find her," Eragon explained. "If we do not, then how do you…er…we know how to shift forms? She never explained that to us, did she?"

_No, I am afraid that she did not. _Eragon sighed and scratched the back of his neck. _What?_

"It looks like the mighty dragon and rider are off on another journey, eh friend?"

_It certainly looks like it, _Saphira admitted. _Perhaps this will be a change in pace from our recent battles? _

"I hope so." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the large amount of paper that Angela stuffed in his tunic. "Why would someone color such useful material in this shade of green?"

_I have no earthly idea, little one. _Eragon shrugged and placed it back in his pocket. Just as he did, Angela emerged from the brush with a wide grin on her face.

"Good morning," Angela said cheerfully. "Did it work?"

"Huh?"

"The potion, Eragon. Can you change?" Eragon let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face her.

"It is hard to change when we do not know how."

_I agree with him, _Saphira murmured. _What do we have to do to become different._

"It is not as difficult as you make it out to be." Eragon moved beside Saphira as Angela stepped closer. "Solembum only has to imagine himself as a cat before changing into one. The same should go with you two."

_Did you catch the 'should,' little one?_

_Yes, Saphira, _Eragon replied nervously. _This 'should' work or this 'should' kill us both. Sometimes I hate her choices of words._

_You are not alone in that one. _They both sighed and shook their heads. _I suppose that I should go first. _

_Why you? _Eragon asked worriedly.

_Why? If I were to die then you would know not to do it, but if you were to die, we both would fall to the same poison. What fools would we look like by dying that way? _Before Eragon could respond, Saphira stepped forward and placed her muzzle to Angela's hand. _What do I need to envision?_

"Imagine what you would look like as a human, Saphira. Picture everything in your mind until you feel this yearning to become what you see in your head."

_It is quite simple, really, _Solembum snickered into Eragon and Saphira's minds. _All you have to do is think about shifting…and the instinct takes over. _

_Okay, _Saphira replied nervously. She stood on her hind paws and closed her eyes. _Eragon?_

_Yes Saphira? _

_What do I need to be…human? _He chuckled at the question and his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Just picture yourself human, Saphira," Eragon explained out loud. "How do you think you would look, act, or feel?" She remained silent as she thought about it.

_How would you picture me in human form, Eragon? _Eragon gulped at the question but quickly covered it with a sly cough, causing Saphira to give him a questionable look.

_I really do not know, Saphira. I would suppose that you would be beautiful…eh…like you are now. I know that you absolutely must keep your eye color. _

_Well that one is a given, _Saphira chuckled. _After all, that is my best feature. What else? _

_Hair color is also important. No female walks around here with a bald head. _

_What color? There is blue, brown, green…?_

"I think blonde would fit you best," Eragon pointed out shyly.

_Alright then. _Saphira closed her eyes and let out a subtle snort. Eragon and Angela both watched as the dragon began transforming in front of their eyes. Her talons shriveled up against her paws, which also diminished into distinguished hands. Her scales faded away and flesh took their place on her body. Saphira's snout also shrunk, creating a small nose and luscious mouth where such devastating teeth used to be. It was an unbelievable sight for Eragon to see his partner in battle morph into a human being.

"Well?" Saphira spoke out with her usual soft voice. She was nude and her blonde hair covered her chest region. Saphira kept her sapphire colored eyes and managed to create the perfect blonde colored hair as well, forcing Eragon to slightly drop his jaw at the sight of her. "Is this what a female of your kind looks like?"

"Ye…yes," he stuttered out. "Lovely."

"What is wrong, little one? Why are you tripping over your tongue?"

"You are naked, Saphira," Angela pointed out. "It is only expected for a male human to react like that." She looked down at herself and shuttered as a cool breeze fluttered past her. Instead of using her arms to cover herself, she placed them on her hips and cocked her head at her rider.

"Do you like it?" Eragon nodded his head and quickly turned his head in respect for his dragon's…human's privacy.

"Saphira," Angela called to her, "this is going to be your human form. When you change forms you will no longer have to envision your appearance; it will come naturally."

"Oh," Saphira replied with a pearly white smile. "Very well. Eragon…your turn."

"Uh...well…you see…?"

"I did it for you, Eragon. Either you change into a dragon, or I do." Eragon sighed and shook his head.

"I have no clue what I need to be a dragon." Saphira shook her head and smiled. She looked at Eragon and smirked.

"Well, I suppose the first thing you can do is toss me your clothes."

"What?"

"You do not wear them when you are a dragon…and since I am a human, I need them." Eragon grumbled as he stepped out of his green tunic. He thanked the gods that he wore underwear, but he quickly cursed when Saphira pointed down at his…area.

"Those have to come off too," she chuckled. "I do not think a male dragon wearing underwear would be seen as proper."

"She is right, Eragon," Angela cut in. "Dispose of those and we'll get to work." Eragon hesitated and reached down to pull his briefs down.

"Why so slow?" Saphira asked pointing down at him again. "We have been together for two years, Eragon. I think I have seen you…and that…a few times before."

"That is different."

"How so?"

"You were a dragon then, Saphira!" Eragon stood back up and stepped out of his britches, covering himself with his two arms.

"I still am a female, nonetheless, Eragon," Saphira reminded him with a slight smile. "Fine then, little one. Have it your way." Eragon let out a relieved sigh as Saphira tuned her eyes away from him. "It was not much to see anyway…?"

"Excuse me?" Eragon asked nervously. Saphira chuckled and winked at him.

"You heard me little one." Angela also let out a laugh as Saphira walked forward.

"Are you saying I am…deprived?" Saphira smiled wider.

"Why else would you be so scared to show it off?" Eragon cast his eyes down. "Look at me, young one. Why am I not hiding myself in front of you?"

"You tell me."

"Eragon, we are friends and partners. Why should I allow this slight 'altercation' to change our friendship? It makes no sense to cover ourselves up simply because we are the same. If I was a dragon and you were nude, what would your reaction have been?"

"Fine!" Eragon snapped. He tossed his hands away and glared at Saphira. "Are you happy now?"

"Enough," Angela stepped in. "Eragon, you must do the same to change into a dragon."

"I can help you with that," Saphira said proudly. "I know exactly what a male dragon should look like."

"How? The only male dragons were Thorn and Shruikan?"

"A female dragoness knows." Saphira winked at him and walked forward to inspect his form. "Let us see here. The hardest part is to see what color matches you."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, you are shy but also very witty. Cunning, in an awkward sort of way, and strong." He flinched as she touched his left bicep. "Black."

"Black?" Eragon asked. "Are you sure?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, little one?" Eragon lowered his head and shook it. "Eragon, there are colors that symbolize the characteristics of dragons. Sapphire, like me, falls under wisdom. Green stands for honor and longevity and black stands for the ones I listed for you."

"What about those mixed ones, like red and gold?"

"Every color goes under some character, young one. Red would be for power and strength."

"Shruikan was black, Saphira."

"I know," she shot back. "He was the same as you when it came to character. That dragon was wise, but very shy. When we killed Galbatorix, the male did not even want to fight against me, but that dreaded king forced him to."

"How could you tell all that?"

"A female can see anything in a male, Eragon," she chuckled out. "If you do not want to do black, then perhaps you would like to try the lavender color of peace and fear?" Eragon shook his head. "I thought so." Eragon closed his eyes to envision his new dragon form. "Wait." He lifted one eye open. "Let me do it for you."

"What?"

"Imagine what I tell you." Eragon nodded and shut his eyes again. "Male dragons have a total of nine finely curved spikes that line down their spines."

"Okay."

"Your eyes now are brown, correct?" Eragon bobbed his head. "Lose that."

"What?"

"Make them gold." Eragon continued to envision himself changing as Saphira explained other necessary parts that were needed for him to be "complete."

"Now what?"

"Create talons like mine, Eragon, and make sure that your wings are just larger than my own too." Eragon opened both of his eyes to see her standing right in front of her. "What?"

"A little descriptive, are we?" She shook her head and smiled again.

"I am only making sure that you are a male dragon, Eragon. There are certain requirements and sizes that have to be added to make you one." She snapped her fingers and grinned. "You need to also be larger than me. That is most important."

"Why?"

"Size shows dominance in the dragon kind, little one. Large males gain more respect than the smaller ones."

"Okay, so I have to be a male dragon and be larger than you, with black scales, bigger wings, and golden eyes?"

"Do not forget the talons," Saphira pointed out. "It is very hard to hunt without them."

"I will not be doing any of that."

"Oh yes you are, young one. Humans may have a choice in their eating habits, but dragons thrive off of meat. No hurry up and change, Eragon. It is starting to get cold." She shivered slightly and tossed Eragon's tunic over her body. He sighed and closed his eyes for the final time in human form. He felt nothing as his body began changing. His flesh changed into scales with a black color darker than a moonless night. Eragon's mouth extended to form a perfectly angled muzzle with sharp white curved teeth resting inside of it. His feet and hands expanded as well and the nails that he had grew into enormous talons. Wings sprouted from his back and his tail also emerged. Nine spikes along his spine also emerged, sending a slight shiver down Saphira's back as she watched him. Finally, Eragon's brown eyes shifted colors to the golden one that she had requested.

_How is this? _Eragon asked. Saphira stood silently for a full ten seconds before uttering one single word. _Well?_

_Incredible, _she thought to him. _Eragon, you are quite an elegant male dragon. _Eragon stuck his front paw out to bow at the comment, clumsily fluttering his wings as he inclined his head.

"You will get used to them," Saphira chuckled. "My rider Eragon is now a dragon!"

"Now that all of this is over," spoke Angela, "we must plan on your new journey."

"America?" Saphira asked. Angela nodded.

"Yes Saphira. It is west of here and far past the Spine. I would advise for you two to begin your flight towards it."

"Why?"

"The traveler I have met has told me that it takes a full week for him to sail from America to here."

"Why do you want us to go so badly?"

"Do you want the truth, Saphira?"

_We all do, _Eragon stepped in. _Why are we leaving?_

"Alageasia is in need of out-of-country allies, Eragon. We could use their resources."

"I knew something like this was coming up," Saphira muttered. "We finished the war and are still left to do the political work."

"Wait," Angela said coolly. "You do not have to return after you gain their attention. If you wish, you are welcome to stay there."

"What about Nasuada?" Saphira asked. The witch shook her head.

"I will deal with her, my friends. You two find out if they will aid us in the future…when it is ever needed."

_Did you catch the 'when'? _Saphira asked Eragom mentally. He nodded his scaled head and let out an odd sounding growl, not sure how he even did so. _How does it feel?_

_I actually like it, Saphira, but it will take a lot of work to understand everything._

_I will show you, _Saphira replied with a smile. She turned to Angela. "So when we wish to change back, what do we need to do?"

"Simply tell yourself you wish to change back. I tried to make this as simple as I can."

**Okay, this is the end of the extremely sue-ed up backstory, but everyone needed a fill in on the important parts. Starting next chapter, it is back to normal without stuffing so much in. **

**PEACE! **


	3. Earn Your Wings

Chapter 3: Earn Your Wings

_I suppose that we must get ready, Saphira, _Eragon pointed out. Saphira had shifted into her true form and was lying down next to Eragon, who actually refused to change back.

"Eragon," Angela warned, "you must be very careful in this new place. No one knows what to expect there so be on your best behavior while you are there. Remember, you two will be representing our nation."

_Why did Nasuada not tell us about this? _

"She does not know," Angela replied quickly. "This alliance idea is my own. You two must hurry…it will be at least a week's journey to reach it." Saphira looked at Eragon and showed her teeth.

_Do you wish to ride or fly beside me? _Eragon shuttered as he looked up at his wings. He tried to flap them but it was no use.

_I have no control over them, _Eragon muttered in defeat. _I do not think that I can…?_

_Little one, it was just a simple question. Do you want to ride there or fly? I know you cannot control your wings yet, but what would you like to do? _Eragon lowered his head.

_I always wondered what it feels like flying with my own wings. _He shuttered again. _I would like to fly, Saphira. _Her eyes brightened up as she stood to her paws.

"I suppose that the two of you have some lessons to teach each other. Farewell Rider and Dragon, and please be careful out there."

_We will, _Saphira said happily. She turned to face Eragon, who lowered his head and turned away in submission. _Come on, little one. It is time to spread your wings. _

_Was it easy when you took flight? _Saphira chuckled and tucked her wings against her side smugly.

_It was rather…eventful when I first tried. You remember my roost that you made for me when I hatched correct?_

_Yes._

_I fell out of that numerous times before succeeding. _Eragon laughed and climbed up to his paws as Saphira watched him. _I am surprised that you did not see the claw marks on the tree where it was. _

_You climbed into it? Dragons do not climb._

_Well this one did, _Saphira replied curtly. _I could not just pout on the ground after failing, so I used my talons to get back up. _Eragon cocked his head at her. _What? Talons are not just used for hunting, you know? _

_So, how many attempts did you make? _She looked at the ground and kneaded it with her right forearm.

_I…um…lost count. _

_You are making it very difficult for me, Saphira. You had a lifetime to practice, but I only have a matter of minutes. _

_Do you want a crash course in flight, little one? _

_Your word choices are as rash as Angela's. _They both chuckled as Saphira walked around Eragon, inspecting his ravishing form.

_Well Eragon, _Saphira said with a slight chuckle, _I was a dragonet when I began to learn and my wings were not fully developed yet. You, on the other hand, are already mature enough. With luck, it will not be as painful for you than it was for me._

_What?_

_You never noticed? Come on, young one! Did you not see the scrapes and cuts on my scales on certain nights? _

_No._ Saphira sighed and turned away from him.

_I always thought you would have never seen them. That was in the past, Eragon. Now, you must decide if you want to learn how to fly, or catch a ride astride me. _Eragon stepped forward and let out an uncertain growl, amazed at the fact that he did it without even thinking about it. _Emotion makes those noises, little one. _

_Hmm?_

_Eragon, the growls and hums come from emotion, not thought. For instance, you are not sure about taking this step, so instinct took over to let out that growl. _

_How many noises can I make? _

_Out of emotion or thought? _

_Emotion. _Saphira chuckled and walked around him again. She fluttered her wings and playfully pushed Eragon's left wing into the air. _Hey! _She suddenly cringed back and let out a subtle and heartbreaking whimper, causing Eragon to feel guilty on the way he snapped at her. She widened her eyes and regained her composure almost as if nothing even happened. _What was that about?_

_It was a demonstration, little one, _she replied in her normal voice. _When scared or upset, we can let out a whine like the one you just heard from me. _

_I do not want to hear that from you again, _Eragon muttered. _We may both be dragon, but I actually felt it through our link. _

_Depressing, is it not? _Saphira asked. _Dragons do not use that much because of the emotional effect on the one who caused it, but when we do, apologies usually come next. _

_If you would not have said it was a demonstration, I know I would have apologized. But if you were expecting it, did you not have to think about the fear to get that reaction? _

_Actually, I did not think you were going to snap like that at me, _Saphira admitted. _The best way to show you the emotional noises is to fade out and let instinct take over. I always keep it under control, but I let it loose so I would have received that reaction. _

_Wait…why does instinct cause that? _

_Eragon, you are a male and I am a female. Think about it, little one. _

_Is it because you feel attracted to me? _Eragon asked slowly. Saphira quickly shook her head and spread out her wings.

_Eragon, dragon instinct does not compare to human emotion whatsoever. You know how humans have a certain courting ritual before the male asks for the female's hand, yes?_

_Of course._

_Dragons are different. Instead of months courting one member of the opposite sex, we only take a day maximum. _

_A day? _

_Yes, little one, _Saphira explained. _When we find a supposable mate, we do a courting dive together, depending if the mate accepts or declines the offer. Instead of waiting weeks for a reply, we use this dive to quicken the process. _

_So after this 'dive,' you mate and move on? _Saphira chuckled again and slid down to her paws again, sighing as she lay on her belly.

_I suppose we will not be flying anytime soon, _she muttered softly. _Eragon, dragons are a lot like the birds. Have you ever seen two mates and actually watched them? _

_A few times._

_Well, Eragon, when it comes to finding a mate, have you noticed their awkward behavior, particularly during the springtime? _

_Why yes I have, Saphira. _Eragon sunk to his paws as well. _They seem rather clumsy, though. _

_That is the point, _Saphira said in a singsong voice. _Eragon, love between creatures is universal. Take for instance you and Arya. How do you feel with her?_

_Did, _Eragon corrected. _I love her no more. _

_Still, what did you feel like?_

_Clumsy. _

_I rest my point, little one. Eragon, dragons choose life partners, similar to you and this marriage vow that the humans created. After the courting dive is completed, the female and male dragon conceive and live together until one or the other dies._

_What happens then? _Eragon asked intently. She looked up into the sky and let out a sigh.

_I have heard that there is a year grieving process that the spouse left behind goes through. He will not mate with any other male or female until the final day of that year. Glaedr explained it to me, little one. Apparently, those left behind spend a full year in mourning, refusing to even hunt with members of the opposite sex. _Eragon let out a depressed sigh. _There is another emotional one, Eragon, but I understand why you did that. _

_I cannot believe that dragons do that, _Eragon muttered. _So if there were two males and one female…?_

_There was at one time._

_Not the point, _Eragon replied with a laugh. _Once again, if there were one female and two males, what would happen if the female's mate died? The species would be gone forever with her foolishness._

_Foolishness? _Saphira turned to him and let out a frustrated growl. _Eragon, how can that be considered foolish? She lost the one that took her very innocence away. I believe humans call it 'virginity.' _

_Still…? _

_Little one, we take pride in giving ourselves away to another. When that dragon falls, his or her mate's heart breaks. We love our mates from the moment of the courting dive all the way to the final breath we take. _

_Hmm?_

_Glaedr told me that, once I find a mate, I would live with him and be together until we both pass on. It is the ultimate goal of the dragons, Eragon. To avoid seeing one die, both live on until their time comes…together. _

_Till death do you part, _Eragon murmured from a passage from Roran and Katrina's wedding. _It makes sense to me now. This courting thing is like a wedding vow._

_My rider is wise after all, _Saphira replied with a snort. _We are running low on time, my little one. Do you still wish to learn how to fly? _

_Yes I do. _

_Good. _Saphira climbed to her feet and let out a comfortable grunt as she stretched her back. _Try to remember this lesson, little one. _

_I will. _He climbed up to his feet as well and watched as Saphira circled around him again.

_I have to lift your wing, _Saphira warned. _Please do not yell like our last 'incident.'_

_Thank you for warning me first. _Saphira cautiously stepped forward and nudged his left wing, pushing it up to its maximum point with the tip of her snout. _That tickles. _

_It should. The wing membrane is one of the most sensitive parts of the dragon body. There are a few other places, but they are meant for other things. _She suddenly opened her jaw and tenderly clamped down on the leading edge of his left wing. Eragon yelped with surprise but was shocked to discover that he felt no pain. _Even though we are both dragons, I am still as gentle as if you were still human._

_Thank you, _Eragon replied breathlessly from the shock. She began raising and lowering her head to flap Eragon's left wing.

_This is the motion you need for flight, little one, _she explained. _While we fly, I cannot flap for you. Find the muscle being stretched as I wave it and attempt to do this on your own. _Eragon searched through his body until he discovered a slight flexing muscle just above and behind his left shoulder.

_I think I found it. _Eragon said joyously. Saphira let go as Eragon focused on the muscle, slowly flapping the wing on his own power.

_Faster, _Saphira commanded. _You need to beat them hard to gain lift. If you are too slow and soft, then you will plummet to the ground. _

_I do not want that. _He pushed himself and flapped with all of his might, kicking up dust and small rocks from the left side that surrounded his body.

_That should do it. Now find the same muscle for your right one. _Eragon obeyed and began flapping the right wing. He managed to find the muscle, but he stopped flapping the left wing when he moved on. _Eragon, no. _

_No?_

_You cannot fly using one wing! _Eragon sighed and stopped flapping altogether.

_Can I not just have instinct take over?_

_No, Eragon. You have to earn your wings. _She chuckled as he cocked his head. _Come on, little one. If I can do it, why can't you? Just focus on both of those muscles and beat them both with the same amount of force. It is difficult at first, but you will perfect it within moments of your first flight. _

_Gods I hope so. _He attempted it again and managed to work both wings, just barely lifting him off of the ground.

_Okay, now stop flapping and land on all four of your paws. _Eragon once again obeyed and touched down clumsily in front of her after twenty seconds of hovering. _Good, little one. There is hope yet for you._

_How encouraging, _he muttered. _Saphira, I never knew that this was so difficult. _

_Dragons have always been seen as complex. This time, I have a new task for you; a test, if you will. _

_I hate tests, _Eragon scowled. Saphira giggled softly and stepped back to look him over.

_I will try to make this easy for you. _She looked up at a large boulder and grinned. _Do you see that large stone, little one?_

_Yes._

_Use your wings to fly on top of it. _Eragon cocked his head.

_Simple enough…?_

_Without jumping. _He let out a frustrated sigh and stepped back. _Create lift with your wings and just pull your legs up to take flight. _

_Can I at least see you do it first? _Saphira chuckled and turned her gaze back to him.

_Very well, 'dragon.' I will show you. _She stepped back and flapped both of her wings in unison. Within moments, she was hovering over the ground. _Shift your weight to fly forward and when you arrive, drop your feet down to land. This will build strength in your muscles. _

_What if I get hurt? _Eragon protested. _How can we leave for this 'America' when I am injured?_

_Oh my dear Eragon, _Saphira replied with a gentle giggle. _Have you no faith in your dragon? _

_I have no faith in myself, Saphira. _

_It is easy, little one. The least you can do is try. _Eragon shook his head and contracted his muscles to flap his wings. Dust began to lift up as he beat them harder against his sides. It took him a few times to flap both wings at the same time, but he finally understood the concept. Saphira watched with pride showing in her eyes as her rider began lifting off of the ground.

_I have it! _Eragon exclaimed joyously. Saphira said nothing as Eragon flawlessly soared from his position to the top of the boulder.

_I told you, _Saphira remarked slyly. _Now that you have learned how, it is time for a practice flight. _

_Where to now? _Eragon asked. Saphira chuckled and shook her head again.

_We are not flying to a certain location, little one. Instead, we will just fly. _

_How long? _

_An hour perhaps, _Saphira replied. _If we are to fly for a full week nonstop, you must have your strength. _Eragon leapt down from the stone and shook his scales as he stopped in front of her. _Eragon, do not do that. _

_What? _Saphira turned away.

_Shaking like that increases your…scent. _Eragon looked at her quizzically, but she cocked her head at him and forced the new dragon to drop his glance. _Eragon, unlike humans, female dragons grow attracted by scent. No, it is not a bad odor, but it is rather hard to resist, depending on who the other dragon is. I let out a scent too, but mine is only noticeable during my…time. _

_I do not understand. _

_My scent goes out when I am in season, Eragon. When my mating cycle hits, I let out twice the amount that you did. Any male dragon within miles of me would rush to be my mate. _

_Does this mean that it is my mating cycle? _Saphira flopped on her belly and let out a choppy growl, as if she was laughing foolishly at his question.

_Eragon, _she replied, _males have no mating season. Their scent remains on them throughout their life. Sometimes, that scent brings a female together with him before the her calling to mate, but it is rather rare for a female to do such a thing. _

_Is it really, _Eragon muttered. _So when you went after Glaedr, you were in heat? _

_Partly, _she replied in embarrassment. _Still, I did not wish to go that far with him. _

_Why not?_

_Remember our talk, Eragon? _She climbed back to her paws and moved in close beside him. _When a female chooses a male of her species, she will never leave that male until one or the other dies. I did like the ancient dragon, but it was not love. You are a blessed human, little one. At least you have experienced what it felt like being in love. I merely was surprised at the fact of another dragon alive in my presence, but you truly felt it. _Eragon lowered his head.

_I wish I never did, Saphira. _She tucked her wings in and shook her head slowly in hopes that Eragon would not see her do so. _Heartbreak closely follows love. _

_Do you wish to talk about it, little one? _He looked up into the sky and bobbed his head.

_Let us fly first, _he replied. _There, we can talk. _

**PEACE! **


	4. Follow the Leader

Chapter 4: Follow the Leader

Eragon leapt into the air with Saphira following close behind.

_You are doing great, little one, _she commented. _Make sure to keep consistent. _

_I know. _Eragon looked down at the ground, hundreds of feet below him. His eyesight had improved and he was able to see the smallest creature dart in and out of the forest underneath him. Deer were also seen grazing in the meadow nearby, causing Eragon to instinctually lick his lips.

_Tempting, is it not? _Saphira asked with humor in her voice. _I thought you were a vegetarian. _Eragon shook his head forcefully and turned to face her.

_I am, Saphira. _She cocked her head slightly, but continued to fly beside him._ I just moistened my lips. _

_Sure, _she replied sarcastically. _Eragon, dragons do not really have lips…at least ones that get dry. Remember, we can breathe fire. What is drier than that? _

_Good point. _He flapped his wings at a faster pace to climb into the clouds. Saphira let out a pleasing growl and followed him closely as they broke through into the thinner atmosphere.

_So this is what it feels like, _Eragon muttered in astonishment. _Saphira, this is so incredible. _He turned his head back to see that his dragon was gone. _Saphira? _He turned back only to see her flying down towards him.

_Gotcha! _Eragon suddenly was tangled with Saphira's body as she grappled him with her claws. Eragon roared in shock and quickly turned his body to pull out of her grasp. Despite his actions, the mighty dragoness held firm. They rolled together in the air, beating each other with their wings as they plummeted to the ground. Eragon panicked and lifted his head up to snip at Saphira's neck.

_No biting, little one! _Saphira mocked. He did not plan on hurting her, but this was very unusual. _This…is your flight lesson._

_What? _Saphira stopped rolling as they continued to fall and released Eragon from her clutches. He beat his wings swiftly and regained his composure. _Saphira? _

_You must know the playful nature of dragons, Eragon, _she replied smugly. _If not, how can you be classified as a dragon?_

_Are we too old for this? _Eragon asked. She shook her head and beat her wings to a hover while Eragon did the same.

_Little one, dragons still can have fun. Let me put this in a way that you would understand. Just because the villager is an elder does not mean that he cannot have his entertainment, yes? Consider this as a form of exercise to keep us healthy. Besides, youngling, if anything, this will build our strength for our flight. Come on, you know you want to. _Eragon sighed and leaned forward to fly out of his hover.

_Fine then, _Eragon admitted. _What games are there?_

_A few. _She showed her teeth as she flew beside him.

_What was the one that you just did? _She looked up into the sky and let out a satisfied growl.

_That is called 'Predator,' little one, _she replied knowledgably. _One dragon is selected as the prey while the other is the hunter. The object is to catch the other dragon off guard and bind him until mercy is called. Believe it or not, that game can go on for hours. _

_Let me guess, _Eragon muttered. _You played these all with Glaedr. _

_Yes, _she admitted. _He told me that they hone my battle and hunting skills._ Eragon adjusted his flight pattern and swooped in closer to Saphira. _I have heard that there are thousands of different games that dragons play, one of which is very similar to what human children play…tag, I believe? _

_Sounds correct, _Eragon replied. _I do know that it was very startling to see you attacking me. Now I know what our victims felt during their last few seconds. _

_I may seem devastating, but I am actually quite gentle, little one. _

_I know, _Eragon chuckled. _Remember, we have been with each other for over two years. So my flight lesson is in playing? _

_Yes, _Saphira replied smugly, flapping her wings effortlessly beside her partner. _Besides little one, what is a better way for us to celebrate our freedom? Who cares who sees us now? _

_Okay, _Eragon said with a laugh. _Show me what you know. _She showed her teeth and tucked her wings in to dive to the ground.

_Very well, my Eragon. Follow me. _Eragon let out an uncomfortable growl and dove after her. The ground grew closer as they fell down. _This is called Trailing. _

_What? _

_Trailing, _she repeated, _quite similar to the humans' "Follow the Leader" game. All you have to do is follow me. _

_Easy…?_

_You speak too soon, Eragon, _Saphira replied with a smirk. Suddenly, the sapphire dragoness dove into the forest, dodging trees with ease as Eragon followed. Her every movement was flawless and entrancing and the sunrays that bounced off of her scales added to her shear beauty. Eragon followed closely but seemed to pay more attention to the dragon rather than the environment around her. _Be careful, little one. If you hit one of these with your wing, you will crash. _She paused to tuck her wings in and roll her way in between two ash trees. _Is this easy now? _Eragon cautiously did the same, rolling clumsily through and scraping his hind claws against the trees as he maneuvered.

_I suppose not, _he replied back with a chuckle. She turned back to see him and quickly beat her wings to climb out of the forest and back into the sky. She climbed higher, never seeming to slow her ascent, but Eragon stayed right behind her. She smiled to herself and shifted her weight to where she looped, forcing Eragon to overshoot.

_Your turn, Eragon. _

_What? _He asked. Saphira put herself behind Eragon and looked at him with anticipation.

_Let us see what you can do._ _Do not go easy on me either. _Eragon sighed and turned back to look at her. She stared back wide eyed with joy.

_Very well, Saphira. _He tucked his wings in and suddenly opened one to create a downward spiral. _Eragon no! _He pulled out of his trick and flew back to her.

_What? I thought we were playing. _

_Eragon, _she sighed. _That was something that is not a playing matter. Let us land and I will tell you._

_I was having fun, Saphira. _

_So was I. _She took the lead and touched down in a clearing just past the trees with Eragon landing right beside her. _Eragon, that spiral is something that you must know never to do around me. _

_Never? Why? _

_It is a hard matter to discuss. _She kneaded the ground with her claws while Eragon slid to the ground to rest on his belly.

_Did I do something wrong?_

_No, _she replied quickly. _You just did something you were not aware of. I am not sure if you have dragon instincts like I do, but after that stunt, I have my doubts. _Eragon cocked his head. _That spiral is used to gain the attention of a female, little one. It is the first thing done before the courting dive. You see, the male starts his downward spin at the peak of his height and pulls out just before hitting the ground. It shows that he knows how to do the dive safely, not to mention the control of his wings…a very important factor for females. _

_Why is that? _She kneaded the ground harder and Eragon looked down at her forearms. _Look, if you wish not to talk about this, then we can end this discussion._

_If you are also a dragon, I must tell you. Females love seeing strength and power in their potential mates. Strong wings makes for a strong mating ritual. _Eragon shook his head and snickered. _What? _

_So dragons really do not differ much from humans, _he chuckled. _Females of our species do the same…for the same reason. _Saphira growled and turned away. _So, are you like the dragons of old? _

_Hmm?_

_Do you get attracted the same way they did? _Saphira looked at her claws and quickly picked her left arm up to stop kneading. She had made a fairly deep hole and her white talons were now brown and murky.

_I honestly do not know, Eragon. I have never flown with another dragon besides Glaedr. _

_Why did you stop me then? _Saphira turned her body away from him.

_Eragon, may I tell you something? _He climbed to his paws and stepped beside her.

_Anything, _he replied softly. _We may be the same species, but you are still the dragon I have fought beside for years. Nothing will take that away. _

_Gods I hope so. _She sighed. _Eragon, I made those games up._

_Huh?_

_Dragons actually do not play after their first year of adulthood. _He growled and shook his head.

_You lied to me? _He sneered. _Saphira!_

_Don't be mad at me, Eragon, _she whimpered. Eragon looked up at her and let out a forgiving growl. _I never hatched with siblings or parents, meaning that I never got to experience playing with dragons before. Glaedr never wanted to either so…?_

_In order to do it, you tricked me, _Eragon finished. _I understand now. _

_Still, I lied to you and I should not have done that. _She shook her head. _In wild dragon lure I would be seen as a boring dragon since I never had a childhood. _

_I knew I should have gotten you a pet to play with, _Eragon commented amusingly.

_There is something else I must say._

_What? _

_Eragon, instinct really wants to take over and I am fighting the urges I have to…mate. _Eragon's eyes widened as Saphira turned away. _I do not know how much longer I can hold it in, little one, and I am not attracted to you…?_

_If you weren't, then why do you feel this way?_

_Instinct, Eragon! _Saphira snapped. _You are a male and I am a female. _She flopped to the ground and laid her head down on the cold soil. _I am sorry, Eragon. _He laid his head down next to hers and shot out a plume of smoke in her face. She shuttered and turned her head away. _Don't do that either._

_Let me guess. Scent._

_Yes, _she replied slowly. _Eragon, I love what is going on here, but I do not want to toss it all away with my instinctual actions. Please do not compare me to Arya, Eragon. I do love you…after all you are my rider…but I feel like everything would change if we merged as one in the physical state._

_How could I compare you to her, Saphira, _he replied softly. _Arya was cruel and you differ greatly from her. _

_I suppose now is the time where you'll talk about it? _

_I suppose so. _He sighed. _Arya was a kind and passionate elf when I first met her. You were there so you should remember._

_The only thing I really remember was you tripping over your own tongue. _They both snickered. _Go on._

_Things changed afterwards. I thought she was the ideal female for me. Wise, beautiful, and powerful…what more was there to ask for? Or so I thought. _He sighed again and narrowed his eyes. _I still bear the scar she left on my heart, Saphira. I feel that I will never feel the way she made me feel again…I never want to._

_Do not say that, Eragon, _Saphira ordered. _At least you have discovered true love, or at least felt what it was like. _

_You obviously feel the same if you have the urge to mate. _She growled and lifted her head up. Eragon did the same.

_Instinct has no emotion, Eragon. I cannot feel anything in my heart like you did with Arya. Instead…well…I feel it in a certain other place. Use your imagination and I am quite sure that you can find that. _He snickered and shook his head. _I do love you Eragon, but not as strongly as you did with Arya. I was able to feel your emotions through our link, but I could not compare that to ours. _She lowered her head. _What does it feel like to truly love someone?_ Eragon groaned and laid his head down beside her.

_Painful._

_Liar. _

_Actually, you were the one who lied to me. _Saphira chuckled and briefly closed her eyes. _Saphira, trust me. Love feels great, but the heartbreak hurts the most. _

_I know. _She sighed. _You remember with Glaedr at the Stone of Broken Eggs, yes? All I wanted was a companion…not a mate…but he still treated me like a hatchling. You may not have known, but I cried that night. _

_So did I with Arya, _Eragon admitted. He climbed to his feet and spread his wings. _Saphira?_

_Yes? _

_What do you think about all of this? _She looked up at him with bright eyes and showed her teeth.

_My rider is a wonderful dragon, _she commented, _and an even better friend. I am sorry for what Arya did to you. I know that you did not deserve it._

_What do you mean? _Eragon looked up at the sky and then brought his gaze back down to her.

_Eragon, you are actually a male that listens, which is very odd in the human species…or at least from my observations. You listen well and hold your own in a conversation. Did you do the same with Arya as you have just done with me?_

_Yes, _Eragon replied sadly. _Perhaps she prefers the silent type? _Saphira snickered at Eragon's joke.

_She does seem quite serious. Eragon, she is a slattern for leading you on like that. _

_I know, but I deserved it. You warned me._

_It was jealousy that caused me to say so, little one, _Saphira pointed out. _I was jealous that my rider was going to experience love before I could. Perhaps it was my selfishness that prevented you from achieving? _

_No, _Eragon replied with a soft laugh. _I think it was the fact that she was old enough to be my grandmother. Some part to that does sound a little disturbing, does it not? _

_I suppose so, _Saphira murmured. _Do not worry, youngling. Perhaps you will find your mate in this new country. _She sighed again. _I wonder if dragons exist there. _

_I still wonder why Angela made us do this. _Eragon looked himself over. _We do not love each other enough to become partners of that nature…do we? _Saphira shuttered and turned away.

_You are rather ravishing in dragon form, _she commented, _but mating with my own rider seems very difficult to comprehend. At least, at the moment. _

_What are you trying to say? _Eragon asked jokingly. She looked up at him and showed her pearly white teeth.

_Time will tell, Eragon. Who knows what the future may bring for us? For now, I am just happy being close with my friend. _

_You finally have a companion, Saphira, _Eragon said proudly. _I vow not to make you hurt like Glaedr did._

_Good, _she shot back. _If you did, I would have to roast you._

_You would die too._

_Who said anything about killing you? I think your human skin would look better being a little more…charred. _

_Your humor kills me, _Eragon replied sarcastically. _Saphira, do you really think we can fly that far? _

_Not really._

_What are we going to do? _

_There has to be at least one rest stop along the way, _Saphira stated. _If not, then I suppose we will be swimming there. _She chuckled and climbed to her feet. _Eragon? _

_Yes?_

_I need to know something. _Eragon bobbed his head in acknowledgement. _If Arya asked for your hand, would you give it to her? _

_No, _he replied quickly. _It has been almost a year since my heart was ripped out. If she asks me, then it is her turn to suffer. _

_How thoughtful, _Saphira muttered.

_What would you do? _

_Probably the same, little one. _Eragon cocked his head and showed his teeth. _I may be a noble dragon, but I also have my standards. Quite frankly, I would love to voice my opinion to Arya before we leave. After all, what are the odds of them seeing us again anyways? _

_True, but I would rather just disappear. _He leapt into the air with a chuckle as Saphira climbed to her feet.

_Eragon, are we leaving? _

_Yes, Saphira, _Eragon replied to her. _We are going to grab those papers and some clothes and then we will fly to America. Do you have anyone you wish to say goodbye to?_

_Why? _Saphira asked. _The only person I would say goodbye to is going with me on this journey. _

_How sweet,_ Eragon said with a toothy grin plastered on his scaly face. _Saphira, let us head to our new home. _

**PEACE! **


	5. Unofficial

**I got a few ideas of of the great Trymmafar (sorry for spelling it wrong…if I did). Man I miss all my other reviewers. It seems that Psyclone, Fallen Dragonfly, and Trymmafar are all I have. Oh well, reviews don't effect this story's progress. I am just doing this because it is challenging and fun. Here you go (warning: Slightly graphic on this one) **

Chapter 5: Unofficial

_Hurry, Eragon, _Saphira muttered impatiently to her rider, who was quickly gathering clothes for their journey. He stuffed all of his clothes into a knapsack and hoisted it across his back. _Are you ready now?_

"Yes," he replied quickly. "Come on, Saphira." He stepped towards the door and opened it. It was nightfall and everyone in Ellesmera was asleep, making it the perfect opportunity to sneak away.

_Are you going to change back now? _

"I will after I get far enough away," he replied. "I am nervous about this."

_So am I. We both were born here…now we leave forever._

"We may come back…?"

_That is if we want to, _she cut him off. _Eragon, I do not know what to expect in this new continent. _

"Do you think I do?"

_No. _He climbed up onto her back and gently tied the strap of his knapsack around a large spike that protruded from Saphira's neck. He pulled the strap tighter to make sure that it was secure and then tapped Saphira on the side of her neck to signal that he was ready. _Angela said that we were to go west, yes?_

_I believe so, _Eragon replied mentally. _We will touch down in the meadow close by and I will have you tie our clothes to me. _

_No, _she giggled. _I think that this will do fine. Besides, I think you tied it tight enough to where my horn would fall off with it. Why take it off?_

"I do not want you to be uncomfortable during this trip."

_Well I would rather have a light knapsack compared to a heavy rider. _She snickered and turned her head to look at him. _I am fooling you, little one. _

_Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_Stop calling me that. _Saphira's eyes widened as she turned away.

_I am sorry, _she apologized. _I did not know that you hated me calling you that. _She let out an embarrassed sigh and lowered her head as she flapped her wings steadily in the night sky.

"Saphira," Eragon cooed. "I never said I hated you calling me that. If anything, I like it."

_Then why do you want me to stop?_

"Well, perhaps it is the fact that we both are equal now. When you are a human, we are the same, and when I am a dragon, I am just taller than you."

_I like calling you that though. It makes me feel like part of your family. _

"What?"

_Eragon, when we began fighting, I have always felt as if you are my hatchling to defend. _He lowered his head. _I was a fool._

_No. _Eragon told her sternly. _Saphira, if you still want to call me that, I have no reason to tell you not to. Sure we may be the same, but that nickname you gave me defines us. _

_So…you would not mind? _

_No. _She turned to face him and showed a toothy grin.

_Very well, little one, _she chuckled. _There is the meadow. _

"Good," Eragon groaned. "For some reason, I feel as if I need to stretch my wings, even though they are not on me."

_Odd, _she muttered. _Do not worry. _He sighed and braced himself as Saphira came in for a landing. She touched down gracefully and crouched so Eragon could hop off. Suddenly, she craned her neck to the stars and let out an exasperated sigh.

_What? _Eragon asked.

_Aren't they beautiful, Eragon? _He looked up in time to see a shooting star. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

_Please, _he thought, _Let me find my true love wherever we are going. _He opened his eyes to see the star disappear. _I am tired of heartbreak. _

_What did you wish for? _Saphira suddenly asked, catching Eragon off guard.

"Nothing," he muttered.

_Come on, little one, _she chuckled. _It is customary for everyone to wish on a falling star…even dragons do._

"Okay. What did you wish for?"

_If you must know, _she chuckled, _I wished for a peaceful life and a significant other to spend it with…a mate. What about you? _

"Happiness," he lied. She looked at him with one large eye.

_I know that is not true. _

"Fine," Eragon huffed. "I wished to find my partner in this America."

_Hmm. Sounds similar to mine. _

"Yeah, well I am too tired of heartbreak. If it was up to me, I would put away women for good."

_You? _Saphira cocked her head back and laughed at the stars above. _Sure, Eragon. Was it not you who couldn't even handle yourself with Trianna? Remember her? _Eragon shuttered.

_I remember. _She snorted and brought her snout close to his face.

_If I did not intervene, could you imagine the offspring you two would have produced? _She shook her head in front of him. _Disgusting._

"I thought it was jealousy that caused you to interrupt."

_Not the point…?_

"Yes it is," he replied. "Saphira, you did save me from a pretty awful mistake. Thank you for that."

_Too bad you did not listen to me with Arya._

"Too bad that you did not listen to me over Glaedr."

_Okay then, _Saphira sighed. _I deserved that one. _She turned away and closed her eyes. _You do not know what it feels like to be the only one who can rebuild a species. _

"I never plan to know," Eragon muttered.

_If you want to talk about heartbreak, imagine tossing yourself at a male dragon only for your species' survival. During these last years, I never searched for love. Instead, I searched for a male to rebuild the race. Yes, I wanted Glaedr as a friend at first, but instinct kept pushing me. _Eragon shook his head and turned away too. _Eragon, your species is not on the verge of being extinct, but mine is. You have your choice of women here, but what about me? Shruikan is dead and no one has even seen Murtagh and Thorn since the king's fall. You were there when Archelies fell, were you not? Remember how Arya felt after seeing that dragon die? _

_How could I forget, _Eragon replied. _She cried for weeks. Archelies was too young to fight, but she brought him in far too soon. His death was her fault. _

_He wanted to fight, Eragon. _She sighed and turned to face him. _He told me so. _

_What do you mean?_

_He was only three months old, but he was quite strong. He told me that, after the war, he wanted to rebuild the dragon race with me and that he…loved me. Do you know what I told him?_

_What? _

'_I'm not ready yet.' _Eragon looked at the hurt that shown deep in her sapphire eyes. _I was nervous, Eragon. He told me this the day of the battle and I could not commit to him. If I would have, he may be alive for me and I would have my needed mate. _

_I never knew you and him were close._

_We were not, _Saphira murmured sadly. _We remained as friends only, like you and I. I think that my race is doomed unless there is another dragon in the realm that we are flying to tonight. _

_If anything, _Eragon said slowly, _we could rebuild it. _

_Do not be absurd. _

_Who said love has to be involved? _Eragon asked jokingly. _Let us just hold off until that time comes, okay? _

_Wise Eragon, _Saphira chuckled, _but you have already heard my standings with you. Angela may have turned you into a dragon, but it will take a very long time for me to look past you as my rider._

_Same here, _Eragon muttered. He stepped back and shifted into dragon form

_You are a very handsome dragon though, Eragon. _She suddenly tossed her head back and tucked it underneath her wing. _Stupid! _

_Excuse me? _Eragon growled.

_Not you. I was calling myself that. _

_Uh…okay?_

_Did you not hear what I told you? _

_Loud and clear, _he chuckled. _Thank you for the compliment._

_No, Eragon. It was foolish. _

_How?_

_That was an instinctual remark. _She buried her face in her wing and shuttered. _I am so sorry._

_Why? I am not angry. _She pulled her wing up and took her head out.

_You are not?_

_No. Saphira, we are friends and I understand that this instinct is forcing you to do some things that you really do not want to. Unless this begins to get really awkward, I have no problem. _

_Awkward? _

_You know, _he chuckled out. _If you lose control and we end up…you know…?_

_Mating, _she sighed. _Gods, I hope I can hold on to where that will not happen. _

_If it does, I promise not to think anything of it. _

_What? _

_I suppose even close friends have their moments right?_

_Control yourself, Eragon, _Saphira sneered. _Besides, we cannot mate until after the courting dive. I have told you that mating with my rider seems very odd. _

_Yes, I know. _He kneaded the ground with his claws. _I am sorry. Friends?_

_Till the end of time, little one. _She stepped up to him and reached out with her snout to brush her cheek against his.

_I love you, Saphira. You are the closest friend a rider could ever ask for._

_I am your dragon, Eragon. We are destined to be friends. _Suddenly, she leaned into his neck and took a hearty sniff. _Oh Eragon, _she said huskily. _You smell delicious._

_Uh…thanks._

_No, you smell heavenly! _She smelled him again. _Have you ever smelled a rose before? _

_A few times. Why?_

_You smell better than one for some reason. _She closed her eyes and leaned up against him.

_Saphira? _

_Yes?_

_Look at yourself. I think that instinct of yours is trying to come out. _She suddenly shot her eyes open and realized that her snout was placed firmly against Eragon's black scaly chest.

_Oh my! _She stammered back and tripped over her tail, tumbling backward and into a pine tree. Eragon quickly rushed to her aid. She was upside down with her back to the tree and her wings spread out against it as well. _Oh my, oh my. Eragon, I am so sorry. _He chuckled and used his neck to help her right herself. _I think my time is coming, little one. Your scent seems to bring the animal out of me. _

_Animal? _

_Figure of speech, _she muttered. _Still, I almost lost myself. If it was not for you, who knows what could have happened? _

_Let us just forget about it, _Eragon replied softly. _It was accidental. _

_There must be something we can do. With your scent, it is going to be a long flight. _

_I have no idea, Saphira. _Eragon lifted his head up and shook it slowly. _If it will make you feel better, I will make sure to keep you in line._

_What if you can't?_

_Then we will end up being parents, _Eragon said jokingly. _There is not much else I can do, you know. _Saphira sighed and fluttered her wings.

_I suppose so. Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_I think you would be a great father. _He cocked his head. _Sorry, instinct again._

_No it wasn't._

_I'm sorry?_

_Be honest, _Eragon stated. _You just wanted to use that as an excuse. _

_Maybe. _She chuckled and leapt off into the night sky. _I did mean it, though. Your 'wife' will be very happy when the future comes._

_I told you, _Eragon replied, leaping off after her. _I am done with women until one comes and asks for my hand. Until then, women are not a part of my life._

_We'll see, little one, _she laughed. _We'll see. _

_You have no faith in me? _

_Well, you did manage to resist me._

_You are my dragon, Saphira. If you were just some stranger, it would have been a bit more difficult. Still, I could have easily denied a stranger. _

_Sure you could. _

_I am serious. _Eragon flapped harder and sped up to fly beside her. _Saphira, let me ask you something. Do you really want me to produce children? _

_Well, sort of._ This caught Eragon off guard. _I do enjoy the company of younglings, little one. I thought that I was going to see one with you and Arya, but it is obvious that the Gods you serve had different plans._

_I serve no god, Saphira. You know that. _

_True, _Saphira admitted. _Still, I suppose it would have been nice watching little ones. _

_It is not as fun as you think it is, _Eragon muttered. _Trust me._

_Dragonets are less messy than humans though. _She turned to look at him as they flew over the Spine Mountains. _I wonder what children we will produce._

_Will? _Eragon suddenly asked. _Saphira…you're losing it! _

_Sorry, I meant would…not will. _

_Are you sure that you are not related to Angela in some way?_

_Positive. Still, do you not wonder what color they would be? _

_I would have to guess purple or green. _

_Green? Heavens no. _Eragon chuckled. _Eragon?_

_Yes? _

_I really am trying to resist you. Every inch of me wants to fly close during this journey._ He looked over to see that they were several feet apart, and it was also obvious that she was depressed and sad. _Can we at least fly closer? I never felt togetherness with another one of my species. _He sighed.

_Okay. You can come closer. _She let out a soft growl and inched her way close to him, just barely avoiding his wing as she moved in. Their wingbeats were perfectly timed to where none would contact the other as they flew within inches of each other. _Just do not try anything funny. _She giggled and craned her neck to lick the side of his cheek.

_Thank you, _she replied curtly. _This feels great._ Suddenly she rolled over and positioned herself underneath him. _Let's make this better. _

_Saphira, what are you doing? _She suddenly clasped herself to Eragon's forearms with her claws and shifted her weight to bring Eragon down with her. They plummeted towards the ground at breakneck speed, spiraling dangerously as they fell. _You're mad! _He looked at her with fearful eyes as he saw that her eyes were shut in pleasurable bliss.

_Am I? _Eragon struggled to break free, but her grip was strong. He roared in anger and forcefully ripped his arms away, which made Saphira's talons rip through his skin. They broke off clumsily and Eragon quickly flew upwards to avoid her. _Eragon, wait! _

_No, _he called back. _Saphira, you almost killed me! _He felt her embarrassment as he climbed higher.

_Eragon please! _He continued to climb as she followed him. With an angry roar, Eragon spun around and charged her, stopping to a hover just before smashing into the dragoness.

_What in the gods' names were you thinking! _He roared. _Saphira, answer me! _

_I am sorry, _she screamed back. Eragon saw tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, but he was too enraged to care.

_You have apologized enough, _Eragon spat. _Let me guess, instinct forced you to try and kill me? _

_Eragon. That was the courting dive. _He looked at his wrists that were bloody from her talons. _Despite how clumsy we finished it, I am afraid that it has been completed. I have no clue how, but I just grabbed on and forced you to do it with me. It was not fair and it was not proper. If you wish, I will push my mind to think that this did not happen._

_What does this dive mean?_

_Eragon…we are official mates now. _He gasped. _I am sorry. _

_What? _Eragon stammered. _I thought you…you…?_

_Didn't want to mate with my rider?_ Saphira asked. _It is true. I do not, but instinct made me do this. _

_But if we had sex, wouldn't I have…um…felt it?_

_Silly boy, _Saphira chuckled nervously. _First, dragons do not call mating sex. It means much more than that. Secondly, the courting dive is not sexual at all. Do you not remember our conversation earlier? _Eragon slowed his flaps and glared at her.

_You still caught me off guard. _

_I know, _she murmured, lowering her head. _Can I still fly close?_

_Saphira, _Eragon said worriedly, _what am I going to do with you? It seems that something sends you off every moment that you are close to me. We both do not want to start a relationship, but this instinct of yours is really pushy. _

_Perhaps we should just accept it? _Saphira replied huskily. _After all, I have always wanted to ride my rider._

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon roared. _Get a hold of yourself. Didn't you tell me that you thought it was wrong? _

_That was then…? _She was cut off by Eragon, who smacked the top of her head forcefully with the tip of his wing. _What was that for? _

_I figured a good knock on your skull would jar your mind together. _He snickered but quickly hid it. _You need to listen to yourself, Saphira. It is scaring me. _

_Well I want a family, Eragon, _she protested. _You cannot resist me forever. _He roared again and slapped her harder.

_Enough! _He shouted. _One more word and I will make you stay behind._

_You couldn't do that, _she bellowed. _What would I do? _

_Well you need to seriously examine yourself. This is going too far._

_We are mates now, _Saphira said mischievously. _Why can you not accept it?_

_Because you tricked me! What happened to our talk about romance before commitment when it came to dragons? There was no romance at all before you took me into it. I tried to break free beforehand, but you wouldn't let go…you forced me into it. _She lowered her head again and turned away.

_Gods, what is wrong with me? My instinct is causing me to lose my only close friend. _She whimpered and flew off to give Eragon some space.

_Saphira…?_

_Eragon, do not come closer. _He looked at her delicate form as it flew through the star-filled night. Sadness was deep in her body and Eragon could tell by the way she sulked through the sky. _If you come closer, I may fall again. _

_Saphira, _Eragon tried to comfort her. _I told you that we will always be friends, and I refuse to let this get in our way. At least from this point, it will take the male to make the last move._

_So you think, _Saphira mentioned sadly. _Eragon, when instinct comes in, certain areas become revealed to me that would…um…you know, don't you? _

_I do not want you to lose your 'innocence' due to instinct, Saphira, _Eragon pointed out. _I want you to lose it to love. I can resist you as long as I possibly can, but you must do your part too._

_I understand. _She swooped in close to him and gently rubbed his neck with her snout. _Thank you, my dear little one. Perhaps I should stop calling you that, since we are now considered mates._

_Saphira. _

_What? That was not instinct, but the truth. Dragon lure would call us mates for completing it. I told you if you want me to forget it…?_

_Forget it. _

_Done. _

**PEACE! **


	6. Interesting Creatures

**Only massive warning is some foul language (ST, DN, AS). Just a warning, but they were needed for the emotional effect. I need to know, have I made this unique enough and not mediocre or sue-ish? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **

Chapter 6: Interesting Creatures

Eragon and Saphira flew in silence for two full days. There was nothing in sight except for water and this made Eragon very nervous.

_Saphira, _he broke the silence. _What are we going to do? It has only been two days and my wings are killing me. _She turned to face him and let out an uncertain growl.

_I do not know, _she admitted. _I would have at least expected to see an island to stop at. It seems that this America is a lot farther then we had envisioned._

_Wait, _Eragon hushed her. _What is that?_ He faced towards a very long object floating lazily on the choppy seas. It looked large enough to be considered as a small city, but there were odd-looking creatures resting on it. Eragon looked closer to see that the top of this object was flat with multiple yellow lines across it, but there was a very large tower on its right side with wires and strange circular objects sticking out of its top.

_What is that? _Saphira asked him in astonishment. She suddenly threw her wings into a hover as a loud roar filled the sky. Eragon did the same and quickly backed up. They watched as smoke began to billow from the top of this object. _They need help! _The roar got louder and the dragons looked on as one of the smaller objects on the top began inching towards the middle of those strange yellow lines. The object was very odd, with a birdlike appearance, but there was something even more different about it. Fire was leaping from the creature's butt and its two tail feathers seemed to move back and forth as the fire escaped. The wings on this creature were not made of feathers, but of steel and there was a glass roof that was attached to the front for some reason. Eragon strained his eyes to see two humans sitting inside.

_They are trapped! _Eragon called out. _That monster must have eaten them. _Suddenly, the roar reached its maximum potential and a loud pop was heard from it. They watched as the creature launched off of the strange floating object and climbed up into the sky with so much speed that Saphira was forced to look away in shame. The roar of the beast slowly dissipated as Eragon looked up to find it._ It is gone. _

_What was it? _

_Foul, _Eragon spat. _Something that fast cannot be good. _Suddenly, the odd creature came back into their field of view with its wings folded back towards its back end. _Here it comes. Wait…that is not right. _Both dragons continued to watch nervously as the air formed a pocket around it, incasing the creature in a grey cloud as it made its approach. Upon closer look, Eragon noted that arrows were mounted on its wings. _Perhaps he was injured and needs them removed? _Saphira strained her vision to see and shook her head at his obversation.

_Eragon, those are attached. Why else would the sharp end be facing outward? _The being came closer, but there was no sound that could be heard from it. They watched as it created the famous sky streaks that Angela talked about, but they had no time to admire it. The creature was flying straight for them.

_Look out! _Both dragons ducked as the creature blew past them. Everything was silent for a half a second before the sound caught up to it, filling the sky in an earsplitting rumble. Saphira and Eragon were both tossed backward by the blast of air and noise, but they regained their composure to watch the beast climb straight up into the sun.

_Impossible! _Saphira yelled to Eragon over the noise. _No creature could climb up like that! At that speed, it should kill him. _

_I am not waiting for him to return, _Eragon yelled back. _Let's get to that thing below. Perhaps it has just attacked them? _Saphira tucked her wings in and flew straight for it with Eragon close behind.

- - - - - - - -

"Delta Two to Lincoln Six," the pilot, Jack "Cobra" Bradly called out coolly. "Exercise complete. No sign of engine malfunction or loss of stabilization pressure. This bird is clear."

"Roger that Delta Two," a voice came in from the headset that he was wearing. "Test the left elevator a few more times and bring it in for…what the Hell?"

"Uh, Lincoln Six," the copilot, RIO officer Ted "Toughguy" Newman asked. "Can you repeat?"

"Contact!" the voice called out. "Delta Two, we have incoming on radar. Forget the testing and engage." The pilot looked at his coordinates and frowned as two blips appeared on his radar screen.

"And I was having fun too," the RIO Officer muttered as he threw on his oxygen mask. "Lincoln Six, this is Delta Two, verify that we have bogies in our sector?"

"Lincoln verifies, Delta. Get that Tomcat over here pronto!"

"Well," Jack said sarcastically. "At least we cannot say that it hasn't been an eventful day."

"I actually was hoping for it!" Ted replied harshly. "We are out in the Carribean region. Who wants to attack us?" Jack reached down with one hand and flipped the safeties off of the missiles that he was loaded with.

"Whoever it is, they are going to regret it." Ted held on tightly to his console as Jack grabbed on to the stick with both hands and jerked it hard to the left, forcing the F-14 Tomcat to make a neck breaking barrel roll towards the threats.

"Lincoln," Jack called out. "Do you have an approximate make of the bogies?"

"Two Mig 28's, Delta," the voice came back. "Looks like they are North Korean."

"Impossible," Jack muttered. "That is in the opposite direction."

"Radar and Satilite do not lie, Delta. One is armed with an anti-ship missile and is approximately ten clicks northward."

"The other?"

"Looks like he's pulling the air support. We have a Hornet on standby as we speak."

"Screw that, Lincoln," Jack spat. "This Tomcat is a Hell of a lot better than that thing. I'll be damned if we let this bird's replacement step in to save the day!"

"Watch it, Delta," the voice urged. "You have been offered to switch to that aircraft…?"

"I feel safer in this."

"Now is not the time, buddy," Ted scorned. "Those Migs are closing fast and I do not want to end up in an ashtray over your stupid discussion." Jack muttered a swear and pulled the visor down over his eyes.

"Two has visual," Jack muttered. He lined up his sights and watched as a red triangle circled around the enemy jet.

"Jack, try frequency Tango Oscar." Jack looked back at Ted and reached out to shift frequencies on his radio.

"Unidentified aircraft, this is Cobra from Delta Two, do you copy?" Ted shrugged as silence and dead noise filled his headset.

"Maybe they don't speak English?" A loud ringing noise was heard on Jack's head's up display and he placed his thumb over the trigger.

"He better understand this…I have tone." The two pilots watched as the aircraft in front of them veered to the left. It was oddly shaped and colored blood-red with a yellow star over its right wing. Jack was able to make out the anti-ship missile that was attached bellow his left wing, just before the jet's exhaust.

"He's bugging out, man!" Ted warned. "Punch in the throttle and let's catch his ass!" Jack snickered as he took one hand off of the stick to push the throttle all the way up to its maximum, tossing the jet into full afterburner and sweeping its wings back for more mobility. The Mig rolled to the left and jerked hard to avoid its pursuer, but the Tomcat held on firmly and offered no escape.

"Sweet lock, good tone! Fire!" Jack pressed the trigger and blinked as the bright light from his sidewinder missile ignited and leapt off of the wing to its destination. The missile flew with deadly accuracy, shooting up the enemy's tailpipe and exploding upon impact, leaving tiny remnants of where a plane used to be.

"Delta two to Lincoln Six, Mike One is down and out. I say again, Mike one is toast." Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise was heard inside the cockpit. Ted looked back and turned ghost white, tapping Jack forcefully on his shoulder. "Oh crap!"

- - - - - - -

Eragon and Saphira approached the odd object cautiously in fear that the devastating creature would return. They both touched down quickly on the top and looked around to see that no human was in sight.

_Strange, _Saphira muttered. She stepped forward and sniffed at one of the creatures that seemed to be sleeping at the corner of the object. _It is not even snoring. _Eragon looked to see a carriage with those strange arrows loaded onto it, but no horses were attached to it.

_Saphira, this is just unbelievable. _

_Where is its mouth? _Saphira asked, inspecting the creature's nose. She gasped as she looked underneath it. _They have big nostrils…but no teeth? This is a strange creature indeed. _Suddenly, a loud siren went off from the tower behind them.

"Battle stations!" A loud voice called out amidst the wailing siren. "This is not a drill."

_Saphira, hide! _Eragon dove off of the side of the object as Saphira crouched down behind the sleeping creature. She watched as humans began pouring out of the tower with long black sticks in their hands. Each person was in oddly painted clothing with green and black splotches. Some of the people went over to larger sticks that were mounted on the side of the floating object while others took their places in different areas. Suddenly, one human dressed in a green one-piece suit casually walked out of the tower and towards the creature that Saphira was hiding behind. Other humans in different colored jackets followed this man and began handing him certain objects. She watched as a man in a purple helmet walked over to the carriage and started it. To her amazement, the carriage moved on its own…without the need for horses.

_Saphira, jump! _She looked down to see Eragon under the water.

_I want to see this, _she replied. She looked on as the carriage drove closer towards the sleeping beast that she was hiding behind.

"It figures that I have to always go in and save their asses," she heard the man mutter as he slid on a white helmet that read "Crazy Eyes" over the front. "Corporal, get the tanker and make sure that I got enough gas to get there." A man in a green jacket lifted his arm up in a salute and rushed off towards a funny looking carriage that had the letters JP8 painted on the side.

_Are these men crazy? _Saphira asked. _If they get any louder, they will wake this thing up. _She turned to see the arrow toting carriage driving towards her. _Oh no._

_What?_

_They are going to it. _She pressed herself lower to the ground as the carriage drove closer. _Perhaps this is some type of sacrificial ritual? Those are the arrows the first beast was armed with. _

_I don't know. _The man in the green one-piece suit was almost biting distance from Saphira, and she watched quietly as he ascended the steps to climb into the glass roof.

"And they say I am the rookie," the man mumbled. "After this, those sons of guns owe me a beer!" He closed the glass roof and the beast came to life.

_NO! _Saphira roared, as she shot up to her feet. She stared at the loud beast despite the petrified looks from the humans around her. _I will not let you take another one! _

"What the Hell?" The human closest to her mouthed. "It can't be." Saphira looked up and made eye contact with the man inside of the creature.

_Eragon, a little help? _The creature grew louder as it inched toward the yellow lines, but Saphira stepped in its way, forbidding it to move.

"Someone shoot that damned thing!" One of the maintanance officers commanded. All of the men surrounding her lifted their sticks in the air and placed then against their shoulders.

_I have never seen black sticks before, _Saphira thought to herself. The creature shut off its loud noise and drifted to a silent stop as the roof opened up with an angry man emerging from it. He leapt down from the beast and approached the dragon with rage burning in his eyes.

"I don't care what the Hell you are, but if you step in my way like that, I will run your ass over. Do you understand?" The other men lowered their weapons.

"I can't believe this," one muttered. "An actual dragon. I thought they were extinct."

"So did I," another one replied. He stepped forward and reached out in hopes that Saphira would sniff her hand. "Good dragon…?"

_Excuse me? _Saphira suddenly retorted in a snort. _I am no pet. _She sent her thought to all around her, forcing every human to take a step back. _Look, I am here to help. If you wish to destroy that thing, I am at your service._

"What?" One of the men asked.

_That loud creature, _Saphira replied, tossing her head towards it. _We saw it take two humans earlier, and I do not want to see it take a third. _A young teenager walked up to her and smirked.

"We control these," the teen explained. "They are jets, and we created them. Now, I could not help but catch that 'we' part."

_Yes, there is one more. _She looked over to the north and let out a reassuring growl. Eragon suddenly leapt up and touched down beside her. _This is my mate…er…I mean rider, Eragon. _The people around her stood with their mouths agape. _What? _Silence. The man that came from the jet let out another grumble and climbed back into his cockpit.

"Show them around," he commanded. "Keep them busy while I bail Jack out again."

- - - - - - - - -

"He's on our six, Cobra!" Ted yelled frantically as Jack rolled the Tomcat hard to the right to avoid getting pelted with gunfire. "Shit…too close."

"Watch your mouth," Jack spat out. "It makes me nervous." Ted looked behind him to see the Mig climb up.

"He's going for the killshot, Cobra, move your ass!" Jack suddenly pulled the throttle back to reduce speed and slammed on the airbrake to send the jet into a dive. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hold on and shut up!" Jack suddenly punched in full throttle and rolled hard to the right as he plummeted to the ground. He began to fade out and lose consciousness, but he knew he stood a better chance than the Mig, who never wore G-suits. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion behind them. They both looked back to see that the Mig was completely obliterated.

"Must I always save your ass, Cobra?"

"Damn it, Charlie!" Jack spat out. "I told Lincoln that we had it situated."

"By situated you mean almost mincemeat." Jack shook his head. "That bogey was moving in for the kill and your stupid stunt wouldn't have fooled him. Get your ass back to Lincoln. There is a surprise there."

- - - - - - - - -

Eragon and Saphira had shifted to human form and threw their tunics over their backs as the soldiers looked on in shock.

"Okay," a young sailor by the name of John Calvin said calmly. "First off, welcome aboard the U.S.S. Abraham Lincoln. This is an aircraft carrier that was created in 1984. Secondly, everything you see here is confidental, meaning that you tell no one of this. Personally, we would rather put you two in crates and ship you off to a zoo…?"

"What?" Eragon asked.

"You know. A zoo is a place where animals are kept to come up from extinction." Saphira lowered her head.

"I suppose there are no dragons here in this America, is there?"

"I haven't seen any," John said. "Why should that matter? You have a male right beside you…sort of." Eragon glared at the teen and turned away to face Saphira. "Look, you have to forgive us, but it is not everyday that a dragon touches down on the landing strip."

"That's true," one of the other sailors said with a chuckle. "To be honest, it livened up my day a bit."

"So where are you two from?" John asked.

"Alageasia," Saphira said proudly. "It is about twenty leagues east of here."

"Must be Omish," One sailor joked. Eragon laughed as another sailor slapped him across the back of his head.

"We actually are on a mission," Eragon said humbly. "Our mission is to ask for an alliance with this country. We wish to be allies."

"Well, that is not granted to everyone, you know."

"Why is that?"

"First thing is first, you need to get into America."

"Can we not just fly there?" Saphira asked. John shook his head.

"You two just sit tight here for a little while," he replied. "There are two bunks up near the bridge that you can sleep in while we work something out with the Airboss."

"Hmm?" Saphira asked. "Airboss? Bunks? Bridge? Such strange terms."

"Airboss is the person who controls this ship," John explained. "Bunks are just a lame term for bed, and the bridge is the center of the tower before the control room." He paused when he saw the dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Taylor, take them to their quarters."

"Yes Captain."

**PEACE! **


	7. Rock the Boat

**Okay, I had some complaints over the last chapter. The flying part was all military (Delta 2 represented the Tomcat, Lincoln Six was the carrier, Mike 2 was Mig 2 and so on.) The jet was doing a maintance check on some repairs that were made when the call came in. I also didn't want to spend too much time on explaining people's views on them so I skipped out. Now, you'll see that some were different than others. Read on, friends, read on. **

Chapter 7: Rock the Boat

Eragon crawled up into the top part of the bed while Saphira sat down on the bottom. She crossed her legs like a formal lady and placed her hands on her knees. Eragon looked down at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Something wrong?" She looked up at him and frowned.

"Eragon," she murmured softly. "I would have figured that my instinct would have vanquished after changing forms, but I fear that it only has made it worse."

"What?" She got to her feet and turned to face him, placing her hands at his bed's edge and crossing them to provide a comfortable spot for her chin to rest on. She gazed at Eragon with her sapphire eyes and blinked twice.

"I still want you, Eragon," she whispered. "I am still resisting, of course, but my true nature is still coming out." Eragon groaned and turned over to where he was facing the steel ceiling of their makeshift bedroom. Saphira took her hands away and turned to admire their sleeping quarters. There was an oak desk that was at the right side of the room with a pencil and a piece of paper that both rested perfectly in the middle of it. To the left of that was a small door that led to the 'head,' as the sailors called it. Saphira was very worried over having a head in her room, so she refused to look inside of it.

"Saphira?"

"Hmm?" She turned around to meet his eyes.

"What do you think of all of this?" She sighed and sulked back to her bed, flopping down and placing her head against the soft pillow that a female officer dropped off a few moments before.

"It is very odd, Eragon," she admitted. "For not seeing a dragon before, they seemed quite content."

"I agree," Eragon stated, nodding his head slowly. "You would have expected something different from them. Still, they have offered hospitality so we must see them as friends."  
"I do, but it just unnerves me to think of their reaction to our…changes." Eragon bobbed his head in agreement. She stopped at the desk and began going through the two drawers while humming an old Elvin song as she went through them. Suddenly, she pulled out a white sheet of paper with black writing on it and three letters that were printed on the right-hand-side of it.

U.S.N.

Saphira shook her head and turned to face her rider.

"It appears that they write our language here too," she explained. Eragon hopped down from his bunk and casually walked over to her while she continued to read the letter.

"What does it say?" She looked at the paper and skimmed through it:

To the kin of Seaman Jacob Kingston,

-------We regret to inform you that your loved one, Seaman Jacob Moor Kingston has been killed in the line of duty. He was killed in action Wednesday, October Twenty-First trying to save another sailor after an aircraft crashed onto the carrier deck of his post, the U.S.S. Abraham Lincoln. Kingston was an outstanding soldier, and his spirit on this ship will be missed. Know that your loved one died serving his country and take pride in the fact that he joins the ranks of the others who placed sacrifice in front of duty.

Sincerely,

Admiral Casey Crawford.

Casey J. Crawford

Saphira sighed and gently sat the letter down next to the piece of paper on top of the desk.

"I do not think you should read it," Saphira said sadly. "That was a letter telling that one of the sailors here lost his life." Eragon shook his head while Saphira reached up to grab the other paper. She picked it up and discovered another hurtful note on it:

Dear Mother,

----------It's your youngest son, Derek. I know that I have not written much, but life on this ship has been very difficult. I am sure that you have received the notice in the mail regarding Jacob. God, I should have been there to help him, but the plane came in too fast. I remembered screaming his name and then…just fire. My brother was taken from me, Mom, and I pray to God that no one else will have to see his own brother burn like that. The Admiral wants to place me on leave for Jacob's funeral, but we both know that Ol' Jake wouldn't allow it. Tell Dad that I will be home soon, and make sure that Diane knows that Jake may be gone, but he will still be with her. After all, he was her favorite brother.

Love,

Derek Kingston

Saphira let a tear drop from her right eye as she sat it back down on the desk.

"What?" She remained speechless while Eragon quickly walked over to comfort her. She placed her hand on the piece of paper and turned to face Eragon.

"The person who died was his brother," she murmured painfully. Eragon cocked his head, but she tossed the letter in front of him. "Read." Eragon sighed and began to read what Saphira commanded. "I do not want to get a note like that, Eragon. Could you imagine receiving a note from your youngest hatchling that your oldest one is no more?"

"I don't want to even think about it." He sighed again and placed the letter back to where it belonged. Suddenly, there was a very loud and distuinguished roar overhead that was followed by a loud screech.

"I suppose that is the jet we saw earlier?" Eragon asked. Saphira nodded and opened the door to head out. As she opened it, a female sailor dressed in a white officer's uniform greeted them.

"Ah, they have you staying there," she said sadly. Eragon looked at her with suspicion.

"Is that bad?" Saphria asked innocently. The officer lowered her head.

"That was Seaman Derek Kingston's quarters," she explained. "We lost him a while back."

"Him too?" Saphira asked, wide eyed at the fact that both humans no longer existed. "What type of prison are you running here?"

"Prison? No. This is the United States Navy, ma'am. We are soldiers and we give our lives for our nation." Saphira turned away while Eragon looked the female officer over.

"Why are you not so tense as some of the other people here?" Eragon asked. She shrugged and offered her hand for Eragon to shake it.

"I am Admiral Casey Jean Crawford," she announced. "In my days in the Navy, I have seen my fair share of strange people, and I must admit that you two certainly top my chart, but hospitality is needed the most to build a friendship between us." Eragon and Saphira both nodded as Casey bobbed her head with them. "Some of my men are rather jumpy around you two though. They keep telling me that you were…dragons?" Eragon looked at Saphira and grinned.

"We are," Saphira replied kindly. Her face turned a light shade of white, but she quickly shook it off.

"How is that even possible?"

"Magic," Saphira retorted with a smile. "I was the real dragon and Eragon was the real human."

"I do not mean to be rude, but that makes no sense."

"Sure it does," Saphira explained further. "You see, Eragon is my rider." She lifted up his right palm to show the silver insignia. "That means that we are bonded. After we finished fighting, a witch named Angela figured out a way for us to become the same species, hence making us into what you see now." The admiral still held a look of confusion on her face. "I suppose it is hard to comprehend."

"I'll say," Casey muttered. "Well, I must see this for myself. Meet me on the deck at 0830."

"What?" Eragon asked. Casey shook her head.

"Eight thirty in the morning," she explained. "Be outside where the planes take off."

"Very well," Eragon replied with a gentle nod. "What shall we do until then?"

"Well you can roam the carrier a little, but it takes quite some time to get to the deck from here already. If you head to the bottom, it can take you hours." Saphira nodded to Eragon and began rubbing her right forearm. "After you give this demonstration, we will work on getting you to the president."

"The who?"

"The president," she repeated. "The men told me that you are looking for him." Eragon shrugged as the officer walked off towards the exit of the carrier.

"This day keeps getting stranger," Eragon muttered. Saphira snickered and placed her hands on her hips as another sailor walked by.

"Hello," the man said smugly, admiring her. "You're quite a good looking sea woman. Is your ass here on a transfer from Heaven?"

"What?" Saphira asked. She looked around and suddenly glared at the man.

"If you need a full tour, you know where to find me." Eragon's face grew a light shade of red while the sailor continued to taunt Saphira. Suddenly, the man reached out his hand to take hers. "Name's Kevin; ladies call me…?" Another man walked by and stopped to slap him against his neck.

"Hey asshole," the man yelled to Kevin. "Were you just born without a brain, or did it just fizz out over the last few years?"

"Back off, Justin!" yelled Kevin. "She's mine."  
"She's more than you can handle, Clutch," Justin warned. "Just step away. Trust me, bro. I am doing you a favor."

"How?"

"If you didn't sleep in this morning, you would know." A look of interest flew onto his face as he looked up at Saphira, who leaned in close to his ear to tell him the secret.

"I am a dragon." Kevin let go of her hand and backed away slowly.

"What?" Kevin asked, turning to face Justin. "Dragons have scales and claws, but this is definitely a chick."

"Chick?" Saphira asked. "Are you comparing me to a hen?" Kevin's face turned white.

"She is," he mouthed. Before he said one more word, Justin grabbed him by his right ear to pull him away.

"I told you," Justin scolded as he pulled his partner away. "Why can't the showboats ever listen to their wingman?" Eragon chuckled as the grown man was led away.

"Eragon?" Saphira asked.

"Yes?"

"You were jealous." He stammered and scratched his face nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your face, Eragon, and you also balled your fists. I thought you were not attracted to me."

"I am not," Eragon protested.

"Fine then. I will go and let my instinct loose on him then." Saphira turned away, but Eragon grabbed her right arm.

"I will not let you," Eragon ordered. "We may not love each other, but he treated you like a creature other than a human."

"I am a creature, if you have not noticed. Accept me, or let me go."

"Saphira, get a hold of yourself." She sighed and let her arm go limp as Eragon held it. "I told you that I want you to feel love, right? That man was not after you for love."

"How do you know?"

"Because I did the same with Arya," Eragon spat. "She was beautiful and I moved in for her."  
"What does that have to do…?"

"I loved her for her outward beauty, Saphira. I didn't care much for anything else of hers except her looks. That man, Kevin was the same as me and I will be cursed to let my dragon go through something like that."

"Admit it," Saphira suddenly said with a grin. "You care for me."

"Of course I do!" Eragon snapped. "You are my dragon, Saphira! I owe my life to you for so many different occasions and this is the time where I return the favor." She faced him and widened her eyes to where the lights of the ship sparkled in them. They both remained speechless as Saphira inched closer to Eragon.

"Saphira…?" He was cut off as his dragon placed her lips against his. It was soft and sweet, but Eragon was in a panick and forcefully pushed her away. "What was that for?" he yelled. Saphira turned away and hid her face.

"Damn me," she muttered. "Eragon, my instincts are mixed."

"Huh?"

"Dragons do the dive for courting, but humans do what? Kiss."

"I can't lie," Eragon said with a soft blush. "It was a very good one." He shook his head forcefully. "No. Saphira, we cannot do this. You do not even have feelings for me and you expect me to go back to bed and lay with you?"

"Yes," she replied huskily. "Come on, Eragon." He shook his head again and muttered a curse. Suddenly, Saphira placed her free hand on his thigh.

"It seems that you are ready, 'rider,'" she taunted. "And what a thing to ride with…?"

"SAPHIRA!" Eragon screamed, as he turned away to keep her from touching him. "I have made my decision. I love you, but I do not want you to slattern yourself like this. You are my dragon and I am your rider…that should be as far as our relationship goes."

"Is there a problem?" a female sailor stepped out of her quarters and stood there with her arms crossed. "If you don't mind, some people prefer not to hear about others' sex lives."

"Sorry," Eragon muttered.

"It is 0810, Eragon," the sailor informed them. "I remember the admiral saying that you needed to be topside at 8:30, yes?" He nodded. "You two better move your asses then."

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked. Saphira lowered her head and shook it.

"Damn this instinct of mine...what did I say to you?"

"Well, you also…um…touched." Saphira covered her mouth with shock.

"Oh dear me, I am sorry." She looked up. "I do remember feeling it, but I never thought I actually…?"

"End it, Saphira," Eragon muttered angrily. "It was in the past."

"I can't, Eragon. I have violated you."

"No…?"

_Yes, _she told him mentally. He started walking up while she followed him. _That part is sacred and I defiled it with my actions. You are going to have to tie me up and toss me inside of a closet, Eragon. I do not know how much longer I can stand. _

_You have to, Saphira. _Eragon shook his head. _I want you to enjoy love with someone who will give it back._

_Are you saying that you would not be able to? _Saphira asked.

_Far from that. I could give you more than you could possibly handle, but you have told me that you are not attracted to me _

_If I was, I would not know of it anyway. _She sighed. _Eragon, how do you feel towards me? _

"Well," he said out loud. "I…I really do not know. To be honest, I sometimes like the way you act when your instincts come out, but then the thought of you as my dragon comes into my head and pushes my other thoughts away. Believe me, I would love to fall under the pressure you have placed on me, but I want you to experience more than that. You are human too…perhaps there is a male human for you?"

"Pah!" She spat. "Eragon, I am not looking for a human mate."

"You were earlier," Eragon pointed out. "If I remember, you tried really hard for it too." He emphasized by placing his hand over his crotch.

"Was I gentle with it?" Saphira asked worriedly, causing Eragon to spin around and face her.

"Wha…what?"

"You know," she muttered in an embarrassed tone. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, but you certainly awoke the giant," Eragon replied with a laugh. "Saphira, it is getting difficult for me to stop too. We are going crazy."

"Probably," Saphira agreed. "Well, I have discovered that instinct only comes out every once and a while."

"Saphira?"

"Yes?" They stepped over towards Casey, who was waiting with five armed soldiers behind her.

"You may be my dragon, but I would like to be considered your mate." Saphira's eyes widened as she turned to face him. "No 'mating' though, Saphira. Let us just play with this for a little while before stepping up."

"Eragon…?"

"Is this not what you wanted?" he asked. She nodded her head. "A friend looks out for the other one, Saphira. And if it will please you to call me your mate, then go right ahead. Just remember that we are still friends."

"Of course," she sighed happily. A warm feeling touched her heart as she faced her rider, forcing her to clutch at it with her left arm. "Hmm, never felt that before."

"What did it feel like?"

"Good." Casey walked forward and the five soldiers followed her.

"Show me," Casey ordered. Eragon and Saphira both shrugged and took off their tunics. Within moments, both were in dragon form. "Impressive."

_Thank you, _Eragon replied. _Now, have you discovered a way to get us into America? _

"We have," Casey said. "Due to security reasons, we cannot fly non-military personnel across the border, however, we can fly as an escort rather than transport you two."

_What?_

"You can fly there and we will have two choppers escort you across the border and to D.C."

_Choppers? _Saphira asked. _What is D.C?_

"That is where the President is. We have contacted him and he is expecting you. The choppers will take you exactly to him. We figured that you can keep up with them a lot better than our fighters, so expect a five hour flight from here to D.C."

_You never answered my first question. _She paused as a loud winding noise came within earshot. She turned to see an elevator rising from the ship with two Seahawk helicopters sitting on top of it and their crew standing beside them.

"Those are choppers," Casey pointed out. "When can you leave?"

_The sooner the better, _Eragon mentioned. He turned to see that Saphira had dipped her wings towards him and lowered her head as if bowing to a king. _Saphira, what are you doing? _Silence. _Saphira?_

_Hmm?_

_What are you up to? _

_I do not know, _she muttered. _For some reason, I just ended up doing this…oh no._

_What?_

_Eragon, this is a sign of submission. _Saphira let out an uncomfortable growl. _I just gave you permission to mate with me. _


	8. The Great Promise

Chapter 8: The Great Promise

Eragon slowly stepped back as Saphira stood up once again to her normal pose.

_What? _Saphira asked. He shook his head and turned away. _Just because I submitted myself to you does not mean that you have to. _

_I know, _he replied quickly. _Still, it caught me off guard. _She looked at the tarmac of the aircraft carrier and noticed that she was scratching her claws against it.

_I have to be honest, Eragon. _He looked up at her. _Instinct did not force me to do that. It only controlled my movement but my thoughts provoked it. _

_Thoughts? _

_Yes, _she sighed. _Eragon, after you said it was alright to call you my mate, I reacted in a way only dragonesses would have…giving myself up to you. _She looked away expecting a growl or harsh argument. Instead, she only heard Eragon's gentle laughter.

_Well, at least I have the permission, _he joked. _Saphira, we cannot do this though. You told me yourself that you do not wish to create a family with your own rider…?_

_But you told me that you liked it when I lost control, _she countered. _I do not care if I do not experience love, Eragon. I only care for my race. _Eragon hissed and lifted his wing up to show that he was ready to strike her for that comment.

_You are turning into your past self, Saphira, _he growled. _Saphira, I love you enough for one to consider me as your mate, but I refuse to do anything with you until you feel the same thing I do. _She lifted her head up and shook it.

_I feel nothing, _she said plainly. _Eragon, thank you for caring for me. I understand now what point you are trying to prove. _He padded over to her and gently brushed his cheek against hers.

_Saphira, _he cooed. _We know that we are the only dragons now, which means that there is an obvious chance of you and me starting a family, yes?_

_Where are you getting at? _Eragon lowered his head.

_I am going to make a vow to you, and I want you to hold on to your instincts until I complete it. _

_What is this vow? _Saphira asked with curiosity in her voice. Eragon looked up to her and made eye contact.

_I want you to feel what it is like to love someone, _Eragon muttered in an embarrassed tone. _I have some ideas that I wish surprise you with._ Saphira's eyes brightened up.

_I like surprises, _she said mischievously. _What do you have in mind?_

_If I tell you, then it would be even more difficult to pull off. _Saphira snorted and turned to face the admiral.

_We are ready to leave, _Saphira informed her. _Thank you so much for your hospitality. _Casey raised her hand and waved it down to her right leg.

"I know you two haven't eaten yet," Casey said. "At least join the crew in the mess hall for breakfast before you depart? Besides, it is going to take the chopper crews awhile before they are completely ready." Eragon nodded in unison with Saphira. "Good. Come on, we have to get off of the deck. There is a squadron of Hornets that are stopping by for a re-supply."

_Sounds interesting, _Saphira said as she and Eragon padded alongside the officer and her guards. _How many of these 'aircraft' are there?_

"Too many," Casey laughed. "Almost fifty planes call this ship home."

_Fifty?_

"Yup," she replied. "We have twenty Hornets, another twenty Tomcats, five Intruders, two Vikings, and three AWAKS prop planes."

_I will be honest, _Eragon said with wonder. _I have never heard of any of those. _Casey laughed and began pointing out the aircraft that were resting on the deck. After Eragon and Saphira were satisfied, she opened the large hatch of the ship, which was surprisingly large enough for the two dragons to step in easily. Sadly, the hallways began to narrow and Eragon and Saphira were forced to shift into human form again.

"The shipmates are inside," Casey informed. "Chow is on the left and utensils are all provided afterwards at the tables."

"Thank you," Eragon said politely, opening the door for Saphira in a gentlemanly like manner. Saphira nodded and stepped inside first.

"I like this," she said to Eragon as they stood in line with the other sailors. It was very loud inside the mess hall with all of the soldiers laughing and swapping war stories while they ate.

"So do I, Saphira. These people are very generous here. Perhaps this will be our final place to live?"

"Hopefully," Saphira sighed. "Remember, Eragon, this boat is not the country that we are seeking. It may be differently there than it is here."

"True." He looked at the food that was prepared in shinny trays with two Navy cooks centered behind them. "Do you have anything for a vegatarian?"

"Vegi-what?" one of the cooks asked with a southern scowl. "Boy, you eat what we give ya and there should not be any complainin,' ya hear?" Eragon looked the man over to see that he was very heavy set with an anchor tattoo on his right forearm.

"I wish for no trouble," Eragon replied kindly. "I just cannot eat meat."

"Here then," the cook scorned, tossing two runny eggs onto his plate. Eragon looked at them in disgust. "What now?"

"They are undercooked," Eragon muttered. The cook growled and picked up Eragon's plate, tossing it into a trashcan that was next to him.

"Do you have a problem with it, boy?" Eragon felt threatened and glared at the man.

"Yes I do," he snapped back. "Why must you try to quarrel with me?" The southern cook suddenly reached out with his tattooed arm and attempted to bring his hand around the rider's neck, but Eragon quickly countered it and grabbed the cook's wrist in a firm grasp.  
"Boys!" Saphira suddenly shouted, silencing the entire mess hall. "Eragon, let him go."

"But…?"

"Now, rider!" Eragon looked away as he released the chef, who cracked his knuckles in pain upon his release.

"You will pay for that," the cook muttered.

"Attention on deck!" One of the sailors suddenly cried at the top of his lungs. Eragon and Saphira turned to see that all of the soldiers shoot up from their tables. They placed their hands firmly at their sides and stood perfectly still without even blinking. Admiral Casey walked in and issued a salute to those at attention.

"At ease, gentlemen," she commanded. "Corporal Jameson, front and center." The cook that served Eragon suddenly turned on his heel and rushed out of the kitchen towards her.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"I have gotten several complaints over your cooking, Corporal," Casey explained. "Because of this I am forced to take action. Corporal, report to the laundry room and remain there until told otherwise. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't you even think that I did not see your hostility towards our guests," Casey growled. "If I see you doing something like that again, I will make damn sure that the only thing you serve will be microwaved burgers from McDonalds. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Get out of my sight!" she spat. The cook turned on his heel again and headed out the door as the admiral called for Eragon and Saphira.

"I apologize," she said kindly. "It seems like you will not get to eat before leaving. Our chopper crews are ready to take you. Do you have any money on you?"

"We have this," Eragon mentioned, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the large green wad of paper.

"Jesus," she mouthed. "That has to be at least five thousand dollars."

"Dollars?" Eragon asked.  
"Money. You two have enough to last a month, perhaps more." Eragon quickly stuffed it in his pocket. "I want you to take that cash and buy some decent civilian clothes while you wait for the president to see you."

"What will happen to us?"

"Well, the choppers will escort you to the White House and you will receive a V.I.P pass to permit you access into the building. The guard at the helipad will tell you a time to return to see him."

"Sounds simple."

"We tried to make it like that," Casey said with a smile. "Eragon, it was a pleasure to meet you and your partner."

"The pleasure's all ours," Saphira spoke. "Casey, you are a very precious friend to us. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome," Casey said proudly at her compliment. "Hopefully, we will end up working together with this 'Alageasia.'"

"Hopefully," Eragon repeated. He turned to Saphira and smiled. "Come on, we must get ready to go."

"Yes mate."

"What?" Saphira lowered her head.

"Sorry." He walked upstairs to their quarters and Saphira followed.

"What happened to little one?" Eragon asked.

"When a male accepts the offering, he becomes the female's mate," Saphira explained. "You are now mine."

"Well it will take a lot of time to get used to that," Eragon muttered. "Do you have to call me that?"

"It is considered a name higher than your birth one, Eragon," Saphira continued. "You see, when a male accepts the female's offer to become mates, he allows her to call him that. It is very similar to husband and wife."

"But we do not love each other," Eragon protested. "A husband loves his wife."

"And a mate loves his mate." Eragon frowned and opened the door to the room so they could get ready. "Eragon, I do want to love you, but I do not know how…or what to feel."

"Saphira, you know that I love you. As a matter of fact, you should feel it in your heart through our link. Can you?" Saphira looked up at him and turned away to hide her face.

"A little," she replied. "It is a burning sensation, yes?"

"My heart burns for you, Saphira, but if I take advantage of what you are going through, that makes me an evil man."

"I understand." Saphira bowed her head respectfully. "Eragon, you honor me by being respectful like this. If only…?" She trailed off.

"If only what?"

"If only I knew what needed to be done to love you." Eragon shook his head and stuffed the rest of his clothes into the knapsack.

"Now I suppose that I have to tell it, don't I?"

"Tell what?"

"My vow." Saphira's eyes widened as she stepped closer to him, sitting down on the bottom bunk while he was crouched on the floor. He placed the final item inside the pack and tossed it over his shoulder. "I want to show you what it truly means to love someone, Saphira. My vow is to give you the feeling I have."

"Really?"  
"Yes," Eragon said nervously. "I know that you are not attracted to me, but perhaps this will change your instinctual views on me?"

"I do not want it to, Eragon," Saphira quickly replied. "I know it seems wrong, but I like doing this…to you." Eragon sighed and stood up.

"Well, we will work together to see what happens."

"I agree." Saphira climbed to her feet and followed Eragon out the door. "Mate, how do you expect to make me experience love?"

"That I cannot tell you." Saphira let out a childlike whimper, but Eragon held firm. "I am sorry, Saphira, but you will thank me later." She sighed and walked out with him.

"I really wish to feel it soon," she cooed. 'Otherwise, I will have to deal with the only good feeling I have had…and you know where that is."

"Easy Saphira," Eragon laughed. "I am a man, you know. Talking like that also puts pressure on me."

"Hurry, my Eragon," Saphira pleaded. "I think my season may be coming to its peak, and when that happens, both of us will be unable to resist each other, no matter what form we are in."

"How is that?"

"Believe me," Saphira said with a sly smile. "Dragonesses know how to please the males by the time they first hatch. The only difference between me and them would be the fact that you would be the first for me try my 'skills' on."

"Wait a moment," Eragon ordered. "I thought you said that females choose a mate for life."

"It does not mean that they cannot tease their potential ones," Saphira said smoothly. "After all, we do like to have some fun now and again." She sighed. "At least, they did. I do not think I could do that, though."

"What 'techniques do you know?" paused as they listened to the two helicopters start up on the deck. It was loud, but choppy instead of the constant whine of the jets.

"Just like you, I have my secrets." She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Hmm, I wonder why I did that?"

"Don't know," Eragon muttered, looking at her hand that was clasped around his. "Do you feel anything yet?"  
"Nothing, but I think we may be close." Eragon gently massaged her fingers in his hand as they climbed the steps toward the waiting helicopters. His heart almost melted as he looked at her; her hand clasped tightly around his made him want to jump for joy, but he made a promise and he would make damn sure that it would be completed before her time passes. This brought up a major question.

"Saphira?" he asked. 'After your…um…season, would you be able to…uh…mate without it?"

"I do not understand."

"Can you still mate after your time?" She turned to look at him with her bright white smile.

"Of course," Saphira said. "Why so interested?"

"Curious. How come it is so heavy on you now, though, if you can do it anytime?"

"Dragons are strange like that, mate," Saphira explained. 'Personally, I think that this mating season is what drives the female to look even harder for a significant other."

"It makes sense." Eragon opened the large hatch and was almost blown back inside as the rotors of the two choppers created an invisible vortex of wind and water from the sea below.

"Eragon!" one of the crewmen working on the deck called over the roar of the helicopters. It was John. "We got you two headsets so the pilots could communicate with you. The only problem is…well…you can't talk back."

"Do not worry friend," Eragon comforted. "We can talk by our minds, if you haven't noticed. I am sure that we can talk with these 'pilots' if we surely need to."

"Okay then," John replied. "Change up into your dragon forms and I'll slip these on." Saphira and Eragon shed their clothes in unison and morphed into dragon form. They looked at each other briefly before turning to face the crewman in front of them. "Okay, now where are your ears?"

_Ahem, _Saphira cleared her throat. _Uh, John? Do you see those two holes on both sides of my mate's head? Those are our ears. _John shook his head and pulled out two wireless radios that slid inside the ear while Eragon craned his neck down for the man to place it in. After he finished, John moved on to Saphira.

"November One to tower, radio check," a voice suddenly boomed in Eragon's head. "Testing one, two, three."

_This is marvelous, _Eragon told Saphira. _It is almost like talking with your mind. You cannot see him, but you hear him in your head. _Saphira cocked her head as the pilots continued their radio checks.

_Outstanding, _she murmured in admiration.

"They have a twenty mile radius, guys," John explained. "They should just pop out when you shift back."

_Should? _Eragon asked Saphira, who chuckled heartily at his joke.

_Another relative of Angela, _she replied swiftly. _Still, I look forward to this flight. I am sure that we will see some very astounding sights. _

"November Two to Alpha watchdog, system check complete. Permission for lift off?" Eragon and Saphira listened intently as the pilots continued their flight checks.

_What do all those strange names mean? _Saphira asked John.

"Phenetic alphabet," he replied. "Code words, Saphira. November means Newcomer."

_Oh. _She sighed. _What about 'alpha'?_

"Airboss," John explained again. "They can mean anything. Like Echo Alpha Sierra can mean Eragon and Saphira."

_Makes sense._ She faced Eragon. _I am ready when you are. _

"Roger that, November two starting final checklist." Eragon and Saphira turned to see the two choppers lift off slightly, just barely hovering over the flight deck.

_Wow, _Saphira said. _The things that these humans have here are incredible. Could you imagine Nasuada's look to see these?_

_She would kill over, Saphira, _Eragon said with a laugh. _She was born into simplicity like us, but we have a high tolerance for new inventions. _

_I know. _She flapped her wings against her sides smugly while Eragon turned to face John.

_Can you tie my knapsack to the spike before my wings? _He asked. The sailor nodded and scooped up the backpack, tying it tightly to the horn on Eragon's hide.

"Okay dragons," the voice appeared in their heads again. "We are taking off and heading to the east for a few hours. If you stay close, we should have no problem getting you across. There are two choppers, but I am the one who gets the priviledge of talking to you. Captain James Morzan, sir and ma'am." Eragon turned to look at Saphira with shock deep in his golden eyes.

_It can't be. _Before they could transmit their thoughts, both of the choppers took off completely, pushing their nose down towards the landing zone to propel them forward.

_No time for talking, _Saphira muttered. _Come on, mate. We have to go._

**PEACE! **


	9. Dragonistic Angel

Chapter 9: Dragonistic Angel

It was a silent flight for several long minutes as the dragons flew with the two helicopters into the dusky sunlight. The choppers flew behind each other as the two dragons flew in the same pattern beside them. The sun was setting, but Eragon knew that he had left the ship only two hours beforehand.

"We have a few more hours left," James informed them. "If you want to, there is an island close by so you can rest your wings a little bit." Eragon turned to Saphira, to see that she was a little fatigued and he could tell by the slight twinge in his wing muscles that he was feeling the same. Despite his minor aches, Eragon desperately wanted to meet the one in control of this land and did not want to stop.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked. _Do you wish to rest? _

_Not me. The sooner we get there, the better we will be. Will you be alright to fly?_

_I can take just as much as you can, _she replied smugly. _I have good stamina…that pays off the most when it comes to…?_

_Don't finish that, _Eragon remarked with laughter in his voice. He searched for the pilot's mind and explained their choice.

"Okay Echo," James mentioned. "Keep in mind that it is the only stop until we get there."

_We know. _

"There is a small airport out in Baltimore," James explained. "We will make a definite stop there."

_Uh…okay. _Suddenly, the headset in Eragon and Saphira's ears went off with a desperate cry for help.

"This is 'Good Caster' to any available ships," the voice called out frantically. "Mayday, mayday, mayday. Good Caster is in need of assistance on 47 Longitude by 69 latitude. How copy?"  
_That does not sound good, _Saphira said worriedly. Eragon looked over to the two helicopters and watched as the pilots nodded in unison.

_What is going on? _Eragon asked James.

"There is a fishing ship in trouble," James said calmly. "The Good Caster is one of the popular vessels on the Caribbean; it is very weird to hear a distress signal from them."

_Are they close? _

"47 by 69," James muttered as if he were calculating. "Jesus, they are only ten miles away."

_Well let us help them._

"Oh no. You two keep flying straight ahead. We will…?"

_Excuse me, James, _Eragon said in a patient voice. _Perhaps we may be more helpful than you may think. _

"Whatever. Adjust your heading to fifty-five degrees northwest."

_What? _James sighed again and Eragon watched as he shook his head.

"I had better get promoted for doing this," James muttered. "Look, just follow us." Eragon and Saphira watched as the two Seahawk choppers took a hard bank to the right and sunk down a few hundred feet as they turned. Saphira turned to look at Eragon, showing her teeth widely in a toothy grin.

_This is our adventure, my mate. _Eragon shook his head and laughed as Saphira banked forcefully to catch up to the helicopters down below.

"November One to Alpha Watchdog," James was heard in the headset. "Distress call received 47 Lima Oscar by 69 Lima Alpha. Proceeding to give a hand."

"Roger that November," Casey suddenly came into their heads. "Is the package delivered yet?"

"Negative ma'am," James replied. "Package is en route to assist as well."

"Very well captain. Proceed and keep me informed."

_How come we could not hear her before? _Eragon asked James.

"In S.A.R missions, frequencies get adjusted to where all can hear, including you."

_S.A.R? _Saphira asked him.

"Search and Rescue, ma'am," James explained. "The military here abbreviates everything…if you haven't noticed already." Eragon and Saphira turned their eyes to the horizon and were mortified as they saw thick black smoke pouring from a large green ship with 'Good Caster' painted on the back portion. "There it is. November Two, drop ten degrees behind and set up the winch for EVAC."

_Such strange terms, _Saphira muttered to Eragon, who snickered at her funny comment.

"Roger that, One," a female voice cracked onto the radio. "Dropping behind. Be informed, vessel is aflame. Permission to request notification to Charlie to send out a ship."

"No need for the Coast Guard, Two," James muttered. "Let's get them all up and take them to that island we almost stopped at."

"Roger that, One." Eragon swooped in low over the water with Saphira close behind him.

_Shouldn't we just let them do this? _

_We can help too, _Eragon replied. _Just stay close._

_Not a problem._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jesus!" a man screamed out as the flames began to increase. "Henry, we have to jump ship! The Caster is finished and I am not going to lose my life to try and save it!"

"Shut up Erik!" Henry shouted, tossing a bucket of water at the hot flames that were leaping up from the doorway into the hull of the boat. The water seemed to disappear before even tapping the flames. Suddenly, there was a loud blast from inside. The hull of the ship ripped open as a massive orange fireball leapt up into the sky, tossing one fisherman into the air with no effort at all. The ship splintered after the fireball broke through, but it was not completely severed.

"Greg!" Henry screamed as he watched his friend and first mate fall to his death in the smoky water. His body impacted the water with such force that he literally broke in half before sinking to the deep bottom of the ocean.

"We have to go," Jackie, a nineteen year old Greenhorn called out to her uncle Henry. "You promised Mom that you would bring me back!" Henry turned to look at the flames and the rising water that threatened to take the boat under. Suddenly, the ship split in half. The unmanned part of the ship immediately sank into the black sea while the other half raised nose-up into the sky, as if the water was attempting to swallow it one inch at a time. All of the fishermen were in a panic. Their hair was matted and drenched from the water and the fire singed their skin. Henry grabbed her niece tightly as the ship began to sink.

"I am sorry," he whispered to her. "That end held the lifeboats."

- - - - - - - - -

"November Two, did you see that explosion?" James asked. The female pilot took a few moments to respond but finally managed to acknowledge him.

"Yes, One," she replied. "That ship is in two pieces now. We have to be quick."

"Nose down and move up with me!" The two helicopters pushed forward through the smoke and towards the wreck. "Jesus, One. That ship is a total loss."

"Any sign of life?" He looked down to see that there were three fishermen dressed in yellow raincoats who were huddled together on the lifted part of the vessel. There was a loud crack as the second part finally severed and sunk to the bottom, placing the other, final piece, into a ninety-degree lift.

"Oh no," James swore. "We'll never make it."

"Look!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Jackie held on tightly to her uncle as the ship began to rise even higher. Henry was holding firmly onto a metal guardrail with Erik, who seemed to be losing his strength.

"I don't want to die!" Jackie shouted, clinging tighter to Henry. He held on tighter and turned to check on Erik. Suddenly, Erik lost his grip and fell.

"NO!" Henry had to fight every urge to reach out for his friend as he watched him fall towards the water. Before he impacted, Henry turned away. No splash was heard but a very strange burst of wind smashed across them. Henry looked down to see that the water was not disturbed by Erik entering it, but where did he go?

"I can't hold on!" Jackie murmured fearfully. "Don't let me fall!"

"I won't!" Henry yelled out with tears in his eyes. "We will go together." The ship rose to where it was seconds away from capsizing. "Jackie, I am sorry, but I have to let go." He reached down and lifted Jackie's hands up to the railing with the last ounce of strength he had. She got her grip just as he lost his. She cried as her uncle fell towards the debris filled waters, but once again, there was no splash. Before she had the chance to look down, the boat capsized, forcing her to lose her grip and fall down into the water with the boat. The water was cold as she entered into it, as if death was gripping her entire body as she sunk down with the remains of her uncle's ship.

_This is it, _she whispered to herself as her lungs fought for air. _I am sorry. _Deeper she went as the light of the setting sun began to disappear into black. _Oh God, help me._

- - - - - - - -

"Is that all of them?" James asked as Eragon flew close to his chopper. He positioned himself closely to where his passenger could easily step off of him and into the awaiting chopper. Saphira was ready to unload hers next.

_No, _Eragon told James. _I saw one fall in. I have to get her. _

"It's too dangerous, abort."

_What? _Eragon shook his head. _I have to. _He suddenly banked away, carefully avoiding the rotors of the Seahawk as he flew once again over to the wreckage.

_That's my rider, _Saphira snickered. _Go get her. _

Eragon tucked his wings inward to gain more speed as the debris filled water came into view.

_Hold on, _Eragon muttered to the girl that he saw fall in. _I am on my way. _He knew from experience that humans could not hold their breath for too long under the water, and he also knew that he was running low on time to save her. Without slowing down, Eragon tucked his head in and crashed forcefully into the murky rider. Using his wings to propel him, Eragon swam quickly down past the wreckage of the ship. He got to the floor of the ocean and saw a young girl, about his age unconscious and pinned against a large piece of debris. Instinct took over as Eragon quickly pushed the large object away from her. For some very strange reason, Eragon still felt as if his lungs were satisfied, even though he was underwater for thirty complete seconds. Still, he had to pull her out or else another family would be grieving another loss. He scooped her up bridal style in his forearms as he pushed up with his wings to resurface.

As he emerged, Eragon tossed his wings open and leapt out of the water, causing the salty droplets to splash off of his scaly skin and back into the ocean. He flapped his wings steadily to gain altitude and gently swung the unconscious girl over his shoulders so she could be propped against the back of his neck.

_She is alive, but barely. _Eragon growled with concern and flew back to the choppers that were hovering over the wreckage.

"Did you get her?" James asked him. Eragon growled again.

_She is breathing, but I do not know what else to do._

"Take her over here to me, Eragon," James informed. "We have the stuff to bring her back." Eragon slowly dipped his left wing to bank towards the first helicopter and actually felt relief to see Saphira flapping steadily in a hover beside it.

_That was very brave, Eragon, _Saphira said proudly, as she shifted her weight to fly towards her. _Only a male dragon would have made a decision like that so quickly. _

_Thank you for the compliment, Saphira, _Eragon said tiredly. _Now I will have to rest. Help me get her in this thing, would you?_

_Of course. _Saphira gently craned her neck and clamped down on the girl's yellow raincoat with her teeth, slowly hoisting her up from Eragon's backside and into the awaiting helicopter.

"Good save," the female pilot cheered. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two were in the Navy already."

"Stifle it, Two," James came in quickly. "We have to get these people to safety, and I think that our friends here could use a rest as well."

"Roger that." Saphira flew next to Eragon and gently nudged him below his chin.

_That was quite a sight, _she cooed. _I now know what it is like to help others with another dragon beside me. _

_Those other two were not easy either, _Eragon joked, shifting his weight to fly forward with the helicopters. _I tell you Saphira, it seems that we become the heroes no matter where we go._

_That is our life, Eragon, _Saphira mentioned with a happy sigh. _Personally, I do not mind it. _

"Dragons," James called out. "It appears that we still lost one. Check below us." Eragon and Saphira looked down the see a floating corpse of a burned body drifting slowly with the ocean's waves. "I would have rather lost one than four, guys. Hell of a job, all of you."

- - - - - - - -

Jackie shot her eyes open and met the starry blue ones of the New Yorker, Seaman First Class Philip Cash. He gently placed his hand over her brow to wipe the wet hair away from her brown eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Philip comforted. "You are onboard a Navy chopper, darling. Stay still and relax."

"Where did the angel go?"

"Angel?" Philip asked. Jackie nodded and sat up to look out the window.

"Yes," she sighed. "I saw him and I heard his voice too."

"Huh?"

"He had wings and…and…THERE!" She lifted her hand to point her finger at two distant creatures flying beside the chopper. One was a sapphire blue while the other was pitch black. "I remember him."

"That's no angel, sweetheart," Philip explained in his Brooklyn accent. "Those are dragons."

"Wha…what?"

"Dragons." He sighed. "They saved you and the other two on board. If it weren't for them, you'd definitely be sleeping with some fishes." Jackie pulled her legs to her chest and watched as the two dragons flew lazily beside them.

_Are you well? _A familiar voice came inside her head.

_Who are you? _Jackie asked. She watched as the black dragon turned his head to face the helicopter.

_I am Eragon, rider of Saphira and Guardian of Alageasia. Who might you be? _

_Rider? _Jackie shook her head. _Wait, how are you doing this? _

_It is the natural vocal patterns of dragons, my dear. When I am in human form, I can speak just like you._

_Human…hu…what?_

_You need your rest, _Eragon said sternly. _You took quite a fall into the water, and you were also under for quite some time too. Now, before we part ways, may I ask your name?_

_Jackie, _she replied slowly. _I prayed to God for some help and instead of an angel, he sends me two dragons? Wow, I really must be on his good side._

_God? _Eragon asked with curiosity in his voice. _Do you not mean gods?_

_No, _Jackie informed. _There is only one God, Eragon. He brought you to save me. _Eragon turned to face Saphira. _Is that your mate? _

_Hmm?_

_Is that a female dragon? _

_Yes._

_Is she yours?_

_Not yet, but soon. We are the only ones left…or so I've heard. _Jackie's eyes brightened up.

_I owe you my life, Eragon. You saved my uncle too, didn't you?_

_Actually, that one was Saphira._

_Saphira?_ Eragon shot his neck back in the direction of the dragoness beside him.

_She caught him. I was the one who made the first catch. _

_For such large creatures, you are very swift._

_Thank you for the compliment. _She watched as the black dragon bowed his head towards her. _Now get some rest, Jackie. We will be dropping you off soon. _

_Will I ever see you again? _Eragon let out an uncertain growl.

_Fate brings out the best in people, Jackie. Perhaps we may. Do not worry, I will personally make sure to see you before we depart. _

_Where are you two going? _She watched asEragon turned to show his teeth in her direction.

_We are going to see the 'present.' _She cocked her head.

_The president?_

_Yes…that one. Apparently, we have been asked to meet with him. Good night my new friend. I will see you when we land. _Jackie let out a slight groan as her eyes seemed to falter on her, as if they were about to close on their own. In moments, the teenager was asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eragon, _Saphira scorned. _I know you are talking to her._

_Yes I am, _he replied. _Is that a problem?_

_Well…you see...?_

_Is it?_

_Sort of, _Saphira sighed. _I felt something while you were talking with her and the best way to describe it would be rage and sadness mixed together. _Eragon showed her his teeth in a wide smile.

_Now we are getting somewhere. _

_What do you mean? _Eragon flapped his wings to fly perfectly beside Saphira while the choppers flew steadily behind them.

_That was jealousy, _Eragon explained.

_I've been jealous before, but not like that. _

_Believe it or not, that is a good thing. _She cocked her head. _Remember with Trianna? Last time when you were jealous, was it because I was your mate, or because you wanted a better woman for me? _

_The second one, _she replied with a gentle laugh. _So? _

_Good. _Eragon turned his head around to see that the choppers were still close. _Saphira, what about this time? What do you think triggered it?_

_You speaking to her, _Saphira explained. _The conversation seemed to take longer than I thought it should have, so I got a little upset over it. _

_Perfect._

_You are confusing me. _Eragon turned and looked at her.

_Saphira, you are showing the first sign of love. _

**PEACE!**


	10. The Second Stages

**WARNING: GRAPHIC STUFF BEGINS HERE (Slightly worse than A.G). By the way, Jackie's story is based off of a true event that happened to a pastor that I knew. You may have to read it more than once, but it has happened. You'll see...  
**

Chapter 10: The Second Stages

Eragon stood proudly on his hind legs with his wings arched as he watched the sun set over the dark blue ocean. He and Saphira were standing next to each other on the sandy beach while the helicopter crews remained at their posts to take care of their equipment.

_This is incredible, _Eragon sighed to her. _I never thought that I would witness something this spectacular. _

_Me either, _Saphira replied softly. _Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_So, since I experienced jealously of that kind, does that mean that we are in love now? _Eragon shook his large head and snorted, as if it was a soft chuckle.

_No, Saphira. You are beginning to feel it, but we are not prepared yet. _She sighed and drooped her wings to where they touched the silky sand she was standing on.

_Oh, _she murmured. _Is there anything that could speed this up? _

_Not really. _He looked up at the sky and opened his mouth slightly in awe of the orange and purple colors that the setting sun had created. _The best way is to spend all of our time together. _She sighed again and inched closer to him. Without warning, she tipped over and leaned against Eragon's shoulder with her snout pointed firmly into his neck. Eragon did not complain, but he was feeling the urge to take advantage of her. She gently massaged his neck with the tip of her snout, causing Eragon to let out a subtle purring sound. Suddenly, he looked down to see that he was aroused tremendously and was rather disturbed at the way that it looked.

_Saphira, _Eragon whispered. _Look what you did. _She looked up at him with her bright sapphire eyes and then glanced down at his move vital part.

_Oh, _she said with a mischievous chuckle. _Looks like I was wrong about your size, Eragon. _

_What? _She remained still against him but craned her neck to look him in his eyes.

_Do you not remember? Think back a little._ If dragons could blush, Eragon would have been redder than Thorn's hide. _It is nothing to be ashamed of Eragon. Personally, I find your…um…part rather attractive in…uh…both of your forms. _Eragon looked down again and sighed.

_Why does it look so different? _She chuckled and licked his cheek.

_You may be large in human form, but it is still not enough to please a wanting dragoness. _She looked down at him again and laughed softly. _Instead of it just…popping up, should I say, it remains tucked away in a flap. _She crouched and Eragon suddenly found himself in quite a predicament with Saphira's mouth hovering just below his waistline. She opened her mouth and gently clamped down on a scaly flap that was hanging limply from his crotch. _See?_ Eragon shook his thoughts from his head in an attempt to get a hold of himself, but it seemed to only make matters worse. Finally after moments of debating with himself, he managed to speak.

_Are you doing this by instinct, Saphira? _

_Well…sort of, _she replied nervously. _Instinct played the part to get you ready, if you know what I mean. _He watched as she moved aside so Eragon could get back on all fours. _Why?_ He sighed and flopped to the ground to cover his excited area in the sand.

_I…um…wanted you, _he replied slowly, as if he feared that his very words were going to kill him.

_I told you that I have my secrets, Eragon, _she chuckled. _There are several places that you can use on a male that can really get their attention. _She looked down at him to see that he was showing slight signs of embarrassment because of his erection. _Oh stop being silly, Eragon! When you are a dragon, it is only natural. Besides, do you really think that I am offended by it? If anything, I am pleased._

_That is not why, Saphira, _Eragon countered. _I am embarrassed because I thought about…well…?_

_Come on, _she said impatiently. _What?_

_I thought about taking advantage of you, and that would have forced me to break the vow I made. _She turned away and lowered her head.

_Oh my, you are right. _She looked at the palm trees that were dancing in the gentle breeze while the sun faded into its last moments of light. _Eragon, I am the one to blame for it. If I would have had more control…?_

_No, _Eragon said, climbing back up to his feet. He managed to keep his mind off of the subject long enough to retract the object that Saphira had wanted so badly and was very surprised to see that the flap had latched up on its own. _Saphira, we are close to it, and you know that. I just do not want for us to get lost in instinct before my vow is completed. _

_It does make sense, _she sighed. _Damn, I was so close though._

_Saphira!_

_Sorry, _she lowered her head. _Instinct. _

_If instinct causes this, I am doomed when love bites you. _They both chuckled as they listened to the waves crash against the shore.

_Eragon, _Saphira sighed. _I cannot wait to feel love…towards you. _He turned to face her and showed his teeth.

_Hopefully it will be soon, _Eragon muttered. _It is getting really hard to resist you now. _

_Well, _she replied smugly, _perhaps that would be because I am in heat. _Eragon cocked his head and she nodded hers to show she was serious. _Yes, Eragon. Tonight is the start of my season and my instinct will not rest until you please me. _

_Don't tease me, Saphira, _Eragon replied with a laugh. She chuckled again and turned away, enjoying the gentle cawing of the seagulls as they settled in for the night. _I do love you._ She sighed as his words fluttered lazily through her mind. _Can you not feel it? _A burning sensation hit her heart a little harder than the last time, causing her to let out a pleasing moan.

_Yes I can, _she replied. _It feels good, too. _

_Soon, you will feel the same as I do. _She turned to face him, connecting her gaze with his.

_Gods, I pray so. _

_Saphira?_

_Hmm._

_How would you define love? _She looked up into the star filled sky and let out a sigh. Eragon watched as she closed her eyes to let the soft starlight illuminate her sapphire scales.

_Eragon, _she spoke softly. _Do you see all of these stars? _

_Yes I do, _he replied. She inched closer to him and placed her head against his neck. _What of them?_ She remained silent as the stars began to increase.

_I always considered love as a form of loyalty, Eragon .I felt as if love could drive a dragon to fly upwards into the stars and pull one down from the heavens just because his mate asked for it. _

_Good definition, _Eragon chuckled. She sighed again and took her breath as a shooting star whizzed past the sky, blaring through all of the known constellations.

_It takes commitment and devotion to do that for another, Eragon. That is what I think love is._ She looked up at him with her sparkling eyes._ Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_Would you do that for me? _He looked down into her shimmering sapphire eyes and showed his teeth.

_I would bring it back while it is still cold. _She snorted and shivered while Eragon draped his left wing over her.

_What is the matter?_

_I never felt like that before, _she murmured. _I just had a chill the second your wing touched me. _Eragon's mouth folded back into a sly smile. _What?_

_You are getting into the second stages, my dear, _Eragon said happily. _We have made quite an improvement. Where did this chill start from?_

_It went from the top of my head all the way down to my tail. _He chuckled as she looked at her own twitching tail, tossing nervously from side to side.

_Ah, love bumps._

_What?_

_Love bumps, _Eragon repeated. _It is a chill that you get when you are close to the one you love. _

_Has that happened to you yet? _Eragon shook his head.

_Nay, _he replied. _Why would it happen if I already am in love? _Her eyes widened as Eragon pressed the top of his chin against her brow.

_So, you do want to be my mate? _Eragon nodded.

_Yes, but we will not go any farther until you feel the same way I do. _Suddenly, there was a loud rustle in the bushes behind them. Eragon turned around to see Jackie emerge in a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled over her head.

"Hey," she said plainly. "Is there enough room on the beach for one more?" Saphira let out a subtle sneer while Eragon shrugged his giant shoulders. "I have talked with the pilots."

_What did they tell you? _Eragon asked. Jackie stepped up closer to Eragon and placed her hand on his right shoulder. Saphira kneaded the sand with her claws and began swaying back and forth in an impatient matter.

_Why is she touching you? _Saphira growled. _Get away! _Eragon glared at Saphira and opened his mouth slightly, as if he were mouthing "knock it off."

"Well," Jackie started, rubbing in his scales as she spoke. "They plan to leave in another hour."

_Great. _Eragon looked down at her. _Uh, you can stop touching me now. I am a dragon, not a horse. _Jackie stepped back and turned to hear Saphira let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry," Jackie muttered. "I dreamed of dragons for far too long, and here you two are! I still owe you two for saving our lives back there, and do not think that I will not keep my promise." Eragon cocked his head at the same time that Saphira did. "Well, we should get ready. Our flight leaves in a little while."

_Our? _Saphira asked Eragon. _Oh no, she cannot possibly come with us. _Eragon turned to face Saphira and then shifted his gaze to the nineteen-year-old in front of him.

_So you are coming as well? _She nodded her head.

"I…um…was supposed to be with my uncle for a few weeks as…punishment." She drew a line in the sand with her foot as she looked away from Eragon's golden eyes. "I was not as good of a girl as I am now."

_What do you mean? _Saphira asked sternly. Eragon growled in warning to silence her.

"I mean to say that I have done some bad things in my life." Eragon looked on as she lowered her hood. He was amazed at the amount of scars that lined her face and was even more surprised that he did not notice them before. "I got all of these in a gang fight in the Bronx," she explained. "By the time I learned that the other girl had a box cutter on her, it was too late." Eragon and Saphira watched as she took off her sweatshirt to reveal a solid white tank top that she wore underneath. "Before I met God, my life was really in the crap hole. My father was killed when I was thirteen, and my mother was hooked on cocaine until she had her overdose when I was seventeen." She paused to let out a sigh while the dragons in front of her slid to their paws to listen in on her story. "With no parents, I had to take care of myself, and the only way to do that was to join a gang in Brooklyn. They claimed to take care of me, but it just got me in more trouble."

_I cannot lie, Jackie, _Eragon muttered. _These terms that you use mean nothing to me._

_Me either, _Saphira replied. _We can understand that times have been difficult. _

"Difficult? Try Hell." She stepped towards Saphira and outstretched her hand to reach up and rub her snout. Unlike Eragon, she accepted the offer and let the teen massage her snout as she continued her story.

_How come you were angry with me when she was giving me attention? _Eragon asked. She showed her teeth and tossed a light plume of smoke into Jackie's face while she continued to rub her.

_Females can do this to each other, but I want her nowhere near you. _He shook his head and turned away.

"I got arrested for assault," Jackie continued. "Instead of placing me in prison, my uncle came by and told the judge that he would take care of me. That was when I had my encounter with the Lord."

_The who? _Eragon and Saphira both asked. She smiled and stopped rubbing Saphira.

"God," Jackie went on to explain. "He is the original creator, and his son Jesus Christ is the savior of the world."

_Okay, you are moving too fast, _Eragon muttered. She smiled again and turned to face him.

"In my darkest time, God came out and saved me. I was literally dead, Eragon, but God saw some plan to raise me back."

_What?_

"I actually have a death certificate," Jackie explained. "Three years ago, me and my former gang went to start a war with our rival gang called Katana. We had bats, clubs, and knives, but this group had guns…and plenty of them. I took three rounds to my chest and I died there in the hospital. Next thing I knew, I was awake on a steel table next to a white sheet and some toe-tags." Eragon turned to look at Saphira, who was in shock over this entire story.

_Did you speak to this god? _

"All the time," she replied. "He has kept me out of trouble…well at least until my last assault charge."

_Well, what happened then with the boat?_

"I really do not know," she sighed. "All I remember was being taken by my uncle. That is it." Saphira climbed to her feet and padded next to Jackie.

_I am sorry for your past, youngling, _Saphira said softly. _You may find comfort in us, but if you touch my mate again, I will be forced to char you._

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon roared. _That is no way to treat a friend. _

"It is okay," Jackie muttered. "I just can't believe that dragons are in front of me. Well, the pilots say that you are going to D.C and that you have never been there before."

_We haven't._

"That means that you need a guide." She smiled and slid her sweatshirt back over her head. "I went to D.C once with my high school for an Economics project. I figure I could show you a little bit before I head back home to Bronx."

_Of course, _Saphira said with a gentle voice. _But you do know that we are not always in this form, yes?_

"What?" Saphira sighed.

_Eragon, I will change and show her._

_I can…?_

_No, _she cut him off. _I do not want her to see what you have…down there. _

_Saphira, you are being ridiculous._

_Am I? _She asked. _Eragon, I am doing it, and that is final. _Before Eragon could answer, Saphira shifted into her nude form and smiled as Jackie's face paled from shock.

"See?" Saphira asked. "I was a full dragon, and Eragon was a full human, but a spell caster managed to allow us to shift species to please each other in each other's forms." Jackie held her mouth open as Saphira walked over to place her hand exactly where Jackie's hand rested on Eragon's side earlier, almost as if marking her territory.

"Incredible," Jackie uttered. "So, have you…and him…done it yet?"

"It?" She cocked her head and let her blond hair bounce against her shoulders.

"You know, Saphira!" Jackie said with a hint of amusement. "S-e-x." She blushed deeper with every letter that she spelled out. "I take it as a no." Saphira lowered her head in shame, but was relieved when she heard Jackie let out a gentle laugh. "It isn't a bad thing, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Eragon stepped closer to listen in on the conversation.

"Most men actually enjoy virgins."

"How do you know that I am one?" Jackie snickered and pointed down at Saphira's crotch. "Blast!"

"Like I said, I wasn't always a good girl." Saphira turned to look at Eragon, who also had a smile plastered on his face.

_My precious virgin, _he joked mockingly. _Ah, now I have something to use against you. _He let out a choppy growl as he lowered his head to set it on his paws.

_Keep laughing, _Saphira replied harshly. _With any luck, I will not remain so pure for so long. Besides, who would you rather have, a virgin like me, or a slattern like her? _Eragon snickered again and looked up at her with an evil glint in his eye.

_Both. _Saphira growled and trudged forward, reaching her hand back to slap him across his scaled shoulder. _I was fooling! _

_Well then the slap was well deserved. _Eragon took his head off of his paws and glared at her.

_Saphira, you know I would rather have you than any other creature, no matter how…experienced they are. _He climbed to his feet and nuzzled her with his snout. _She is right, it is rather comforting knowing that you are a virgin like me. Do not let it get to you. _

_I will not. _She turned to face Jackie. "So we do not engage in mating, is that a problem?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well, he loves me…?"

"Answer my question." Saphira scratched the sand with her left foot.

"I have not felt love yet." Sensing her shame, Eragon stepped forward to block Saphira from Jackie's view.

_That is enough, _he said firmly. _What happens in our lives will remain our own matters, Jackie. I will not stand by and let you pummel her with such humiliating questions. _

"Okay," Jackie muttered. "Sorry, I suppose I got a little carried away."

"A little?" Saphira snapped. Eragon turned to face her.

_It is over, Saphira. You can change back if you wish. _He turned to face Jackie. _How long will you be at this "D.C?" _

"Well," she said in thought. "The pilot said that I will have a jet ready to fly me back to New York tomorrow night. That means I will only be with you for less than one day."

_What will we do after you leave? _Eragon asked. Jackie watched Saphira morph back into her original form and shook her head with wonder at such an awesome sight.

"I'm just going to give you a little tour," Jackie said. "After that, I guess you should get a hotel or something. I am sure that the president can help you out somehow." Saphira tapped Eragon on the back portion of his right wing.

_How come she can fly on those helicopters and we must fly beside them? We are human as well._

_We are also naked. _Saphira shook her head.

"Well the choppers are ready to leave, guys. They said that we will skip the stop in Baltimore to save time. Turns out, we are already a few minutes behind schedule, go figure, huh?" She sighed and turned to face the trees. "Come on, we have to go." The two dragons watched as the teenager disappeared from view in the dark atmosphere.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked. He turned to face her. _I did not thank you for what you did._

_There is no need, _he replied softly. _My job as your mate is to keep you comfortable. Honestly, I thought see went too far before the questions came up. _

_Yes, _she muttered, brushing her cheek against his. _You are learning quickly on what it means to be my mate. _

_Yes I am, _he replied proudly. Suddenly, he looked up at the stars. _Now which one should I grab for you? _

**PEACE! **


	11. So Licked

**Well, No more warnings about graphic detail, sorry but there will probably be a lot of it. Just sit back and enjoy it, okay? Also, should I use the current president, or make a perdiction on the next presidency (Obama, Hilary, Juliani)? Let me know.**

Chapter 11: So Licked

Saphira felt her wings giving out on her as the two came to the final stretch of their journey. The helicopters were flying behind them and the pilots had already informed the dragons that there would be no other stop.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked. She strained her body with every flap of her wings.

_What? _She strenuously asked. He gave her a sympathetic look and slowed his speed.

_Is it possible for me to carry you?_

_What? _Saphira growled. _Are you calling me weak, Eragon? _

_Now we both know that is not true, _Eragon said with a soft laugh. _Look, I can see that you are sore, so I want to give you a little time to catch your second wind. Is there any way? _She cocked her head and let out a painful moan as the seering pain from her wings smashed through her again.

_But you have flown the same amount as I have, _she protested. _It is not fair to inflict more pain on you. Besides, you should be as tired as I am. _

_I am. _He turned to face her. _Saphira, for you, I can endure anything. Now please, let me help. _She sighed and suddenly flapped her right wing to roll her upside-down.

_Fine, _she said nervously. _The only way I can think of is by grasping each other like we did in the courting dive. _Eragon positioned himself over her and reached his arms out for her to take them. Instead of her holding on to him, he had dug his claws firmly into her arms, but not tightly enough to hurt her. From there, he lowered his hind legs over her frontal section and clasped them together to hold her even tighter. Saphira, who was enjoying the feeling of being so close to him, let out a pleasing moan and let her wings droop below her.

_Wow, _Saphira murmured. _I see that you have become quite gentle. _He sighed and nodded as Saphira hung limply from his large talons.

_Better? _Eragon asked with concern in his voice. She craned her neck up and licked the bottom of his chin.

_Much. _Her tail began twitching as he held her in his large arms and her eyes had a more distinctive shimmer to them, which caused romantic thoughts to enter into Eragon's mind. _Eragon? _

_Yes? _

_Um…you are…poking me. _He looked down to see that his thoughts had gone too far and created another erection. To his dismay, it was scratching against her right hind leg. Embarrased, Eragon turned away from her, even though he was still holding on to her hide. He tried to take all of the thoughts he had and reverse them to climb back to his senses, but he failed miserably. Her scent alone was enticing and Eragon's mind fought desperately to finish what he had started.

_I am so sorry, _he muttered, shaking his head as he loosened his grasp so she was not leaning against it. She suddenly balked upwards to place it right between her legs. _Wha…what are you…doing? _

_I like it. It can keep me warm. _She looked up at him and showed her teeth while she allowed him to brush up against her scaly skin as he flew. _You said yourself that you wanted me to be comfortable. Now I am. _His breathing became heavy as he realized how close he was to her most sacred body part. Still, she did have a point, and it was not as if they were mating at that very moment, even though it sure felt like it. She looked up into his eyes and sighed as she saw fear and worry deep in them. _Eragon, you do not like this, do you? _He shook his head.

_It is just getting more tempting, Saphira, _he pointed out. _Now, I am only inches from taking your innocence away and, with you in heat, all it takes is one large thrust from you and my vow would be broken. _

_Don't be silly, Eragon, _Saphira said with a chuckle. _I may be in heat, but it still takes a few days before I become that crazy. Still, I would never do something like that unless you were also willing. Hopefully that will come soon. _He sighed with relief as Saphira backed away from the object that she wanted so badly. _Just asking, have you smelled me yet?_

_Huh? _She looked up at him and craned her neck into an S shape, as if admiring his facial features.

_My scent, Eragon, _she explained. _Have you noticed it yet?_

_A little, _he sighed. _It is like cinnamon and something else that I cannot explain. _She rolled her eyes.

_I take it that I must smell good, _she muttered. _Well, that is very comforting. You know, I can smell your scent too, but it is not cinnamon. _

_It is not?_

_No, _she laughed out. _How long has it been since you bathed, Eragon? _He looked down at her with a hurtful expression, but quickly dropped it after she licked him again. _I was fooling. _

_Saphira? _

_Yes?_

_Why do you lick me? _Eragon asked. She lowered her head in embarrassment, but Eragon quickly lifted her chin up with his own. _Hey, come now, Saphira. If I cannot be shamed for…well…my urges, then why should you be over a fact so small as an occasional lick? _She looked up at him and snorted.

_You are right, _she said softly. _Why should I be ashamed? _

_Well, I am waiting for the answer. _

_Eragon, licking is just like kissing in the human form. I know that I do not love you like you do me, but for some reason, these licks just seem to fit into place. _He sighed and turned back to face the choppers. _Do you want me to stop? _

_No, _he chuckled. _It never completely bothered me, Saphira. I was just curious. _

_I know. _She flapped her wings once and was glad to see that they did not hurt her as much. _Eragon, I am starting to feel something…for you. _

_Hmm? _He looked down at her and she showed her teeth. _What is it?_

_My heart burns but it is not as powerful as your heart when it burns for me. _Eragon smiled widely_. It feels great, Eragon, and I only want it to grow more…intense. _She sighed and flapped her wings again to gain her strength. _I think I am starting to love you, Rider, even though it feels strange to know that my own rider is soon going to be the one to take my innocence away. _

_Do not think so harshly, my dear, _Eragon stated. _I am no longer your rider, Saphira, even though the mark on my hand says otherwise. From this point on, I am your mate, and nothing less. _Her eyes brightened up as a chill shook throughout her body.

_Oh Eragon, _she cooed. _I cannot wait to feel this in full effect. _She lifted her snout up to lick him again. _I think I can fly on my own again. Do you wish for a chance to rest? _

_No, _he said plainly. _I want to hurry and get there. _She sighed and shook her head.

_Eragon, please? I have just rested my wings for thirty complete minutes. If you do not rest, surly those wings of yours will fall off. _He chuckled and turned to face her.

_Well if you put it that way, _he muttered. _Fine, I'll take a little bit to rest, but only a few moments. Any longer and we may have a worse encounter than when I gave you your rest._

_Worse or better? _Saphira asked huskily. _Eragon, you know what I want, and you also know that nothing can get worse when it comes to that moment. _He sighed again and rolled over for Saphira to latch on to him. _Now relax, my precious mate. I have you in my arms now, and you can wager that I will not let go. _

_Wha…what are you…doing?_

- - - - - - - -

Jackie watched as the two dragons locked arms in front of the chopper and couldn't help but smile.

_I doubt that is how dragons play…_

- - - - - - - -

_Saphira, _Eragon muttered as she gently stroked his soft underbelly with her right hind claws. _You're doing it again. _

_And? _Eragon's eyes narrowed as he felt the flap on his groin open up.

_No! _he yelped. _Saphira, you're instincts are bringing me into it too! _

_Who says it is my instinct? We love each other now, do we not? _Eragon growled, but did not try to break free from her grasp. _Eragon, I want you…now. _

_NO! _Eragon protested. _Saphira, remember our vows! We are so close and you are about to throw it all away because of your single urge to mate with me. Control yourself._

_What if I do not want to? _She asked. _Eragon, please?_

_I…I can't. If I give in now, I would feel like I let you down. _Saphira lowered her head and let out a tearful bellow.

_Eragon, _he heard her sob, _I am sorry. _He felt her tremble as if she were expecting to be struck down at the very moment, but Eragon could not seem to be angry at her. _I am so confused. _He leaned his head up to lick her under her chin like when she did it to him.

_Look, _he said calmly. _Soon, we will make love together, but I still want you to feel exactly like I do for you. At the rate that we are going, I would expect you to be head-over-heels for me in a matter of weeks…maximum. Please, if you cannot hold on, then tell me to forget my vow to you, but if you wish to receive the greatest amount of pleasure, wait with me…wait for me. _She turned away and looked towards the sunrise.

_Eragon, _she murmured. _Of course I will. I apologize, my dear little one. I thought that we could…?_

_I understand, _Eragon said forgivingly. _Saphira, like you, I hold no grudge against nature. _

"We hit U.S soil in five minutes," James suddenly came into their heads, ruining the mood that was just set. "Just to let you know, America is pretty populated. Just keep beside us."

_It can't be that bad…?_

_Eragon, look! _The horizon could be seen and every square inch of the terrain looked to be lit with yellow and white torches. Nothing else could be made out except for the millions of bright lights that lined the earth.

"I'd hate paying my electric bill if all those lights were from my house," James joked.

_Electricity? _Saphira asked. _What is that? _

"Well, those lights down there were created by it."

_Electricity, _Eragon muttered. _Wow. _Things only seemed to get better as they pressed through into the mainland. Buildings seemed to jump out at them and stretch up into the sky. To top it off, most of the buildings had multiple towers that reached up and each tower looked like a perfect place to perch on top of.

_This country is amazing, _Saphira murmured in adoration. _Eragon, we will have so much to learn here. _

_Yes, _Eragon sighed. _Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_I am sorry for stopping you from…you know. _He heard her laugh inside his mind.

_It is quite alright, Eragon, _she replied. _I just have to try harder to get your attention into it. _Before Eragon could counter her comment, she turned away to stifle another chuckle. _Do not worry, I will pester you about it no more. Well, on the good side, that was the closest I have ever been to losing my innocence, Eragon. I mean I actually felt you…there. _

_I know, _he muttered. _Believe me, I felt you too. _

_I know, _she giggled. _Was it not amazing, though, to know that we could have ended our title of virgins? _He could not help but smile. _Ah, my precious virgin._

_Oh, _Eragon said with a sly chuckle. _I only can call you that._

_I disagree. _The sun rose completely and the flight path that they were taking was completely askew with buildings, houses, roads, and strange horseless carriages. _I can call you whatever I want to, whenever I feel like it. _

_Wow, _Eragon chuckled. _In the span of a week I went from being a dragon rider to being a married man. _

_We are not married…yet. _Eragon gulped slightly.

_Well, it was a figure of speech. _

_How so? _Uh oh, Eragon knew he was in for it so he frantically searched for a way out. Nothing. _I am waiting, Eragon._

_The wife is the one who rules the husband, _Eragon blurted out. _At least in some cases. Since it takes the woman's say so before a man can have sex with her, he does what he must to please her otherwise. If not, it would be a long night. What you just said reminded me of…gulp…a woman like that. _Saphira suddenly erupted into laughter, which caused Eragon to create a quizzical expression on his scaled face. _What is so funny?_

_You! _She giggled. _I never thought you would have compared me to one of those controlling housewives, but you did. I must say, I am proud of you for standing up to me. _

_Uh…thank you? _Eragon said in the form of a question. She cocked her head and showed her teeth.

_Do not worry Eragon. While we are together, you can be the one to command me…that is if you would like to. _Images of Saphira in human form flashed in front of his mind's eye, but it was not his own thoughts…they were all Saphira's. _Have I gotten your attention yet? _He looked down to see that his erection had come back.

_Yes you have. _He muttered a swear as the fresh air rushed against his vulnerable flesh and Saphira remained at his side, chuckling like a schoolgirl the entire time he tried to subdue his bodily functions. Suddenly, a large white tower came into view just eastward of them.

"Welcome to Washington D.C." James told them. "There is the Washington Memorial to our starboard side and the Potomac River is just behind that."

_Wow, _Eragon and Saphira both whispered to each other. Saphira turned to face him.

_This is marvelous! _She exclaimed. _Eragon, I love this country! No wars are being faught down there and no soldiers are seen crowding the streets either. Eragon, I believe that we are home. _

_Not yet, _Eragon sighed. _This has to be a big country, Saphira. Let us investigate it a little more before we claim territory._

_A wise idea, especially when our family comes along. _

_When? _Eragon shook his head. _You know, Father Eragon does have a great sound, doesn't it._

_Try Father, _Saphira cooed pleasantly into his mind. _Soon, mate. _He shuttered as she emphasized the "soon" in her sentence. _I cannot wait for you to mate me, Eragon, but I shall consider this like a gift that I must behave before getting. That way, it may come at me faster than I suspect. _Eragon chuckled at her use of words. _I may not feel like you do, but I do love you, Eragon. Soon, I may actually love you more than you do me._

_Impossible. _She giggled again and turned to watch the helicopters drop to a lower altitude.

"Do you guys see that white building in front of us with the gate around it?"

_Yes._

"We are landing there." Eragon and Saphira both felt their stomachs tie into knots as they approached the odd building. It was large and pure white, with a water fountain perfectly centered on its front lawn. A red and white stripped flag was hung from the top of this building, but on the left hand corner was a field of blue with at least fifty white stars placed perfectly in a row inside of it.

_Be on your best behavior, Eragon, _Saphira told him wisely. _I do not want to get on this king's bad side before even meeting him. _

**PEACE!**


	12. Dirty Minds

Chapter 12: Dirty Minds

Eragon and Saphira touched down in unison while the two helicopters slowed to a hover above them. They turned to watch the choppers slowly descend onto two grassy landing pads with an H dyed into them.

_Wow, _Saphira muttered under her breath. _This is quite a palace. _

_Yes it is, _Eragon agreed. _Saphira, I am a little nervous. _She inched closer to him and placed her right forearm onto of his left one.

_So am I, mate. _Eragon looked down to see that she was using her claws to gently massage the top of his paw. _Even so, we must do this. I could not meet this man alone, Eragon, and now that we are together…we can do anything. _He shuttered as she finished her sentence. _What now? _

_Your wisdom surprises me sometimes, _he replied in kind. _It had me wonder how smart our child would be…err…if we had one. _She showed Eragon her teeth and looked down at her own front leg.

_May I leave it there? _Saphira asked. _It brings me comfort too. _

_Of course, _he sighed. _Saphira?_

_Hmm? _

_I…um…cannot wait to explore this city with you_. She cocked her head and showed her teeth to him again._ It will be like when we first visited Ellesmera. Do you remember that? _

_This will be nothing like that place, _Saphira replied. _This city is bigger, brighter, and far lovelier. _He could not help but agree with her. After all, the lights and the buildings created such a fascinating mood of wonder that no village in all of Alageasia could have done. Saphira suddenly giggled and wrapped her tail around Eragon's backside and next to his right hind leg. Suddenly, her tail twitched upwards, gently stroking a scaly area just below his tailbone. It was not a painful experience, but it did shock him. _Mine. _

_Hmm? _Eragon asked. _What is yours? _Before Saphira could answer, the two choppers touched down onto the grass helipads and Jackie was the first to step out of them with her hands inside of her sweatshirt pockets.

"Hey," she called out over the roar of the rotor blades. "Welcome to D.C." Saphira growled at the girl and tapped Eragon again in the same spot.

_Like I said…mine. _

_Saphira, she is a friend._

_Yes, _Saphira agreed, _but she is also a girl. I do not like the idea of my mate having a girlfriend. _He cocked his head at her. _Listen to me, Eragon. I do not mind her helping us, but if she threatens our soon-to-be relationship, we will have her for dinner._

_We?_

_Yes, _Saphira replied smugly. _I will make you eat her as well. _He shook his head.

_Saphira, _he muttered. _You are scaring me. _She giggled and removed her tail from between his legs.

_I will do what I must to keep you, Eragon, _she replied huskily. _After all, what will I be forced to do if you leave me for another? _

_Leave you? Impossible! You know that. _Saphira sighed and lowered her head.

_I know otherwise. _

_What? _

_Eragon, she can return your love and I am still here trying my hardest to feel just like you do for me. It is only a short amount of time before you choose one who would accept and return your precious gift. Gods, it pains me to say this, and you can feel my hurt, can't you? _It was true. Eragon could feel Saphira's heart burning with sadness and heartbreak, but how could she be heartbroken if she was not in love? It seemed as if she was in her final stages of love, and this made Eragon smile widely. _What now?_

_You are getting even closer, Saphira, _Eragon said proudly. _Perhaps it will not be a week after all. With luck it may be as soon as tomorrow. _

_Really? _Her eyes brightened up. _But what about her, you are not attracted to her? _

_No,_ Eragon muttered. _She is attractive looking, if you see past her scars, but I am not attracted to her. Nothing she can do will make me that way. _They both watched as Jackie walked towards them.

"What a flight, huh?" she asked. "I saw you two too. I guess your no virgin now, huh Saphira?"

_What? No…we didn't…we never…? _

_We never mated, _Eragon covered for Saphira. _Instead, we held on to each other to give our wings a little rest. _Jackie's mouth hung agape as she gave an embarrassed sigh.

"Boy do I feel dumb now."

_Nonsense, _Eragon comforted her. _I suppose that it was easy to make that assumption, but Saphira's wings were about to give out on her, so I took her in my arms and carried her for a little while. When she was rested, we switched. _

"Oh," Jackie mumbled. "Still, I thought…?"

_You thought wrong, _Saphira snapped. _We will not mate until I fall in love with him. _Jackie glared at Saphira and snapped her hands out of the pockets in her sweatshirt.

"You are not in love with him?" Jackie asked in a maddened tone. "How could you be 'mates' if you don't have feelings for him?" Saphira turned away and gave out a hurt groan while Eragon growled and snapped his head around to glare at the teenager.

_How dare you belittle my mate? _Eragon hissed. _Our relationship is our own matter…not yours. _

"I was only curious," Jackie snapped back. "In this country, you must love someone before doing them…otherwise, that is rape." Eragon and Saphira both turned to face each other with a look of disgust plastered on their faces.

_Rape? Do you mean ravaging? Heavens no, we would never do that! _

"If she does not love you, then you will." Eragon growled louder and stepped forward, slamming his claws down into the grass to emphasize his anger.

_You listen to me, wretch! _He commanded. _I love Saphira enough to where I denied her the chance to mate with me multiple times. It is she that pressures me, but that is not because she is a slattern…?_

"Slut," Jackie corrected with a scowl. "Whore works too, and don't forget skank."

_Shut up! _Eragon roared into her head. _Saphira is not a whore and I should strike you dead for your tongue against her. There are things that happen to her that even I do not understand, but I trust her and can tell that it hurts her daily. _He lifted his claws out of the dirt and took a deep breath. _Jackie, the reason she comes after me so much is because her instinct is telling her to. I am the only male and she is the last female. With no one else, how is she expecting to go through her heat? _

"Heat?" Saphira slowly turned to face the girl.

_It is my mating season, Jackie. My heart does love Eragon, but not enough for me to pledge my innocence to him yet. Sadly, my instinct has no remorse for such feelings and tries to drive me into mating, no matter how I feel towards him. You think that you have been through Hell, Jackie? Imagine going two years without a male and being forced to crave one for several months at a time, knowing damn well that no male would show up to mate with me. _She lowered her head and trembled. _Now that there is a male present, it hurts so much to resist, but it is also so enjoyable to be next to him. _

"So…you have never…Oh God, I am so sorry." Jackie walked up and placed her hand on the sobbing dragoness's snout. "Saphira, it was wrong of me to do that."

_You should learn more about us before judging, Jackie, _Eragon pointed out sternly. _Words like that could really offend us. _He padded towards her and craned his neck down to come nose-to-snout with her. _Call her a 'slut' again and I will pick you apart, one talon at a time. Do you understand, girl?_

"Yeah," she said fearfully. "Look, I apologized. Can't we just forgive and forget?"

_Words like that are hard to forget, _Eragon told her. _As long as you are truly sorry for what you did, I suppose we can still forgive. _Jackie looked into Eragon's golden eyes and blinked twice while she stared into them.

"I am sorry," she told him flatly. "I overreacted and it was not even my business to even say something like that. Can we still be friends after this?"

_I cannot lie, _Eragon muttered. _I will let you come along and show us around, but I cannot see you as a trusted friend after your words with my mate. Perhaps things may change by tomorrow, but as of now, I cannot promise you that…?_

_Eragon! _Saphira suddenly snapped. _I understand that you are defending me, but she has learned now. _

_She called you a slattern! _Eragon remarked.

_So, am I? _

_No…?_

_Well, why does that matter? _He looked at the ground while Saphira inched towards him. _Eragon, you must realize that this is a new country. The people here probably do not know as much about dragons as the people in Alageasia do. We can take the time we have to teach her._

_Correct me if I am wrong, but was it not you who despised her? _She showed her teeth and placed her paw over Eragon's again.

_Sometimes, even the hated deserve repentance. _Eragon looked at Jackie, who was anxiously waiting for the two to finish their discussion.

_Jackie, Saphira has forgiven you and still wishes to be your friend, but while we are out, you will learn about our customs and the ways that we abide by in dragon form. Do I make myself clear? _Saphira chuckled as Eragon took the final question from the admiral that they had stayed with earlier.

"Crystal," Jackie replied. "Thanks, Saphira."

_You are welcome, _Saphira replied. _By the way, what good would a city be when there is no one that we know to show it to us? _

"Good point."

The pilots of the choppers behind them stepped out while a crew emerged from behind them to re-supply them with fuel.

"Hey dragons," James suddenly called out. "I need those headsets back now." Eragon and Saphira both craned their necks so the pilot could grab them with less difficulty. "There. Well, there should be a group of secret service agents that will come over here to inspect you and tell you what to do from there, okay? It was pretty cool flying with you guys and I hope to see you eventually."

_Same here…wait. Morzan? _Eragon asked. James nodded.

"That was my father's first name a long time back. My mother just couldn't get away from it, so she changed her last name to Morzan."

_Mother? _Eragon asked. _Tell me, James. What was her name?_

"Selena."

_It can't be, _Saphira gasped. _It is impossible! _Eragon stared wide-eyed at James, who shifted uncomfortably in his glance.

"Yes, Selena is my mother. She emigrated her from Quebec thirty years ago after he was killed."

_How did he die? _Eragon asked, trying hard not to show his interest.

"She told me that it was a plane crash, but I never saw any proof of it. From what my mother told me, Morzan was an outstanding father…?"

_It cannot be the Morzan we are thinking about…can it? _Eragon shook his head as James continued to go on.

"She told me that my dad wanted to go here to the U.S so I could be better than him. I guess that he died on the flight back, but I never saw a record of any plane crash from there…ever." Eragon shook his head while Saphira remained quiet.

_It must be your father, _Saphira suddenly said. _Think about it, Eragon. Perhaps this child was to be the one to make up for his past mistakes with you and Murtagh? _

_Mistakes?_

_His mistakes on parenting…not conceiving. _Eragon chuckled as Saphira showed her teeth. _I just wanted you to know that. _

_Gee thanks, _Eragon replied as he turned to face Jackie. _Could you untie the pack off of Saphira for us? _Jackie nodded and walked cautiously over to Saphira, who crouched down so she could access the knapsack. _James, before you leave, may I have a word with you? _James turned to look at the rest of his flight crew.

"Uh sure," he replied. "I don't have to be back at the carrier until midnight anyway. I guess we can talk over a beer for me….maybe a dozen for you?"

_Hardly, _Eragon chuckled.

"Got it," Jackie muttered, tossing the knapsack in front of Eragon's feet. "Phew, whoever tied it did one Hell of a job."

- - - - - - - -

Specialist Jacob Mosely gazed wide-eyed at the two dragons on the front lawn. He clutched his M-4 Carbine tightly around its barrel and gulped as he began to march forward with his partner, Captain William Montgomery, who was also clutching his MP-5 submachine gun with the same amount of force.

"Can you believe this?" Jacob asked. William shook his head in disbelief.

"Not really." The two marched closer, keeping their eyes fixated on the two enormous beasts that stood in their courtyard. "The Lincoln told us that they came from some island out in the Caribbean."

"Impossible! The Marine Corps inspect each uninhabited isle daily. I think they came from somewhere else."

"I dunno," William sighed. "Either way, these are pretty endangered now and I really do not think that Valdez would like the EPA climbing up his ass about this whole issue."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "The last thing he needs is those damn environmentalists riding him about they're new 'Save the dragon' slogans."

"I can see it all now," William huffed. "You have to admit that they are pretty cool looking, huh?" Jacob took another glance at the two dragons and smiled slightly.

"I can't believe that they actually exist. I always though that they were knight's tales, ya' know?"

"Well, Valdez is pretty preoccupied with that 'Middle East Treaty' signing down in Camp David, so I guess we will have to let them stay here for a few days…?"

"Are you nuts?" Jacob asked. "It's bad enough feeding fifty or so of his employees, but add two dragons on top of that? Hell no! We wouldn't eat for a week."

"Well we can't let them stay out on the lawn," William remarked. "After all, they did do this pretty politically, if I can say so."

"We just have to find something." They continued to walk forward, practically losing their composure as the size of the two dragons grew with every step they took. Finally, they approached them and were surprised that they did not notice the helicopter crews and the young teenager beside them.

"Dragons," William spoke formally. "I am Captain William Montgomery and this is Specialist Jacob Mosley. Welcome to America."

_Thank you, _the sapphire dragoness suddenly spoke into both of their minds. _Do not fear, friends. This is the way that we communicate. _They looked at each other in confusion as they listened to the dragoness's gentle laughter inside their heads. They watched as she inclined her head to form a humbling bow. _I am Saphira, mate and the dragon of Eragon Shadeslayer. Well met William and Jacob. _They faced her and bobbed their heads while Eragon shuttered at the wonderful new title Saphira gave him.

"Era-who?" Jacob asked, which caused Saphira to chuckle again.

_Eragon, friends. He is the dragon beside me. _

"I understand now," Jacob replied as he watched the black dragon beside Saphira bow humbly in their direction. "Well, President Valdez is not in at the moment, so we are sort of at a stand-still right now on where to…um…keep you."

_That will be no problem, _Eragon explained. _You see we are also human. _The guards' eyes went wide as he finished the sentence. _Yes, that is correct. I was Saphira's rider before I became her mate. Thanks to a spell caster, our species were combined to where we could shift forms...I suppose I am considered a were-dragon and my Saphira would be a were-human? _

"Freaky," Jacob muttered to William. He shook his head and stepped forward.

"Well that does make things easier," William said kindly. "I would give you two a room, but it is full now with a bunch of national delegates. Trust me, you're both safer staying far away for the rest of the day. Now, is it just you two that need a place to stay?"

_We are also with the young lady, _Saphira advised. _She is going to give us a tour of this wonderful city while we wait for your 'president' to arrive._

"Okay then, "Jacob suddenly stepped in. "I can get you three some rooms in the President's suites since no one is staying there. The most I can get you is two rooms though.

_Perfect, _Eragon said with a satisfied voice. _Saphira and I are quite used to sleeping together. Thank you for not interrupting our nightly custom._

"You do it every night?" William asked.

_Yes, _Saphira cut in. _We sleep together every night. Sometimes we even sleep together in the afternoon outside in the meadows. It is quite peaceful; you should try doing that with your mate. _

"I do, but not every single time we crawl into bed." Saphira cocked her head. "So you and Eragon sleep together every day? Don't you get tired…or bored?"

_That is why we sleep together, _Eragon explained. _When we get tired or bored, we crawl up against each other and…?_

"I can't believe you sleep together every night…and even nooners?"

_Huh? _Saphira asked. _Well, I think that every spouse should always sleep together no matter where or when. When my mate is tired, I lay with him. _

"Uh Saphira," Jackie suddenly whispered to her. "They are not thinking about actually sleeping."

_Oh. _

**Don't worry, more with James will come into play and all will be answered including the fact that James would be…shoot, can't tell you. Before I give it all away:**

**PEACE! **


	13. Twisted Angel

**Things will be revealed about Jackie that no one would have expected…**

Chapter 13: Twisted Angel

Eragon quickly shifted forms and tossed on his tunic while Saphira waited patiently for him to finish. They were given access into a large room inside of the mansion so their privacy could be kept. It was a large circular room with several paintings of odd people inside of it. Almost every single person painted had on a funny white wig.

_Hmm, _Saphira asked, inspecting the odd pictures while Eragon tightened his tunic around his waist with a leather belt. _Who are these men? _  
"I do not know," Eragon replied, "but they obviously paid little for their portraits."

_Eragon, _Saphira scorned. _That is not nice. We must respect these no matter how…err…unique they are. _Eragon sighed and pulled out a green tunic from his knapsack.

"Here," he said as he tossed it to her. "We have a lot to do today and I actually have more that must be accomplished."

_What do you mean? _Saphira asked, picking up the tunic with her left forearm. _We should do everything together, should we not? _

"I must find out about James," Eragon explained. "What if he is really…my brother?" Saphira sighed and morphed into human form, gently placing her arms through the sleeves while Eragon watched intently.

_I would still prefer to go too, _Saphira whimpered. _Being separated in a new city reminds me of the times when we were at war. Remember those days?_

"Yeah." Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Eragon?" It was James. "Hey bro, if you want that drink, now is the time. I can only have one since I fly, but we can still talk for a bit. Let me know when your ready and I'll hail a cab."

"A what?"

"You'll see, Eragon," James muttered. "Look, bring Saphira too, would ya? I know a pretty awesome dinning place up in the Double Tree Resort off of the river. Besides, who else will get a chance to actually eat with dragons?" Eragon opened the door to reveal that he and Saphira were both dressed and ready. "What the hell are those?"

"Um, clothes," Eragon answered. "Are these not proper?"

"They will do for now, but Jackie really needs to show you our clothing style. You dudes look like friggin' knights." He stepped back to allow the two to step out of the room and into the large hallway. "Well, the restaurant is up at the top floor and it gives out a nice view. I'd invite Jackie too, but she told me that there were some things that needed to be handled while she was here. Yeah, she took off a little while ago."

- - - - - - - - - -

"So do you have it?"

"Yeah," the man in the green hoody answered. He checked the corner to see if anyone was approaching and quickly pulled out a bag from his jean pocket that was filled with white powder. "The best that Foggy Bottom District has to offer. You have the green?"

"What do you take me for?" The cash was exchanged as the two parted ways.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

- - - - - - - - -

Eragon and the pilot stepped outside with Saphira trailing close behind. They watched as the servicemen opened up a large black metal door to let them out into the city. Eragon and Saphira's eyes grew wide as they watched the millions of people wander around the crowded sidewalks. The streets were overflowing with horseless carriages that seemed to make honking noises louder than that of geese. The carriages were many different colors from bright red to jet-black.

"What are these?" Eragon asked.

"Cars," James answered. "This is how we get around here."

"Uh…where are the horses?" Saphira dug deeper. "I mean, how can these be pulled with nothing to pull them?"

"Saphira, the horses are inside…in the engine." He slapped his forehead as Eragon and Saphira stared at him in shock. "Look, you know the loud thing that made the rotors spin on the helicopter, right? Well, the same thing is practically used to run these."

"Oh." Suddenly, James raised his hand and whistled towards a bright yellow car with "D.C Service" printed on the side of it.

"Yo taxi!" They watched as the car suddenly veered across three lanes of traffic and pulled up perfectly next to the concrete curb. He opened up the passenger side door and took a seat while Eragon cautiously did the same behind him. He scooted over so Saphira could get it and then shifted uncomfortably in the leather seats. "Hey, Double Tree Resort, bro."

"Which one?" the driver asked in an odd sounding accent. It sounded like a mix of Dwarfish and human to Eragon, but it was more difficult to understand.

"Take us to the one nearest to the Marriot. I believe that it is just off of the highway."

"Okay." The driver suddenly slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the vehicle took off with astounding speed, knocking Eragon and Saphira back deeper into their seats. They turned to look at each other while they both placed their hands on the doors to hold on.

"I like this," Saphira suddenly murmured. "It is a lot more comfortable than flying."

"You just get off of a plane?" the taxi driver asked. "Yeah, those are not very…what is that word in English…uncomfortable, yes?" Before they could answer, James stepped in.

"Yeah, the plane ride really sucked," he lied. "We just got in from New York a little while ago and we are staying there at the hotel."

"Oh." Silence.

"Oh Eragon…look!" Saphira nudged him and pointed towards a bronze statue of a group of soldiers pulling up an American flag. "Is that not pretty?"

"What is it?" James turned to face him.

"That," he explained, "is the World War Two Memorial and it is the largest bronze statue in America."

"Why is it like that?"

"Well, about fifty years, we ended up fighting in a war against another country called Japan. The same amount of soldiers that are in that statue raised our flag on the highest hillside in that country to symbolize that America is truly bad-ass."

"Bad…ass?" Saphira asked. "I do not understand."

"It shows that America has courage," James reiterated. "This statue was meant to honor those who helped raise it."

"Well it is lovely," Saphira sighed. "There is a lot more to see, huh James?"

"Yeah." It was not long before the taxi passed a large green field with thousands of white crosses hammered down into it.

"What are those?"

"You do not know?" the driver asked. "You must be immigrants."

"You must be too," James shot back, silencing the driver. "That is part to the nation's most powerful cemetery."

"A graveyard?" Eragon asked.

"Not quite. This is Arlington National Cemetery, guys. All military members who receive some type of recognition are buried here. Flags are placed on their graves during every Memorial day and people always visit them to pay their respects…many never even knew them but still stay silent in respect. Trust me, it is quite a powerful place to step foot in." He sighed. "You remember the Kingston brothers, right? Well, they are both buried there, side-by-side."

"Oh." The two said in unison.

"Look, this is the nation's most famous place, guys, and there is a lot more to see…and know."

"Like?" Saphira asked. Everyone paused as the taxi driver turned the steering wheel hard to the right. Suddenly, the driver slammed on his brakes, stopping in front of a strange object with a bright red light shining on it. Eragon and Saphira held their mouths agape as the light shifted from red to green. In an instant, the driver pressed his foot to the accelerator, tossing everyone back in their seats once again.  
"Well, this place is where our country began," James informed. "Our first president, George Washington actually authorized the building of this entire city."

"Wow," Eragon asked. "How long did this take him to do?"

"Well, America first formed in the 1800's and it is 2013 now. You do the math on how long ago it was." He suddenly let out a quick chuckle at his rather awkward joke. "Anyways, this city is always adding things to make it…um…I guess you would say better. We have museums, monuments, and memorials all in this place, and they are all pretty easy to find too." The driver hit the brakes again and turned to face the three passengers.

"Your stop," he muttered. "Fifty bucks up front."

"What?" James roared. "Bullshit! Last time I took a taxi from The White House to here, it was only twenty-three."

"Things change. Pay." Eragon looked at Saphira, who showed him a sadistic smile.

_I know you want to do it, _she told him mentally. _Find out if he's lying. _Eragon smiled back and suddenly plunged into the driver's mind, forcing him to double over in immense pain. Distinct memories flooded through Eragon's head as he continued his search. Surprisingly, there were no barriers at all to break through.

_These people are complete idiots, _a thought of the driver's flew into Eragon's head. _I may get more than my worth over this. Just a few thousand dollars more and I can finally get my green card. _Eragon smiled to himself as he received his answer. He withdrew from the man's mind and watched with a wider smile as he tried to catch his breath.

"What the hell?"

"You are lying, sir," Eragon suddenly told the driver. "What was that about 'a thousand for a green card'?"

"Ho...how…how did you know?" the man stammered.

"I am not as idiotic as we seem to you. Now, you will accept the payment that our friend, James, said seemed appropriate…and you will not complain about it." The man grumbled a swear in a language that the two had never heard before and then turned to face James.

"Twenty-three." James reached into his flight suit and pulled out a solid black wallet with letters SEALS printed on the front of it. He opened it up and pulled out a fifty-dollar bill.

"I get twenty-seven back, jackass," James muttered to the driver, who swore again as he opened up the passenger side glove compartment to give him his change.

"Get out." All three passengers plowed out of the taxi and watched as the car peeled off back into the busy street. James looked at Eragon and chuckled.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked. Eragon and Saphira both laughed and shook their heads. "What's so funny?"

"Well," Eragon answered. "Being dragons, we know how to enter people's minds. I noticed that you were getting angry with that person, so I found out the truth."

"It was my idea," Saphira suddenly blurted out. "At first, I wanted to stay quiet, but that price did seem very unfair."

"Cabbies here are kind of corrupt, ya know?" James asked. "Still, he got us here in one piece." He pointed to a large twenty-story skyscraper with the words "Double Tree" hanging on its top three floors. "The restaurant is at the top."

"It is big," Saphira said in adoration. "How many stairs does it have?"

"Well, I don't plan to find out." Saphira cocked her head.

"Surely you have to climb stairs to get there, do you not?"

"Nope," James answered. "America is the land of the fat asses. Instead of climbing stairs, some genius invented the elevator."

"Ele…vator?" Eragon asked.

"Yup." He walked over to the door of the hotel and flung it open for Eragon and Saphira to walk into it. "I must admit that it is a pretty cool time saver." As they stepped through, a young teenage male that was dressed in a bright red tuxedo with a black bowtie greeted the group. He was tall for his age and had hair that was the same color as Saphira's except it was shorter.

"Good evening," the boy said politely. "Welcome to the Double Tree Resort. Do you have rooms ordered?"

"No," James suddenly spoke. "Look, Mac, we are just looking for the Skyline restaurant at the top floor. Do you know if they're busy tonight?"

"I doubt it. You're the only ones that have came in since four this afternoon."

"Sounds good." James reached into his flight pocket again and gave the boy a five-dollar tip. "Let's go." Eragon and Saphira looked around briefly to see that the lobby of the resort was completely engulfed in rich colors and paintings. Even the furniture seemed to be costly.

"This inn must cost a fortune to stay in," Saphira muttered.

"Sort of," James replied. "They are a Five Star Suite, so they go all out to keep it that way."

"Five Star?" Eragon asked.

"Our hotels here have ratings between one and five; one is worst and five is the best."

"Oh." They walked casually through the lobby while the two gawked at the sheer beauty around them. Every single object seemed to be incased in gold or silver and the lights in the lobby made them shine brighter than anything Eragon and Saphira have seen before. Saphira reached out and placed her hands on a solid oak desk.

"This is a very rare wood, Eragon," she informed him. "I only have seen one oak tree and that was at the edge of Ellesmera." James shook his head and pressed a green button that was attached to the wall beside him.

"Over here, guys." Suddenly, a steel door opened from the wall to reveal a wooden closet-like room with steel guardrails that lined it. James stepped inside quickly while Eragon and Saphira cautiously followed him. The doors slammed closed and James turned his attention to another panel of buttons to his right side. "Here we go, level fifteen." He pressed the button and the room began to moan. In an instant, the room jerked up causing Eragon to place his arm around Saphira's waist in an instinctual attempt to hold her steady.

"What's going on?"

"It is taking us there," James explained. "You just press the button and it lifts you up. Don't worry, I think the odds of dying on these things are like a thousand to one."  
"People can die on this?" Saphira asked, as she stepped back to grab on to one of the metal handles.

"Well…sometimes. These can break if they aren't taken care of." Eragon moved next to Saphira and held on too. "Don't worry, they check these elevators everyday, or so I've heard."

- - - - - - - - -

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked the girl at the bar counter. She looked down at the menu and set it onto the counter.

"I just would like a drink please," she answered. "Scotch on the rocks?"

"You look a little young to be drinking that stuff," the waitress asked. "May I see your ID?" The girl sighed and reached into her purse to pull out an identification card. She handed the card to the waitress and waited patiently while she inspected it. "Nice try."

"What?"

"Cindy Crawford? There is no way that you are twenty-nine years old."  
"Look, can't you just give me one shot? I really need a drink right now."

"Good, I'll get you a coke then."

"I'm assuming that you are not referring to a Jack."

"Nope. I can get fired for giving you anything like that." The girl placed her head to the table and groaned. "Look, if it is girl issues, then I have some Midol that I can give you…?"

"No, it is not that," the girl replied. "Let us just say that old habits are hard to kick."

"I know that feeling." The waitress said, pulling a chair up next to her. "I've been smoking for ten years now."

"Trust me, it is worse than smoking." The girl looked up at her. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Have you looked around? No one is here." She stretched out her hand. "'Name's Cindy Crawford." The girl stared wide-eyed at her. "Yeah, it seems like that one is the most chosen fake names. Now that I know, what is your REAL name?"

"Jackie," she answered. "Jackie Macintyre."

"Nice to meet you." She looked around briefly. "Honestly, I could go for a drink too. I am the one making them, so just keep a look out for any cops, okay?"

"So, I'll get the scotch?"

"Yeah." Cindy got to her feet and headed back into the kitchen. "Hey Marly, I got a few more drinks to make and then I'm going on my lunch." Jackie smiled at Cindy's courtesy and looked towards the elevator to see that the green arrow above it was glowing.

"Crap."

- - - - - - -

"Here we are!" James exclaimed as the door swung open once again. Just as the boy claimed, the restaurant was extremely slow except for one familiar person sitting at the far right of the dinner. "Let's take our seats. First, how old are you?"

"Twenty," Eragon said proudly. Saphira sighed.

"I am two."

James held is mouth open but quickly shut it after he saw her glare.

"How?"

"I told you," Saphira scorned. "I was a dragon first and I hatched two years ago. Eragon was human and was born twenty years before."

"I may still manage to get us some drinks…hopefully."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to be twenty-one to drink in this country."

"Nonsense! I had my first pint of mead when I was ten years old!"

"Rules are rules." Eragon sighed and followed James to a table. All three took their seat and turned to stare out the large single pained window that lined the restaurant. Upon further inspection, Eragon and Saphira realized that the floor was spinning.  
"It does that," James explained. "It gives us a better look at the city." He stood to his feet and walked over to the window. "You can see almost all of the monuments and buildings up here. Check it out." Eragon and Saphira got up as well and took their place beside them. "Over to the right is the Pentagon, where all of the military issues get handled."

"It looks like a giant star," Saphira murmured. "Why?"

"I have no idea." He sighed. "It's been almost twelve years since that terrorist attack…?"

"Hmm?"

"You never heard?" They both shook their heads. "Well, some asshole thought that we were too confident and ordered a suicide attack on our country. You remember the planes we saw? Well, they managed to get into larger ones that were transporting people. They hijacked the planes, killed the pilots, and flew all of those jets into three priceless targets here. I've never seen this country drop to its knees so quickly."  
"What happened?" Saphira asked.

"One of the planes crashed into the Pentagon." He lifted his finger to point to the far left side of it. "Right there. The jet smashed into it and took out a hundred and ninety military and civilian personnel along with three hundred passengers." Eragon shook his head again while Saphira placed her hand on the glass of the window.

"Who could be so heartless to kill so many?"

"The kill rate didn't stop there," James informed. "About the same time, two more jets hit our World Trade Centers, which used to be the tallest buildings in America. At least three thousand died there."

"But the one that did this died too, yes? After all, you said it was a suicide attack…?"

"No, the bastard that ordered it was too much of a chicken-shit to do it himself. He hired four or so to do it for him."

"Did you bring the man to justice?" Eragon asked. "I hope he burned for doing that."

"It took us long enough, but yeah, we got him. The guy was found hiding in a hole somewhere in Pakistan. The troops that caught him really worked him over too."

"So, did he die?"

"Hell yeah he did," James remarked. "The platoon that took him in did him over. Trust me, they had that asshole begging for forgiveness before they finished him off." He sighed. "We lost Jacob and his brother during that search."

"They were killed looking for him?" Eragon asked. James walked back to the table and pulled his chair out.

"Sort of," James pointed out. "A few hornets left our ship to provide CAP, Capital Air Power for the guys on the ground. All went great until the third jet took a shrapnel hit by an RPG on the way back to base."

"R.P.G?" Eragon asked, pulling a chair out for Saphira to sit down first. "What is that?"

"Rocket Propelled Grenade. It hit the hornet's right tail."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, the pilot thought he could take it back and called the tower for an emergency landing. Right when he brought the plane down, it erupted into flames and slid into the waiting dock where the emergency crews waited. Jacob was the other pilot that landed first. That guy was always the bravest on the ship, I'll tell you what. He took off his straps and rushed over to help those in the loading dock. When he got there, the plane exploded again and killed him. What's worse, his brother was working the navagation system in the tower and witnessed all of it. Admiral Casey tried to put him on leave, but the little guy refused it. Three days later, a storm hit the ship and tossed him overboard." James sighed. "The week after their deaths was the quietest that I ever want to hear. Jacob was just two weeks away from going into Top Gun, and he was the best pilot our ship had to offer, but Derek was no different. He wasn't a pilot, but he had some guts. I actually had to come to his defense a few times."

"You were close to them?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah. We both graduated from BASIC together." He sighed again and looked around the room. "Where the hell is our waiter?" Suddenly, a girl dressed in a white blouse and black skirt emerged from the kitchen with two small glasses filled with alcohol. She turned to acknowledge the group and then walked towards the familiar girl in the corner.

"So, what was Jackie doing today?" Saphira asked. "That girl in the corner reminds me a lot of her."

"I don't know. She only told me that she was going to be busy. I guess she said that she would meet us back at the White House after a few hours." They watched as the familiar girl picked up one of the cups and downed it in less than one instant. She slammed the glass down on the counter and let out a sigh.

"Rough day, sugar?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah. It seems like I just can't do it anymore, you know?"

"Tell me about it, Jackie. Look, all the drinks will be on the house, but I won't have you getting drunk off of your ass here."

"Thanks, Cindy." Eragon and Saphira turned to face each other.

"Jackie?" Eragon called out. The girl looked at them and quickly turned away. "Hello friend. Come join us."

"I'd rather not." Saphira shrugged while Eragon turned to take a glance at James.

"So what was it you wanted to know about me?" James asked.

"Oh yes. James, my father's name was also Morzan…and my mother's was Selena."

"Impossible," James muttered. "I'm an only child." Eragon sighed and looked at him closely. They did share similar facial features, but James's hair was black instead of brown.

"Is Selena still alive?" Saphira asked. James nodded.

"Yeah, she's still kicking." Eragon muttered a soft curse and shook his head. "What now?"

"My father was killed by a man named Brom, James. Did Selena ever mention him?"

"That name does sound familiar. She told me that she dated a guy by that name before meeting Morzan."

"Now who is the one speaking nonsense?" Saphira asked. "Brom never loved Selena…did he?"

"I don't know," Eragon replied. "If that is the case, perhaps Morzan is not my father at all. What if it is Brom?"

"You are all crazy," James muttered. "She said that they moved from Quebec, remember?"

"I just remember Selena abandoning me to my uncle Garrow…?"

"Garrow?" James asked. He lowered his head and placed his hands to his temples. "God, it has to be true then. My mother did talk about her brother and that she was trying to get him here too. Garrow…was his name."

"James, I think we may be brothers."

**Don't worry, the age difference will be answered over time and Jackie's odd behavior will also come to an answer. **

**PEACE! **


	14. Old Friends

Chapter 14: Old Friends

"What can I get you guys?" Cindy asked as she looked at the tree gathered around the table.

"Three beers, please," James replied. "Budweiser, if you got it." She looked at Eragon and Saphira, shaking her head as she looked them over.

"Eh, what the Hell? I'm already breaking the law serving booze to that one over there. Why not just add to the list?" She walked away while James placed his hands onto the table.

"Okay, so if this cockamamie family thing is true, how come my mom never mentioned you?" Eragon sighed and turned to face Saphira.

"We do not know, James," Eragon replied. "She abandoned me and left me at Uncle Garrow's."

"If I were to guess," Saphira interjected, "I would say that she wanted to start over."

"What?" Eragon and James both asked.

"Let me explain." She reached out and fiddled with a white saltshaker that was beside a napkin dispenser. "Eragon and I both know that Morzan was not as nice of a man as your mother possibly described for you. He was evil, James, and he served under the former king of our land…Galbatorix. Selena loved Morzan before he turned so despicable, but probably tried to erase everything after he changed." She turned to face Eragon, who had a hurt expression on his face. "I am sorry, but that seems the most logical."

"Wait a freaking minute!" James exclaimed. "If she left Morzan, then who was my real dad?"

"I am starting to question that too," Eragon muttered. Suddenly, Cindy arrived with three Budweiser Select bottles in her hands.

"Here you are," she muttered as she sat them in front of the three guests. "Just keep it to a minimum fellows."

"I barely will finish this one," James informed. "I am doing a night flight back to the carrier tonight."

"Don't want to fly wasted, huh?"

"My crew would appreciate it if I didn't." She laughed and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"I reckon that this should also be on the house? At least the double discount."

"Double?" James asked. Cindy smiled and took her free hand to place it on his shoulder.

"The military discount," she explained. "I can 'accidentally' put it in twice for you."

"I see," James mentioned while tossing her a brisk wink. "Okay."

"What can we make for you guys today?" Eragon and Saphira stared at the two strange bottles in front of them as James flipped the bottle cap off of his.

"I'll take the Skyline Steak," James ordered. "Err…my friends may need a little more time."

"Well, that's okay. I'll come back in a few minutes." She turned on her heel and walked over towards Jackie, who was stirring one of her small glasses with a straw.

"How do you get to the beer?" Eragon asked. "I see no handle or latch." James laughed and reached over to grab his bottle.

"Pay close attention, alright?" James commanded. He placed his thumb against the bottle cap and pushed upwards, forcing the cap to pop off and onto the table. "That keeps it fresh and cool." He suddenly sat the drink back on the table and shuffled it over to Eragon's waiting hand. The young rider caught the drink and tightened his grip as he lifted it to his mouth. "Careful, it's going to be cold." Eragon opened his mouth up and poured the amber liquid down his throat. James watched with a chuckle as Eragon slammed the bottle back to the table and wrapped his hand around his neck.  
"Cold," he choked. "Dear gods, I have never had anything that…that…?"

"Refreshing?" James finished. "Yeah, we have freezers and refrigerators here that keep them really cool. What did you think?"

"The mead at our country does not taste like that." Saphira placed her thumb next to her bottle cap and popped it off, just as James showed her.

"If my mate tried it, so must I." She took James advice and slowly suckled the drink, gently swallowing it as it splashed against the roof of her mouth. "Ah."

"Good?" Eragon asked. She nodded her head and brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Very. It tastes different…but it also tastes better."

"Welcome to American beer," James joked. "You can have six of those and be completely tore off your ass."

"I doubt it," Eragon replied, lifting his bottle up so Saphira could knock hers against it. They both said cheers and took another drink.

"Anyways, go ahead and pick what you want to eat. The menus are right there next to the napkins." Eragon sat down his beer and casually picked up the multicolored menu while Saphira did the same. "I'll pay for this one."

"That is nice of you," Saphira muttered. "So, James, how long exactly have you been piloting these helicopters?" He placed the opening of his beer to his lips and took a quick swig.

"Too many," he joked. "I'm thirty-nine." Eragon looked up from his menu and stared at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm thirty-nine." Saphira joined in the stare. "What now?"

"I am only nineteen," Eragon said quietly. "How could you be born after me, but be so old?" Saphira nodded her head as if she was wondering the same question.

"This is really freaking me out," James muttered. "Look, I don't know what to say about that, and I am pretty doubtful of us being blood and all, so let's drop it."

"I want to see her."

"Who?"

"Selena."

"I want to meet her too," Saphira blurted out. "It would be nice to meet my mate's family." Her eyes suddenly grew wide at a picture of a perfectly cooked rack of pork ribs that was displayed flawlessly on her menu. "Oh, what is this delectable entrée?" She opened up the menu and gasped at the decorative display of food that was inside of it. "Can I have one of each?" Eragon rolled his eyes at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"You are not a dragon," he warned her. "If you eat as much as you would in that form, I am sure that you would explode." She sighed and placed the menu down onto the table.

"Very well then." Eragon watched as she placed her right index finger on a picture of a very odd meal. "This looks rather small."

"What is it?" he asked, leaning over to get a closer look.

"It's a…a…ham…what?" She cocked her head at the word beside it and tried to ignore James' laughter.

"Hamburger," James finished. "It's America's most popular food." She looked at the picture and then turned her gaze to Eragon.

"Care to try it with me?"

"Uh…okay." James laughed again and took another drink.

"Well guys, I don't have much longer till I get back. I'll give you the number of my mom if you want it, but just don't go all psycho on her with this thing, alright? It may be too much for her."

"Psycho?" Saphira asked. She looked at Eragon. "I've never heard that before."

"In short, don't bring this 'older son' thing up," James scorned. "This may push her over the edge a little bit." Cindy walked back to their table and took out her pen and paper once again. "Their ready now."

"Good," Cindy replied. "It is almost quitting time for me, too."

"Two cheeseburgers, ma'am," James ordered politely.

"Navy boys are always so polite when ordering."

"That is what BASIC does to you," James snickered. "You know, I'll take a coke in place of this beer, if you could."

"Of course." The three watched as Jackie tossed her hood over her head and stepped up and over to the elevators.

"Jackie!" Eragon called out. "Where will we meet you?" She turned back with a slight blush over her cheeks.

"Meet me at the Metro by Foggy Bottom," she informed. "I'll be there and waiting."

"Why are you avoiding us?" Saphira asked. "Surely one drink beside your new friends could not have hurt."

"You don't know," she replied while shaking her head. "There are a lot of things that I have to make right here before I leave."

"Let me guess. Are you fixing something involving your past?"

"Sort of." She turned away. "I have some dues to pay." With that said, she pressed the button of the elevator and tied the laces that dangled from her hood to tighten it. "I'll be at the Metro Station at eleven, just before the lunch rush. See you then." Eragon and Saphira both nodded as she stepped into the elevator to disappear from view.

"So how many hours until our food is ready?"

- - - - - - - -

_They can't know, _Jackie thought to herself as the floor numbers decreased on a digital counter while the elevator descended to the ground floor. She pulled out the white powder that she received earlier and gently rubbed her fingers against it. "I have to do this. If not, I am better of going to prison." She sighed and stuffed the bag into her sweatshirt pocket again."I just can give this to him and we will be square…I hope."

- - - - - -

"Here you guys are," Cindy exclaimed, placing three plates in front of Eragon, Saphira, and James. They all licked their lips as they stared at the meals in front of them.

"It looks better than the fairth," Eragon muttered.

"What?" James asked. "Do you mean 'the picture'?"

"I…err…guess so." James reached out and picked up a large steak knife that was set on his plate while Eragon and Saphira continued to stare at the meal.

"Dig in."

"How?" Saphira asked. "It looks so…awkward."

"Look, pick it up and bite it. It can't be any simplier." She sighed and grabbed the burger with both hands, cautiously sliding it to her mouth. Saphira took a hearty bite but let out a subtle squeek, dropping the cheeseburger back down onto the plate.

"Hot!" she whimpered, chugging her beer to put the fire on her tongue out. Eragon and James both laughed. "What is so funny? Dragons do not worry about taste buds and heat."

"Saphira, humans have feelings on their tongues. Heat…hurts us."

"So I've learned." She reached out again and took another bite. "Aside from the burning, it is quite filling." Eragon did the same and smiled at the delicious taste of the meat that seemed to melt in his mouth.

"Fantastic," he muttered in admiration.

"Well, I have to get going guys," James sighed. "I'll leave the tip and the payment here for Cindy when she gets back…?"

"Wait. How do we get to this Foggy Bottom?" James looked at Saphira, who asked the question.

"Follow this street and look for a giant M sign," he explained. "You should come to an escalator somewhere near it. Ride it down and you should be there."

"Escalator?"

"It's like a staircase…except it moves." James took a drink of his coke that Cindy provided with his meal and pulled out his wallet to drop a twenty on the table near his plate. "Look, if you need anything, I want you to call me." He suddenly snatched a pen off of the kitchen countertop that was nearby and wrote several numbers down on a piece of paper. "This is my phone number in my quarters on the ship. If you want to know more about my mom or whatever, give me a call. I'm sure Jackie has a cell phone. After all, she is a teenager."

- - - - - - -

"Do you have my 'blow?" a dark-skinned man sneered to Jackie. He was very skinny and looked as if he were to die from hunger, but his eyes remained fixed on the girl in front of him. "You still owe me big for my last favor." Jackie shook her head and pulled out the bag of white powder. The black man suddenly pulled out his bony hands and swiped up the bag. "How many ounces?"

"Thirteen pure," Jackie informed. "Just like I owed you before I left." The man laughed and stuffed the bag inside of his blue jeans. "Now, is South Side straight again with Witchwick?"

"I dunno," he replied. "I may need a little more…?"

"Look Lenny," Jackie growled. "I am not back to my dope dealing anymore, man. You should consider yourself lucky that I managed to get this shit. Now, stay the Hell away from Witchwick since we are even now."

"Whatever girl," he muttered. "They're just a bunch of sluts and hookers anyway." He sighed. "I remember the first favor you did for me."

"That was years ago," she said, blushing slightly as she turned away from him. "That was also before you became an addict."

"Yeah I know," he scorned. "That was when you flushed my 'K' down the toilet."

"We're even now, shitbag." Jackie grit her teeth as the man placed his hands against her breasts. "Get your hands off of me."

"They were mine," he growled. "One more time, and then we're even."

**Someone has lied…**

**PEACE! **


	15. Payback's a Bitch

**Don't you love it when bad guys get their comeuppance? Also, Washington is known for corrupt cops and nasty neighborhoods…I know because I have been there (but not done that). Still pretty graphic and I do apologize for the swears, but this is a modern time fic, and we all know that everyone and their mother at least knows all of them, so it is all here just to make it more realistic. I will not be dropping the Fbomb in any of this though, so I guess you could call this PG-13? Read on…**

Chapter 15: Payback's a Bitch

Jackie muttered a curse as she trudged through the crowded sidewalk of Washington's busiest neighborhood, Foggy Bottom. Her hair was matted and the right side of her cheek was red enough to pass for a red stoplight.

"Damn him," she swore, kicking a crumpled beer can into the car filled street. Not one vehicle was moving and the road seemed more like a parking lot than a street. "I can't believe I let him do that to me." She looked down at her sweatshirt and sighed as she stared at the tears and rips that Lenny caused in it, making the jacket look as if she was mauled by a tiger instead of raped by a human being. His fingernails had dug deep into her skin and caused painful scratches on her abdomen. To make matters worse, Lenny did not make love to her; he ravaged her and made sure that every thrust hurt. No matter how hard she fought, the man did not let up. Her head hurt and the body part that took the worst of it was screaming in agony. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips in hopes to null the pain. Lenny committed a crime, but Jackie had a reputation of her own and knew that she stood no chance if she reported it. Sure he was a drug user, but she used to be his supplier for several years. She swore again as she remembered the reason why she stopped selling.

- - - - - - (flashback)- - - - - -

"Jackie Russell?" The blue uniformed police officer asked. Jackie nodded her head as the policeman pulled out three large plastic bags of pure cocaine from her jean pocket. "What have we here?"

"Sugar," she replied bluntly. "I'm making a trip to a neighbor's…?"  
"If I wanted bullshit, I would have stuck my head inside one's ass to get it!" Jackie lowered her head and shook it. "Now this here is enough to put you away for a long time. We have had this discussion before, am I right?"

"I forget easily." Jackie suddenly found herself against the cold pavement with the officer over her with his knee against the back of her head.

"Let's make it easier to remember," he shouted, reaching out to take her hands. He positioned her wrists together and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "It's a shame to see you doing this, Jackie."

"A girl has to make a living…?"

"Not doing this," he cut her off. "Because I am the only one here, I am going to let you go, but if I catch you dealing here in D.C, you will be in a lot of trouble." She sighed with relief as the officer unlocked the cuffs and slid them back into the pouch on the side of his belt. "If I even catch you with the scent of coke, then you will be coming with me. You got it?"

"You can't stalk me," Jackie protested.  
"I know exactly where you live, and these bags here are more than enough to get a search warrant on you and Lenny's house." She turned away, but the officer reached out and pulled her to face him. "Look, I don't want to see a girl like you in prison for being a moron, okay?"

"No, you just don't want to lose your favorite hooker."

"That's not the point!" the officer snapped. "If someone else catches you, you're done. I'm returning the favors that you gave me."

"Favors are for free," she muttered.

"Shut up. Listen, go home and toss it all away. In two days, I will have to report this and get a search warrant on your place. I can work it out to not get you suspicious, but something has to be done." Jackie nodded her head as the officer stepped back into his car. "Now get out of here and get it done." He cranked the ignition and rolled down the window. "See you tonight…usual time, yes?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Right after your shift." She watched as the officer sped away and pulled out her cell phone. "Lenny, it's Jack. We may have a problem. Get rid of all the 'K' in the house. Cops are showing interest and may get a warrant."

- - - (End Flashback)- - - -

Jackie muttered another swear as she remembered the face of the corrupt cop that caused her this much agony. She looked up at the sky and sighed, wondering if things would have been different if she had just went to jail.

"No one can help me," she murmured. "I'm not as good a girl as I even thought I was." She placed her hands to her face and dropped her head down to sob quietly while the millions of pedestrians walked by without paying any attention to her. _All I wanted to do was right a few wrongs, and that just got me in a worse predicament. _She took her hands away to look at the watch on her right wrist, surprised that it was not damaged from her latest 'encounter.' "Oh shit, I've got to get to the Metro!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is she?" Saphira asked as the two stood on the escalator that took them into a dark tunnel.

"She said she'd meet us down by the 'metro,'" Eragon informed. "Perhaps we are not there yet?" She sighed and placed her hand on the rubber railing.

"These inventions are very strange."

"I cannot agree more, Saphira." The two stood in silence as the escalator took them lower into the dark tunnel. "Do you like this place?" She bobbed her head and turned to see a group of young girls that were also on the escalator staring at them.

"I can't say yet," she murmured. "I feel that people here see us as outsiders." Eragon looked down at his tunic and shrugged.

"We are dressed quite differently. Perhaps that may have something to do with it?" Saphira shook her head and continued to look at the girls behind her.

"Hello," Saphira greeted them. "We are new here and we are supposed to meet a friend by this 'metro.' Are we going the right way?"

"It's to the left," one of the girls answered. "Just get off of this and make the turn."

"Thank you." As Saphira turned away, she heard the girls bickering behind her.

"I told you," one said. "They are just foreign."

"In clothes like that?" another one argued. "I should call Frodo and tell him that his closet has been raided."

"Haven't you seen yours, Cathy?"

"They look nothing like that…?"

"…But they do look horrid." Saphira tapped Eragon on his right shoulder and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need new clothes, Eragon. These are attracting unwanted attention." He sighed and placed his hand over his shoulder to set it on Saphira's.

"We will have Jackie do that." They stepped off of the escalator and went to the left, just as the girl behind them advised. It was almost one o'clock and the bottom level was filled to the brim with men in strange grayish black business suits.

"Those look…uncomfortable," Saphira mentioned, as they fought their way through the crowd. "I wonder why they wear them?" She also noticed that many of the men were talking into a silver or black object that was positioned right to their ears. After a few moments of walking, Eragon spotted two empty seats at the far wall of the busy terminal and grabbed Saphira by her hand to lead her there.

"This is madness," Eragon gasped, taking his seat at the same time as Saphira did. "How will she find us?"

"Hey!" Jackie suddenly called out amongst the crowd. "Eragon, over here!" They watched as she cut through the millions of people inside to get to them.

"What happened to you?" Saphira asked, looking at her ripped clothes and matted hair. She shook her head and turned away from them.

"I met an old friend," she muttered.

"It looks more like you got attacked," Eragon pointed out.

"Drop it." She turned to face them again and motioned for them to get up. "Our train is downstairs…?"

"We just went down," Saphira replied innocently.

"This is where you buy the tickets for the metro. The actual trains are down one more floor." Eragon stood up first and reached out his hand to help Saphira to her feet.

"What are you going to teach us?" Eragon asked.

"First off, you guys need some things. Clothes are the top of the list and we'll go down from there. Do you have any cash on you?" Eragon reached into his tunic pocket and pulled out the money. "Shit, put that away!" She quickly reached for it and stuffed it into her own pocket. "Do you realize how dangerous it is to carry that much…here?"

"What are you saying?" Saphira asked. Jackie looked around briefly and turned back to face them.

"There are a lot of thieves and troublemakers here," Jackie informed. "As a matter of fact, D.C is one of the most unsafe cities in all of the United States. If someone was to see what you had, you two could have been mugged…or killed." Saphira laughed openly and placed her hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"Kill us?" she asked. "They must not know my mate, Eragon. If anything, the assailant would be the one to lose his life."

"They are not always dudes, Saphira," Jackie pointed out. "A lot of girls also do this and you can be the biggest badass in the country and still get killed here."

"You must not know him very well," Saphira continued to stick up for him. "Eragon has been trained in sword fighting, and I doubt that anyone could match him."

"He may be good with swords, but it does no good when a gun is brought in." Saphira lowered her head and took her hand off of Eragon's shoulder. "This is a dangerous place, guys and you have to be extremely careful around here." She began to walk away and motioned for Eragon and Saphira to follow her. "We are going to put this stuff you got to work, guys."

After taking the second escalator, the group arrived at the bottom terminal that seemed even more crowded than the floor above them.

"It should be here in a minute or so." Eragon looked Jackie over and shuttered at how she looked.

"Jackie," Eragon asked. "Please, tell me who did this to you."

"I can't." Saphira looked at Eragon and cocked her head.

_Why so interested in her personal business, Eragon? _

_Someone hurt her, _he replied. _I want to help._

_Help? Oh no you don't. _

_What? _Saphira shook her head and let out a frustrating sigh.

_Do you think I do not know? Eragon, what happens when you help a female of your species? They fall in love, yes? I forbid you to help her…for that exact reason. _Eragon's face turned bright red as he turned away from her. _See, you are blushing right now at the thought of it. _

_It isn't that, _Eragon countered. _I just cannot believe that you don't have feelings for me but still want me to stay yours. _

_What is so unbelievable about that? _Saphira asked. _Eragon, you told me that I was getting closer to our goal and I will not lose it all because some other female needs your hand. Just don't get involved, okay? _Eragon shook his head.

_Fine. But if I find this lowlife, he will suffer…but not because I love Jackie. _

_Good correction, _Saphira replied with a chuckle. _Why else then? _

_Hurting a female, regardless of the species, is wrong. _

"It's here," Jackie told them. "Uh, you may want to cover your ears. This thing comes in pretty fast."

"We'll be fine," Eragon responded. "What is this thing exactly?" As he asked, there was a horrible screeching noise that seemed to come out of a black tunnel that was just beyond their sight. They watched as a white train sped out of the tunnel and came to a perfect stop at the end of the passageway beside it. The loud sound pierced through Eragon's ears and forced him to cringe as it let out a hissing noise, tossing white steam into the air as the doors beside it opened up.

"Come on." They rushed forward and stepped inside of the train with the hundreds of other people that were also boarding. As they entered, Jackie quickly rushed to the back of the compartment and slammed her backside down against a plastic booth. "Hurry and take a seat. These fill up quickly." Eragon and Saphira did as they were told and sat beside her. "Okay, since I don't have that long until my flight back, I will take you on a little tour around here and help you get some new clothes while we're out."

"Lovely," Saphira said joyously. "Where are we going first?"

"Shopping."

_This should be fun, _Saphira told Eragon mentally. _Hmm, perhaps I could help you buy some nice underwear? _

_Control yourself, _Eragon pointed out. _Maybe if you are good, I'll let you. But in order to see mine, I get to help you out too. _

_On what? _

_Ladies wear underwear too, you know? _He watched her blush and couldn't help but laugh. _You're right. It will be fun. _She smiled at him and placed her hand on his left knee, using her fingers to gently massage his kneecap. Suddenly, the train began to move, tossing Eragon and Saphira's heads against the lightly padded seats.

"Ouch," they both muttered. Eragon turned to face Saphira and smiled.

"I wonder what new clothes styles there are?" Jackie sighed and placed her hands on her lap.

"There are a lot," she explained. "The fun part is going to be deciding on what works and what doesn't. I can help you get some clothes for the week, but you guys are on your own after that." They were quiet while the train rode along the tracks inside of the dark tunnel.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked mentally.

_Yes?_

_When can I be a dragon again? _He turned to look at her. _I have been like this for quite some time, you know? _

_Yes I do, _Eragon replied. _We will find something. _

_Well, if we don't I will be walking the streets in that form. It is strange but I feel as if my wings are cramping up even though they are not there. _

_I've had the same feelings before, _Eragon pointed out. _Be patient Saphira._

_I have heard that word far too many times, _she sighed out. _Eragon, you know that my season is about to peak, yes? _

_Okay?_

_Um…we were given one room to sleep in. _Eragon's eyes grew wide. _Do you remember what I told you about when I hit that point? _

_This may get really interesting, _Eragon muttered. _Well, we just will have to fight harder to avoid going to far. _

_I don't want to, Eragon, _she whimpered, placing her cheek against his shoulder. _I am done being patient. _

_I know. _The train stopped and Jackie stood up to head towards the door.

"Hey guys," Jackie called out. "If we don't get off now, we will ride this all the way to the beach." They also climbed to their feet and walked outside to the next terminal with Jackie leading the way. "Hey, make sure to tell the hotel guys that I won't need the extra room. I forgot to tell those secret servicemen about my flight.

_That means that we will be completely alone, _Saphira murmured huskily in his mind. _I can't wait. _They continued to walk and took the escalator up to the surface. As they emerged, Jackie's eyes went wide as she turned away from the street.

"What is that bastard doing here?" she asked herself.

"Who?"

"The guy who did this to me," she muttered, as if each letter stabbed her heart. "Ignore him and just walk the other way."

"Where is he," Eragon asked, balling his fists.

_Eragon, don't. _Jackie tossed her head in the direction of a dark skinned male who was sitting on the curb with a bottle of whiskey that was wrapped in a paper bag sitting beside him. Eragon pushed her away and trudged towards him.

_Uh oh, _Saphira thought mentally. _Eragon, don't. _

_Saphira, this man needs a lesson in respect. _He walked up to the man and tapped him on his shoulder. "Excuse me, but do you know a lady by the name of Jackie?"

"Why do you want to know," he replied groggily with the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Her friend." The man staggered to his feet and stared Eragon down.

"Yeah, I know her." He turned to look at Jackie, who still kept her glance away from him. "Why you want t'know?" Eragon took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked behind him to see Saphira staring worriedly back at him.

_Do not do something stupid, _she told him mentally. _We both know that won't do any good. _

"She came to me in a pretty bad way, sir," Eragon explained politely. "I was wondering if you would know who caused her to be like that." He watched as the man reached down to take a swig of his whiskey once more.

"I done it," he said proudly. "Want to make something of it?" Every inch in Eragon's arms felt like swinging towards the man's nose, but he fought against the urge.

"Why did she deserve that?" The man gave a sadistic smile to the rider and turned to face Jackie again.

"Who gives a shit on what she deserves," he sneered. "Jackie was my bitch years ago and she came back for more. When she refused me, I kicked her ass and still managed to get what I wanted out of her." That was enough. It did not take a genius to tell him that this man raped Jackie and his fists were begging to taste blood. He turned back to see Saphira smiling at him.

_I heard what he said, _Saphira murmured. _I suppose that you can help her one time…but only once. Show him the consequences of ravaging a female. _Eragon smiled back and withdrew his right fist. He felt the muscles tensing in sheer joy as he released his arm to fly right into the nose of the man, sending him sprawling over the curb and into the street. Eragon's fist shot back to his side while the left one began aching for a piece of the action as well.

"What the Hell?" the man muttered, holding his broken nose with his hand. "You made me break my booze!"

"I'm going to break a lot more than that, slime," Eragon growled. "How dare you ravage a woman? A man with no respect for the opposite sex does not deserve to live." He stood still as the man staggered to his feet again. "If you touch her one more time, I will break your neck instead of your nose." Suddenly, piercing sirens filled the street that they were on. In seconds, a patrol car pulled up to them and a police officer stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Okay," the officer said firmly. "What happened?"

"He hit me," the man muttered, while Eragon swore under his breath. "I want to press…cha…charges." The officer stepped forward and took a whiff of the man's breath.

"Drunk in public, eh? You ain't pressing nothing, buster." Eragon watched as the officer forced the man to turn around and placed a pair of silver handcuffs over his wrists. He then shifted his attention from the detained suspect over to Eragon."Now, why did you hit him?"

"Sir, he ravaged my friend."

"Ravaged?" he asked. "Where the Hell are you from, friend?" Jackie stepped forward so the officer could see the rips and tears in her clothing, along with the scratches on her chest and abdomen. "He raped her."

"Is this true?" the officer asked Jackie, who nodded slightly as if she was the one in trouble. "Okay then. I will need you to file a report and I'll need your name too."

"No," Jackie muttered. "I can't do a report or give my name."

"Why?"

"I have a record of my own, sir, "she said mournfully. "I was well known in this part for some certain things."

"If you do not file a report then he will just serve a few days in the can."

"I'm flying to New York tonight," Jackie informed. "I'll be long gone before he gets out."

"Suit yourself then." The officer grabbed the man by the cuffs and dragged him into his car while Eragon walked over to Saphira.

"That is your good deed for the day, Eragon," she chuckled. "I doubt that he will do that to her again."

"I sure hope so," he muttered, cracking the knuckles of his right fist while he spoke. "I really did not want to…?"

"Don't worry about it, dear. What's done is done. Honestly, I was rather impressed on how you handled that situation. At first, I thought that you were going straight into battle, but you took the wiser route."

"Come on," Eragon laughed out. "We have been together for two years, Saphira. I am not as dumb now as I was then, you know?" She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yes, I do." She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him just behind his ear. "You were outstanding."

"Hmm," Eragon mentioned in thought. "Do I detect another stage of love?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem rather interested in what I just did. I think you are nearing your final stage."

"What is that?"

"Well, I don't have an answer for that yet, but we both will know." Jackie walked up to Eragon and suddenly tossed her arms around his neck, despite Saphira's growls.

"Thank you," she said. "I could not have done that by myself."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eragon asked after she released her grasp. "Why did you lie about coming here on a 'fieldtrip' too?"

"Me and the man you got arrested had a relationship awhile back. We were also drug users and pretty heavy on it too. After my run-in with a cop, I took his cocaine and flushed every ounce of it down the toilet. He told me that he was going to get me back for doing it, but I didn't care. The next day I left back to the Bronx."

"I thought Bronx was your home," Saphira asked. "What were you doing here?"

"I lied, okay? I was born here in D.C and I formed a gang called Witchwick just a few years ago. The guy, Lenny was in a separate gang called South Side and, while we were together, we were considered one gang instead of two separate ones. After we split, war broke out with us. When I had enough, I saved up and started over in the Bronx. I only came here so I could repay a few dues before going back home. Now I should be even with all the others so let's get this shopping thing out of the way so you can go to the hotel and I can go on with my life too."

"Okay," Eragon agreed. "Jackie, I am sorry that your life seems so…err…complicated."

"Same here, Jackie," Saphira sympathized. "You do not seem that bad of a female for what your past shows. Perhaps it is all just one big fluke?"

"God, I hope so." Suddenly, she looked up to see a large sign on one of the buildings beside her and smiled.

"Victoria's Secret?" Saphira asked. "What is that?" Jackie's smile widened as she grabbed both of their arms and drug them into the store.

"Perfect."

**PEACE! **


	16. The Secret's Out

**Sorry for the long update. I really did some research on this before posting. Laughs are expected and people should be pretty happy with the innocent fluff of Saphira and her instinct too.**

Chapter 16: The Secret's Out

"Oh my," Saphira gasped as they entered the store. She couldn't help but blush at all of the female lingerie that was being displayed on plastic mannequins. It seemed inappropriate, but also quite intriguing at the same time. "Um, these things look like they reveal more instead of shielding it…?"

"That's the point," Jackie laughed, facing a female cashier who had her feet propped up on the desk as she thumbed through a magazine. "Most girls around here wear things like that, so you should too if you want to fit in with the rest of America." Eragon's eyes were also wide at such revealing lines of underwear. "I have all of your cash, but pick something you like and try it on. I doubt anything you pick will go over your amount."

"But…they are…?" Jackie cut her off by laughing.

"You want to fit in, right?"

"Yes but…?"

"To fit in, you have to dress like this." She suddenly grabbed a thin pair of red thong panties with a white rose centered on it and placed it in front of Saphira's midsection. "You grow into it."

"I don't want to," Saphira muttered, looking down at it. "It looks so uncomfortable."

"Men find it attractive," Jackie pointed out. "Look, these look to be your size. Go into the fitting room and toss them on." Before Saphira could protest, Jackie shoved her into an open door just next to the store's entrance. Eragon watched through the bottom opening of the door as Saphira's tunic fell to the floor.

"The things I do for you, Eragon," he heard Saphira mutter as she slid it up to its proper position. "How do I know that I have it on right?" Jackie attempted to stop her, but Saphira opened up the door of the fitting room and stepped out, wearing nothing except for the thong around her waist. The cashier noticed her step out, but shrugged and went back to her reading.

"Oh dear Jesus," they heard one passer-by exclaim outside. All three turned to see a teenager, about Jackie's age staring through the window with wide eyes fixated upon Saphira. "God…thank you."

"Get away, pervert!" Jackie shouted to the boy, who hastily backed away, still focused on the nearly naked Saphira in front of him. It was not long before a crowd of men began gathering.  
"What are they looking at?" Saphira asked innocently. She turned around to see but only received a loud cheer from the men outside. "Oh." She blushed and placed her hands behind her to cover up the crevice that the thin underwear created. "Uh, I suppose that is what that room is for."

"Get your ass back in there!" Jackie roared, stuffing her back in. Eragon couldn't help but stare too with the horde of other men outside. His dragon was beautiful in human form, and the new underwear that she was wearing added to it. "Eragon?" He shook his head. "Snap out of it."

"Huh?"

"Come on," Jackie muttered. "You were drooling worse than those by the window." She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you like her, dude, but women do not like you staring them down like that."

_Not true, _Saphira suddenly told him mentally. _I find it rather attractive. It is not every day that I get attention like that, you know? _

_What? _Eragon asked her. _If I recall, you were always the one receiving attention when you were just a dragon. _

_That was different. _She paused to slide off her britches and placed her tunic back over her shoulders, covering everything else up once again.

"Do you like them?" Jackie asked her.

"Not really. They are very…um…snug."

"They're supposed to." Jackie sighed as Saphira poked her head out from the doorway of the dressing room.

"Well, comfort comes first, in my opinion." Eragon chuckled as Saphira let out a snobby snort and sunk back into the fitting area. "Find something else a little more…comfortable." Jackie groaned and grabbed Eragon by his wrists, dragging him through the store.

"She's your girlfriend, right?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "You pick something that suits her so she'll stop bitching!"

"Watch it," Eragon warned. Suddenly, he stopped and swung his arm away from Jackie's. He turned to see a pair of sapphire blue panties with a white dragon printed on the front of it. They were thin, but not like the one that Jackie picked out. "That should do nicely." He took the pair off of the rack and walked proudly back to Saphira. "Try these." Respecting her privacy, Eragon gently slid the underwear underneath the large gap under the door. He watched as Saphira's hands inspected it.

"Eragon?" Saphira asked. "Did you get this?"

"Um…yes," he said hesitantly. He let out a pleasing sigh as Saphira stepped into them, chuckling to herself as they slid up to their rightful position.

"Ahh….velvet." Eragon blushed slightly and turned away from her room. "Good choice, Eragon. This…ah…feels much better." There was a pause while Saphira continued to inspect the new clothing she was wearing. "Is that a dragon?"

"Yes," Eragon mentioned. "The color is sapphire, like you, but there was no sapphire dragon on there."

"I would rather have him black, anyways." She paused to snicker. "He is the only one who may be taking these off."

"Saphira, I am a black…uh….oh." Jackie sighed again as Eragon turned a brighter shade of red.

_Why so embarrassed? _Saphira asked him mentally. _We both know it will happen someday. Now, when can I help you find something? _Eragon shuttered as her lustful giggles fluttered throughout his mind.

"Well?" Jackie asked. "Better?"

"Much." She stepped out and smiled at Eragon. "I'll find some way to paint him black. I think I will name him Eragon." He blushed again and shook his head. "Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"It's your turn now, but I want in there with you." Jackie turned to see the cashier lazily flip another page of her magazine.

"I doubt she would pay any attention to it," Jackie muttered, pointing her thumb back at her. "Just keep it quiet in there. If I hear one moan or gasp, I'll come in there and embarrass both of you."

"The door does have a lock," Saphira replied huskily. "Come on, Eragon. Let's find something for you."

"Uh Saphira?" Jackie called to her. "You are not going to find something for him…here."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a female lingerie store…with some romance themes too. Let me show you." She reached into another rack and pulled out a thin panty that seemed to be laced with some type of smooth netting. "From a glance this looks decent, right?"

"Uh huh," Saphira replied. Suddenly, Jackie flipped the panty over to reveal that the crotch was missing. "Oh…um…I think that it is ripped."  
"Why do you think they did that?" She paused to ball a fist in her right hand. Saphira gasped as she stuffed her index finger through her closed fingers of her right fist. "That's right. This is for sex." Saphira glanced over to Eragon and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take it then."

"Maybe later," Eragon said, brushing her arm away. "Saphira, remember our agreement."

"I know," she pouted. "Still, it does look interesting to try to mate while still wearing undergarments."

"That really doesn't seem natural, Saphira."

"Who says sex has to be?" Eragon blushed again. "Yes, I said sex…not mating. Mating is for dragons while sex is for humans…like us." She took his hand and stroked it gently. "Don't worry, Eragon…I will be gentle."

"Actually, rough sounds better," he shot back, "but I just want you to feel the same as me before we…you know." She sighed and released her hand from his.

"I agree. This instinct of mine is really pushing me towards your penis, but I will try to fight it…for you."

"Okay, now that this lovie-dovie stuff is over with, let's get moving. We still need to get you guys some normal clothes and get to the hotel before five."

The three spent a total of three hours shopping in different stores before finally arriving at their hotel that was provided for them by the secret service they had met earlier. They stepped inside and dropped their bags on the floor, filled to the brim with different lines of casual clothing. Suddenly, Saphira gasped and looked up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

"Look!" Eragon looked up to notice that the entire room was massive in size; it was large enough to fit another full size room inside of it. "Finally, I can return to my original form." She took a glance at the large single bed that rested in the center of the large room, just to the right of a large single pained window that overlooked the Washington Monument. The room was painted a dull red color with several antique paintings along the walls, but both Eragon and Saphira were too exhausted to pay any mind to it or the large black box that was inside a wooden cabinet in front of the bed.

"Well my flight leaves in two hours, guys," Jackie mentioned. She grabbed a pen and wrote down a series of numbers on a napkin. "If you have any questions, call me." Eragon turned to face Jackie as Saphira casually walked over to the foot of the large bed.

"I have heard people say that before," Eragon replied, "but how do we call? What do we use to call you with?"

"A phone."

"Come again?" Jackie sighed and pulled out a pink colored cell phone from her hip pocket.

"555-2643 is this room number," she informed. "I will dial that in, and the phone in here will ring." She punched in the buttons and placed her ear to it. Suddenly, the phone near the bed sprang to life, forcing Saphira to leap up with surprise. The sound was loud and repetitive, similar to Saphira's hums when she's in dragon form, but the noise from the phone was not as pleasing to the ear. "Pick it up." Saphira nodded and walked over to it. She placed both hands over the entire phone and lifted it off of the table. "No! Pick up the piece on top of it."

"Oh." Saphira set the phone back onto the desk and picked up the proper piece. She sighed with relief as the loud ringing ceased.

"Place it to your ear and say 'hello.'"

"Hello?" Saphira asked into it. She was surprised to hear Jackie's voice fly right through it and into her ear. "What type of magic is this?"

"Technology," Jackie muttered. "All you have to do is punch in those numbers I wrote down and it will connect you to me."

"Sounds easy enough," Eragon said cheerfully. "Thank you so much for your help Jackie."

"I owed you for saving my ass back on the seas. I'll see you guys around." She walked over to Eragon and wrapped her hands around his neck. "It was fun," she whispered into his ear, causing Saphira to turn red with jealousy.

"Well," Eragon said, taking her hands away from him. "If that man gives you any more problems, I suppose you can…uh…call here to let us know?"

"You won't be here forever, guys," Jackie responded. "Tomorrow you get to meet President Valdez in the morning. After you do, I want you to call me and let me know what happened, okay?"

"Yes, friend," Eragon replied. "We will right after our meeting." Saphira stretched her arms out and walked to the center of the room. "Saphira, what are you doing?"

"Changing." Eragon watched as she set her tunic on the floor and shifted into her original form. He was quite surprised to see her standing in front of him inside the room, but there was still plenty of headspace for her to crane her neck up and stretch out her wings. _This is no room, Eragon. This is a palace. Care to join me? There is room for you too. _

"I'll leave you two alone," Jackie snickered. She walked towards the door and opened it. "I have to call a cab, guys. Don't forget to stay in touch." Eragon nodded and took off his tunic and changed into a dragon to take his place beside Saphira, who was lying down on a large wool rug in front of the odd large black box. He stretched out like a kitten and flopped down beside her, pressing his side against her warm belly.

_Comfy? _Saphira asked him. He sighed and pressed his head against hers.

_Very. _He looked down to see a slender black object that was lying on a coffee table beside the massive bed. He never bothered to ask Saphira about it, but he was curious. Not wanting to get up on his own, he examined the bed and looked back down at Saphira who looked up at him with the same glance of curiosity.

_Why are we sleeping here? There looks to be enough room on that bed for both of us. _

_I know, _Eragon muttered, climbing groggily back to his paws. _Come on love. Let's go to bed. _She showed him her teeth and let out a promiscuous growl.

_I'd love to. _She stood up and wrapped her tail around Eragon's hind legs. _Finally._

_Wha…what? _

_You said 'go to bed.' Is that not what you tell your human companion when you are about to have sex with her? _

_No! _Eragon snapped. _What I meant by 'go to bed' was go…to…bed. There was no hint in there. _

_What a pity, _she sighed. _I was really hoping for it, too. _Eragon watched as Saphira hummed to herself as she leapt up and used her wings to glide onto the large mattress. She circled about for a few seconds and flopped down just before the numerous sets of pillows at the head of it, forcing them to fly upwards at the shift of her weight against the bed. _Your turn. _Eragon bobbed his head and climbed up next to her, gently nudging her aside so he could get comfortable again. _Well, what do you think? _

_It is a nice mattress…?_

_Not of the bed, silly, _Saphira laughed. _What do you think…of this? _Eragon yelped as Saphira's tail swooped across his hind leg and centered itself right between them. Her rash tactic forced his flap to open once again while Saphira's tail begain to gently wave back and forth between there. _Come on, Eragon. You know you want me. _

_Saphira! _Eragon called out, completely flabbergasted at her lustful actions. _We can't...? _Suddenly, the phone beside him rang, forcing both dragons to jump with surprise. Saphira shifted back into human form and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this room 310?" a voice on the other side asked. "The presidential room?"

"Um…I think so."

"Well, this is the front desk, ma'am. We just got a call to give you anything you desire at no cost. President's orders. What would you like tonight?" She looked over to Eragon, who had his large scaly head resting on a pillow. Suddenly, she sighed and turned back to the phone.

"Sex." He shot his head up from the pillow to grow at her.

_Great, tell everyone! _He muttered sarcastically to her. _You think this is easy for me? _She bucked her head back at his comment and let out another depressing sigh.

"Well, the most we can do is give you a few…exciting channels."

"Um…very well then."  
"Anything besides that?"

"What else can you do?" Saphira asked. She placed her hand on her stomach as she sat at the bedside.

"Well, we do offer room service."

"But our room was clean already," Saphira pointed out. "You do not have to send another servant here to clean it again."

"Valdez wasn't kidding. You are from another country!" The voice on the phone sighed. "Look, are you and your partner up there hungry? We can supply the meals…at no cost."

"I am kind of hungry," she stated, rubbing her belly. "What is your chef serving at this time?"

"What are you interested in?"

_Steak, _Eragon muttered to her. _A big juicy steak. _

_I thought you were a vegatarian, Eragon, _she pointed out to him.

_Well, just like you, a dragon has his urges. _She groaned at his comment.

"Two steaks please," she ordered. "One not cooked."

"Uh…come again?"

"I need one raw steak. Better yet, make it two. I would like them large too if we could."

"Uh, that is against our regulations to serve that. You eat them raw? No fire at all?"

"I always have," Saphira pointed out. "Oh yes, add on one of those 'hamburgers' too."

_One more, dear, _Eragon placed it.

"Another on top of that."

"Are you feeding an army up there?" the host asked in a frustrated tone. "Fine. What to drink?"

"I heard James say something about 'cokes.' They seemed pretty good so we'll take two."

"Okay. So two uncooked steaks, two hamburgers, and two cokes?"

"I think so," Saphira replied. "What else is there?"

"This is going to be a long night."

**Next chapter will have you guys rolling…I promise. And Jackie will probably come into play again later on. **

**PEACE! **


	17. Room Service

**I have a feeling that Arya fans may hate me for this one, but it is meant as humor. Once again, this gets a little graphic. **

Chapter 17: Room Service

Saphira hung up the phone after placing two hours worth of food for her and her partner. Eragon was still lying on the bed in dragon form with a smirk on his face.

"I like this place," Saphira said to him with a smile. "Is it not true that you had to make your own food in the inns in Alaegasia?"

_Yes, _Eragon sighed. He paused as his stomach began to rumble. Saphira laughed and flopped down on the bed beside him. Before Eragon could say anything, Saphira's hands began to wander all over his belly, massaging each and every scale. _What are you doing? _

"Well," Saphira replied. "Gleadr taught me ways to relieve an empty stomach until I could eat."

_When did he show you that? _Eragon asked, lifting his head off of the pillow to glare at her. She smiled and took one hand off of his stomach to sit it on his brow.

"We were in the desert and I was hungry. He told me that if you scratch the right scales, it takes away the hunger pangs." She continued her work, getting a pleasing growl from Eragon as her fingers and hands worked their way down his stomach and closer in on his crotch. He closed his eyes and drifted off, slowly lowering his head down on the pillow again."Um, Eragon?'  
_Mmmm…_

"Eragon!" He jumped up. "And you say I need control!"

_What? _He looked down at himself to see that his erection was literally brushing against Saphira's outer thigh. He groaned and turned to face her. To his utter surprise, he felt Saphira place a hand on it, massaging it just like she did on his belly. _Hey…cut…cut it out! _She looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, my rider is uncomfortable. It is my job to make things better…?"

_Later, _he snapped. _We…we…can't. _

"Why not?" He growled and stood to his paws on the bed, forcing it to dip inward and roll Saphira into his right foreleg. "You are no fun, mate."

_Saphira, your instincts are getting the better of you. _

"So?"

_We are not going to mate yet, and that is final! _She looked up at him and placed her hand on his large shoulder.

"Sorry," she muttered. "If it helps, I had no mind of you…entering me tonight."

_Huh?_

"I wanted to…try something." She took her hand off of his shoulder and brushed it against his neck. "I would have preferred doing it while you were human, but you were ready…and so was I."

_Saphira, you are sounding like a slattern. _She growled at the word and looked up into his golden eyes. _I told you about my vow. If I break it, then what will become of us? _

"I know."

_Just out of curiosity, what were you planning? _She smirked once again and let out a childlike giggle.

"Just an idea I had."

_Tell me. _

"Why?"

_Because I said so. I am your rider and you must listen to me, yes? _Saphira sighed and sat down on the bed while Eragon slid back to his belly.

"Fine," she pouted. "I wanted to…experiment. I have heard that humans called it 'foreplay." She blushed as Eragon stared her down.

_Where did you hear that? _he growled.

"Um…well…I…?"

_Where! _

"Try who," she corrected him. "I overheard Arya discussing her…um…moments with her former mate with Nasuada awhile ago. She sounded so descriptive and pleased, so I thought that it would have been interesting to attempt those things to the one I love."

_Love? _Eragon shot his head straight up in thought. _Saphira, have you…do you feel it now? _

"Not quite, but I am very close." She stroked his forearm as Eragon kneaded gently at the ruby colored blanket that was laid across it. "I just wanted to try and make you happy, rider."

_Wow, _Eragon replied into her mind. _Saphira, you just hit another stage._

"Is our vow completed?"

_Almost, _he sighed. _Gods, I really wish it were finished now, though. _Saphira smiled and brushed his belly once again while keeping her other hand on his arm.

"Why?"

_I have been fighting so hard to not make love to you, _he replied nervously. _Tonight has just been the most difficult. _

"Oh, so my rider finally wants to really ride me?"

_You could say that. _She laughed and took her hand off of Eragon's forearm to trail alongside her other one that was massaging his stomach. _I love you too much to let that happen. I want you to love me just the same before we take the plunge into such a relationship. If what you say is correct, we will be bound forever after we…um…conceive._

"Are you thinking about children, Eragon?" He looked down at her and sighed at her bright sapphire eyes.

_Perhaps. I don't know. _

"Well, we will mate first and worry about children when that time comes."

_Forgive me, but won't children come after mating? _Saphira sighed and began scratching his belly with her fingernails.

"Yes," she replied, "but it only matters if there is an egg in the female's womb. So far, I have not felt one."

_Hmm? _

"If there is no egg in my stomach that can be fertilized, then I will not become a mother."

_So…?_

"We could mate and have sex for all eternity until I have one formed." She looked up at him. "Eragon, I haven't had an egg formed for several years. I may be…barren."

_Don't say that. _He craned his neck down to brush his cheek against hers. _When the time comes, we will make so much love together that we will create millions of children. Besides, do you think that the reason of you not forming an egg would have to do with not being near any other males? _

"Um…I don't know. I was with Arya's dragon, but he was young and…that's it!" She suddenly jumped up and wrapped her hands around his neck. "It's the courting dive! I never did that and an egg never formed. I am willing to wager that I may form one within the end of my season since you and me…?" Eragon, who gently nibbled on her neck with his pointed teeth, cut her off. He was gentle and managed to get a laugh out of her. "I may have a child ready to be fertilized."

_That is great! _Eragon replied, taking his mouth away from her neck.

"Let us mate now, Eragon!" she called out huskily. "With luck your seed will reach it before the end of the week."

_But you said it has not formed. _

"It should by the end of the week." She smiled and flopped onto the bed back first.

_I do not think that you understand this concept, darling. _

"What do you mean?"

_When you mate in human form, you are not going to get a dragon in the end. _

"Hmm?"

_It will be a human child, and those take nine full months to birth. _She sighed and sat up to look at him.

"You had to ruin my fun, Eragon," she pouted. "Well, I will change into my true form and we will go from there."

_No._

"Why?"

_You are not quite there yet, Saphira. I will make a deal with you. If you are not fully in love with me but that egg of yours still forms, I will still mate with you so you could become a mother. Is that a fair trade? _She looked up at him and reached her hands out to touch his snout.

"You would do that for me?" she asked. Suddenly she grabbed her heart and doubled over on the bed. "Ah, what is that?"

_What? _

"It is burning!"

_Saphira, what is wrong? Are you hurt? _

"No," she replied. "It just…tickles a little bit." She removed her hand from her heart and looked up at him again. To her surprise the sensation picked up again as her glance caught Eragon's. "Eragon!" she exclaimed. "It's another stage!"

_How so?_

"This feeling happens every time I look at you. I am starting to really, truly love you."

_That's my dragon, _he said proudly, craning down to nuzzle her. She pat his head and gently kissed the top of her nose.

"You would really mate with me just so I could be a mother?"

_Yes, my dear._

"But, wouldn't you be hurt over it?"

_I would, but making you happy is my goal in life. I am the one to give you children, so I will take that job. _

"Then why haven't you started doing it, yet?" He laughed and laid his head next to her.

_Saphira, _he cooed. _At this moment, there is no need for any other dragons. Why not take this time to experience true love rather than slattern ourselves for the dragon race? Galbatorix is dead and dragons have regained respect ever since the war between them and elves. Why hurry? _She turned her body to face Eragon's scaled head and propped her head up with her left arm, leaving the right one to rest against her hourglass shaped form. _You are beautiful, Saphira, and I would give anything to cave into this pressure. Believe me, you have seen my…um…reactions to you. _

"And I have no complaints either." He narrowed his eyes and let out a choppy growl, tossing thin lines of black smoke out of his nostrils.  
_I love you too much to just take advantage of you, my darling dragon...err…human. _

"Saphira works too," she pointed out. "Why not just call me by name and not species."

_Very well, _he chuckled. _Saphira, you have always been loyal to me in so many hard times. Now is where I pledge loyalty to you. _

"Doesn't that mean that you would please me?"

_Loyalty means laying my life for you, _he explained. _I want you to live a life of love and it is my loyalty to you that gives you this chance. _He sighed and shut his eyes. _You understand, yes? _

"Of course I do," she replied. She took her hand off of her body and placed it on his brow. "You are a good man, Eragon Shadeslayer, and a loyal mate. I doubt that Thorn or Shruikan would have treated me with as much respect as you have."

_It just a piece of what a female like you truly deserves._

"Eragon, you must stop talking like that."

_Why?_

"Um…let us just say that I am getting…excited." He looked down at her and showed his teeth. "It is really enticing to hear you speak like that…to me." Eragon snickered and directed his glance back to her face.

_So, what were these new ideas that you learned from Arya? _

"Learned?" She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

_You never asked her?_

"I thought it was a personal issue…?"

_Then why were you eavesdropping on their conversation? _

"You caught me." She lowered her head. "I did ask her what they meant, but I asked her at night…when you were asleep."

_Comforting, _he sighed. _At least you did not attempt them while I was sleeping. _

"Well, I did want to, but I fought against it." She smiled. "You may be big down there in human form, but I am positive that I could not have succeeded some of the things that she told me considering the size of my mouth…and the size of…well?" She shifted her head down to his midsection.

_What? _He shook his head. _Saphira…you wanted to…do that? _

"Well, she told me that it is quite pleasurable, and it was after you had that long training session, remember? At first, I didn't realize how sexual it was meant to be. At the way she described it, I merely thought it was like a massage, but then she got a little more 'descriptive,' which caused a few more doubts on attempting it."

_Wow. How did you not know? _

"Dragon foreplay is a lot different than the tricks that humans have," she explained. "We rely on touch of less important body parts, like the places that I touched you to get you excited." She chuckled again at the thought of him. "It just now crossed my mind."

_So what did she show you?_

"She never showed me anything," Saphira replied. "She just told me exactly what she told Nasauda along with 'let your imagination soar' at the end of it." Eragon cocked his head. "She told me that my tongue was the greatest tool. I never understood that one. Oh yes, she said that 'hands can work wonders,' but how could mine if I had claws instead of fingers? It sounded more painful, in my opinion."

_Wow, _Eragon sighed. _It seems that I really avoided the arrow with her._

"What do you mean?"

_She sounds like a worse slattern than Trianna, _Eragon laughed out. _That would explain why she kept toying with my heart so much. _

"Hey!" Saphira scorned. "She did not do those things with some random male. Eragon, she did those with her mate. That is not being a slattern."

_It just makes me feel better thinking that way. _He chuckled again and stuck his tongue out to lick her. _Ha, I guess it is a good tool, huh, Saphira? _

"Do not tease me, dear!" Saphira shot back playfully. "My hands can work wonders." Suddenly, she pounced on him with her fingers spread out. Eragon yelped and rolled over onto his back as Saphira began tickling his most sensitive areas.

_No! _he giggled out. _Saphira, you're going to make it come out again. Stop that!_

"So?"

_Saphira! _He laughed out. Suddenly, Saphira climbed on top of him and placed both of her hands on his scaled chest. He was far too large for her to be sitting close to his crotch, but Eragon still felt as if she was right next to it.  
"I love this, Eragon" she told him while massaging his chest. She gently fell towards his body and attempted to wrap her hands around him, with no use. "Soon, I will love it even more." Eragon let out a comforting growl and curved his neck into an S shape to look down at her.

_Saphira? _

"Hmm?"

_I love you. _She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh well," she sighed. "Eragon, I say this only because I know that I will, but I love you too." His eyes widened as Saphira inched closer to him to where her mouth was right next to his ear. "I have a surprise for you," she whispered into it. Without warning, Saphira shifted into dragon form while still lying on top of him. She moved over slightly to avoid grazing his erection and craned her neck to interlock it with his.

_Well it is a surprise. _Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. _Who could that be? _

"Room service," a female voice called from the other side of the door. Saphira let out a frustrated growl and rolled off of Eragon.

_Saphira, we can't get the door like this! _

_Well, I am. _She padded lazily over to the door and used her mouth to turn the knob.

"Room…AH!" the server in the hallway screamed. "Dr…dra…dragon!"

_Yes I am, _Saphira replied smugly into the woman's mind. _Ah, I see that you have our meals? _The server was trembling as she stared into Saphira's eyes. _Um, I am a nice dragon, if that helps any._

"Yo…you speak?"

_I am no pet, _she muttered. _Please, come inside. _Saphira watched as the woman clumsily placed her hands on the handle of a metal cart that had a white sheet over it and wheeled it inside while Saphira back stepped to give her the space she needed. The server looked around and noticed Eragon curled up around a large pillow with his eyes open, watching her every move.

"Please," the server begged. "Your food is here and I am not on the menu!"

_We know, _Eragon groaned to her. _Sorry, it seems that my mate wanted to startle you. _

"I…I don't understand! A man and a woman checked into this room. How did you…where did you come from?"

_We are that man and woman, _Saphira pointed out. _We are dragons, but we can also become humans when the time is needed. _Eragon stretched and stepped off of the bed towards the girl, who stepped back in defense.

_Do I smell steak? _He asked. She nodded her head.

"Everything you…um…ordered is here," she replied. "God, real dragons. I thought they were extinct."

_Well, we are from another country, my dear, _Saphira told her.

"This is too much."

_Hardly. _Saphira stepped closer to her and bowed her head to look her square in the eyes. She smelt fear from her and could not help but to try and abolish that emotion from her mind. _My child, I am no different than the humans. You have nothing to fear out of both of us, right Eragon? _He looked up at her and let out a snort.

_It depends on how well she could taste, _he replied jokingly, causing the server to shake even more.

_Eragon! I am trying to calm her. Do you mind? _He let out a choppy growl and flopped down in front of the tray that the server brought in. _Anyways, we flew here last night and we have been in human form ever since. Tonight, we wanted to be dragons. If you wish, you may touch my head to show that you can trust me. _She closed her eyes and let out a soothing hum as the girl cautiously reached her hand out to touch her brow. _See? Aside from my scales instead of flesh, I am no different than you. _

"I need a shrink," the girl muttered. "Well, I still do not believe it and the boss won't either. I am just going to pretend that I did not see anything and walk back to the kitchen. Um, thank you for being kind." Suddenly, Saphira muttered a swear in the girl's head.

_I am so sorry, _she told her. _I read a sign on the door that said that tips are needed but I cannot get to my money in this form. Would you mind? _

"What?"

_Do you see that tunic on the floor next to the rug? _The girl nodded. _There is a pocket there with some money in it. Pull it out for me and I will figure out what to give you._

"Oh no," she protested. "If you don't exist, my tip doesn't either. I would rather forget this moment." She turned to see that Eragon had already taken the sheet off and pulled the tin covered plates down onto the floor setting them in a perfect circle on the carpet with the white sheet underneath it.

_Supper is ready, _he called out to Saphira. _Please accept our tip, ma'am at least because we startled you. I do not want to have a guilty conscience over this matter. _The waitress looked at the brown tunic on the floor and turned her glance back over to Saphira, who pushed her snout upwards to signal that it was okay to do so. She sighed and walked over towards it, pulling out the large wad of cash from the pocket. Even after the extensive shopping, there was still over three thousand dollars available and all of the bills were in twenties.

_Take one, _Saphira told her. _You have been helpful and rather understandable over this entire issue. _

"Um…thanks." She took one twenty-dollar bill and stuffed it into her red coat. From there she stepped over to Eragon. "So, you and her are…?"

_Mates, _he finished. _At least, we are trying to be. Relationships take a lot of work. _

"Tell me about it," the server acknowledged. "Well, if you want to, you can request me to be your server so no one else will know of this; even though I still can barely believe it, too." Saphira bobbed her head in agreement as Eragon struggled to take the tops off of the meals that he arranged on the floor. "Ask for Cathy, okay?"

_Very well. _With that said, she stepped out the door, still shaking slightly at the sight that she had just witnessed. Two dragons, one male and one female, are both staying in her hotel. She smiled as a thought of dragons flying in the sky fluttered through her mind's eye. Saphira padded up to the door and pulled it shut with her forearm while Eragon finally managed to get the meals prepared.

_Hungy? _He asked her.

_Very. _

**PEACE! **


	18. No Need for Privacy

**Big warning in here for mature content, but this is meant as a humor getup. Long story short on how I know about it…the band I recorded with played a joke on me to where I came inside the hotel with that on FULL BLAIR. Yeah, I got a little creeped out sleeping there after that one :) Also, read the AN at the bottom too.**

Chapter 18: No Need for Privacy

Eragon let out a tiring yawn as Saphira gently pushed the last tray of food away with her snout. They spent two full hours talking while they ate and learned many things about each other that never came up when they were bonded as dragon and rider.

_So, you were actually afraid of water? _Eragon asked her. She nodded her head and showed her teeth.

_I was small when I was though. You were my strength to get back into it. I still cannot believe that you had a fear of horses, since you've ridden them so well._ Eragon chuckled and shook his head.

_I was small too, _he pointed out, sitting his head on his paws. _When I was only four years old, I had a fawn kick me in my stomach. _

_How did you get over that? _Saphira asked intently.

_Brom. _He sighed and turned his eyes away from her. _I miss that man. _

_So do I, _she muttered. _He was a great teacher. _She looked over to him and craned her neck out to bring his head to face hers. _It was not your fault. _

_I know. _Suddenly, he directed his attention to the large black box that was sitting on the cabinet. _What is that? _

_Only one way to find out. _Saphira stood to her feet and padded up to it. She took a sniff and cocked her head back as she continued to inspect it. There were a few buttons at the bottom of the box, but she was unsure of what they did.

_Try that odd looking thing by the lamp, sweetheart, _Eragon stated. Saphira turned to face it and trotted off toward the strange black piece. She lowered her head and gently scooped it into her jaws. As she bit down, the box came to life with a flicker of static. Eragon and Saphira both jumped as voices came through the box. Before long, people were seen inside of it. _We have to get them out, _Eragon said worriedly. _It looks too small for a man to be trapped inside. _He sniffed at the box and looked for anyway to release the victims, but Saphira accidentally pressed another button with one of her fangs, causing another blip of static to appear on the screen. Within moments, odd creatures appeared on there in unnatural colors. _What type of magic is this? _As if an answer to his question, letters formed about the oddly colored world inside reading "The Simpson's." He cocked his head as the letters faded away and colored world faded deeper into view.

_I do not think anyone is trapped in here, _Saphira interjected. _Perhaps these are the 'channels' that the server downstairs mentioned to me? _She hopped up on the bed and dropped the remote at her feet. _Let us just enjoy it? _Eragon took another glance at the box to watch a yellow boy dash across the screen on some odd vehicle with four wheels.

_Well, it is obvious that he is not a human, _Eragon muttered. _Okay. Move over. _Saphira showed her teeth as Eragon leapt up beside her. _So what is this odd invention? _

_I have no idea, _Saphira replied. _It is very…different. I take it that this obese character here must be the father of this awkward family? _She suddenly chuckled as the bald yellow creature managed to get caught inside of a green lawn chair. She continued to laugh at the creature's embarrassment while he struggled to release his foot from it. _This is entertaining. _She lowered her head to sit it next to the remote and Eragon crossed his body against hers, gently lowering his left wing to collapse it across her side. _Do you wish to explore some more of these 'channels?' _Eragon showed his teeth and shot out a plume of smoke as Saphira craned her neck out to chomp onto the remote once again. _Blasted buttons, _she muttered.

_Perhaps it would be easier in human form?_

_No, _she sighed. _I am too comfortable this way. _Eragon gulped as Saphira shifted against him; her warm body seemed to melt against his own. He fought against every urge in his head to take advantage of the sweet dragoness underneath his wing and shuttered as enticing thoughts of them making love fluttered through his mind.

_What is wrong? _Saphira asked, looking up at him with concern.

_Nothing._ Saphira gently pulled Eragon's wing off of her with her snout and sat up to look into his golden eyes.

_Don't give me that, _she told him. _I have been your dragon longer than your mate, Eragon. I know when something is the matter. _Eragon sighed again and set his head on his paws while Saphira groaned and casually pressed in closer against him. _You can tell me. After all, mates hold nothing from each other, right? _He kept his eyes downcast as Saphira cocked her head at him.

_I'd rather not discuss it yet, _he replied flatly. _Let us just enjoy this 'channel.' _Saphira slowly slid down beside him and lifted her head up to pull his wing over her once again, just like a child pulling over a blanket.

_Whenever you wish to, _said she, _I am here with open ears. _

_I know. _He looked up and caught a glimpse of her bright sapphire eyes. _I am having trouble._

_With? _

_You, _he replied. _I keep thinking about us and each thought tears me further away from our goal. _He turned away from her and let out a saddened growl. _I am sorry, but my thoughts have been rather…lustful. _Saphira's gentle laughter burst into his mind as she cuddled against him.

_Do you think that I have had cleaner thoughts, Eragon? _She looked at him and showed her teeth. _I have had thoughts that only I will see. It does not make you a bad person, my dear Eragon. If anything, this prepares us for what lies ahead. _She craned her neck down and picked up the remote to hand it over to him. _Take a bite and the channel changes. _Eragon looked at the remote with concern and gently took it from her maw. With one sharp fang, Eragon cautiously pressed down on one of the buttons marked "favorites" above it. There was a blip of static and then two figures appeared on the box with strange, exotic music playing behind them.

_Oh what do we have here? _Saphira asked intently, focusing on the two figures. _Hmm, they must love each other. _

_Hmm?_

_They are kissing, aren't they? _Eragon took a closer look to see that the two figures, one male and the other female, were indeed locking lips, but there was another factor involved…their tongues.

_That is strange, _Eragon said, cocking his head at their odd behavior. In a matter of seconds, the dragons watched as the male grabbed the woman's shirt and hoisted it up above her head, revealing her two abnormally large breasts. _Wow, _Eragon gasped at the sight. _I never thought women's chest sections could get that…big. _Saphira looked down at her scaled chest and shook her head to brush off another dangerous thought. Suddenly, the scene shifted to where both humans were nude with the male's mouth hovering just before the female's special area.

_What is he doing? _Saphira asked, craning her neck over Eragon's to get a better look. They both watched with their mouths agape as the male spread the female's legs apart to push his own tongue inside of the female's region. Eragon and Saphira turned to look at each other at the exact same time with a look of "Oh dear Gods" plastered on both of their faces.

_That…was not…natural, _Eragon muttered to her. _They show this? _Saphira glanced back at the television to see that the male had not finished his work and quickly shifted her gaze back to Eragon. _The tongue is where food goes, not…not…not that. _

_I think that this couple wants their privacy, _Saphira said quietly. To her demise, the box came to life with subtle moans and pleas from the female, who seemed to be enjoying the man's odd tactic.

"God, give me more." The two dragons shot their heads up and glared at the screen with wide eyes at the sight before them.

_Um, is he a god? _Eragon chuckled at Saphira's question and turned away from the grotesque sight.

_With that tactic, he just may be. _They both sighed in relief as the scene shifted once again to where the two couples were still naked, standing and embracing each other while thrusting their hips to the beat of the exotic music behind them.

_Oh, this must be a dance from this new culture, _Saphira remarked. _It looks rather easy to do. _Eragon took a closer look to realize that the two sexes were connected at the waists that they were thrusting.

_Uh, that is not dancing. _Saphira snorted and cocked her head at the screen.

_Sure it is, _she argued. _Look, they are moving to the rhythm of the music behind them. _

_Notice what exactly is moving, Saphira. _She groaned and shook her head. As if to answer Saphira's question, the scene shifted again to where the female was bent over with the male thrusting behind her.

_Oh dear me, _Saphira muttered, turning away. _I never knew that humans mated that way too. _

_Too? _Saphira kneaded the bed sheets with her claws while Eragon waited for her answer.

_Well, it is customary for the male to dominate the female…?_

_Wait, _Eragon snapped, turning to face her. _Dominate? _

_Yes, _she explained further. _Eragon, females submit to the males as a way to say that…you have control over us in terms of sexuality. To be pleased, we rely on the male's penis. When we are in front of the male with our faces turned away, it shows that we have no say in the matter and that we will be mated despite our moods. It makes us vulnerable to our spouse. I've even heard rumors that it is better than mating in the sky. _

_You actually like that? _Eragon asked. She looked up at him and showed her teeth.

_It is just tradition, _she pointed out. _It shows our life-long partner that we are at his disposal._

_Still, the same sex like that for the rest of your life seems rather dull. _He looked up into her sapphire eyes.

_But it is not the same, _she countered. _Do you not remember? Our other ritual is mating in the air. I just would like to try something different first. _

_When we finally make love, I do not want it to be as if we're mere animals. I want you facing me so I can see the pleasure in your face. Traditions can be broken, Saphira. _

_Can we at least do it once? _She begged. _I want to know what it is like to feel but not see. _He cocked his head at her and tossed his it back towards the box as the female's shouts got louder before she and her lover collapsed against each other.

_Glad that's over, _he muttered. _They did all the work, but all of this mating talk has me exhausted too. _Saphira turned and glared at him.

_Your stamina is very poor, rider, _she said with a chuckle. _If you are tired just by talking of it, how will you do when we finally get to connect? Besides, you did not answer my question. _Eragon shuttered, realizing that the dragoness beside him had him cornered.

_Fine, _he groaned, _but it will not be our first time. _

_Agreed, _she said, showing her teeth. _If I don't like it, we will never do it again. _

_Well, you told me that the male has that say-so, _Eragon remarked. _Just don't let me finish if you're uncomfortable. _

_I can't. _

_What? _

_When you have mounted me from there, I am useless until you complete your process. _Eragon growled uncomfortably and shook his scaled head.

_How is that possible? _He asked. Saphira turned to face the box only to see that the same couple was mating once again. In a quick reaction, she reached for the remote and chomped down on it once again, changing the channel to a odd looking screen with numerous selections on it. She sat down the remote beside Eragon and laid her head on his side.

_Eragon, _she explained. _There are several places of pleasure for us dragons. When the male mounts, his fore claws attach at our stomach, just in front of our hind legs. As he makes his…um…movements, those claws scratch against that surface, leaving us paralyzed with pleasure. _

_I don't understand._

_The place just below my stomach is the most sensitive, Eragon. Yes, our wings, faces, and other regions also give the same feeling, but that one feels so good that we are unable to move. Perhaps that is why we have mated like this for so long. _

_What about when flying? _

_On that one, the male gets the most pleasure. _Saphira looked up at him and widened her eyes. _The roles switch and we drive our fore claws against their chest, which is another very sensitive area. It will not paralyze him, but it supposedly feels very pleasing to the male. _

_How do I…thrust? _Eragon asked nervously. Saphira chuckled and placed her head on her paws.

_My rider has grown up, _she muttered happily. _Well, if you use sexual words like that, you thrust by the gravitational pull of your body against the air. You see, males take this time to perform stunts while the female latches on to him. Take the standard loop for instance. When upside-down, your part goes deeper in, but when upright, it slides out a little ways. It takes longer to finish than the other method and Glaedr told me that it could get boring after some time, too. _

_Boring sex, _Eragon replied in thought. _That reminds me of a villager complaining about his wife. _

_Be nice, Eragon, _she commented. _Personally, I want to try something even more unique than that. _

_Like? _She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

_I don't know yet. _She let out a pleased sigh and looked up into Eragon's eyes. _I just want it to be special. _

_That is why we are waiting now, my love. Soon, we will be together the way you wish for. I hope so. _She laid her head down on the remote, accidentally pressing the 'select' button on one of the items marked "GAMES." _What is this? _Eragon looked at the screen that had over ten different selections ranging from Super Mario all the way down to Spyro the Dragon.

_I have no idea. _As if an answer to their questions, a green colored controller began to flash on top of the cabinet. _Well, we have already figured out one of their odd inventions. Let's go for another. _

**Well, after a few months of planning and erasing, I have finally found a masterpiece original novel to write. Just asking, has anyone ever hear of Zathina before? Let me know.**

**PEACE! **


	19. Patience Pays Off

**LEMON…but in dream style. Very different than the ones from A.G that I did. Still, designed for romance alone. Let me know if you think it slipped. Enjoy (humor at the bottom)**

Chapter 19: Patience Pays Off

_It was dark in the room, except for the warm glows of the lit candles around the bed. Saphira was standing at the foot of it while Eragon was lying on his back, completely naked. She looked down at Eragon and smiled at his lengthy size as he blushed slightly at her glance. She shuttered and slowly crawled onto the bed and on top of him, just brushing up against his erection as she climbed closer to lock her lips against her new lover's. There was passion in the way she kissed; love. Eragon wrapped his arms around her back as he pressed forward to smash his lips forcefully against her own. She gasped in pleasure as he parted her lips with his tongue, fluttering it around inside of her own mouth. Her eyes were closed as she drifted off into the pleasure while Eragon's hands slipped down to her rear section, gently massaging her cheeks as they continued to kiss each other. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked her after breaking his passionate kiss._

"_Yes…my love." _

_- - - - - - - - - - _

Saphira gasped and shot her eyes open before her lustful dream came true. She craned her neck down to see that her flap was up and her vital tunnel was exposed completely. She shuttered as she realized that she awoke just before Eragon slid himself inside of her during the dream.

_I wonder how it would really feel, _she asked herself.

"I see you are up," Eragon suddenly said to her. She lifted her gaze up to see Eragon standing at the side of her bed. "How did you sleep?" She sighed and looked down to see that she was still exposed.

_Too good…I'm afraid, _she replied shyly. _I had a…um…pleasing dream. _Eragon chuckled and sat down beside her, carefully stroking the scales on her brow while he sat.

"Don't worry," he told her. "The time will come soon. What did you dream about exactly?"

_You and me, _she said slowly. _We were just about…to mate. _

"Wow." He placed his hand on her head and rested it there. "Saphira, you know it will happen soon."

_Of course, _she replied. _I do not want to lose my innocence to anyone else but you. _She sat up on her haunches, causing the bed to dip under her weight. _What have you been doing since I fell asleep? _He sighed and turned to look at the box, which was turned off.

"I went out for a few moments," he explained.

_Doing? _

"Just walking around the hotel for a little," he explained. "I played with those games on the box for a little while, but it was no fun without you watching beside me."

_How thoughtful, _she snickered. _Did you figure it all out?_

"Sort of." He picked up the controller again and reached for the remote. "I got some advice from Cathy before her shift finished."

_Did she come over to help you? _Saphira forcefully dug her claws into the sheets as she waited for his answer.

"Yes, but it was for two minutes. She told me how to operate this remote and how to control the figures on the game. After that, she left." He looked up to see hurt in Saphira's eyes. "Saphira, I would never do that to you."

_I think it would be best if you did._

"What?" Eragon tossed the remote away and stared into her sapphire eyes. "How could you say that?"

_Eragon, it has been three days and my love for you has not grown since…?_

"But it has!" Eragon exclaimed. "First, you told me that you never wanted to have a relationship with your own rider and now, you feel as if someone will take me away from you. If that is not love, I don't know what is." Saphira sighed and sat her chin on Eragon's shoulder as if embracing him. "Saphira, I do not want to do that to you, and you know it. You may think that you don't love me enough, but I love you more than the depth of the seas that we flew across to get here. Hurting you is something I can never do." She shuttered on his shoulder as Eragon reached around to rest his hands on her neck. "I love you, Saphira, and I will always." She sniffled and took her head off of his shoulder to lay it down on her own chest in shame.

_What was I thinking? _She asked him.

"You put yourself aside, Saphira." He reached out for her head and pulled it up to his own with his two hands. "The final stage."

_Huh?_

"I should have seen it with the dream you had…involving us, but that sealed it. You, my dear, are truly in love with me." Her eyes brightened as Eragon's face moved closer to hers. "How do you truly feel?" Saphira showed her teeth and shifted her eyes down to her chest.

_I have never had one moment without you in my mind, Eragon. Every time when I think about you, it burns in my heart, but not painfully. _Eragon suddenly leapt up and tackled her on the bed.

"That's it!" he yelled joyously. "Saphira, you are in love, and that proves it!" Before Saphira could say a word, Eragon grabbed her head again and pulled her scaled lips against his own. It was a lot rougher than if she were in human form, but Eragon had been waiting far too long to do it to her, and Saphira had no complaints either.

_Eragon?_

"Yes?"

_Does this mean that you are going to mate me now? _She asked innocently, looking up at him with pleading eyes while Eragon let out a nervous chuckle.

"Not yet," he replied. "I want it to be as romantic as we possibly can and I feel like it would not be proper to just lay down and do it right here."

_Why not? We love each other now, and I have been a very patient dragoness, Eragon. _She rubbed her head against his chest and allowed him to stroke her brow. _I fought off my season of heat for you. _

"It's over?"

_Tonight is my last night, _she murmured.

"Any sign of an egg?" She let out a subtle growl and shook her head. "Oh gods, I am sorry."

_Do not be, _she replied sadly. _It is just obvious that the dragon race will still fall under extinction. _Eragon let out another sigh and brought her head up to his once again.

"Come on, Saphira," he cooed to her while he gently rubbed the right side of her cheek. "You know for a fact that I can't let that happen. Did you ever think that the egg could form after mating?" Her eyes widened as Eragon nodded at his own words. "We have very important matters to handle tomorrow morning, but after that, I swear that you will be mated by me…and I will make damn sure that you'll be pleased to the point of exhaustion if you prefer it." She shuttered as Eragon stroked on of her sensitive areas with his other hand. "Tomorrow, your patience will pay off." She trembled violently and let out a pleasing bellow.

_Oh dear, _she whimpered. _Eragon, you just made me…? _She looked down at herself and shuttered again. _Sorry. _Eragon shook his head and laughed, stroking her head once again with a wide smile on his face.

"Get used to that," he commented. "Come tomorrow, I'll make sure you'll have no more left." He placed Saphira's head on a pillow and flopped down beside her. "We must rest, my love. Tomorrow, we must converse with the president."

_Have you heard anything?_

"He called when you were asleep." He reached over to turn off the light and then rolled to the right to kiss Saphira on her scaled head. "Good night, darling."

_Good night, my love. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Saphira shot her eyes open and gasped as Eragon slid inside of her. Pain shot up through her legs and torso as she took it all in, holding in her subtle whimpers so Eragon would not stop. Further he pushed inward as Saphira remained on top with her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt blood flowing as her innocence began to tear away. Even though it was painful, she felt right and loved, like Eragon was meant to be the person to take it from her. As the last inches drew into her body, she let out a sigh and collapsed onto it, forcing the rest of him inside rather than letting him continue to do it gently. _

"_I got impatient," she whispered into his ear. "Take me, Eragon." He slid his hands up from her buttocks to grasp onto her waist, lifting her up and away from his body so she was on her knees above him. He began thrusting then, slow and steady as if every movement was the meaning of life or death while Saphira placed her hands on his rock hard chest as he continued to make love to her. She rubbed his abs softly and tenderly with the same pace as he was with her, but Eragon shifted and rolled over to put her below him. She let out a soft moan as his twirl sent his erection deeper in, but she was very pleased to be able to return next to his body. She shivered against him as he massaged his hands across her smooth skin, causing every inch of her to scream out in pure bliss. _

"_How am I doing?" Eragon asked her with a slight chuckle. Saphira took her hand and lifted it up to place a finger on his lip to silence him._

"_Hush love," she told him huskily, ending her sentence with a passionate kiss. "I could not be happier." He smiled into her mouth and took his hands away from her hips to place them on her firm breasts. She gasped at the touch and arched her back with pleasure. "Don't stop." _

"_I don't plan to." He picked his speed up but still kept it sweet and passionate, taking his time to make sure that she was completely satisfied. She gasped with every thrust, begging him to continue with every sweet movement he made. He began to turn more forceful with her, but not too much. Saphira couldn't mind; she would not have cared if he literally snapped her in half. This was the meaning of love, and she was experiencing it first hand with her first mate…her rider, Eragon. He became even more violent with her, moving faster and gripping at her with his strong grasp as the night pressed on. She lost her breath as she felt the final few moments of their connection flutter around inside of her stomach. She dreamed of the moment that she could reach her climax with her true love, and now was the time for it to finally be expelled. She shuttered and let go, lifting her eyes up to gaze into Eragon's as the candles' dull yellow light illuminated his sweaty features. His hair was waving with every thrust he made against her, but his eyes were locked on her sapphire ones while his hands slid back down to her hips once again._

"_Is this what you wanted, my darling?" he asked her as she shuttered again under him. _

"_P…pe…perfect, Eragon," she mouthed. Her brow was sweaty and her blonde hair was matted and wet. The bed sheets were not much better, but she paid no mind to it. _

"_I am not finished yet," he whispered into her ear. _

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

Saphira sighed as sunlight peered into the window to smash into her sapphire eyes. She shook her scaled head and felt rather odd. Her stomach felt burdened, like there was an object sitting in the middle of it.

_Hmm, _she asked herself. Suddenly she gasped. _My egg! _She looked up to see that Eragon transformed into dragon form and tossed his wing over her form as a blanket to keep her warm. His head was tucked underneath her own wing and rested on a small pillow; it was obvious that he was out cold. She chuckled to herself at the pleasing dream that she just finished, realizing that today, the dream would be reality, but she had a decision to make: Mate in dragon form to create a dragonet, or have sex in human form and bring in a human child. She shook her head and gently craned her neck out to bite down softly on Eragon's wing membrane. She gently lifted it up and off of her so she could get up. Eragon didn't stir while Saphira stood up to her paws and hopped off of the bed.

_I wonder if I can change forms with my egg? _She asked herself. She did not want to take the risk of losing something that she waited so long for. _I suppose that I am going to have to fetch breakfast for us like this. _She sighed and padded over to Eragon to gently lick the side of his cheek. _I will be back, my love. _He showed his teeth as he slept, kicking his hind legs happily at her touch. She smiled at his actions and turned away to walk towards the door. _Gods, I hope this won't come back to haunt me. _As she finished thinking those words, she reached out with her forearm and turned the handle to head down the hallway and towards the elevator. She made it to the elevator without anyone noticing and used her snout to press the green arrow on the side of the door. There was a loud ding and the doors swung open. It was a very tight fit for her, but she managed to get inside and press the button for the ground floor.

_I wonder what my dear mate would want for breakfast? _She asked herself as the elevator made its stop. _If I remember correctly, the restaurant was to the left…or was it the right? _The door opened and Saphira was nose-to-snout with an older woman who was holding some luggage and waiting to get inside. Her face paled as she took a nervous step back.

_Excuse me, _Saphira said politely. _You may come in. This is my exit anyways. _The woman stared in disbelief as the sapphire dragoness casually stepped out to give her a clear path in.

"Wha…?"

_Do not worry, madam, _Saphira replied. _I am not one to fear. My mate and I are from another country. Um, think of me as a human…if you can._ The woman nervously bobbed her head but remained still. _Now, can you perhaps help me? I am hungry and…?_

"Ahhhhhh!" The woman dropped her bags and dashed inside of the elevator, frantically pressing the button to shut the doors and send her up further into the hotel.

_That didn't go well. _

**PEACE! **


	20. Bed and Breakfast

**I need to know, should I introduce a child in the future, or would that take it away? I fear that this is becoming like A.G, since I just can't find a place to end it, so let me know. On this chapter, a lot of fuzzy-fluff and humor. Enjoy**

Chapter 20: Bed and Breakfast

Saphira discovered very quickly how difficult it was for dragons to get directions in America. All she wanted was to find the hotel restaurant, but the people she asked always ran when she started her sentence with 'I am hungry.' Thankfully, it was still early in the morning and few residences were stirring in the lobby. Saphira decided that now was the best time for her to ask for help. She cowered behind a corner and cautiously peered her head out from it to gaze at a young teenage bellboy, who was just shorter than Eragon. No one else was near him, but there was a receptionist at the desk to his right, and she would blow her cover in a heartbeat. Saphira sighed and nervously kneaded her claws against the hardwood floor as she reached out to probe his mind.

_Excuse me, _she said to the boy slowly. _Please, do not run away. _The boy shot his head up and shook his head as if someone was literally inside of it. _No, silly. I am speaking to you. _She paused to take a glance around her environment. _I am on your right in the hallway. Can you come here for a moment? _The boy shook his head again and cautiously started walking towards her.

"Whoever is playing…?" He cut off his words as he smashed into Saphira's tall chest.

_Hello. _The dragoness replied politely to him. _Listen, kind sir. I have been trying to get directions and everyone keeps running from me. Can you help? _His face paled as he took a slight step back. _Please do not go. _

"Dr…dra…dragon."

_Hu…hum…human, _she replied smugly. _Now that we have that taken care of that, can you help me now? _The man shook, locking his knees as he stood in front of her.

"How did you get in here?"

_I signed in like everyone else. _Saphira sighed and shook her head, bouncing her scales to where they shimmered in the room's light. _I am a dragon, but I can be a human too. Sadly, I cannot at this moment. _

"What?"

_It is a long story. Can you direct me, or no? _The man slowly nodded his head and twitched as Saphira playfully flicked her tail to and fro behind her.

"Wh…what it is?"

_I am…? _She corrected herself quickly by clearing her throat. _I am looking for the place where food is served here. Where is it? _The boy stood in disbelief as Saphira waited for an answer.

"Um, to your left, down the hall."

_Thank you, _she replied, turning away towards the direction he gave. _It is about time a dragoness like me gets shown a little courtesy._

- - - - - -

Eragon woke up and let out a yawn, stretching his jaws open to reveal his numerous sharp fangs. He fluttered his wings two times and shook his body to wake his sleeping muscles.

_What a morning, _he muttered groggily, hoping off of the bed and towards the television. He snorted and pressed the tip of his snout to the power button below its screen. _I wonder where Saphira is? _He shook his head and leapt back onto the bed to circle around and flop back down on it. With a steady reach, Eragon craned his neck over to the nightstand and bit down softly on the remote to change the channel to a local news station. He sighed as he listened to another tragic murder that happened during the night.

"A terrible scene occurred outside of Foggy Bottom this morning," the female on the screen announced. "Two teenagers, whose names have not been released, were involved in a gang-related shooting, leaving both of them dead and one bystander wounded."

_How could they do this? _Eragon asked himself as he shook his scaly head. _The violence here is no better than the bloodshed in my home world. _He sighed again and placed his fang perfectly on the channel switcher to search for something more soothing to watch. Nothing. Eragon released a growl and turned off the television. Suddenly, there was a loud crash that was heard outside in the hallway.

_Eragon? _He leapt off of the bed and padded towards the door. _Are you awake in there? _

_Yes, _he replied. _Where have you been? _He shifted into human form and opened the door, only to stare wide-eyed at Saphira, who was standing erect in the hallway…in dragon form. "What in Hades are you doing?"

_Do not be angry, _she whimpered. _I can explain. _Eragon stepped to the side to let her in and watched as she turned around to pull a cart inside the room. _I made a discovery this morning, Eragon. _

"Oh?" He asked, examining the cart that she hauled in. He reached over to pull off a metal top, but Saphira slapped his hand away with her forearm.

_Eragon, my egg has formed. _He took his attention off of the cart and looked into her bright sapphire eyes. _You were right, Eragon. I…am going to be a mother. _

"That is great news!" Eragon whooped, jumping towards her to wrap his hands around her neck in an embrace. "I knew you weren't barren."

_So, when shall we conceive her? _She asked innocently, causing Eragon to blush madly at the fact that she still remembered their agreement the night before.

"First off, it will be a he…?"

_She…?_

"Saphira," Eragon warned. "To keep this species alive, males are needed too, you know?"

_But do you plan for your son to mate your daughter? _She lowered her head to glare at him. _Personally, I do not want an incest relationship among our younglings. _She lightened her gaze and showed her teeth. _Besides, what if Thorn is still alive? Our daughter could bond with him and so forth._

"True," Eragon muttered. Saphira sighed and slid down to her paws in front of him.

_You want a son, don't you, my love? _

"Personally, I want no child." She cocked her head and let out a whimper, scratching her cheek against his own.

_Eragon, you do not want to have younglings with me? Why do you wish to mate then? _He turned away from her to shake his head.

"I want children, Saphira," he struggled to explain, "but I fear that I am not good enough or deserving enough to have them. What do I know about being a father?"

_What do I know about being a mother? _She countered. _Eragon, parenting instincts come naturally to any creature…human or dragon. _She paused to start humming in his ear, whispering enticing nothings into it to calm her lover a little more. _For what it is worth, you will make a great father. Possibly better than I would as a mother. _

"Now hold on," he shot back. "I could be a good father, but you will be birthing him…?"

_Her._

"Whatever." He crossed his arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "I suppose I am just worried over it."

_Why? _

"Look at the road my father took. Where would I be if he didn't leave?"

_Selena left him, didn't she? _Saphira shook her head. _Not the point. Eragon, if Morzan didn't do what he did, would you have found me? Better yet, would we be in the same situation we are in right at this very moment? I do not think so. Your father was quite the ass, but his decisions seem more like an eagle's when it came to your future._

"Eagle-ass," Eragon said with a smile. "Can we name our son that?"

_Quiet, my dear, _Saphira replied with a giggle. She curved her neck into an S shape and stared deep into his eyes. _I love you, Eragon, and I can say it now with all my heart. It took me a long time, but I did it…for you. I overcame my fears and gave you a try. Now look at me! I just went downstairs in dragon form to fetch my dear mate breakfast before he woke up. Sure, you are awake and my purpose has been defeated, but it is the thought that counts, correct? _She reached out with her forearm to place it on his chest. _I woke up this morning with the exact feeling for you that you have for me, and I do not want to lose it, Eragon. What would have happened if I did not take this step? _

"We both would be very lonely." She bobbed her head and took her paw off of his chest.

_If we do not try to raise a child, how will we know if we were to succeed without giving it a shot? _

"If we fail, you cannot just stuff him back inside of you."

_It will be a her, not a he. _She growled, but quickly faded it into a gentle hum. _Eragon?_

"Yes?"

_Um, what exactly should we do…tonight? _

"Do you really want to wait that long?" Eragon replied with a smirk. "We will do this together, Saphira. I will not control you the entire time."

_Entire? _Saphira asked, cocking her head at his word choice. _Do you have plans for doing it occasionally, then? _

"Maybe."

_Ooh, _she murmured. _You just made my scales quiver, Eragon. _He smiled and gently rubbed the back of her neck, sending pleasing growls and hums from her throat.

"So what do we have for breakfast?" Eragon asked, glancing over to the cart beside her.

_Well, there was not much to choose from, so I just grabbed the tray and pushed it over here. _

"Did they know you did this?" Suddenly, the phone beside the bed rang, causing Saphira to jump with surprise. Eragon casually stepped over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. "Greetings, Cathy…what?" He glanced over to Saphira and smiled. "Okay, I will let her know." She tucked her head in underneath her wing as Eragon hung the phone on the receiver. "You are in trouble," he snickered. "Turns out, this cart was not to be taken."

_Oh dear me, _Saphira whimpered. _I am so sorry, rider…? _He waved his hand in front of her to stifle her excuses.

"Well, you are still safe. No one believed that an actual dragon pushed the cart away, especially when the chef was the only one who saw it." He laughed and propped himself against her shoulder. "It was very kind of you to bring us some food, Saphira."

_Mates take care of each other, my love. What mate would I be if I let the future father of our children starve to death. After all, you need to be in top shape for later. _She snorted and jokingly nudged Eragon's shoulder with her snout. _I am nervous though, little one. _

"Me too," he replied. "I have never even seen a female naked…except for you, of course."

_Good, because I will be the only one you will be seeing. _

"Hopefully," he laughed out. He sighed and placed his head against her neck. "I am glad that we are together as more than rider and dragon, Saphira. This feels perfect, doesn't it?" She looked down at him with her sapphire eyes glowing brightly and showed her white teeth.

_Better than perfect, _she replied. _Eragon, you have done more for me than any other male could have, and I owe you everything for it. _

"Knowing that you love me is quite enough, my dear," he responded lovingly. "Well, are you going to eat now or are we going to let it get cold?"

_Now sounds great. _She craned her neck down and lifted off the tray to reveal two eggs, four strips of bacon and three sausage patties. Beside the single plate was one tall glass of orange juice. _Oh dear, I thought that there was more than that. _She looked down at Eragon with hurt eyes. _I am sorry. You can finish this and I will…? _

"No," he laughed out. "I'll get on the phone with room service. You eat it."

_No, I insist, Eragon. _He looked up at her with a stern glare, crossing his arms to show his seriousness.

"Saphira." She let out a hurtful bellow similar to the exact one that he heard weeks ago from her in Alageasia.

_I got it for you, Eragon. This is yours. _He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, but I am ordering you food and I won't touch my meal until yours shows up."

_We have an accord, then, _she replied happily as Eragon headed towards the phone. _Sorry, Eragon._

"It is not a matter to apologize for and you know that." He watched as she leapt up gracefully on top of the bed, causing it to dip under her weight.

_Well, I will be here waiting until you hang up. _

"Hmm?"

_Let us lay together, Eragon. _She looked at him with pleading eyes as she sat on her haunches on the bed. She cocked her head and showed her teeth to give an innocent smile. _I do not want us to mate, my love. Let us just lay here and wait together. _He smiled at her and ordered her the exact meal that was sitting on the cart. After he finished, Eragon gently climbed up onto the bed and rested on his knees next to her.

"You seem smaller," he taunted her, looking up at her wings that were folded back as she sat properly beside him. She cocked her head and looked down at him with her sapphira eyes shinning brightly.

_Do I really? _She asked, looking herself over. _I do not feel short. As a matter of fact, I do not feel different at all. _

"Maybe I am just taller."

_Nope, _she shot back. _You are still short. _He glared at her but blushed as she showed her teeth to him. Before he could react, Saphira reached down with her snout and bowled him over on the bed, sprawling him out on his stomach. _See? Now you see why I call you 'little one.' _Eragongroaned and climbed back to his knees.

"You got off easy with that one, Saphira."

_Oh? _She suddenly gulped as Eragon morphed into dragon form. He stood up on his hind legs and dwarfed Saphira, causing her to cower slightly underneath his shadow.

_Who is tall now, 'little one?' _His eyes narrowed as Saphira turned her head away from him in submission. A strange aroma fluttered through his nostrils sending strange signals throughout his body. He craned his neck to track the scent and discovered quickly that it was Saphira. _I thought your season was over. _

_It is, _she replied, turning to face him. _Eragon, I already told you that dragons do not wait to mate until during their season, didn't I? _

_Well yes, but…? _

_If you manage to excite me, my scent can still come out. _Eragon stepped back cautiously to give her some room. _Seeing you like that got me thinking about…I am sure you can guess. _

_I can, _he replied softly. She tucked her head inside of her wing and shuttered.

_I am so embarrassed…?_

_Do not be, Saphira. _Eragon responded.

_Hmm?_

_How else can I know what I need to do to get you…err…ready? _Her eyes brightened as she took her head away from her wing.

_Really? _He flopped down beside her and bobbed his head. _You are not angered by it? _

_Have I been before? _She nodded softly as if it would have got her scolded.

_Remember? _

_I remember fighting you off when you weren't in love with me. _He paused to pull his wing over her form. _But tell me, Saphira, why fight you when you feel the same way I do? _

_But you did also say that we would mate later…? _

_I did, but what does it really matter, honey? _He craned his neck up to brush his muzzle against hers. _We are in love now and you can release any scent or instinct that you have without worry to hold them back. My promise has been fulfilled and now you are free to do as you wish. _He let out a pleasing growl while Saphira licked the side of his face with her barbed tongue.

_Oh Eragon, _she murmured, taking her tongue away from him to lick her own lips. _How can you be so sweet to a female? _

_Hmm? _He looked up at her and cocked her head. _What do you mean? _

_Well, _she started, _what I am trying to say is…how come you have not had a partner? You seem to know as much as if you have, but…? _He silenced her by reaching up to nudge her snout with his own.

_Saphira, I do not need experience to know what you need. I barely even need commonsense, for that matter. _He paused to hear her chuckle. _Saphira, you are all I really need and it does not take too much work to see and know what I need to do to take care of you. _

_Sweet, but you never answered my question. _She gazed into his golden eyes and waited patiently.

_Saphira, this may come as a shock to you, but I could never manage to impress women into relationships. I tried, but failed on numerous occasions. _Saphira chuckled heartily and brushed against his neck with her muzzle.

_You should have told them, _she snickered.

_What? _

_I am willing to wager that the human women would have fell in line for you if you unveiled your 'special' weapon. _She chuckled again and tossed her head down to point at his midsection. _I am sure that would have grabbed many girls' attention. _

_You like it? _He asked nervously. She bobbed her head happily and cuddled against him.

_Of course, _she murmured proudly. She snickered and placed her mouth to his right ear hole. _And to think, it is actually bigger in the form you are in now. _She said it so enticingly, so invitingly that Eragon literally trembled against her. The flap fell down and Eragon hid his face with shame. _Oh no you don't, Eragon, _she told him. _Look at me. _

_But I…?_

_Wasn't it you who told me to let instinct take over now? If you ask me, you are being a hypocrite_. _Besides, you will not be looking away with you are mating me. I won't stand for it. _She chuckled and pulled his head out of his wing gently with her teeth. _My love, we should not be shamed when our bodily functions rise up. _

_I know, but it is still hard to break. _Saphira scooted closer to him and purposefully brushed up against his erection.

_Finish your story, _she told him. _Were there any that were close to taking your innocence away? _Eragon sighed and shook his head.

_These are really not the questions to ask, _Eragon said with a laugh. _Saphira, I have never even kissed a girl except for you. I have never even felt love before except when you hatched for me so long ago. _

_Oh, _she replied in a long drawn-out tone, as if swooning over his answer. _Eragon, that is the nicest thing I have heard from anyone before. It makes my scales tingle. _Eragon smiled and gently rubbed his wing across her body as if it was his human hand instead.

_Saphira, perhaps you are the only female for me and perhaps you were waiting in that shell for a mate instead of a rider. _Her eyes widened as Eragon bobbed his head.

_Destiny works in very strange ways, Eragon, _she replied softly. _I owe everything to you, my love. I have had several thoughts that have crossed my mind where I wondered what I would be like without you or where would I have turned up? _She lowered her head and let out a soft growl.

_What did you think? _Eragon asked intently. She looked up at him and widened her eyes.

_I thought of how lonely I would have been. Eragon, when we are together nothing stood in our way. We held daily adventures in Alageasia and we were never apart. _

_It is our job as rider and dragon, _Eragon commented. _I could not leave you alone, even when we were not considered mates. _

_I know, but I always felt like I belonged to you, but not like a pet. _She snickered and used her teeth to pull Eragon's wing tighter over her body. _I felt like your spouse. _

_Saphira, I would be lying if I told you I never felt the same. _He sniffed and bobbed his head slowly. _This is the reason why I know so much about you, darling. Your habits, quarks, and traits are all known because of the fact that we never separated. _

_Quarks? _Saphira asked, cocking her head. _What quarks do I have? _

_You always growl when you eat and your belly gurgles when you are hungry. _He paused to see her show her teeth. _See? I have paid a lot of attention to you over the years. Have you noticed anything about me? _

_Oh yes, _she replied. _Shall I start with the horrible gas you get after eating Quince Pie? You can clear out a pigpen, Eragon. _He laughed and gently slapped her with his wing.

_Your gas does not smell like roses either, Saphira, _He countered. _I remember waking up to see the horses rubbing their snouts in the dirt. That was when you ate that foul rabbit. _

_That meat still haunts me, _she sighed. _I should have known better…?_

_We all suffered for that, _Eragon pointed out. _Perhaps that was why Murtagh turned on us. Your odor drove him to insanity! _He laughed again and brushed his snout with hers. _Oh well. _

_Yes. _

_Any others, besides bodily functions? _Saphira lifted her head in thought and let out a soft growl.

_Yes, actually._

_Let me hear it. _

_I noticed that you always kissed the tips of your arrows before placing them on the bow. _Eragon bobbed his head in recollection as she continued. _The strange thing is that you only do it when hunting, but never in battle. I suppose now is a good time to ask why?_

_When I was a boy, _Eragon explained, _my uncle taught me that life is sacred in the woods. If you must kill something, do it with sorrow and know that you are extinguishing a life form when the arrow leaves your hand. I was taught that the creatures of the forest provide food for us and that we should thank them in our hearts before taking their lives. As a form of a thank you, I kiss the tip of the arrow and pray for a quick painless death so the animal would not suffer. _

_Why not in battle? _Saphira asked, leaning her head in to his chest as he continued to explain.

_In battle, humans fight against each other for the purpose to kill alone. The flesh left behind will not be used for supper and the lives that are lost are not taken for a purpose rather than bloodshed. Why feel sorry for doing something that they are trying to do to you? _Saphira let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

_You are very wise, Eragon. _

_I know. _Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.

"Eragon?" It was Cathy. "Food's out here."

_Come in, _Eragon called to her. They watched as Cathy stepped inside, wheeling another cart of food in front of her. _We are just about to leave. _

_What? _Saphira asked.

_Well, we must meet the president at ten o'clock, and it is eight forty-five right now. We still have time to finish breakfast, but after that, we must go. _

_Oh, _Saphira sighed. _I was enjoying the talk we were having. _

_Who said it has to stop? _Eragon asked. _We are walking to that White House, and we are going to walk there in this form. _

**PEACE! **


	21. Taking to the Streets

**It just keeps taking me too long to update. I am still trying so bare with me, okay?**

Chapter 21: Taking to the Streets

It was just past nine in the morning and Saphira was more than anxious about leaving the hotel with only Eragon at her side. What's more, she was even happier at the fact that they were going to take to the streets in dragon form together. Eragon was in the same state as she was and joy was obvious on his scaled face as he looked at her in the hotel room.

_Ready? _He asked her. She tucked her wings in smugly against her sides and bobbed her head.

_Always, love. _She padded next to him and brushed the tip of her snout against his neck. _So this is what it feels like. _

_Hmm? _

_You know? _She leaned against him and purred loudly as he folded his wing over her body in a form of embrace. _This is what it feels like to love someone. _She let out a relieved sigh and snuggled against him tighter, humming a soothing tone as she did so. _Eragon, I have never felt so good about this. _

_Good, _he replied to her, gently taking a step forward with his wing still over her, as if he was leading her out by the hand to the hallway. She followed under his wing and waited as he opened the door with his right forearm. _Saphira, I love you. _Her heart skipped a beat as she trembled underneath his wing.

_Every time you say that, I tend to melt. _He let out a chuckle as Saphira looked up at him. _Thank you. _

_What for? _

_You have shown a female dragon what love truly means, _she replied innocently. _I never thought I would feel this way…from my own rider. _

_Well, _Eragon stated, _if it matters more, I never thought that I would be the mate of my own dragon. _She laughed and stepped out of the hallway with Eragon. _It has been one crazy journey, hasn't it? _

_I take none of it back, Eragon, _she answered. They headed to the elevator and watched as the door swung open. _Um, I do not think that both of us can fit in there. _She poked her head in while Eragon cocked his head. _It was a tight fit just for me this morning. _He sighed and looked to the right to see a narrow door with a sign STAIRS over the top of it.

_I really doubt we could fit there too, _he pointed out. _Okay then, I suppose we shall find another way out. _

_Like? _Eragon snickered and guided her back to the hotel room. He opened the door once again and padded over to the window. Saphira watched as he shifted to human form and popped the locks up to open it.

"Ladies first," Eragon told her politely. She showed her teeth and placed her fore paws onto the sill of the open window while Eragon shifted forms yet again.

_Will we fly there? _Eragon shook his head and flapped his wings two times before stepping over to her.

_Not the whole way, _he replied. _Would you care if I led this flight? _

_Not at all. _She leapt out of the window and spread her wings angelically, hovering outside on the gentle air currents created by the hot vehicles and objects below. She turned to face the window as Eragon lunged out into a dive.

_Come on, _he called to her as he fell. The ground was getting closer, but Saphira had no worry about her mate. She watched with a smile as he popped his wings open and sailed above a silver tour bus, chuckling loudly at the shrieks and gasps of the people watching on the streets. Saphira dove too, but she added a beautiful spin in the mix as she tucked her wings to fall at a ninety-degree angle towards the ground. She pulled out of the dive and purposefully scratched her claws on the top of the same bus Eragon flew over.

_Show off, _Eragon called to her.

_I can say the same to you, my love, _she replied smugly. _That was fun though. _Eragon dipped down towards the street and flew low over it, flapping gently as if he were enjoying the screams of the pedestrians on the sidewalks beside him. _Eragon, do you think this could start trouble? _He chuckled and turned back to see that she was right behind him. _They look angry. _He turned to see a police officer on the corner with his weapon raised at him.

_Quick left, _he called out. Before the officer could pull the trigger of his gun, Eragon took a hard bank in between two large buildings with Saphira hot on his tail. _Okay, I think now is a good time to walk. _He pulled his legs out and touched down on the sidewalk next to a classy café while Saphira gracefully landed in front of him. They both turned to look inside the window of the restaurant and saw the scared glances from the customers. Time stood still as they caught the glares from those inside.

_Are they alright? _Saphira whispered to him. _They look like they…?_

"AHHHH!" The inside of the restaurant erupted into screams while people began clambering out of their chairs and over towards the back of the building. Tables flipped over as those inside tried to get away, breaking into pieces as they smashed against the floor.

_The people here are very strange, _Eragon told Saphira. _Well, shall we continue our little walk? _She directed her attention over to the right corner of the restaurant to see that the crowd of people was huddled together in fear.

_Are we that intimidating? _She asked him. Eragon shook his head and placed his wing over her side.

_It may just take them a little while to trust us, honey, _he replied. _Maybe if we pay no mind to their behavior and just walk away, they will see that we mean them no harm. _She bobbed her head as Eragon led her away from the buildings and out to the main sidewalk. As they emerged, they watched as the cars on the streets began slamming into one another, creating a chain of wrecked vehicles.

"What the Hell is that?" Eragon heard on of the drivers cry. "Jesus, run for your lives!" Saphira sighed and placed her head against Eragon's chest.

_I can't take this anymore, _Eragon told her. He took his wing off of her body and brought it up vertically to mirror his other one. From there, he lifted up onto his hind legs and let out an irritating roar, silencing all around him.

_What is wrong with you people? _Eragon roared into their minds. _We are no enemies and we have no intent to harm you. _He watched as their faces paled and let out a sigh. _We are just here to talk with your president. Please, pass the word along that we are not here to cause trouble. _They remained still as Eragon sunk back down to his paws and covered Saphira's body once again with the same wing.

_You have quite a way with words, _Saphira joked. _Next time, perhaps I shall try? _

_Hopefully there won't be a next time, love. _He guided her along the sidewalk and was very pleased to see that the peoples' reactions had changed to a more submissive position, making him feel more comfortable. They walked casually together and ignored the occasional fearful glances from those around them.

_Okay Eragon, _Saphira suddenly spoke up. _Shall we continue our discussion? _

_What would you like to talk about, darling? _He asked her.

_Well, what do lovers discuss on walks like this? _He looked at her, causing her to dip her head slightly and turn away. 'Lovers' sounded like such a strange word to her, but she felt as if that was the best way to describe them. She suddenly gasped as Eragon tenderly tightened the grip on her with his wing. It was warm and inviting, but she did not expect it.

_Honestly, I do not know. _She looked up at him with her bright sapphire eyes. _Perhaps we should just ramble? _

_Rambling sounds good, _she replied happily. _Okay, I got a topic._

_Let us hear it. _She showed her teeth and hummed loudly as they continued walking, barely noticing the large crowd that was following them down the sidewalk.

_If we did have a child, what would you do? _

_What do you mean? _He asked. She chuckled and turned away to look straight ahead.

_How would you raise our dragonet, Eragon? _

_Oh. _He lowered his head in thought for a few seconds and then looked over to her once again. _Well, I would be as loving to him as you are to me. I would make sure that he…?_

_She, _Saphira replied quickly. Eragon growled at her word but shook it off.

_Can we just call our child 'it' until the time comes? _

_Sounds fair. _

_Anyways, I will make sure that it is always cared for and fed. _Saphira chuckled and gently nudged Eragon's chest with her snout.

_Wait a moment, _she told him. _It sounds to me like you are going to take on the motherly role in this family._

_Huh? _He cocked his head to wait for an explanation.

_Eragon, the mother is the one who is responsible to feed and nurture the child. _

_What does the father do? _Eragon asked.

_Provides more children, _she shot back slyly with an evil grin across her face. _In families, the mother hunts and cleans the child while the father keeps the female content during the night. _

_That sounds rather unfair, _Eragon replied. _I thought that the father and mother dragons would switch roles once and awhile. After all, someone must watch the young one while your hunting. _

_You caught me, _she sighed. _Fine. Eragon, I just want you to be happy in this relationship and I didn't know if you wanted to participate like I would have to. _

_So, you lied to me? _

_Sort of, _she muttered, lowering her head in shame. _I do want to become a mother, but I want you to be happy too. I figured that you would be even more willing if I told you that male dragons did not help raise their young. _

_Saphira, I already told you that I want a family. If it will be my child, I deserve to have the same responsibilities that you will have, yes? _

_Yes. _She lifted her head up and looked into his golden eyes. _I'm sorry. That was selfish. _

_It was, but I am not angry about it. If you would have not said anything, I would have been more than happy to handle the child on my own with you beside me, if it would have made you happy. _

_Saphira, just having you beside me makes me happy. _He brushed his snout against hers. _You must know that you can trust me, my love. If we are true lovers now, nothing should be held back between us…meaning that there should be no lies. _

_Well I must say that I was impressed. _

_With? _

_You knew about what male dragons do in families, _she replied. _The male always takes over when the female is away, and then they shift roles when it is the male's turn to hunt. I'm proud of you. _Eragon puffed up his chest with pride and continued to walk. Their destination was only a few more meters away, but the talk was becoming rather enjoyable. _Care for a new discussion? _

_Of course. _He looked up at the sky and snorted to toss out a thick plume of black smoke. The human followers leapt back in fear, but continued to tail the two creatures. _I suppose I shall start this one. Saphira, where do you see us in the next couple of years? Do you want to live in a home like the ones we've seen here, or do you want to live like we did in Alageasia. _She looked up at him with her sparkling bright eyes and bobbed her head.

_Now that feels like a question a lover would ask his mate, _she said proudly. _Well, to tell you the truth, I really do not care where we live as long as you are with me where we are. It would be nice to live off of the land, but if the homes here are as nice as the room in the hotel, I think we should get one of them. What do you think? _Eragon sighed and stopped to wait for traffic to die down in front of them. He had only been outside one day and he had figured out the traffic patterns on the roads and sidewalks. People were still glaring, but his idea worked and no one saw him and his mate as a threat. He watched as a light on the other side of the street flashed "WALK" and he stepped out with Saphira beside him.

_I think that it is my job as your mate to make sure you are happy. Whatever you want, I will try to provide. _She let out a pleased sigh and rubbed her nose against his chest, taking in his strong masculine scent.

_Your odor drives me crazy, Eragon, _she told him lustfully. _I can't wait for later. _

_Neither can I, _he said, keeping his composure as she cuddled closer to him. _I want to make sure that you get the best out of me. _

_I know I will, _she shot back. _I've waited for so long, Eragon, and I will make sure that I get my time's worth from you. _She rubbed her nose against him once again and sighed into his chest. _Eragon?_

_Hmm?_

_Do you think I make a good mate? _He looked down at her while subconsciously stepping over the large curb to get back onto the sidewalk.

_Saphira, _he spoke up, _you are far greater than any female on this entire planet. I am blessed to have you beside me, in my opinion. _

_There is nothing you want me to change? _She asked innocently. _Nothing that makes you feel awkward? _

_What? No! You are perfect, darling. _She turned away from him, causing Eragon to think that he said the wrong word.

_Eragon, I worry. _

_About what? _He asked. _I told you that I will never leave you, and that is a promise that I intend to keep. _

_I know, but I just do not want to do the wrong thing to push you away. _Eragon took her head with his own and forced her to look dead into his eyes.

_Saphira, _he told her sternly, _I love you. Just relax and do not be so tense. _She shuttered as Eragon wrapped his tail around her hind leg, gently tapping a sensitive area just between her legs and in front of her own tail. _Mine._

_Forever and always, _she replied softly to him. _This will always belong to you. _

_That's more like it, _he chuckled. _Saphira, I have been with you for so long, and I never will leave you. Besides, why would I leave my own dragon? It would be a very long eternity after breaking up with the female I am physically bonded with, don't you think?_

_True, _she sighed. _I would make your life a living Hell. _She brushed against him again and growled pleasingly. _You are the greatest, Eragon. I cannot wait to see what else you have in store for me. _He smiled and bobbed his head as he slowly withdrew his wing from her side, causing her to whimper slightly at the loss of his warmth.

_We are here. _

**PEACE! **


	22. A Mother Always Knows Best

**PROBLEM SOLVED! Okay here is the humor that you've missed, along with a little drama. Just to let you know, D.C. is really bad with Child Abuse. Remember that when reading this. Here you go.**

Chapter 21: A Mother Always Knows Best

Saphira's knees trembled slightly as the two stood in front of the large black rod fence that surrounded the building they last visited. Eragon thought about flying over the fence, but he ruled it out, believing that it was a rude gesture of respect to such a highly positioned human being.

_So what do we do? _Saphira asked him. _We certainly cannot just hop over the fence and say 'hello,' can we? _He looked to his left to see a gated entrance with two guards placed on both sides of it. Both guards were dressed in black tuxedos with the same color sunglasses and each guard was holding a MP-5 semi automatic assault rifle. Eragon shook his head and turned to face her.

_Afraid not, love. _He showed his teeth and covered her side with his wing again. _However, we can announce our arrival to those two gentlemen over there. They may know what to do. _Saphira turned away to gaze at the two guards. Both men had a look of anger and intimidation etched across their faces; neither looked like they wanted to be bothered.

_They look mean, _she pointed out.

_Don't tell me the mighty dragoness is afraid of two grown men. _She rolled her eyes at him and growled.

_I am not afraid, _she argued, _just…nervous. _Eragon cocked his head at her while she turned her gaze away from the guards. _Look at them, Eragon. Better yet, look at these other people that are staring at us and then take a glance at them. Why are they not showing as much interest in us as the ones around? _Eragon snorted at her comment and looked into her eyes.

_As long as I am beside you, there is never a need to be…Yipe! _Eragon suddenly reared up in pain and let out an agonizing howl as he looked back to see his sharp tail squished between the back tire of a tour bus and the hard black pavement underneath it. He had forgotten his length and had his tail and left it sitting out in the street the whole time.

_Eragon!_ Saphira cried to him as the bus hit the gas to get away. Eragon managed to get a good look at the driver and guessed that the man figured that he would have struck him dead for running over his tail. Either way, it hurt. He curled his injured tail back against his hind leg and let out a soft whimper. _You need to be more careful, my dear. The tail is the longest part of your whole body. _

_Yeah, I just discovered that. _He arched his neck down and began licking his sore tail while Saphira nudged his wing that lapped over her with her snout, bringing his attention back up to her. As he looked up, a young boy courageously stepped forward to yank on his tail, exactly where he had been ran over. Every inch of him wanted to snap his jaws shut in front of the child to cause him to back away, but, as he turned, he realized that the child was barely even twelve years old.

_Perhaps this is my time to show Saphira I can be a good father, _he thought to himself through gritted teeth. Eragon took his wing off of Saphira and ignored her subtle whimpers while he sunk to his paws in front of the boy.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked. She craned her neck around to see why he took his attention away from her. _Oh, look at the little youngling! _It wasn't long before Saphira was lying on her paws beside Eragon admiring the child, who was standing bravely in front of them. He was small, maybe 5'3 at the maximum, with dirty blonde hair and several tiny freckles that lined his cheeks.

_Hello, _Eragon spoke up kindly into the boy's mind in the sweetest possible way a male could. _I am Eragon and this is my mate, Saphira. _The boy's eyes widened as Eragon casually blew out a small plume of grey smoke into the air. The child remained motionless, which caused Eragon to grow rather antsy. He shifted his injured tail from side-to-side in expectation for some type of answer.

_Where is your mother, hatchling? _Saphira asked intently. _A little one such as you should not be out on the streets alone. _

"Dominic!" A female voice shouted through the crowd of people. "Damn it, son, where the Hell are you?" The boy looked towards the voice of the female and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Mom!" he called out. "Mom, come quick. Dinosaurs!"

_Dino…what? _Eragon asked Saphira, who shook her head in disbelief.

_I have no idea what a 'dinosaur' even is, _she muttered. _Is it not obvious that we are dragons, or must we wear a sign over our necks to explain it? _Eragon let out a sigh and slowly reached out with his snout towards the child.

"Are you a pterodactyl?" the boy suddenly asked him. "Your wings look like the ones in the pictures."

_Pictures? _

"I thought you had a larger beak though."

_Beak??_

"And there are only two feet in the pictures; I think my teacher was wrong." Eragon looked over to Saphira and shuttered.

_I have no idea…?_

"I can't believe you talk too!" Suddenly, the child was snatched up by his wrist by the female that called him.

"What the Hell are you doing?" the woman shouted to the child. "I have been calling your dumb ass for almost ten minutes!"

_Wow, _Saphira murmured to Eragon. _Is that type of language appropriate towards human younglings? _

_I don't think so, _he replied as he listened to the woman continue to shout obscenities towards her own offspring, completely oblivious to the two dragons behind her. The child hung his head as she continued to scald him.

"You dumb bastard!" the mother continued to shout in front of the crowd of people. "Do you want to get taken from me?" He remained still while she waited for his answer. "Tell me!"

_Enough! _Eragon reared up and roared towards her, forcing the female to pale and step away.

"Cool," the child muttered as his mother let go of his arm. "Do it again!"

_How can you talk to your own child that way? _Eragon asked with a harmful glint in his golden eyes. The female was stammering, struggling hard to figure out how this large beast was conversing with her; was he going to kill her?  
"Don't kill me," she begged. "Take Dominic instead!"

"Mom?" the child began to sob. Saphira stepped forward and glared at the mother, barring her teeth and tossing out the blackest plume of smoke from her nostrils.

_You offer your own child in your place? _She roared in anger. _You have no right to be considered a mother. _

"Do you think I wanted to be one?" she argued. "I don't even know who his father is! If I would have made them wear condoms years ago I wouldn't be in this mess with him."

_Condoms? _Eragon asked Saphira. _What strange term is that?_ Saphira looked at the child to see pain in his young face.

_Very well, _she sighed. _I will take him then._

_Are you mad? _Eragon cried to her. _What are you thinking?_

_Trust me, Eragon. _Saphira inched closer to the child and opened her jaws. She tossed her sapphire eyes over to the mother and let out a growl. _I am pretty hungry. I think I will have him now. _

"Go ahead." Eragon turned away while Saphira inched closer to the child's face, saliva from her fangs dripping down onto the sidewalk as she approached him. "He's been nothing but trouble for me anyways."

_How could you be so heartless? _Saphira asked her. _Fine. _She took one giant step forward on her forearm and craned her neck down over the top of the child's head. Suddenly, the dragoness reached down and clamped onto his T-shirt, hoisting him up and sitting him right behind her neck and between her large wings. _We will take this "troublesome" little boy away from such an un-wanting mother. Females like you deserve to be barren. _Saphira faced Eragon and let out a snort. _Come my darling. It is time to see this president. _Eragon turned back to see the child sitting in the same place he used to when he was only Saphira's rider.

_We are not keeping him, _Eragon argued to her. _Humans are not pets…? _

_Well this one can be, _she shot back smugly. _I don't care what I have to do, Eragon, but this little one does not deserve to live with that monstrosity. _She padded forward while Eragon groaned behind her.

_What happened to the hatchling you wanted? _He asked.

_Who says we can't have it? _Eragon shook his head in frustration.

_Saphira, human children cost a lot more than a dragon child._

_So? _Realizing that he could not win, Eragon caught up to her and drooped his wing over her and behind the child. Saphira chuckled and turned to face him.

_Looks like you have learned an important lesson today, mate._

_What is that? _

_The female always wins the argument when it comes to little ones. _Eragon snorted and looked over to the child on his mate's back.

_Well, I suppose you are our new addition, child. _The boy faced him and gave a sad smile. _I am truly sorry for what your mother said to you earlier. _

"I'm used to it."

_Used? _Saphira asked with a snort. _How many years has she done this to you? _

"To many," he replied sadly. Eragon watched as the child pulled up his red shirt to reveal a large line of bruises around his stomach and chest. "She did this to me. I figure since I am away from her it is safe to tell you." Eragon placed his nose to the purple splotches on his skin and took a gentle sniff, causing the child to giggle slightly at his ticklish breath.

_They reek of her scent, Saphira, _Eragon told his mate. _Stay here. I'm going to kill her. _He turned around, and, to his surprise, the mother was gone. _Lousy slimy lizard! _Eragon turned back to the child and rubbed his muzzle against him as he reached his hand out to stroke the other side of his large cheek.

_What is your name, my little one? _Saphira asked him in a sweetened voice.

"My mom called me Dominic," he explained, "but I always hated that name."

_Why? _Eragon asked.

"I was named after my uncle, and he was worse than my mother." Saphira growled and kneaded the ground angrily with her claws, scratching the concrete below her. "I would spend a week there two times a month, and I never ate the entire time I was there."

_Enough about the past, son, _Eragon said. _Tell me, child. What name would you prefer then? If you are to travel alongside us, then you have the right to choose a name that you feel is correct. _

"My mother had a man by the name of Jake stop by a few months ago," he explained. "He was nicer than the others that she brought by. What do you think about Jacob?"

_Jacob, Saphira, and Eragon, _Saphira said in thought. _It sounds good. Very well, young Jacob, welcome to our family. I am Saphira, and this is my mate, Eragon. _

"So, are you dinosaurs?" Eragon turned to face the child as they stepped closer to the guards and let out a confused hum.

_What are those? _

"You know."

_No we don't, _Eragon and Saphira both answered. _What are they? _

"Well, they are large animals that were around a long time ago. I heard that they were all extinct."

_Maybe that is us? _Saphira asked Eragon. _They did say that dragons were extinct here._

"Dragons?" Jacob asked. "No way." Saphira chuckled as she lifted her head up to the sky.  
_Could these dinosaurs do this? _Before the child could answer, Saphira opened up her maw and released a massive jet of fire into the sky, building up into a massive fireball seconds before extinguishing into the air above them. The humans that were gathered around the two dragons began to scatter; creating a small panic around them. The fireball got the guards' attention and they began rushing towards them at full sprint. _Sorry. _

"Wow!" the boy exclaimed. "Okay, now how do you talk?"

_Well, we still have a lot more to explain to you, little one. Right now, we must go into this building to talk with your president. _Saphira turned to see the two guards with their weapons pointed at them.

"Don't move!" they ordered them.

_We have no plan to, _Eragon explained. _We are here to see the president. He told us to meet him inside at this time. _

"Yeah, we know." They lowered their weapons. "We saw the fireball and weren't sure what you two had planned. Things have been a little nerve wrecking around here lately."

_Why is that?_

"We have heard that there are some assaination plans floating around this city, but we can't find out who it is that is planning it. The president is locked away safely, but we can't keep him like that forever."

"Who's the kid?" the second guard asked.

_Well, he just recently became our son, _Eragon explained, causing a snort from Saphira.

_Whatever, _she sighed. _Our true daughter will come out of the egg, if all goes well. _Her eyes suddenly went wide. _Oh dear._

_What? _Eragon asked. Saphira lowered her head close to Eragon's ear.

_How can we mate with him in the room with us? _

_Well, you wanted him, _Eragon explained. _You must deal with the consequences of it now. _She whimpered and looked sadly into Eragon's eyes.

_Curse my motherly instincts. _

_Don't worry, we'll figure something out. _The two guards turned to face the entrance and motioned for the dragons to follow them. _After all, I still made a promise to you. Perhaps we can get Cathy at the hotel to watch him while we handle our own matters? _He chuckled and rubbed his snout against her neck.

"We'll take you in to see him," the first guard told the two, "but you can't be in there alone."

_Very well. _They watched at the two guards positioned themselves at both sides of the gated entrance and placed two keys inside their locks at the exact same time.

"Mark," one told the other. "Three, two, one, now." They turned the locks together and watched as the black gate rolled open. "Right this way."

The inside courtyard of the building was enormous with grass greener than on the hills of the Spine in Alageasia. To top it off, there was a giant fountain in the middle of the yard, spurting water at such a height, Eragon and Saphira had to stop and admire it. Suddenly, Saphira stopped looking at the fountainand turned around to see Jacob's mother standing at the doorway.

"Can I have my baby back now?" she asked with hurt in her eyes. Saphira looked back to Eragon, who bobbed his head as if saying "this is your decision."

_He has told me lots of things about you, _she told the woman. _You are a terrible mother to your offspring, and this should be your punishment. _She looked up at Jacob, who wiped a single tear from his eye. _This child deserves love and affection from someone who would willingly give it to him. _

"I know," the mother sulked. "I want him back."

_Your child is no pet, _Eragon stepped in. _You cannot give him away and then turn around to take him back._

"I missed him…?"

_You missed beating him! _Saphira growled. _I saw the bruises you left him. _Saphira padded towards her and glared into her eyes. Hurt and misery was deeply etched into her pupils

"He fell…?"

"No I didn't!" Jacob suddenly shouted. "You hit me, mother!"

"Dominic…?"

"It's Jacob now," he cut her off. "I hate you!"

"You…you what?"

"You heard me." Eragon let out a proud snort while Saphira took another intimidating step towards the mother. To Saphira's surprise, the child on her back stood up and began walking up her spine and towards her head, holding his balance perfectly as he did so. He came to a stop on top of Saphira's brow and took a seat on the top of her head with his feet resting on her snout.

_Wow, _Saphira told Eragon. _This little one is brave. _

"You always hated me, and now it is time for me to tell you!"

"Dominic!"

_Let your child speak! _Eragon roared into her mind. _Go on, little one. _

"I feel like these two are better parents than you ever have been. I will have them eat me before I go back to you."

_It sounds like your child has made his mind, _Saphira said sternly to her. _It is time for you to reap what you have sown. _

"Dominic, I am sorry."

"You have to do more than that." The child crossed his arms and turned his head towards Eragon. "Can we go in now, Dad?"

_Dad? _A wide smile crossed the dragon's face as Saphira slowly bobbed her head, carefully balancing Jacob while she did so.

"I know you never knew your father, but I promise to be a better mom to you."

"You had ten years to be better, Mom!" the boy exclaimed.

"Give me a second chance, dear!" she begged with tears in her eyes. "I will make a deal with you." The child uncrossed his arms and looked at her. "If I make one mistake, just one, I will personally take you back to these two things."

_Things? _Saphira asked with anger in her voice. _I beg your pardon, ma'am, but we are dragons. _

"Do we have a deal?" The child looked over to Eragon and then down into Saphira's eyes.

"I don't want to leave," he told Saphira.

_This is entirely your decision, my darling, _Saphira explained. _Make your choice and we will stand by you no matter what it is. _He looked back over to his true mother.

"I…I can't."

"Why?" the mother asked with tears steadily flowing off of her cheeks. Saphira let out a sigh and looked up at the child sitting on top of her.

_Jacob, your mother is crying for you._

"So?"

_If she is doing that, it must mean that she does still love you. Give it one last try for us, my hatchling. _

"But what if I never see you again?" Eragon caught the question and stepped forward.

_Listen to me, _Eragon told the mother. _Jacob will go with us inside of this home and you will wait here for him. After we give him to you, you will follow us to the place where we are staying and we will follow you to your home too. That way, if you fail on your wager to your child, we will know where to find each other. That is our end of the bargain that you have with him. _He looked over to Jacob, who stood on his feet and walked back down to Saphira's spine. _Does that sound fair enough, my child? _

"Yes sir," he replied politely.

_Well, _Saphira spoke. _You wait here while we go inside. If you are still here, then we will make the exchange. _The dragons turned to walk up the path before the mother could say one word.

"I don't want to leave you two," Jacob muttered, stroking Saphira's side with his right hand.

_Well, sometimes one must do the right thing, no matter how hurtful it is. _Saphira turned her head around to look at him. _Besides, we have no experience at all about being parents. _

"You do not?" Jacob asked.

_Not one moment, _Eragon added on. _As a matter of fact, we have plans to try and have a child of our own. Who knows, perhaps we may have a human child…?_

"Wait a second," the child stopped him. "Human child?"

_Jacob, we are dragons, but we can also change into human form if we decide to. _

"Impossible," the child muttered. "How?"

_Too many questions, youngling, _Saphira chuckled. _All will be answered in time, depending if your mother will be waiting for you like she said she would. _Eragon snorted again and tossed his wing over his spouse.

_Do you remember our names, Jacob? _Eragon asked him as they stepped closer to the white house up ahead with the two guards just a little ways in front of them.

"Yeah," he replied. Saphira hummed loudly as he scratched underneath her chin. "You're Saphira, right?"

_Uh huh, _she murmured in relaxation.

"And you are Eragon."

_Correct, son. _They approached the main door into the massive palace and waited for the two guards to open it. As they did, Eragon and Saphira's jaws dropped at the sheer beauty of the building. Paintings were on every wall and the floors were immaculate with several housemaids running around in an attempt to chase down the rare dust bunnies that escaped the first cleaning wave. _Incredible. _

_Can we have a home like this, sweetheart? _Saphira asked in wonder. He slowly shook his head as they followed the two guards through the main hallway of such a large home. The maids stopped cleaning as the dragons passed and every single one had a look of astonishment on their faces.

"Cool," Jacob muttered.

_Actually, it is kind of warm inside, _Saphira corrected him.

"No. Cool as in good."

_Huh? _

"Look, when something happens that is good or interesting, you say 'cool.' And when you are talking with friends, you call them 'dudes.'"

_Dudes? _Eragon asked. _Wow, for a youngling, you know a lot._

"I've been on the streets for a while," he muttered. "We used to live in a car until I was nine." Saphira snorted again and the maids took a step back into the wall fearing that she had an appetite for human flesh.

_I am so sorry, _she told him.

"Well, I still managed to go to school, but my mom took me out just last week."

_Where do you stay now? _Eragon asked.

_With her new boyfriend, Kevin. _Eragon and Saphira looked at each other in shock and then looked back at the boy. _Ha, I figured it out. You talk with your minds, huh? _

_You are very wise, Jacob. _

"President Valdez is in this room," the guards said together. "Follow us." They opened a large metal door and were surprised at the amount of other guards surrounding a brown skinned male with a black suit on sitting in a large desk chair. He was tall, maybe six-foot-even with jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"Hay dios mió!" the man proclaimed, standing up from his seat. "It's true."

_Hay dios..what? _Eragon asked the man, who took a small step backward.

"He speaks?"

_We speak, _Saphira corrected. _It is called telepathy, my friend. We can communicate through our minds. _

"You understand?"

_Perfectly, except for that last bit you said. _

"I apologize," the man said. "I am from Mexico, and…well…old habits die hard." Both Eragon and Saphira cocked their heads. Jacob tapped Saphira on the shoulder.

"It is Spanish for 'oh my God,'" he explained. "He is from another country."

"Who is this young niño?"

"Jacob, sir," the boy replied politely. "My mom's other boyfriend was from Cuba."

_Oh, _Saphira suddenly spoke up. _It is another language, like Elvin or Dwarvish!_

"Uh huh," Jacob stated.

"Well, I am President Guillermo Valdez of the United States of America. I have heard that you two are ambassadors from some other country?"

_Alageasia, _Eragon spoke firmly while taking a humbling bow towards the man. _We hail from there, my lord. _

"Tell me, is this land a democracy?"

_I am sorry?_

"Do the people rule this country?"

_One does, yes. _

"It's a monarchy, yes?" Eragon cocked his head. "Is it ruled by a king?"

_Well, it is a queen now, _Saphira explained. _Lord Nasuada rules our land. _

"You two are looking for an alliance?"

_Yes, _Eragon said calmly. _We just finished a tyranny to rid our last kind, Galbatorix, and we could use allies to defend our nation with us against those that want to strike when our country is weak._

"I know that feeling," Valdez muttered. "About seven years ago, we were attacked too. Allies really came in handy during that time. Consider us allies, amigos."

_Cool dude. _Jacob slapped his forehead as Saphira looked at Eragon annoyingly. _What? _

**Sorry, but with this immagration stuff going around, you know it will happen eventually, lol. **

**PEACE! **


	23. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Okay, a lot about Valdez and the other things will get answered in this 11-page chapter. At first, it will be a lot of talk, but there is a surprise…you'll see. Action is very high on rating with this one **

Chapter 23: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

"So, what is this country of yours like?" Valdez asked. The two dragons looked at each other before turning their eyes back to the president.

_It is very hard to explain, your highness, _Eragon murmured. He silenced himself after he saw Valdez snicker.

"Please," he said. "Mister President is fine enough."

_Very well, Mister President, _Eragon corrected. _You see, our nation is not as advanced as yours. We have no cars, planes, or even those large ships that hold them. We only have swords, spears, and arrows. I suppose that we fell behind in the times somehow, but I just cannot wrap my mind around it. _

"How do you think I feel?" Valdez joked. "We have mapped out all of the world and still missed your country. Perhaps it is our fault for overlooking you."

_Perhaps,_Eragon replied. The president wiped a bead of sweat off of his brow and looked at Saphira, who seemed to be salivating from her mouth. Eragon turned to face her and let out a slight growl. _Saphira!_

_Hmm?_She replied innocently. _What? _

_You are drooling, _he pointed out. _That is very improper. _

_I am sorry, but something in here smells very inviting. _Valdez gulped and straightened his red tie that was around his collared shirt.

"Shall we continue?" he asked nervously. Suddenly. Saphira opened her maw towards Valdez and licked her dribbling teeth with her barbed tongue.

"Saphira?" Jacob asked her. "What is it?"

_I don't know, but it smells tasty. _

"Hmm." They watched as Jacob hopped off of Saphira and casually walked over towards the president's desk.

"What are you doing?" Valdez asked in a childlike voice towards him.

"Well, she says there is something here that smells good," he explained. "I'm going to find it for her."

_Please,_Saphira begged. _I can't take it anymore. _Eragon looked at her in confusion.

_I smell nothing, _he admitted. _Didn't you eat before we left? _

_Yes, but I am still hungry. _She looked up at him. _Perhaps that is why it is the most inviting to me? _Eragon took in a hearty sniff to see if he could smell what his mate did. After some time, he finally caught a faint whiff of meat. Even though he was full, the scent caused him to drool slightly too.

_Okay, so I found it. _

_Well, you said you're not hungry, so I get it. _Saphira padded closer to Jacob, whimpering as he shifted through the drawers on the president's desk, despite the look of shock on Valdez's face.

"Bingo," the boy suddenly cheered out.

"That's my lunch for today!" Valdez shouted, as the boy opened up a white box for Saphira to take a look inside. She stuck her large nose inside of the box and took a strong sniff of the porterhouse steak that was resting inside, covered completely with some type of seasoning. "You are not human at all!" the president began to lose his temper. "This is no way to…?"

_This is poison, _Saphira suddenly said, bringing her head back out of the box to look at him._Smells strong from inside, too. _

"What?"

_Eragon,_Saphira called for her mate. _Take a look at this. _He padded forward cautiously and also stuck his nose inside to take a sniff.

_You're right, _he admitted._It is a scent of death, but I am not sure exactly what potion they used. _

"What's going on here?" Valdez asked furiously. "Is this a joke?"

_Mister President, _Eragon addressed him politely, _I realize that we have not been the best guests here, and for that I truly apologize, but you must believe us when we say that death was intended from this meal. _

"Are you sure?" Eragon bobbed his head.

_Jacob, take a seat. _The boy walked over to the president's chair and flopped down in it. _Here is the answer to all of your questions. _He took in a breath and let out a plume of smoke while Valdez waved at his servicemen to remove the food from his sight. _Sir, I am not a full-blooded dragon._

"Huh?"

_I was Saphira's rider before I became her spouse. _He turned to face her and tucked his wings against his side smugly as she showed her teeth. _What I am trying to say is that I am also a human being, just like Saphira. _

"You have lost me."

_We can shift forms, _Saphira explained further. _Before, I was only a dragon that was bonded to Eragon as his warrior, but a spell caster fated otherwise and managed to give us the gift of shifting to the same species._

"Awesome," Jacob muttered.

_Eragon and I have been in numerous battles together, and each of us had sustained several memorable injuries. Until recently, I was afraid of becoming one with my rider in such an intimate way, but that all changed. _Eragon cleared his throat to show that it was his turn to speak.

_Aside from our personal relationships, _he muttered, _I was also gifted with some other things after being bound to her. _

"Bound?" Valdez asked.

_We are connected together…spiritually. _He bobbed his head slowly as if he understood, but barely.

"What else do you have?"

_Well, magic. _Valdez shook his head and chuckled.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "Come on, I know that magic is just a…?" Suddenly, one of the servicemen barged through the door with the same tray of food in his hand.

"Rat poison," the man exclaimed. "Sir, did you have any of this?"

"No I didn't," he replied. "Who examined it?"

"We had two of the scientists here take a look. They found it right away under the microscope." Valdez turned to face the dragons and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well these two found it before they did."

_You're welcome, _Saphira chuckled. _My hunger saved your life. _

"That still doesn't explain this 'magic' you claim to have."

_You will see eventually, _Eragon assured.

"Can I at least see how you change forms?" Eragon looked at Saphira and shuttered as she pulled her lips back into a draconian smile he had never seen before from her.

_I'll do it, _she told him lustfully. Eragon winced at her words while she stepped closer to the president. He let out a frustrating growl and stepped in front of her, blocking her from Valdez with his enormous wings.

_No you won't, _he growled. _I won't let you._

_Why?_She asked innocently.

_Saphira, you will be naked in front of him._

_So?_

_So?!_He kneaded the carpet with his claws, but was careful not to put too much force into it._So, he will see your vital places, and I don't like that._

_Jealous?_

_Very!_He lifted his wings up over his head to show his aggression. _I will not let you do that. We don't know this man, and I do not want him to see my…?_

_Taking ownership to me, aren't you? _She asked evilly. He shuttered and drooped his wings.

_I just don't want you to be gawked at by anyone else, _he admitted.

_Well, I am still doing it, _she argued. _Males, they just can't drop the egos, can they?_

_No we can't, _Eragon sighed. Suddenly, a new thought dipped into the back of his mind. _Ah, but what about your egg? _

_My…oh right. _She turned to face him and lovingly brushed her snout against his. _Well, if it does get ruined, I am quite positive that many more will come up. _

_Is there any way I can win this? _

_No,_she replied smugly._Your best option is to step away and let me show him. _

_Why can't I? _

_Well, you got jealous of me, so it is only fair for me to feel the same about you. _

_Huh?_Saphira let out an amused growl and turned away from him.

_Besides, seeing your…um…features may send me into a frenzy that I don't want to go through here, if you get what I mean. _

_Fine._He stepped aside and let his mate move even closer to the president. Eragon looked at Valdez and then over to the two other servicemen and growled offensively.

_I realize that you are men of power, _he explained, _but if I sense just the slightest fantasy over my mate, I will tear you all limb from limb, no matter what the excuse is. _The servicemen looked at each other in disbelief and suddenly stepped outside.

"You have no worry about me, Eragon," Valdez replied. "I myself am married to a prized jewel, so I understand completely."

_Good._Jacob placed his hands on his cheeks as he propped his head up on the desk to watch.

"This should be good." Saphira padded around in a tight circle and suddenly reared up on her hind legs. In a matter of moments, she stood in human form in front of Valdez, completely nude.

"Impossible," he muttered, watching Saphira swipe away her blonde locks from her sapphire eyes. Jacob nearly fell out of the chair in shock.

"Eragon can do the same," Saphira spoke, causing Valdez to pale slightly at the physical sound of her voice. "The reason I chose to do it is because, well, let's just say it's a personal matter and leave it at that."

"Of course." Before he could say anything, Saphira shifted back into her original form and padded over to Eragon to brush muzzles with him.

_Hmm,_she murmured in astonishment. _I don't believe it. Eragon, it's still there. _

_Really?_

_Yes,_she said happily. _I am just as surprised as you are, Eragon. _Suddenly, Valdez cleared his throat.

"Would you three care to take a brief walk with me?" he asked. "Afterward, I promise that you will both be fed heavily for saving my life."

_Where did you get that meal? _Eragon asked.

"Well, I had a member pick it up from Eduardo's Restaurant down by the Holocaust Museum."

_Perhaps you should investigate that place? _Saphira stepped in. _Some of your guards told us that there have been several attempts to kill you. Why is that? _

"Walk with me and I will explain everything." The two guards stepped back inside and opened the two large doors for the dragons and the child to step out, with the president slightly trailing behind. They walked silently out into the main courtyard behind the large mansion that was covered in beautiful green grass along with some gorgeous roses and assorted flowers, but an army-green colored helicopter sitting quietly in the background with two Marines posted in front of it threw off the mood. Valdez clasped his hands together in front of his waist as he walked out into the courtyard with the dragons gently padding beside him.

"Saphira?" Jacob suddenly asked. "Can I…?" Before he could answer, she lowered her neck and chomped down on his T-shirt once more to place him on her back. "You're good."

_Do you think I would make a good mother, little one? _Saphira asked him. He scratched her neck, causing her to kick her hind legs out like a dog trying to reach a ticklish area.

"Definitely."

"Well, now is the best time to explain things, I suppose." The president unclasped his hands and stopped to face the dragons. "I was born in Ecuador in 1982, and my parents moved us from there to Mexico City when I was three years old. The whole time I lived there, I only heard about the greatness of this country we reside in now. I spent my whole childhood studying this country's history, from their first war all the way up to their latest economic discovery. I learned of their politics, economics, and their customs, never leaving one object behind in my research.

"When I was finally old enough, I applied for citizenship and was the only one to be allowed to be considered a citizen; all my studying paid off. Sadly, my parents refused to wait and tried to illegally migrate into it. I haven't heard from them since." The dragons lowered their head in slight reverence.

"Anyways, after I was allowed inside the country, I went to work immediately by getting my G.E.D, which was very simple with my school work outside of the country. From there, I was hired as an intern of a local banking company, who paid for my college while I worked under them.

"I studied everything in college. Math, English, Political Science, you name it I took it. After I graduated, I was offered to be an assistant to a senator in California, a state on the other side of America. After working with him for just a few months, he resigned his post and quickly placed me in his stead, saying that he was training his replacement. I took office for two months to cover for him before the voting took place; I was re-elected and back in office immediately after."

_I must admit that some terms strike strange in my head, _Saphira replied. _Still, it sounds like you are a very wise individual. _

"I try to be," he answered. "After four years of taking office, I was asked by the Republican Party to run for Presidency. I took the offer, and…well, here I am."

"Wait," Jacob suddenly said. "My teacher told me awhile ago that only American born citizens could be presidents."

"Yes, but after my work as Senator, a group called the ACLU got together to make it official that anyone with the proper schooling, no matter what race or region, could have the same privileges as those directly from the U.S. Until then, people hated this group for their recent 'Freedom From Religion' Campaign that they almost succeeded on, but this won them back. Now, as long as you are a citizen, you can have the same opportunities as a regular born American."

_Confusing,_Eragon sighed. _Still, why are you being threatened like this? _

"Well," Valdez placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Unlike my Hispanic brethren, I consider myself a full-blooded American man, and with my values comes standards. You see, there was a border that separated the United States from Mexico, and our last president…Barak Obama…tried to settle the large disputes of illegal immigration by raising the fence line and sealing the cracks so few could get through to our soil. Well, his idea failed miserably and even more Hispanics broke through; we were stunned on how they were even able to.

"After I made it to presidency, a bill came to me asking to give permission to the military to do "Shoot on Sight" operations across the border like what Mexico does to those immigrating from Guatemala. To put it simply, I passed the order."

_I am guessing that Guatemala is another country, _Saphira muttered. _So, you gave a right for your soldiers to kill others? _

"I know it sounds like a bad idea," Valdez explained, "but ever since that order was passed out, we have lowered our immigration percentage by almost ninety-nine percent. Believe it or not, there have actually been actual battles at the borderline by Hispanics who crossed over with firearms."

_So why are the American's so upset about this? _Eragon asked.

"There are still Illegal immigrants here in the U.S, Eragon. I issued another bill to remove those that are living here illegally and take them back to Mexico."

_Hmm,_Saphira murmured. _May I ask why they are such a problem?_

"You can." He looked over to the Marines and sighed. "You see, we have all types of federal aid that is provided to those less fortunate, right?"

_I suppose so._

"Well, the illegal aliens that enter here remove these rights that true Americans receive and take it upon themselves, leaving the citizen to suffer while the illegal ones thrive. Taxpayers' dollars are not going back into the soil, like intended. Instead, it has been going to them. Sure, I have the support from many other races and sections of the country, but the Spanish portion, which is the new majority, consider me as a traitor to the Mexican nation."

"Eragon," Jacob said. "The Mexicans are the ones doing this to him."

_Oh._He craned his neck to look down at the president. _Have you opted to wage war on them? _

"Huh?"

_Have you thought about seeking all of them out?_

"No," he exclaimed. "I refuse to go to war on my own soil with my own people."

_He is right, Eragon,_ Saphira spoke. _What you said reminded me too much of Galbatorix and his hurtful crusades. Curse that man._

_Perhaps my comment was a little too unjust. _

_Perhaps,_Saphira sighed. She looked over to Valdez and growled pleasingly. _We are very glad that we thwarted another attack on you, Mister President. _

"I am in your debt for it, too," he replied. "If I was to get a map, would you be able to point your country out to me?"

_No need for one, sir, _Eragon told him. _Just fly straight from where the Lincoln was located and head east about twenty leagues or so. You will run straight into it. _

"Are you sure?"

_Yes sir, _Eragon replied for Saphira. _We can't forget that flight. _

"Well, stay in town for a few more days and we will continue to work out this alliance between us. Afterwards, you will be welcome to return back to your home there."

_Um,_Saphira stammered. _If it is well with you, may we be allowed to reside here? We have grown accustomed to this place, Mister President, and we wish to start a family here as well. _Eragon craned his neck to look at her. _We will do anything to live here in this country, even if it means remaining here to test your food. _The president let out a hearty laugh and turned on his heel to head back inside.

"Well that may come in handy," he muttered breathlessly from laughing. "I'll find something for you after we settle this political dilemma. In the meantime, I will have my waiters fix some food for you three before I let you go back home. You are welcome here at anytime, my friends. I will pass the word along to my servicemen that you three are heroes and deserve to see me if I am ever needed."

_Sounds lovely, _Saphira said politely. _We will hold that offer. _Jacob tapped Saphira on the top of her head. _What?_He pointed over to the black fence that lined the property. To Her surprise, the fence was lined with brown-skinned humans, all wearing cowboy hats and tan colored trench coats.

"Oh no," Valdez suddenly exclaimed. "Run!" Before they could react, the men tossed away their coats and pulled out multiple firearms, aiming all of them at the president. The two Marines next to the chopper on the field leapt into action and brought their weapons up to their shoulders, ready to die for the leader of their nation.

It was unclear who fired the first shot, but gunfire erupted in all directions, sending the black suited secret service members to fly out of the building like army ants defending their prized territory. The shots were loud and hurt the two dragons' ears. They looked to see that Valdez was laying flat on the ground with his hands covering the back of his head. They watched as the men that came out of the building dove to the ground and began to fire at those around it. One by one, the men on the other side of the fence began to fall. One of the servicemen cautiously crouched toward Valdez, but something happened to prevent him from moving. Eragon saw that the serviceman suddenly leaned back from his position and dropped his weapon, spurting dark red blood from his chest as he collapsed on the ground.

"Saphira!" Jacob called. "Saphira, we have to get him out of here!" She didn't hesitate. Eragon looked over towards the fence and opened his maw to let out the most intimidating roar anyone had ever heard. He felt anger, rage, and fear mixed into one emotion that he only felt once…fury. He felt something welling up inside him, and, in one moment, that feeling burnt up through his throat and out of his mouth, splashing against the black fence and torching those that were gathered around it. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain blast through his large shoulder. He roared in pain and turned to see that Saphira was getting ready to lift off with Valdez safely clutched in her arms. Despite the fire, gunshots still came through.

"Sapphire, I'm scared!" Jacob called out, clutching against her tightly with his hands. It all happened in slow motion. Eragon watched Saphira lift off, but Jacob suddenly arched his back and released his grasp; blood could be seen flowing from a new wound just below his neck.

_NO!_Eragon shouted. He leapt into the air and made a perfect catch, keeping the injured boy from becoming one with the bloodstained ground below. Jacob shivered in his forearms as Eragon held him close to his chest. The blood from the child was leaking out over his claws and Eragon could feel the life of Jacob being pulled away.

_Saphira,_Eragon called out to her. _We must land. Jacob's wounded. _She looked back at him and suddenly dove down towards a clearing where no humans were to be seen.

_I thought I lost him,_ she replied weakly to Eragon. _I felt him lose his grip and…?_

_He's been shot. _

**What's going to happen now? I am evil, I know :) **

**PEACE!**


	24. Waiting for Eternity

**Because I left it with a cliffhanger, I decided to put out a chapter before the weekend. Here you go. Surprise at the end ******

Chapter 24: Waiting for Eternity

Eragon held on to Jacob as he braced for landing. Saphira touched down ahead of him and practically dropped Valdez rather than placing him on the ground.

_How is he? _Saphira cried, dashing over towards Eragon with her wings drooping worriedly over her body. _How is the little one? _

_Not good, _Eragon replied, setting the child down on the cold grass. He looked out over her to briefly admire their place of rest…Memorial Park. The sun was just beginning to decent over the Lincoln Memorial and the smoke from the fire Eragon tossed from his maw earlier had risen up to mix with the different hues in the sky, creating a grayish-purple color. Sirens could still be heard from a distance and helicopters were seen scanning the area for their president. Saphira flopped down beside Eragon and lowered her neck to nudge the unconscious Jacob.

_Do something, _Saphira commanded Eragon. _Heal him._

_I don't think I am strong enough, _Eragon replied._ This wound is taking him to the void, and Oromis warned me about trying to bring people back…?_

_You are going to let him die? _

_I never said that I wouldn't try. _Eragon stood up and shifted to his nude form while Valdez staggered to his feet behind him. "Turn Jacob over; let's see what I need to do." Saphira let out a hurtful groan as she carefully rolled Jacob over on his stomach with her fore claws despite the painful gasped the child made underneath her. Eragon noticed that blood was flowing freely; not a good sign.

_Eragon, time is running out for him._

"I know," he muttered. Eragon reached down and hoisted Jacob's shirt back so he could get a better look at the wound. Sure enough, the child was hit. A pulsing stream of blood marked the entrance of the bullet just below and to the right of his shoulder blades.

"Take his shirt off," Valdez suddenly remarked behind Eragon. Before he had the opportunity, the president took to his knees and ripped the child's T-shirt away.

_Be gentle, _Saphira snapped after watching Valdez flip the child onto his back once again. To his dismay, the bullet never exited Jacob's body, meaning that it was still lodged inside. Jacob was fighting, however, unwilling to die and leave his friends behind. Suddenly, Jacob coughed, and blood spurted from his mouth and onto his chest.

"His lung," Valdez groaned in worry. "Eragon, we must get him to a hospital."

"A what?"

"They can help him." Valdez placed both of his hands on the boy's chest and began to gently massage around his ribcage. "The bullet is still inside."

_Can't you get it out, Eragon? _Saphira asked.

"I do not know the word in the Old Language," Eragon explained. "I can only heal the surface. If they remove this 'bullet', perhaps I can heal the wound that it left in its wake?" Saphira looked down at the child and let out a whimper, lifting her claw up to gently brush the side of his face with it.

_Be strong, youngling, _she whimpered. _Your mother is here…? _It was strange, but it seemed that Saphira's touch brought comfort to the dying child. His eyes shot open to reveal their dull glimmer that was in place of his bright shine.

"M…mom?" Jacob mouthed.  
_I am here, child, _Saphira comforted. _Stay strong, young Jacob. We are going to take care of you._

"Mom, I am so sorry."

_There is nothing to apologize for…?_

"I shouldn't have left you." Saphira cocked her head as Jacob's eyes went wide. "No," he whimpered as his strength began to fail. "Not again! Don't do it…?" His eyes closed once again as Valdez suddenly leapt forward to place his hands in the middle of his chest.

"We're losing him!" Valdez gave five strong pumps to the child's chest, not caring that his blood was spilling onto his hands. Eragon let out a soft sigh as he stood over Valdez; Saphira was at his side with her head against his shoulder.

_We could have prevented this, _Saphira whimpered. _I am a terrible mother._

_This was not your doing, _Eragon comforted her through their mental link. _We must be strong for him, my love. This man seems to have quite a bit of knowledge on resurrecting people. _Valdez let out a sigh of relief as the child came back with a heavy, blood filled cough.

"There is little time," Valdez told them. "You must take him to Judith Hospital, down the street a few blocks from here. Take me too. I have reason to believe that my men may find you responsible for the little 'fiesta' that happened at my office." Saphira took her head off of Eragon's shoulder and looked down at Jacob.

_This man is a healer? _She asked innocently.

"I don't know, Saphira," Eragon replied out loud to her. "He is smart."

"Eragon, help me." Valdez grabbed Jacob's arms and slowly hoisted him up to where he was sitting on his rear end. "Lift him up onto Saphira." Eragon quickly stepped closer and grabbed the child by his ankles, pulling him upwards to where he was completely off of the ground. Saphira growled worriedly and sunk to her knees, craning her neck back to watch them with her tear filled sapphire eyes.

_Be careful with him, _she whispered hurtfully, as Eragon nodded his head to Valdez.

"On three," Valdez ordered Eragon. "One, two…three!" They lifted the child up quickly and laid him on Saphira's back, just beside her numerous spikes that lined it. Jacob groaned in pain, but remained motionless. "I'll ride too and keep him on." Valdez suddenly climbed up Saphira's shoulder and took a seat between her shoulder blades, much to the surprise of both Eragon and Saphira. "I've ridden horses bareback several times, amigos," he explained. "Aside from the scales, it is really no different." Eragon sighed and stepped back, dropping on all fours. Within moments, he was in dragon form, spreading his black wings and arching his neck upwards to signal that he was ready.

_Which way? _Saphira asked.

"Go up and head towards the Washington Memorial," Valdez informed. "The hospital is behind it a few blocks. They just built it a few years ago." Jacob gasped for air as more blood began to flow from his mouth. "Hurry, there is little time." Saphira shrieked and leapt into the smoke filled sky with Eragon directly behind her. She flew with all of her might, tucking her head in under the wind to gain more speed while Valdez hung on for dear life, clutching Jacob's unclothed shoulder with one hand and Saphira's horn with the other.

_How is he? _Eragon asked Valdez. He looked back and shook his head.

"Not good." Saphira whimpered and dove low to the ground, whizzing past the erect statute of the Memorial and straight through the park that it rested in, despite the occasional shrieks and screams of the pedestrians below. "There!" Valdez pointed towards a large white building that was several stories high with the words "Judith Memorial Hospital" imprinted on the side of the final floor. Saphira stuck her feet out and dove down for a landing so quickly that Valdez almost rolled off onto the black pavement below. Eragon's landing was none better.

_Hurry! _Valdez grabbed Jacob in his arms and rushed inside as the dragons attempted to follow. To their surprise, the automatic doors were just large enough to fit through, but there was only complete room for them in the lobby, and Jacob was not going to be healed there.

"He's been shot!" Valdez suddenly screamed out in the lobby. Everyone glared at him, studying his form until they realized that he was a man of great power…their president. There was a mad scramble as men and women dressed in white and green robes rushed over to grab the child from Valdez's arms. Eragon watched as a steel gurney was wheeled out from a pair of doors by a man in a green jumpsuit and a white mask; the odd table was dressed with a white sheet and a blue mattress underneath it. They placed the child tenderly on the gurney.

"M..mom," he called out weakly. "Don't leave me."

_I will be here, child, _Saphira called out to him. _Stay strong, my little one and don't you dare lose hope. _She turned away to cry on Eragon's large shoulder as he was carted away with Valdez watching in front of them.

"You two go get a change of clothes," he told them. "They have to go into surgery, and it may take a while." They nodded as Valdez stepped closer. "You two are heroes, friends. I owe you my life two times over for what you have done."

_Do you wish for us to take you back? _Eragon offered. _We have someone we were supposed to meet. _Valdez shrugged and gave a gentle smile.

"I do need to talk some sense into my agents," he said with a chuckle. "Okay, I will take your offer." Eragon crouched so Valdez could climb up on top of him.

_Will he make it? _Eragon asked.

"Only time will tell."

_What are they going to do? _Saphira stepped in. _They look frightening. _

"If you were to get…?" Valdez suddenly stopped and looked down at his foot that was over Eragon's right shoulder. "Eragon, you've been hit."

_Hmm? _He craned his neck to his shoulder and gasped as he noticed a gaping hole in one of his black scales with blood pouring from it.

"Let me see it." Valdez placed his hand over the wound and took in a deep breath. "Impossible."

_What?_

"The bullet," he explained. "It never entered the flesh!"

_Huh? _Saphira asked. Valdez felt around on the smoking scales that rested against Eragon's body and suddenly plucked out a smashed round from one of them.

"These are 7.62 millimeter rounds," Valdez explained. "They could go through tanks, but obviously not dragons!" Saphira took a step closer and chuckled.  
_Well, not every part of us is that strong. _He looked at her. _Only our shoulder and underbelly are protected the most. Our chest and sides are not as thickly lined with scales as those other areas. _Valdez tossed the bullet away and gently pat the wounded area that was on Eragon, causing him to hum at the gentle massaging feeling.

"Well, we might need you for longer than expected."

_Great! _Eragon cheered. _That means we can stay, yes? _

"Of course." Saphira turned her head away to face the doors where Jacob was carted away.

_Let us hurry home, _Saphira advised. _We need to be here for him. _

_We need to find his true mother first. _Eragon spread his wings and padded outside to take flight as Saphira hastily did the same.

The flight back to the White House was uneventful and quiet as everyone held they're thoughts about Jacob. Sadly, devestation surrounded the building as bodies on both sides of the fence could be identified. The fire that Eragon had created was still burning on a few cars that were parked on the side of the street and numerous bodies could be seen scorched to the point of pure black with their flesh peeling off of the bone and onto the blood stained sidewalk. Police surrounded the area and took the job of collecting the weapons that the attackers had left behind in their dead grasps.

"There!" one officer shouted, pointing at Eragon with his M-16 rifle.

"Don't shoot!" Valdez suddenly screamed, tossing one of his hands up to show peace. The officer lowered his weapon as Eragon fluttered closer towards him with Saphira trailing close behind. He crouched down to let Valdez dismount. "These dragons saved my life."

"Dragons?" the officer asked. "But…?"

"I know," Valdez cut him off. "I want my conference team ready to brief the nation in ten minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mister President." Eragon let out a snort as the officer quickly rushed off.

"Well my friends," Valdez said, facing Eragon and Saphira, "it seems that this is it for tonight. Tomorrow, I shall personally stop by to see the progress of the boy." He turned on his heel and began walking towards the gate just as four servicemen converged on him to give a full coverage escort. Suddenly, Saphira nosed Eragon's neck with her snout.

_Come on! _She called annoyingly. _Let us find his real mother so we can go back. _Eragon turned to face her and then gasped at the sight behind her. There propped up against the fence was a female body, covered in a white sheet soaked with crimson blood. He stepped forward cautiously and placed his snout to the sheet. _Eragon? _He gently clamped his teeth shut on the sheet and pulled it off of the body. _No. _He stepped back and shook his head violently, causing his body to shake and slap his wings against his sides. Saphira sniffed at the body and cocked her head.

_She did wait for him. _Sure enough the body was that of Jacob's true mother. She had been caught in the crossfire between the agents and the assailants and had three massive holes in her chest that sailed clean through to her back. By the look on the lady's face, Eragon could tell that she did not suffer.

_This is my fault, _Eragon muttered, gently pulling the sheet back over her body to cover it once again._ I shouldn't have had her wait. I shouldn't have tested her motherhood. _

_Eragon, no one could have predicted it. _

_What is Jacob going to do when…if he makes it? He is an orphan now. _Saphira let out an uncertain growl and looked at Eragon with her bright sapphire eyes.

_We raise him. _Eragon's eyes brightened as he showed his teeth to his loving mate.

_Do you think we can? _

_Of course, _she murmured, brushing her snout across his cheek. _Eraogn, we can do anything when we are together, but now we must be there for our hatchling. After all, is that not what a family would do for a youngling? _Eragon bobbed his head and took off with Saphira following right beside him.

Thankfully, someone left the window open to they're hotel room and the two were able to fly in perfectly. Eragon quickly shifted forms and tossed a red Hurly sweatshirt, jeans, and a pair of boxer shorts into a backpack that they had bought when Jackie was in town while Saphira opened up the dresser with her mouth and began tossing a GAP T-shirt and a pair of Dickie's female designed shorts towards him, along with the pair of panties that Eragon picked out for her a while back. He quickly stuffed them inside the backpack and tied it firmly to Saphira's back spike. He pulled on it to make sure it was tight and shifted back to dragon form to leap back out the window.

_Hang on, son, _Eragon thought to himself. _We are coming. _

**PEACE! **


	25. Making Changes

**I hope this really makes sense; I've been working on it since Thursday. Expect humor and a lot of Sci-fi stuff/fluff. Enjoy and cya next week. FYI I've been thinking about doing a 'Day in the Life' style story where a one week post would be a day with Eragon and Saphira in the new world, since I can't find an ending and future plots keep popping up in my head. Let me know if you want it long…or ended sooner. I honestly don't want it to be like Angela's Gift, where the reviewers die out over time, you know? **

Chapter 25: Making Changes

The sun continued to set as the two dragons flew once again over to Jacob's hospital. Sirens were still heard in the distance, but the smoke had cleared and the sounds of the helicopters' rotor blades vanished completely.

_I hope he is alright, _Saphira said mournfully to Eragon. He bobbed his head and dipped his wings slightly as they approached their stop. He stuck out his front legs and landed on them first to turn his landing into more of a run rather than a complete stop. Saphira touched down perfectly on her hind legs and stood still with her wings lifted up as Eragon turned to face her. _Well that was a new trick. _

_I wanted to get down faster, _Eragon told her. He looked around to notice that there was no cover for him to change. Sensing his thoughts, Saphira snickered and fanned her wings out.

_I can solve that problem. _Eragon watched while Saphira positioned herself in front of the hospital wall with just enough room for Eragon to fit behind her. _Change into your original form and run behind me. You can untie the backpack and get changed that way. _

_What about you? _She snickered and showed her teeth.

_Always so considerate, _she muttered jokingly. _Eragon, don't worry about me. I can find somewhere else to change forms. _Eragon sighed and padded in a tight circle, making sure no one was around before he changed. In seconds, Eragon shifted to his true form and dashed behind Saphira's mighty wings, covering him completely from sight.

"Thank you," he told her out loud. She let out a soft hum and sunk to her paws so she could cover him more completely. She felt him crawl up her spine to get the knapsack; his flesh rubbed up against her scales and caused her to shutter briefly in sexual tension. She could have sworn that she felt his sacred part brush against her haunch, but she thought against it by replacing her lust for mating with Jacob's pain. Eragon opened the backpack and quickly tossed on his boxer shorts and pair of jeans, along with a pair of socks and his new Vans shoes. "It's safe to drop your wings now." Saphira placed them to her sides and turned to see Eragon dressed from the waist down, leaving his muscular chest exposed completely to her wide sapphire eyes. She took one step forward with her right fore leg and crouched slightly, as if offering herself up to him. "What are you doing?" She brought her foot back, clicking her claws loudly on the concrete sidewalk.

_Sorry. _

"No," he said with a chuckle. "You can't get out of it that easily. What did you do?"

_I…um…err, _she stammered nervously and took a large step back as Eragon moved forward, forcing every muscle on his chest and arms to ripple enticingly towards her. She was mesmerized, completely lost in her spouse's strength. _Don't come closer, Eragon! _He stopped.

"Why?" She turned away and lifted her tail up so Eragon could make the astonishing discovery that she was completely ready to be mated.

_You're features forced this upon me, _she muttered, trembling as Eragon stepped back. _If you come any closer, I do not know what I'd do. _

"What if I put on the sweatshirt then?"

_It may help some, _she murmured, bringing her neck around to look at him innocently. _I am sorry…? _He hearty chuckle silenced her.

"No," he said again. "What did we talk about awhile back?"

_I don't recall._

"We are mates now, right?"

_Uh huh._

"Well, what do mates do?" She lowered her head to suppress a snicker.

_Mate, _she replied.

"Exactly. To mate, both must be ready, yes?" She turned to face him and wrapped her tail around her hindquarters to cover her exposed dragonhood. "Saphira?"

_Hmm?_

"You must not hide things from me. If you are…um…excited over my actions, you must tell me."

_Very well. _She lowered her head. _The action with my fore leg must be explained, huh? _Eragon nodded. _Well, in short, I bowed submission to you, which gives you the full right to overtake me at your wishes. _Eragon snickered and moved closer, placing both of his hands on her scaled neck.

"Too bad you didn't do it at the hotel room," he chuckled, sending a shiver down Saphira's spine. "I would have pounced on you in a moment's notice." Her eyes widened as Eragon bobbed his head. "After all, I do still have a promise that I intend to keep." Saphira's tail unraveled from her hind legs and swished lustfully from side-to-side. He grinned evilly and walked back, purposefully flexing his biceps as he moved. Saphira's eyes were fixated while her mind chose to wonder effortlessly around her sensual desires.

"Well, my love," Eragon said in a joyful tone as he tossed his sweatshirt over his head. "What exactly do you have in mind to change?" She fought hard to turn her eyes away from him, but managed to succeed after several tries. A Shell Gas Station was right across the street…and it was unoccupied.

_Perfect, _she purred through her throat in her usual raspy hum. Eragon fluffed up the back of his hood and placed his hands inside of the large pocket in the front. His Elvin features still shown. As a matter of fact, the clothing he wore made them stand out even more.

_You do look ravishing, Eragon, _Saphira complimenting. _Hmm, my mate is an elf. _

"Half-Elf, Saphira," he corrected her with a smile. "Your ears are kind of pointy in human form, too, you know?"

_Really? _She lifted her eyes in thought. _It makes sense, though, considering the fact that we are technically immortal. _They both chuckled as they walked towards the building, looking both ways before crossing the street, even though they were very sure that cars would stop quickly upon seeing a man and dragon in front of them.

"Now what?" Eragon asked. Saphira snorted and looked at a door that had a blue triangle posted on there with a silhouette of a female human on it.

_I've learned that this signal means that this is the place for females to relieve themselves. _She cocked her head towards the direction of another door with a male silhouette on it. _That one is for you._

"How'd you learn that?" Saphira growled pleasingly and showed her teeth.

_It didn't take long for me to figure it out. _Eragon shook his head and watched as Saphira stepped closer to the female's restroom. _Can you knock for me? _

"What?"

_Well, I must make sure no one is in here. _He sighed and rapped his knuckles against the door. No answer. _Must be unoccupied then. _

"I wish we would have found this earlier," Eragon muttered. "We could have both changed…?"

_Together, _she finished lustfully, _in the same room. _She showed her teeth again. _Care to join me inside? _Before he had the chance to answer, Saphira shifted into her human form and placed her right hand on the doorknob. To her surprise, it was locked. She gasped and tried to turn it again, but it was no use. "Oh no." To add to the embarrassment, a police car had pulled up to the pump to fill up its tank. Instinct took over as Eragon stepped in front of her to cover her up from view while she continued to pull at the lock. "Eragon," she whispered. "Do something!" He looked at the door while keeping his body straight to block the officer's view. From there, he chanted a word that was barely understandable. To Saphira's relief, the doorknob clicked and opened for her.

"Get in." Eragon stood still as Saphira entered the facility. It was messy inside and smelled worse than rotted meat, but she shrugged it off and reached inside the backpack to retrieve her clothing. After several minutes, Saphira was fully clothed and ready to come out. She reached for the door and pushed it open, slamming the knob against Eragon's back as it flung out. He sprawled forward and tripped off of the red curb in front of him only to land stomach first on the concrete.

"Oh," Saphira gasped apologetically. "I'm sorry, my dear!" She rushed over to him and picked him up to his feet. To their inconvenience, the police officer that stopped at the gas station was standing right in front of them.

"You okay?" the officer asked. Eragon rubbed his back and winced as his fingers brushed across the nasty bruise Saphira left him.

"Yes," he replied calmly as Saphira hoisted up the back of his sweatshirt to inspect the damage she had created on him. She left a large black and blue welt right on the center of his spine.

"You shouldn't have been so close to the door," she scorned. "Now look at you!" Eragon chuckled and placed his hand on the wound.

"Waise Heill!" His marked palm began to glow as the bruise's color subsided; the officer took a startled step back.

"Who the Hell are you?" he asked, placing his hand on his sidearm.

"I'm Eragon." He removed his hand from the wound and outstretched it for the man to shake it. "Nice to meet you…?"

"That's not normal!" The officer shouted. "You just…healed yourself."

"Yes," he replied. "I've been doing it since I became her rider." Eragon pointed at Saphira, who nodded her head.

"Look, if you two are just screwing each other, I doubt you got those powers that way!"

_He doesn't understand, _thought Saphira. _And what does he mean about screwing? Are we going to be put to work? _

_Put it together, Saphira, _Eragon thought back. _What do you put the screw into before you turn it in? _

_A…oh. _He chuckled and shook his head.

"What are you?" the officer asked again.

"Well, we are dragons." The officer's face paled as he began to shake.

"The same ones that saved the president?"

"None other," Saphira replied smugly. "Why?"

"Well, you look nothing like them." He fell back and placed a hand on his brow. "I need to go on leave after this."

"I'm sorry?" Eragon asked. The officer looked up at them and took his hand off.

"You two are dragons…but you two are also…humans…that can…ouch." He rubbed his temples with both of his hands. "This is confusing."

"Can this wait for a later time?" Saphira asked as politely as she could to the officer. "We have a youngling that we need to visit." The officer peeped his head up and his look of confusion vanished.

"Was it the kid who was with Valdez?"

"Yes," Eragon replied. "We took him here and then left to get some clothes." The officer shook his head once more and stood to his feet.

"What a weird day," he muttered as he turned to walk back to his squad car. "Just…just go." Eragon and Saphira both shrugged and went their own way as well.

"Will people always treat us differently?" Saphira asked Eragon. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side.

"Possibly," he replied. "We are different, Saphira. Not everyone can change between human and dragon form, you know?" She placed her hand across his back and stuffed her other hand inside her pant pocket.

"I hope Jacob is doing well," she said worriedly to him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, sending a slight shiver down her backside.

"He seems like a strong guy," Eragon comforted. "I'm sure he'll pull through."

"God, I hope so." Eragon looked at her and blinked. "What?"

"God?" he asked. "That is new."

"Jackie's little speech when we first met seemed to impact me a little, I suppose. Besides, it does make more sense to worship one God rather than hundreds of them, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah." Saphira faced him and smiled.

"If you ask me, I think that you're starting to grow accustomed to this environment, too."

"What do you mean?" They approached the main doors of the hospital and watched as the automatic doors flung open to receive them.

"Listen to yourself," she advised cunningly. "You've…well…changed you speaking habits." She smiled again and took her hand away from his body to grab Eragon's arm that was entwined around her waist, pulling it aside and linking his fingers with her own. "I like it, though."

"Thanks." As they stepped in, the receptionist at the front desk greeted them. She was a young skinny brunette of average height, but her eyes were the brightest green color that anyone in Alageasia had ever seen before in their entire lives.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely. Eragon gently tightened his grip on Saphira's hand as they approached the lady.

"Yes," he replied. "The President delivered a child here a few hours ago. Is he well?"

"Do you know the name of the child?" she asked. Eragon looked over to Saphira, who had her eyes downcast from the receptionist.

_Her eyes, _Saphira thought to Eragon. _I can't compete with those. _

_Yes you can, _Eragon shot back. _I am still taking you home, Saphira, not some random woman that I come across. Stop worrying about everything and trust me._

_Very well. _Eragon gave a sigh of relief as Saphira lifted her head up.

"I need a name, please?"

"He was shot," Saphira explained proudly as she stared directly into the girl's green eyes. "He told us that his name was Dominic, but he preferred to be called Jacob after we learned more about him."

"Well, I do know what child you are talking about," the receptionist said kindly. "Poor boy. We checked his medical records to see that his name was Dominic Joshua Richardson."

"Was?" Eragon and Saphira both asked.

"Oops," she muttered. "Look, Dominic is still in surgery right now, but he'll be moved to room 105 on the seventh floor." Suddenly, a smile crept across her face. "You're the dragons, huh?" Eragon looked at Saphira in confusion.

"Yes," he replied. "How did you know?"

"Not everyone looks like you do," she said shyly, causing Saphira's blood to boil. "I mean you are no ordinary person, with those pointed ears and stuff."

"Well," Eragon said, occasionally glancing over at Saphira to make sure she was controlling herself. "We weren't able to come in when the child was dropped off; we were too large in dragon form."

"Well, I think it's pretty cute."

_Cute? _Saphira growled in Eragon's mind. _I have half a mind to roast her right here…right now. _Eragon silenced her by giving her a soft slap across her buttocks. It wasn't hard or painful, but the squeeze he gave her at the end let her know right there that she was his only prized possession.

"Are we able to visit?" Eragon asked.

"Usually visiting hours are closed until the patient wakes up, but, after hearing what the president said about you, I think you can be trusted." She reached under the cabinet and pulled out two badges that said VISITORS on them. From there she wrote "105" on them and slid the first badge over to Saphira. To her surprise, the woman actually leaned over her desk to pin the other badge on Eragon's right side of his chest.

"Excuse me," Saphira told her through gritted teeth. "I can do that for him."

"Oh," she said, blushing slightly. She sunk back into her chair and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Saphira watched as she wrote an odd sequence of numbers on the paper before sliding it over to Eragon. "If things don't work out…?" He looked at it, realizing that it was a phone number.

"I am happily mated, friend," he replied instantly, causing the lady to cock her head at his choice of words. Saphira lit up like a Christmas tree at his instant remark. "I truly doubt that this relationship will fall through." She took Saphira's hand and lifted it up to place it on the desk. "This is my mate, Saphira and we have been together for almost two years now." The receptionist's blush intensified.

"I am so sorry." She muttered a swear. "Two years? Why haven't you gotten married yet?" Saphira growled through her grit teeth.

_Now can I roast her? _

_Saphira!_

_Please? _He looked at her and shook his head.

_Give her a piece of your mind, if you wish, but too many have been wounded today anyways. _She sighed and bobbed her head.

"You are forgiven," she suddenly spoke to the lady. "Thankfully, my mate is more dedicated to his spouse than you would be." Ouch. She reached over and took the number, crumpling it between the fingers of her free hand before tossing it back on the desk. "If I catch you trying that trick again on my mate, you will have a stick through you so I can cook you evenly over my flame."

"Saphira," Eragon muttered, playing along with her. "You know we don't eat humans."

"I can always make an exception." The girl's face paled even more as Eragon took Saphira by her hand to lead her away. As they walked, Eragon turned back to face the lady at the desk.

"Room 105?" he asked.

"Y..ye…yes," she replied nervously. "Seventh floor." Eragon walked to the elevator and pressed the button for it to meet him and Saphira.

"I knew that slattern was going to try something," Saphira muttered. "If I were a dragon, my claws would be stained right now."

"Didn't I just prove something to you?" Eragon asked with a chuckle. "You said she was too much to compete with, right?"

"Yes…?"

"What did I do the instant she tried something?" Saphira lowered her head.

"Barely even that," she responded. "You turned her down on the dot, nonetheless."

"You are my mate, Saphira, and if you wish to take ownership in me, then do so. I do not care if you call me yours completely, but you must have faith in me."

"Eragon, I can't help it."

"Why?"

"It is another part of us female dragons." The elevator door opened and people filed out of it. Eragon grabbed Saphira's hand and fought through the small crowd to enter it. "You see, females get possessive of their mates, fearing that they could fall in love with someone else instead of staying with them. Glaedr told me this on my first lesson and said that it is instinctual and cannot be fought against. We may be a mated couple for a century, but every time when I see you with another female, my temper may flare up."

"I suppose that I must do even more to gain your trust around females, huh?"

"The best way to do that is to avoid them altogether." Eragon chuckled and wrapped his arm around hers once more.

"Saphira?"

"Hmm?"

"I will never EVER do that to you." She placed her head against his shoulder and let Eragon stroke her blonde locks with his marked hand. "I made the promise that we will start a family of our own and live our lives together with nothing but love and lust to guide us."

"How sweet," she cooed. Eragon continued as he pressed the button to the seventh floor.  
"That girl was right."

"What?"

"We have been together for over two years." She smiled and shoved her hand into his back pocket as they waited for the elevator to stop.

"What's your point, love?"

"Maybe we should think about marriage." Saphira looked at him with her usually wide sapphire eyes.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought the courting dive was enough."

"Well, if we were only dragons, Saphira." She sighed and took her head off of his shoulder. "If we are human, commitment is proven by marriage…and I would like to marry you."

"When?" Eragon lifted his head in thought.

"When I find out, I'll properly ask you."

"Properly?"

"You'll see." The door swung open and they stepped out into the hospital room area. The rooms extended as far from the east as they did to the west, and the first room that they faced was room number 1.

"105," Saphira murmured in thought. "We have a long way to go." They walked for ten minutes, scanning the doors until they reached triple digit numbers.

"Excuse me," someone said behind them. "I'm sorry, but there are no visitors allowed at this time." They turned around to see a male nurse clad in green scrubs standing behind them with his arms crossed. "You must leave."

"We are here for Jacob," Saphira said. "We were allowed to come here by the woman down in the main floor." The nurse examined Eragon and gulped at his facial features.

"Well you have to come back later," he managed to say, still trying to sound intimidating. "We are expecting a patient here any moment from surgery."

"Would that patient be a child?" Eragon asked. The nurse nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "Poor kid took one in the lung after that attack on the president. You won't believe this, but two dragons also stepped inside when he was dropped off. Dragons!"

"Trust me, dude," Eragon said, nervously rubbing Saphira's waist as he attempted the new lingo. "We were…um…them." Curiosity hit the nurse's face like a brick to a glass vase.

"What?"

"We are those dragons," Saphira explained. "Jacob is a child that was under our care."

"You mean Dominic?"

"He prefers Jacob," Eragon pointed out. "His mother was killed in that attack and we will be his new parents."

"Uh, it doesn't really work that way." The nurse shook his head and uncrossed his arms. "How do you know she was killed?"

"We found her body, sir."

"Does the boy have a father, or any other relatives?"

"None at all," Saphira lied. She remembered the story about Jacob's uncle and the multiple boyfriends his mom had brought home. "We are all he has."

"How long have you known him?"

"Um…a few hours." Suddenly, a set of double doors swung open with four other people in green scrubs pushing a gurney with Jacob unconscious on it.

"Get them out of here!" one of the nurses ordered.

"I think they won't leave," the male nurse called back. "These claim to be the dragons that were here earlier." The other nurses held their mouths agape as they struggled to comprehend the other employee's words.

"The same ones that came with the president?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Them." They all looked at each other and then pointed at the couple before them.

"Follow us, I guess." Jacob was in bad shape with tubes sticking out from every area of his body. Saphira couldn't understand what she was seeing; Jacob looked more like a monster than a child. Machines buzzed beside him and needles stuck deep into his veins. It was a long walk to the room as they had to watch Jacob's short breaths from behind the other nurses.

_Can you heal him now? _She asked him mentally, holding tightly to his arm as they walked. He nodded.

_I'll tell them first. _They stepped inside and watched as more machines were brought out and plugged in beside Jacob. "Wait." The nurses stopped. "I can heal him with the bullet out. Take this stuff away…?"

"What?"

"Trust my mate," Saphira said confidently. "I've seen him heal those at Death's door."

"We can't…?"

"We are all that he has now," Eragon said sternly. "I will not let him be consumed by this stuff if I can take it away with one…well two words." Saphira stifled a snicker.

"We leave the stuff in," the head nurse argued. "If…and I mean IF you pull this off, we will unplug everything and he can go home, but we have to see this." Saphira nudged Eragon towards Jacob as the nurses stepped back. He placed his left hand on the child's brow and gently stroked his head.

"Don't worry son," Eragon whispered. "Dad will take care of you." Saphira couldn't help but smile at his love for a child that was not his, thinking how loyal he would be to one of his own…if not more. Eragon moved his marked palm over Jacob's body and closed his eyes, digging deep for the magic within him. "There are things inside of him. If I heal him, they'll be stuck inside." The nurses gasped in shock at the fact that a dragon knew of the stitches inside of the boy. "I can unravel them, but it will take a lot more energy."

"I'm with you," Saphira replied, taking to her knees and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Just like old times?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He concentrated on the multiple wounds inside of Jacob and began drawing energy from him and Saphira. He whispered the spells and connected his palm with the boy's skin. Blue light began to glow from his hand and dissipated into the boy's flesh, diving deep into his body in search of the wound within. Eragon's strength was draining, but he quickly took another large dose from his true dragon to keep going. The stitches began to come undone as the wound began healing on its own. The nurses watched as the numerous amounts of stitches began to push out from the incision that was cut by the doctor, plopping helplessly on the hospital bed that Jacob lay on. Two fainted when the incision sealed up, without one single scar left behind.

"Impossible!" the remaining nurses shouted. Eragon's eyes narrowed, his vision completely gone. In moments, the rider was passed out on the floor with the other nurses.

"He'll be fine," Saphira told them. "It's just been awhile since he's used that much energy."

"Well, what about the kid?"

"He'll wake up in the morning. If you could, would you be kind enough to get us a few pillows and a blanket? We will sleep here."

"There is a cot beside you." The male nurse pointed to a foldout mattress that was beside the hospital bed.

"No thanks," Saphira replied in kind. "I always sleep with my rider, no matter where it is." They shook their heads and turned off the equipment before they left the room while Saphira yawned and stretched out beside Eragon. He shot his eyes open after she touched his waist.

"What happened?"

"Shh," she cooed. "You were great, Eragon. Just rest…?"

"How is he?" Saphira looked up from the floor and smiled.

"They turned off those odd gadgets," she explained. "I suppose you did it." He sat up and groaned at the numbness in his body.

"It's been too long," he muttered, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks for being there with me."

"I may be your mate, but I'm your dragon too."

"I know." He stood to his feet and walked over to Jacob; he was snoring and breathing gently instead of the labored breaths he was forced to take earlier. "How are we going to raise him?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't live in one room the rest of our lives, Saphira. We need somewhere to reside comfortably, especially if you have plans of raising dragonets."

"True," Saphira replied, standing up beside him. "There is a 'cot' over there. We can fold that out somehow and sleep there for the night."

"Sounds great." He walked over to the cot and looked at it, inspecting every inch of the thing before pulling a lever to fold it into a bed. "I failed on my promise."  
"No," she said slyly. "There is still tonight." Eragon sighed and motioned for her to lie down on the cot with him.

"Afraid not," he muttered. "Jacob could wake up any minute, and I am sure that these strange people will be stepping in to check on him during the night as well." She whimpered, but Eragon brought it into a moan of pleasure after pressing his lips against hers. "I do love you, Saphira."

"I love you too," she replied. "I just hate having to wait so long." Eragon smirked.

"You know, I can probably ask if they could keep Jacob for a few extra hours tomorrow to give us a little privacy." She snuggled against him and lowered her left hand to rest it on his thigh.

"I'd like that." With that said, they fell asleep.

**PEACE! **


	26. Two Birds With One Stone

**Okay, first bit is graphic…probably the worst I have done, but still it's only a dream. Anyway, laughter is expected in this one along with some family fluff and a little bit of action. Happy Halloween. **

Chapter 26: Two Birds With One Stone

_Her vision faded as Eragon moved faster, ramming against her so forcefully that she thought her pelvis would snap in half. He held her head with both of his hands, propping his body up on his elbows to give him the leverage he needed to please her. Saphira whimpered with each thrust as she felt his precious organ inside of her own. It was warm and slippery, pulsing in and out of her, but the pleasure it left behind was too immense to describe. She picked her hands up from the side of the bed and wrapped them around Eragon's backside, drawing him closer, deeper into her. _

"_Was this what you imagined?" Eragon asked her. She nodded her head and let out a gasp as he drove his erection deeper into her womanhood. This was her dream, and she had fought with Eragon for so long to make it a reality. Perhaps she should have waited longer? No. She begged her mate to provide this for her, and he was more than willing enough to do so. For his first time he made love to her so passionately; he wouldn't dare ravage the true love of his life. He took his marked palm and placed it to her forehead to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow, causing her to shiver. "You haven't answered me." _

"_Y..yes," she mouthed as his pace quickened. "Just…don't stop." The bed they lay on was soaked in her sweat combined with Eragon's, but neither was focused on it. They were in the arms of their lover, mating just like they intended…with love. No instinct drove this, and Saphira was still rejoicing over the fact that she was able to fight nature off. She wondered how this feeling would be if she did not wait for true love to strike. Suddenly, Eragon's face contorted in a look of shear pleasure. She felt him extend inside of her before he released his seed, causing her to lift her head up in complete ecstasy. It was hot, but sweet at the same time, and it felt right instead of dirty. They were finally connected together as a fully mated pair. _

"_That was all I could give you," he whispered inside her ear. "I hope it was enough." _

- - - - - - -

Morning. The sun peered through the hospital room's window and into Saphira's closed eyes, forcing them open from another beautiful dream.

_That time is coming soon, _she reassured herself as she opened her eyes. Her arms were entwined around Eragon's form; she had fallen asleep with her front against his back. Her right leg was wrapped around his, too and Eragon's left hand was over his own shoulder, resting on Saphira's waist. He was still asleep with a smile across his face. _It couldn't be as good a dream as I had. _Her question was answered when she looked down at his waist to see a bulge in his jeans. _I suppose so. _She slowly turned her head to see Jacob, curled underneath the hospital sheets in peaceful slumber. Carefully, she unraveled her limbs from Eragon's body and sat up on the cot with her hands holding her knees. She watched Jacob's breaths on the bed and let out a sigh. "So, you are my child now," she whispered to him. "I was hoping that my first would be a dragon. At least I would know how to take care of them." She sighed again and placed her feet on the floor. Saphira stood to her feet and quietly walked to Jacob's bed, slowly pulling back the covers to see his face. The pale color in his cheeks was gone and his skin was not clammy at all.

"Jacob?" Saphira asked, gently nudging his shoulder with her right arm. "Child, wake up."

"Hmm?" the boy groaned, turning his back toward her and pulling the covers back over his body. "A few more minutes, mom." It sounded so natural for her to be called that, but Jacob needed to know that truth.

"Jacob," she called again. "You need to get up." He opened his eyes and blinked after setting them on Saphira's sapphire ones.

"Saphira?" he murmured quietly. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"The hospital," she answered. "You were shot, dear."

"Shot?" He quickly sat up and began inspecting himself. "How?" Saphira chuckled softly and grabbed his shoulder, guiding him back down to the bed.

"Well, you were shot from an assassination attempt, sweetheart."

"But I don't hurt."

"You can thank Eragon for that." A quizzical look crossed his face.  
"What?"

"He healed you after the doctors removed the bullet. You had us worried, little one." He scratched his head and groaned once again.

"What happened to my mom?" Time for the hard part. Even though he was mistreated, his mother was still a part of him. This was going to be very difficult. "Did she wait?"

"She did."

"Where is she?" Saphira dropped her head and placed her hand on the boy's wrist.

"Jacob, I am sorry." He started to tear up as Saphira began to massage his hand. "There is no way I can take the hurt that may come from this, but your mother is no longer with us."

"What do you mean?"

"She was in the attack, child. I'm afraid that she was shot too, but, unlike you, she was not able to be saved. We were too late." Jacob grit his teeth.

"Good." It was not the response Saphira was expecting at all.

"Now, youngling, she was your mother."

"She was not my mom!" he said sternly, trying to keep his voice down after seeing Eragon asleep. "She hated me…?"

"She held the agreement, little one," she tried to talk sense into him. "Jacob, she still waited through the attack; she was found at the same exact place. She didn't hate you at all." Tears streamed down his face but the child still refused to admit his pain.

"I was better off without her anyways."

"So much hate for a child of only twelve years." He looked up at her with heartbroken eyes.

"I am ten." Saphira widened her eyes as the child burst into tears. Before she could think, Saphira found her arms wrapped around him with her hand stroking the back of his head.

"There there," she comforted him, rocking him gently back and forth as he continued to cry.

"I hated her!" he sobbed strongly. "She did nothing."

"You are very wise for a youngling of your age, my little one, but you should not hate one that asked for forgiveness." He looked up at her and Saphira used the moment to brush his tears away with her other hand. "She wanted to change, Jacob, and she wanted to because of you. She saw her mistake, Jacob, and for that she at least deserves your forgiveness."

"She isn't getting it." Saphira let out a frustrated groan and took a seat next to him.

"If I were your mother, would you still feel the same?"

"Well no. I haven't been raised by you." He turned away from her. "What does it matter, anyways? She's dead and I'm an orphan now. It wouldn't surprise me if they already called for a foster home." Saphira cocked her head.

"I have to know," she asked patiently. "How have you become so intelligent for your age?"

"My mother had four different boyfriends that I've known of. Jacob was a teacher and he took time to show me things my mom didn't. I learned a lot from him."

"You loved him, didn't you?" he bobbed his head.

"He died a few months back." Jacob wiped a tear from his eye and sat up beside Saphira. "He found out that my mom was cheating on him and committed suicide."

"Cheating?"

"You know," he urged. "When your boyfriend fools around with another woman and still comes home to you."

"Adultery?"

"That's it…I think." Saphira shook her head.

"That is a punishment that could equal death in our land."

"My mom would have been killed three times over, then." Saphira placed her arm around his shoulder and gave him an assuring side-embrace. "If I were able to, I'd have him take care of me. At least he would have been willing to do it."

"All is not over, little one."

"Yes it is. I have nowhere to go now." Saphira smiled and brushed his blonde hair with her hand.

"You have us."

"What?" He looked into her sapphire eyes and shuttered slightly. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes," she replied happily. "Eragon and I want you to be a part of our family. We know little of raising humans…or at least I do…but we want to give you a fresh start. We are willing to learn and give you the love that you didn't get from your first one." A tear fell once again from his eye.

"Really?" She reached over with her other hand and gave him a strong embrace.

"Yes, son," she replied. "We want you to be ours."

"But you can't. There are so may different…?"

"We'll wade through rivers if we have to," she said with a chuckle. "Either way, you will be a part of the Shadeslayer family, no matter what it takes of us, understand?" She pulled her hand up to ruffle his hair with it.

"So I can call you mom instead of Saphira?" She nodded her head.

"Call Eragon Father if you wish," she said softly back to him. "Jacob Shadeslayer, sounds lovely, don't you think?"

"I like it." Saphira smiled again and gave him another hug. "Thank you Saphira…um…mom."

"You're very welcome, little one." She pulled him close to her and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. "Come in." It swung open and a largely built black haired female nurse walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Is this Dominic's room?" the hefty nurse asked.

"It's Jacob now," the boy replied. She gasped after he spoke.

"You were shot…in the lung…and you're up?"

"I take it you were not here last night?" Saphira asked. The nurse shook her head. "Well, Eragon and I are the dragons that came in earlier. He healed him after they removed the bullet."

"I don't believe it." She looked towards the cot to see the slumbering half-elf still smiling in his sleep.

"Well, would a boy be up and talking after an injury like that?"

"True." The nurse took a glance at the clipboard and let out a nervous sigh. "Well, 'Jacob,' I came here to inform your so called, relatives that someone else has opted to take you home and he is here right now."

"Please don't be Uncle Walter," he groaned, crossing his arms.

"Sorry. We called him to tell him about you and he came here from Tennessee."

"Don't let him in." Jacob stood up and stood beside Saphira, who had her hands clasped politely in front of her midsection. "This is my family now."

"It doesn't say that on your records," the nurse argued back. "Walter is the only one who can take you."

"NO!" he screamed, causing Eragon to bolt up out of bed with his fists clinched.

"What in the name of…?" He shot to his feet to stare at the nurse. "Is there a problem?"

"His uncle is here to get him."

"No he isn't," Eragon told her. "We're taking him. His mother was abusive until the day she died, and I have heard bad things about his uncle too. I'll be damned to have this kid leave and go through it again." Suddenly, Saphira turned to face Jacob.

"How smart is your uncle?"

"Not very," he replied. "He dropped out of middle school and still lives with his parents." She snickered and looked over to Eragon.

_Remember Brom's scam at the bridge? _She asked him mentally. He nodded his head as Saphira reached out to contact Jacob's mind.

_Are you willing to play a trick on him? _

"Well he is coming in," the nurse warned. "I don't care who or what you two are, but we have to give him to his relative, which is not you." Saphira snickered and winked at Eragon.

_You were her boyfriend, _she informed. _I'm your sister._

_What? _

_Trust me! _Eragon bobbed his head just as a dim-witted male staggered through the door. His breath smelt like stale alcohol and his plaid shirt was stained and heavily wrinkled; his head was balding which gave him an even more repulsing appearance.

"Ah, Walter Basely," the nurse said. "Glad you could come down."

"What do 'e have here?" he mumbled, staring down the ten year old child before him. "You told me he 'as shot. 'His don't look like it."

"Can I help you?" Saphira suddenly asked as the nurse walked away, causing the slack jawed man to cock his head.

"Well 'ello pretty lady," he said in a barely comprehensible tone. "How did 'his bastard bring you here?"

"I happen to be the sister of his mother's boyfriend," Saphira replied confidently, placing her hands on her hips. "He was told by her yesterday that we would get him if they ever took him away."

"You don't 'ook like someone my sister would bang," he stammered, looking at Eragon. "Did she really say that?"

"Yup," Eragon replied. "Name's Kevin Anderson." Eragon looked over to Jacob. _Mom's name…quick. Think it and I'll get it._

_Mary. _He smirked and bobbed his head.

"Yup, me and Mary go way back. 'Never told me much about you, though."

"Why you want 'he kid?" Eragon looked at Saphira and shrugged.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we don't really know. We got a big home in the East and could use some help with less pay, if you know what I mean, partner?" Walter tightened the waist of his Wrangler jeans and stepped up to him.

"You look 'awfully strange to be talkin' like that, boy."

"And you look like a freakin' princess," he shot back slyly, causing a soft laugh from both Saphira and Jacob. "Look, if you want the kid, keep him, but we could use him at our place a Hell of a lot more than you can. What will you have him do? Open up beer bottles when you're too drunk to do it yourself?" Suddenly, Walter placed his rough hands to his hips and let out a hearty chuckle; the smell of booze flying freely from his nasty breath.

"I like you, kid," he said drunkenly. "You's alright!" He placed his arm around Eragon's shoulder and gave him a side embrace, forcing Eragon to hold in his vomit.

"Thanks."

"To tell you the truth, I don't want that shitbag either. 'Eep the bastard. Hell, he can't do 'hit anyways."

"I'll make him work where I come from," Eragon told him, pushing him away in a manner that wasn't too forceful, but wasn't too friendly either. "All we need is for you to put 'er down in writing and you'll be one child less."

"Get me a 'ucking pencil!" Saphira scrambled through a desk on the side wall and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Just write 'I give Dominic to Eragon and Saphira' and then sign it." He cocked his head. Thinking quickly, Eragon went back to the last time he went shopping when Jackie explained the 'Dreaded Internal Revenue Service.' An idea popped into his head instantly. "It's for tax purposes, you know? If they found out my real name, I'm sunk."

"I get 'ya," he responded. "Shoot, I got's over twelve 'G's that I owe to the greedy bastards. Maybe I ought to change my name. How's about Earl?"

"Go with it, dude," Eragon told him. Saphira was right; his language had changed. Walter grabbed the pen and sloppily wrote it down. After signing, he turned to look at Saphira.

"How much 'or her?" he asked, reaching out to touch her cheek. Eragon quickly reached over and grabbed his hand before he made contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. "Her husband is a Navy SEAL. You ever get in a fight against one of them?"

"Just one night…?"

"That's the night he's coming home," Saphira added in. She took in a slight gulp in fear of what she felt needed to be said to seal the deal. "It is not as if I…um…don't see you attractive, but I have…err…commitments."

"I like that," Walter muttered. "A gal with class. Well, I'm sure you can find my number at Mary's home. Call me." With that, he handed Eragon the signed piece of paper and walked out of the room. Saphira gagged as he shut the door, leaving his disturbing odor to linger inside with them.

"Wow," Jacob muttered in astonishment. "You sounded…normal."

"Did I?" Eragon replied. He nodded and walked over to him, grabbing the piece of paper that Walter just signed. Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Okay." It was the same nurse. "Walter just walked out without the boy. Do you mind telling me why?" Saphira smiled and walked over to Eragon, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"He didn't want him," she said plainly. "He said that he'd just be in his way, so we offered to take him off of his hands."

"It doesn't matter unless it's in writing…?"

"Here you go." Jacob handed the nurse the paper with a wide smile on his face. The nurse read it aloud.

"I give Dominic to Eragon and Saphira,'" she muttered. "Well, it is in writing, and he signed it too. I guess Dominic is yours now, but did he really say that he didn't want you?"

"Uh huh," Jacob explained. "That is why I didn't want to go with him. He hates me almost as bad as my mom did." Saphira grit her teeth from his reply but formed it into a smile. "Well, my former mom. I heard she changed, but I'll never know, huh?" The nurse shook her head and attached the signed piece of paper to her clipboard.

"Well, I'd advise you to stay another day, but it is up to your new…um…family." Jacob looked over to Eragon, who was grinning like a child in a toy store.

"Can I come home, Dad?" Jacob asked. Eragon reached out his arm and motioned for Jacob to come over to him. He rushed into his waiting arm and was embraced by his new father and mother.

"Of course."

"Wait a moment," the nurse said sternly, completely ruining the moment. "How will you even raise him? You just got here in this country? Do you even have a job?"

"Job?"

"Where will you work?" Eragon looked at Saphira and found confidence in her sapphire eyes. This was their child now, and they were going to fight hard to raise him like their own.

"I'll talk with President Valdez," Eragon said proudly. "I am sure he can figure something out."

"Well I suggest you talk with him today. He's flying to The Republic of Iraq tonight." Saphira sighed and Eragon felt the sensation of sadness deep within their link.

_We aren't going to mate, are we? _She asked him mentally. Eragon looked at the nurse.

"When is he leaving?"

"The news said he will head out around seven tonight."

"Plenty of time," Eragon said jokingly, squeezing Saphira's left buttock after he finished speaking.

_What about Jacob? _Saphira asked him mentally. _We can't make love with him beside us, can we? It would scar him forever._

_True. _Eragon snickered and brought his hand up over her shoulder. _We could just rent another room and put it on the President's tab. Jacob could have fun on those video games we played on, while we could have some fun of our own. _

_Are you saying we rush home, stick Jacob in one room while you stick me in the other? _Eragon shuttered at her descriptive word choices. _If so, why not wait until tonight? I am sure that Cindy would be willing to watch him while we do our…um…business. Besides, wouldn't it be more romantic if we mated at night? _Eragon shrugged and looked at the nurse.

"We're going to take him out now."

"You must sign him out first before he leaves," she scorned. "Just hurry and get out of here before I lose my mind." Saphira placed her arm around Jacob and gently massaged his shoulder with her delicate fingers as Eragon released her to follow the nurse out the door to the paperwork.

"So," Saphira said to Jacob with a smile. "What would you like to do, little one?" He looked up at her and grinned.

"Well," he began, "I am kind of hungry. Do you guys have money?"

"We have exactly two thousand dollars left," she informed. "Perhaps that amount may increase soon too, depending on what the president wants to do with us." He placed his hand on his belly. "Come to think of it, I am rather hungry too. It's been a full night since I've had a bite of anything." Eragon quickly walked in and offered his hand to Saphira.

"Let's get out of here." They nodded happily as they walked out of the room and towards the hospital exit.

A cab was miraculously waiting for them as they stepped outside. Eragon opened the door for his new family and stepped into the passenger side seat.

"Take us to a good dining place," Eragon ordered politely. The man driving refused to say one word of acknowledgement, but he did bob his head. There was a strange statue on the car's dashboard. It was gold and it resembled Katrina's father Sloan, but fatter and more on the jolly side. "Pardon my asking, but what is this?"

"Don't touch it!" the driver suddenly shouted, stopping Eragon from reaching out towards the odd artifact. "That is Buddha; he gives me inner peace."

_Well it certainly seems as if he needs to give you more, _Saphira muttered into Eragon's mind, forcing a chuckle to escape from his mouth. The driver gave him an aggravating look.

"Sorry," Eragon apologized, still laughing slightly. "My mate just said something pretty funny."

"She said nothing." Eragon sighed, refusing to explain to another person about their abilities.

"Never mind then." The drive was silent except for the occasional whispers in the backseat between Saphira and her new child. They would laugh every once and again, but then, everything silenced.

_Why so quiet? _Eragon asked her. Suddenly, instead of Saphira answering, Jacob did.

_She's teaching me, _he told him weakly. _Mom is good at explaining stuff, too. _

_That's why I love her, _he responded proudly. _Well, keep working on it, son. Your words are sort of garbled, but they are still understandable. You'll get it. _

_Thanks dad. _With that, they shut him out and practiced without him.

"Here," the driver said in an angered voice. "Denny's…diner. Get out." Eragon gave the man a strong glare and remained motionless. "Are you deaf?"

"No," he replied. "I just don't take orders from a jackass. I am sure that 'Buddha' of yours would be pretty pissed off at you right now." The cabbie let out a groan of frustration.

"I took you here, pay me."

"Nope," he replied, placing his hand on the door handle. "I pay when the word 'please' is used."

"Please get out of my God Damned car!" Eragon turned over to Saphira.

"Step outside, honey," he told her. "This is going to get violent." Saphira snickered and grabbed Jacob by his wrists to lead him out to the sidewalk. Eragon faced the driver. "Now you listen here, dude. I did not jump in this thing for you to treat us like pigs and I will be damned if I paid you for it either. Now you are going to step out and apologize to my mate and hatchling…I mean girl and son or I will drag you out of this car and force you to."

"What are you going to do?" Eragon smirked. He spent a few hours creating different spells for the more modern things when he spent the night at the hospital, and two of those spells were about to come in handy. He drew his energy and muttered two incomprehensible words. At once, both the man's seatbelt and his door lock clicked off, leaving him unfastened and in quite a predicament.

"Let me get that door for you!" Another spell was muttered and the cab door flew open just as Eragon swung his fist out to clobber the cab driver square in his jaw. The man rolled out of the taxi and landed gut-first on the pavement. Eragon casually stepped out of his side and walked over to him.

"Say you're sorry."

"What the Hell are you?" Eragon glared at him, forcing him to cower in his shadow. "Look, take the keys and leave me alone. I have money in the glove compartment."

"This is no robbery," Eragon said sternly. "This is a lesson. If you ever treat my family that way again, that Buddha will be completely helpless. Now look over to them and apologize, or I'll form the words on your tongue and make you say it." He groaned again and looked directly into Saphira's bright eyes.

"I…I…I'm sorry."

"That's better." Eragon hoisted him back up to his feet and stuffed him inside of the car. "Now you had better show more respect around your customers, or else someone could make your day even worse." The driver's foot slammed on the gas and he took off out of sight while Eragon rejoined his family. "So, who's ready to eat?"

**PEACE! **


	27. Watch Daddy Work

**Major action/humor here. Just to let you know, those that believe in Santa…don't read this…fair warning. Now I hope you know your spells from the books because there are three total in here. Quiz time :) **

Chapter 27: Watch Daddy Work

Eragon held the door open for his new family as they walked into the entrance of the restaurant. Saphira's eyes widened at the retro design of the building's interior, which was in vibrant colors of red and greens with numerous pictures hanging on the walls. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Eragon muttered, wrapping his arm around Saphira's waist. "I hope the food is as good as the decorations." There was a single male employee standing behind the front desk with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome," he said. "How many?" Eragon cocked his head.

"Um…that depends on what you're serving." Jacob nudged him with his hand.

"He means how many of us." Eragon blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, three." The man handed them three menus and asked for them to follow him to a table, which was right next to the cash register near the front of the store. They filed into the booth seats, Jacob sitting beside Saphira with Eragon sitting directly across from them, and waited as he placed down the menus in front of them.

"Your server will be here in a bit, but can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Little one?" Saphira asked, looking at Jacob. He looked kindly over to the host and smiled.

"I'll take a coke, please." Saphira smiled at Jacob, wondering where a child that has been through so much learned his manners.

"Three cokes all around," Eragon suddenly ordered. "Thank you." They watched as the host walked away and then faced each other.

"So," Saphira started the conversation, "what is next for us, Eragon?"

"I don't really know. I suppose I have to look for a job to keep this money flowing, but I have no skills for the things they want." He put his hands on the table and nervously rubbed his fingers. "We can talk to the president and see what he can do. As a matter of fact, we'll fly over there after we finish here."

"Fly?" Jacob asked. Eragon nodded and lifted up his backpack.

"Yes, son. We'll place our clothes inside here and then just go from there."

"I never have flown…?"

"Don't worry, young one," Saphira said with a chuckle. "You'll fly on me, and I'll make sure not to drop you this time." Jacob gulped.

"This time?" Eragon put his head in his hands.

"It wasn't her fault, you know? You were shot and fell back."

"Oh." He lowered his head.

"Well, for what it's worth, I caught you."

"Thanks, I guess." Saphira let out a soft laugh and placed her arm around Jacob's shoulder.

"Don't worry, little one. You are now our youngling and we will take care of you. You should have seen the catch he made, Jacob." The boy smiled and looked into Eragon's eyes.

"I bet it was pretty good."

"Pretty good? If I didn't have as much control over my claws, we'd have four different parts of you rather than one whole." He laughed and reached his hand over to place it on his wrist. "You're very brave, Jacob, and, if I didn't know, I'd think that you were directly my child."

"He's a perfect match," Saphira added in. "I mean, he has just as much stupidity…err…bravery as you did when we first bonded."

"Easy with that 'S' word, love," Eragon replied in a soft chuckle. "I was pretty smart in my teen years." The two both laughed and then turned to face Jacob again.

"Okay, child," Saphira began. "If we are to keep you as our own, we must know everything about you. Likes, dislikes, birthday, and things of that nature."

"Your mom is right," Eragon filled in. "We have to know."

"Well, I like baseball, football, bikes, and cars, but I hate eggs, pizza, and mustard along with all of the girl's sports…like ballet and my birthday is November 4th, 2004." Eragon and Saphira continued to listen as if taking mental notes of his list. "What about you?"

"Well, I was hatched on the tenth of December and Eragon was born the seventeenth of May." Jacob held a quizzical look.

"How come you have the same month names as us, if you've never even heard of this place?"

"Don't know, but good point, little one." A female waitress stepped up and sat down three drinks in front of them. Jacob picked up the straw that the waitress left and bit off the end. Without warning, he turned the opened end of the straw and placed it in his mouth, aiming it directly at Eragon. He exhaled and the paper wrap flew off of the straw and straight towards Eragon's face. He tried to dodge it by stretching his hand out, but accidentally knocked his drink over, spilling it across the table and down to the carpet.  
"It was just paper," Jacob explained, fearing that he was angry at his little trick. Eragon snickered and stood the glass cup back up.

"It's okay." He placed his marked palm over the pool of brown liquid and closed his eyes. "Adurna." His hand began to glow as the pool began to condense into a solid ball that seemed to float above the table. With little effort, he lifted the ball up and over the glass, causing a great gasp from Jacob and a few other people sitting close by. He opened his eyes and the ball splashed right inside the cup. "I can't do anything about the carpet, but that was good enough."

"How'd you do that?" Jacob asked, staring at the once empty soda glass. Eragon shrugged and winked at Saphira.

"I just happen to know a few tricks." He picked up the glass and pushed it to the far corner of the table. "Watch this. Thrysta!" Suddenly, the drink flew across the table, coming to a complete stop at the opposite end. "What do you think?"

"Awesome!" The waitress came back and muttered a swear after seeing the wet mess on the floor.

"Are you three ready to order?" she asked in a polite manner as she reached for a towel that was tucked in her back pocket.

"Yeah, I want the kid's chicken meal."

"Fries?"

"Yup."

"What type of…?"

"Ketchup." The waitress scribbled his order down on a small pad while Eragon and Saphira quickly scoured their menus for something to their liking.

_Well? _Saphira asked Eragon mentally. _What do you want? _

_The steak on this picture looks very nice. What are you in the mood for?_

_I'll take exactly what you order. _Eragon smiled at her and looked over to the waitress.

"Two steaks please, just like this picture." He pointed to the image on the menu and bobbed his head. "What comes on that round thing…?"

"Potato?"

"Yeah, that. What comes on it?"

"Cheese, sour cream, and bacon bits." Saphira licked her lips.

_Mmm, bacon. Haven't had that in quite awhile. _

"Perfect," Eragon told the girl. "We'll have those."

"Soup or salad?"

"What?" Saphira asked.

"You have a choice of soup or salad with it." Eragon shrugged.

"Salads I guess."

"And how do you want that steak cooked."

"Raw," Saphira announced for Eragon, who cringed slightly.

"We are not dragons, Saphira. It may taste a little weird in human form, don't you think?" Before the server could ask, Eragon quickly chose a preference.

"Medium well for both of them." Saphira cocked her head. "Horst was a good cook, Saphira. He explained a few things to me…before…well, you know?"

"Of course." The server took their menus and hauled away Eragon's half-empty drinking glass, promising to return with a full one. Saphira looked over to Jacob and cradled him against her side. "So, are there any certain rituals that your culture upholds?" Eragon cleared his throat and placed his hand on Saphira's across the table.

"What holidays do you celebrate?" he asked to make more sense to the child. He smirked and bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

"Well, there's my favorite one."

"What is that?"

"Christmas. You see, Christmas is a kid's holiday. We get presents and stuff." He took a hearty sip of his drink from the straw and leaned back against Saphira again. "Parents give the gifts, but some actually believe that some old guy shoots down a chimney to drop them off. Others have fallen for it, but my mom told me that there was no such thing as him, so I never believed."  
"What a shame to take away a child's faith," Saphira muttered, shaking her head to where her long blonde locks bounced against her cheeks. "What else?"

"Well, there's Thanksgiving, Valentines day…which you two would fall in love over…and the Fourth of July."

"What is the Fourth?"

"That was when the United States became a free country," he replied wisely. "I think it was in 1776, or was it 78?"

"No matter," Saphira said with a smile. "We'll learn them as they all come along." She looked at Eragon who was staring outside of the window, watching the interesting cars fly by on the street.

"I want one of those," Eragon muttered. "They look fast and less time consuming. I wonder how hard it is to drive."

"I heard that you need to have a 'license' to drive them, Eragon," Saphira pointed out. "If you are caught without one, God knows what could happen."

"Still, I want one. I don't care what brand, either."

"Eventually." Eragon watched as a black truck pulled into the parking lot. It was different than the other trucks with tinted windows and no bed, but the rims on the wheels were shinier than Saphira's cleanest scale. All four doors of the truck opened up and four men dressed in black hooded sweatshirts emerged. One was as tall as Eragon and the size decreased to the smallest person who seemed just a few feet taller than Jacob. Saphira turned around and caught a glimpse of them.

"Hmm," she muttered. "Is it me, or is that just a little suspicious?'  
"Watch them," Eragon whispered to Saphira. "They look like thieves so we have to be careful, for Jacob's sake." They both watched as the four men pulled their hoods over their heads in unison, each one stuffing one hand inside of his pant pocket after doing so. It appeared as if they were holding something, but Eragon was unsure of what it was. He could sense fear and anxiety from the clerk at the desk, and Saphira could smell the slight feeling of guilt from the smallest of the four figures.

"Eragon," said Saphira, "they are planning something, and I think someone can get hurt. We must do something." The door of the restaurant opened and the four men stepped inside.

"H…hello," the waitress at the counter stammered in her speech. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the tallest replied. "Get your hands up." At the end of his order, the man pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a Smith and Wesson 9mm sidearm. His three partners did the same and fired two rounds into the ceiling. "Everyone down now!" Eragon balled his fists as he watched Saphira tenderly place Jacob underneath the table.

"Stay here," she whispered to him. "Just watch daddy work, okay?"

"Okay." Eragon waited for his chance as the four men began ransacking the front desk. The robber brought the handle of his gun back on the cashier, slamming it against her jaw and sending her to the hardwood floor.

"ENOUGH!" Eragon roared, jumping to his feet. "I am giving you one warning, drop your gun and apologize to her."

"Fuck you!" The criminal raised his weapon and aimed it straight for Eragon's chest. He exhaled and pulled the trigger.  
"Letta!" Eragon lifted his hand out in front of his chest just as the bullet left the weapon's chamber, stopping it in place as if someone had just hit the pause button on a film. Eragon shifted his eyes to another thief who had his sidearm facing his head and snickered. "Thrysta!" He waved his hand towards the armed man and the bullet followed, striking him directly in his right forearm where the weapon was being held. He screamed in agony and tossed the gun away to clasp at the bleeding hole in his arm. The Third man, though shaking, held his weapon towards Eragon's torso and also attempted to pull the trigger, but Eragon's tongue was far quicker than the man's fingers.

"Jierda!" There was a loud crack as the man's left arm bent completely in half, shattering his bone to where it broke through the skin. He fell to his knees and dropped his gun, crying like a baby as he held his nearly severed hand. Only two remained and both were stricken with terror. They dropped their weapons and attempted to run out the door, but Eragon stepped forward and blocked their path while Saphira took her place behind them.

_I know you want to, _Eragon told her. _Do it! _Saphira lifted her eyes up to the ceiling and chuckled as she quickly undressed to save her clothing, obviously drawing attention from the men that tried to get away. As soon as they turned, they were nose-to-snout against Saphira and her true form. Her teeth were covered in drool as she added saliva to look even more intimidating. Her eyes were slits and were extremely narrow to show that she meant business.

_Were you trying to kill my mate? _She shouted inside their minds. The two dropped to their knees at the sight of her and one literally messed himself; Eragon could smell the strong odor and fanned it away from his nose.

"Don't kill us!" one of them begged. "We'll do anything, just don't eat me!"

"Anything, eh?" Eragon asked. "That's a pretty sweet set of wheels you guys rolled in here with. How about the keys to that?" Saphira inched her head closer in and exhaled a large plume of smoke into their faces.

_There is only one answer to that, _Saphira said sternly. _I wouldn't take too long to think of an answer that we both know. _The man that smelled reached into his jean pocket and hastily tossed Eragon the keys, just as the police walked in.

"What in the Hell…?"

"They're all yours, officers."

Two ambulances had to be called in, but all four robbers were in the police's care. Saphira didn't bother to shift back into human form, but she was kind enough to stuff her clothing inside of their backpack while the police did an investigation of the restaurant. They asked so many questions to Eragon that he thought his head was going to explode, but the questions subsided when they saw Saphira walk up behind him. Jacob came running up after he was finished with the officers.

"That was so cool!" he cheered. "You have to show me how you did that. I never knew a guy's arm could bend that way."

"Easy, tiger," Eragon said, jokingly holding him back. "It's just the right way to handle a violent situation. No one got killed, and that means that I did my job right." He smiled and held up the keys to his new ride. "We even got a bonus!"

_It doesn't matter. You can't drive it. _

"So?" Saphira chuckled deeply inside of his mind as she walked around him and back to their table. To her surprise, there was actually plenty of room for her inside, but getting out was the main issue. She flopped down on her paws in the pathway and waited for Eragon and Jacob to come back.

_We haven't finished eating yet. _Eragon hoisted Jacob up on his shoulders and walked joyously back to his seat. He placed Jacob down at Saphira's right side while he took a seat on the floor beside her.

"What are you doing, dad?" Jacob asked. Eragon shrugged and rubbed Saphira's side.

"Well, we always sit together, no matter where she is. If she is on the floor, than I'm here with here. I'll get up and eat when it arrives." Suddenly a waitress stepped by and accidentally placed her foot on Saphira's tail. She tried to stifle a hurt roar, but failed miserably, causing the waitress to scream and run back inside the kitchen.

_I hope she is not the one preparing our meals, _she thought to Eragon. As if to answer her question, two other waiters came out of the kitchen with metal trays in their hands. They walked over to Eragon and set the trays on their table. It was filled with entrees, many of which Eragon and his family did not order.

"Since all our customers left, you can have these." Saphira licked her lips at the scrumptious odor.

_No complaint about that. _

**PEACE! **


	28. Talking Dirty

**Graphic and detailed, but the next chapter will probably be worse. There is fluff and humor in this too. Also, it will take me even longer for updates due to some more family conflicts added into the mixture of my life. Bear with me, would you? **

Chapter 28: Talking Dirty

Saphira let out a satisfied sigh as the three of them walked out of the restaurant and towards the new car that Eragon had managed to acquire. He stood next to its hood and gently stroked the black glossy exterior. Saphira's tail wagged nervously as he fumbled with the keys, trying to find the winner that would open the door.

_Don't do it, Eragon, _she scorned. Jacob was sitting astride her, rubbing the right side of her shoulder with his hand. _You may know how to ride horses, but I know for a fact that these beasts are different. _

"How hard can it be?" He finally found the correct key and placed it inside the lock, turning it gently until he heard a satisfying 'pop'. Suddenly, the headlights flashed and a loud wailing siren was heard from its interior.  
_What did you do? _Saphira shouted, ducking her head low to avoid the earsplitting noise. Jacob snickered while Eragon took a fearful step back. _Turn that damned thing off, Eragon! _He looked on the chain of keys and came across an odd panel with four different buttons on it. He pressed the Unlock button and everything quieted down. He looked over to Jacob and muttered a curse after seeing the young child laughing at him.

"It's a car alarm," Jacob said between laughs. "They all have them now." Eragon looked down at the odd set of buttons and shrugged.

_I told you not to do it, _Saphira said, her tail wrapped against her backside in annoyance with her rider's curiosity. _No, you never can listen to your wise dragon, can you? _

"I love you, too," he shot out, hoping to change the subject; it didn't work. Saphira sunk to her paws and let out a soft growl from deep inside her throat.

_I will not let you step one foot inside of that thing, Eragon, until you learn how to control it. I've also been watching the T.V and I've seen what these things are capable of, and they are not good. Do you realize that more deaths are from car accidents than from shark bites? You know how dangerous the sharks in Alageasia are too, hmm? _Eragon sighed and tightened his grip on the keys in his hand.

"Well it can't stay here. I'll just put it…?"

_Eragon._

"What?" She stood up and padded towards him while Jacob hung on and tried to stay away from this conversation, even though he was eavesdropping in on Saphira's mental discussion.

_Give me the keys. _He cocked his head and looked down at them.

"Just one drive." Eragon tried to talk her into letting him take his new ride out. He even tried to bargain with her over mating, but she held firm. "We can mate afterwards…?"

_Oh we will mate, Eragon, but I will not be riding a corpse any time soon. Give me those keys or it will be a very long flight to Valdez's place. _He sighed again and shook his head.

"You sure are persistent, my love," he muttered, as he dropped the keys in front of her forearms. She craned her neck down and gently scooped them up, only to lift her head to give them to Jacob.

_Make sure father doesn't get those until he is ready. _

"Yes, mom." Eragon turned his slight frown into a smile and reached out to stroke the scaled flesh underneath Saphira's chin.

"Sorry," he told her, causing the dragoness to let out a satisfied hum. He took another glance at his new truck and then looked over to Jacob. "Can you at least alarm it before we go?"

"Sure dad." He pressed the button and the truck was locked after a single beep from it.

_Eragon, _Saphira said, leaning her head down so she was snout-to-nose with him. _I will hold you to that mating thing you told me. _

"That doesn't count," he argued with a slick smile. "I said I would after I get to…?"

_Well, you are not going to ride in that thing. Instead, you can take a ride in…um…on me. _She flopped to her belly and motioned with her head for him to climb aboard. _For old time's sake? _Eragon sighed and placed his hand on the large joint at the top of her shoulder to use it to his advantage so he could climb up to his rightful position. He got up and sat behind Jacob, just before Saphra's wings. Eragon took a second and discovered that Jacob had learned how to listen to mental discussions. He smiled as he muttered a spell to block him out.

_Today…not tonight, _he told Saphira. _I am the one who can't wait anymore. _Saphira laughed inside of his mind and began trotting out to a more open space so she could have a safer take off.

_Don't tease me, Eragon. _She flapped her wings two times and jumped up into the air. _You know how badly I want it, don't you? _

_Well, _he chuckled as he saw Jacob's frustrated face; he wasn't going to hear this conversation any time soon. _I can guess. But we have a problem, darling? If we are to make love together, what form should we? _

_Hmm…sex is good no matter what form, in my opinion. _Eragon cocked his head at her unusual, yet enticing remark. _I'll let you decide. After all, you're the most important in it._

_What? _Saphira turned her head over to him and grinned widely, her fangs slightly wet with saliva.

_I need your penis, Eragon. _He chocked back a gasp. _Well, I can't be pleasured with my own claws now, can I?_ She turned her head back and chuckled heartily. _And you must be aroused for the occasion as well, right? _

_Right, but I told you that I want you to be...? _

_Comfy? _She finished for him. _Well, rider, I will be comfortable once you are really riding me, no matter what form or where we do it. _

_Saphira, are you trying to talk dirty, or are you really serious? _She craned her neck again to face him and let out a soft growl.

_A little of both, Eragon. _

_Instinct again? _He asked. She shook her head slightly and turned to face toward her direction of flight.

_A little bit, but not really. _She let out a soothing hum as Eragon reached down to scratch her shoulder. _You see, I have heard rumors that men prefer this type of…um…talk to get them ready faster. _

_Where did you hear that from? _

_I'll give you two guesses, _she replied quickly with a cheerful voice.

_Arya? _

_Yup. Remember the conversation between her and Nasuada that I overheard? Well, Nasuada told Arya about the things she would do to her mate, so I took a few mental notes for future reference and decided to put them all to good use. Well? _

_Well what? _

_Did it work? _Eragon looked down at himself and shrugged. He was excited and it was obvious.

_It looks like it. _She giggled like a schoolgirl and beat her wings faster as they made their approach.

_I can feel it against my backside, _she whispered enticingly to him. _I can't wait to feel it inside of me, too. _He shuttered; damn she was good. _I hope I can handle all of you. I've heard that some females don't have the…um…depth for a length such as yours. _The lustful comment forced all of the blood in Eragon's body to shoot up to his cheeks, causing the deepest shade of red, darker than Thorn's scaled hide.

"What's wrong, pop?" Jacob suddenly asked. Saphira withdrew from Eragon's mind, chuckling huskily as she disappeared out of his head.

"No…nothing."

_I can't believe that, _Saphira thought to herself as Eragon stammered around for an explanation. _After a few words, I had Eragon in heat! Oh, I really can't wait now. He's in for it. _She looked back up towards him and Jacob, smiling widely with her pearly white teeth. _Maybe I should tell him that the last thing I said wasn't completely true, just to add to the mixture. I mean, he is very big down there, almost a male dragon's length, so maybe it is true? _She shook her head and kneaded the air with her fore claws.

_I'll get you back for that last one, _Eragon suddenly came into her mind. _Do you really think I am that…um…well…equipped? _She shook her head.

_How am I to know, the only human penis I've ever seen is yours…?_

_And I prefer it to stay that way. _

_Seems pretty sizable to me, sweetie. Maybe the length of my last fore claw, at most. _She held her right forearm out and stretched her claw out to give a better demonstration. _Notice the word 'at most' before you get any ideas. _He chuckled and scratched the top of her brow as they came in for a landing on the White House lawn. Valdez stepped out quickly with two secret service members.

"Eragon, Saphira, good to see you again!"

"It's always a pleasure, Mister President," Eragon said, dismounting Saphira and reaching up to help Jacob off. "We would like to discuss a few things, if you have the time?"

"Well, I have a plane to catch in a few hours, but we can talk until then. What is it, amigos?" Saphira nudged Eragon just below his back with her snout.

"We have adopted Jacob," Eragon explained, "but we don't have a home to support him or anything else of importance. His uncle was supposed to get him, but the asshole, pardon my language, said he had no use for the boy. Since we are planning on starting a family of our own, we took him in, but we forgot one thing: We don't live here. I got a car now after a brush with a few robbers…?"

"At the Denny's Restaurant," Valdez finished. "Yeah, we heard that one. Some of the people inside are still laughing over it."

"Well, I don't know how to drive it."  
"So what exactly are you asking for here?"

_We are asking if there is anyway for us to live here in this country, _Saphira explained. _We don't care where and we will be willing to work for it. _Valdez smiled and scratched his bearded chin.

"It's actually a good thing that you came by, amigos. After the last encounter, I began thinking about you three and what I could do to repay you for your services. Well, I got it." Saphira stared wide-eyed as the president prepared to give his preposition. "Eragon, there is a base in California that does research on military prototypes, and I took notice of the strength of the scales on your skin. We can provide you a large home and plenty of cash too if you two would be willing to let them research you." Saphira looked over to Eragon.

_I think we should do it. _

_What are our other options, Saphira? _

_Well, _she said with a toothy grin, _we could just live off of the land like we did in Alageasia, but it could possess a bit of a problem._

_How? _

_I think we would both be too tired to hunt. _

_Do I want to ask why? _

_Probably not. _Eragon snickered to himself as Saphira leaned her head down to clean her claws.

"After the research is done," Valdez finished, "I could pull a couple strings and get you into a pretty decent job. What can you do, Eragon?"

"Well, I did work on a farm for quite some time. I milked cows and fed horses."

"Good, but it won't keep you wealthy. How strong are you?"

"I hate bragging," Eragon muttered. "Why don't we worry about it when the time comes, dude?"

"Ah, getting more used to our customs, I see?"

"A little bit." He smiled and bobbed his head. "Well, if we are to go to this place, will we have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes sir," Valdez replied. "There is a pretty large home out in the desert that the IRS just seized from the former governor after he refused to pay his mortgage, meaning that the government owns it now…and now you two do." Saphira's eyes brightened as Valdez smiled in her direction. "It's the least I could do for saving my life two times…in one day."

_How big is it? _Saphira asked. Valdez chuckled and motioned for them to follow him inside.

He took them into a room filled with computers and television screens; Saphira was stuck outside in the hallway with her head poking inside since her body was too large to fit.

"Bring up Sector Seven," Valdez suddenly ordered a young man, who was sitting in front of the largest screen. Without acknowledging, he typed in a few letters and the screens came to life with one single image of a beautiful home that seemed as big as a small city in Eragon's eyes. The front lawn had to be at least a quarter mile in length with grass greener than the front yard of the White House and the backyard was far greater with a swimming pool large enough for Saphira to wade in comfortably.

_Oh, _Saphira told Eragon as she craned her neck to get a better glimpse. _It looks perfect for young dragonets. There is a yard for them to run and fight on and a pool in case one of our younglings catches the blunt of another's flame when they get older. _

"This will be your place," Valdez told them. "For saving my life, I'm going to give you two a new one. No rent, no mortgage…you two are strictly government provided. All you have to do is allow us to find out what exactly your scales are made of so we can work on some bullet proof armor for our troops."

"Yeah," Eragon muttered. "It still hurts though."

"Not as bad as if the bullet went through you," Valdez countered. "Look, if we are not able to find the right material, you two may be called into action…?"

"No."

"What?"

"We've fought enough, sir," Eragon explained. "I refuse to fight again unless my family is the one I am fighting for. Too many of the soldiers I fought with left their families and never returned. If I were to die, so would Saphira. Who would take care of our kids if we were gone?"

"I am not saying that it is definite, Eragon," Valdez struggled to persuade him. "I am just saying that it would be your debt to the country for allowing you to stay." Suddenly, the man by the computer turned around to meet Saphira's eyes.

"Oh shit," he mouthed. "Uh…sir?"

"I already know about them."

"Anyways, these two can't fight on our side. You have to be citizens…?"

"Then they are." Valdez placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder. "You and Saphira are American citizens now, and I am the only one who can grant that. I'll mail you two a social security card and I will get a birth certificate for you, Eragon."

_What about me? _

"Well, we don't have a hatch certificate yet, so you'll have to wait a little longer." She let out a snort as Valdez faced him. "Captain Morzan also stopped by before we met and told me to give you something." He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a white strip of paper with a phone number written on it. "He said 'she's in Castaic' when he wrote this down. Maybe you know?"

_Your mother? _Saphira asked Eragon. He nodded.

"Selena." He took the note and stuffed it inside of his own pants pocket. "Well sir, can we stay tonight before we leave?"

"Of course," Valdez said politely. "As a matter of fact, our Commander of the Air Force is leaving tomorrow morning for Edwards Air Force Base at around seven. I can get you three to go too, since that is also the place that will be examining you two."

"Thank you." He snickered and turned to Saphira. "One more question: Can we have a second room for the night?"

"Ah, I see. I can do better though."

"How?" Valdez clasped his hands together and took a knee in front of Jacob. He placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled gently. "Want to spend a day or two with the leader of a country?" Jacob looked over to Eragon as if asking permission, but was nudged hard by Saphira's nose to give him the answer first.

"Alright." Valdez smiled again and motioned for two servicemen to come forward.

"Escort them out please." Eragon took Valdez's hand and shook it firmly. "You got the hotel until I get back. I hope that two days will be enough for you two."

"I hope so too," Eragon muttered. He walked over to Jacob and placed his hand on his head. "Be careful, son, and show some respect to this man. His heart is kinder than mine and Saphira's placed together.

_Sure, _Saphira replied sarcastically. _A bit of an overstatement, if I must say so. _

"Anyways, when you get back, we'll be moving to a full home. How's that?"

"Great, dad." Valdez tossed his arm over the child's shoulder and walked out with him after Saphira backed out from the doorway to let them pass. The guards took them outside.

"Well, so much for finding a babysitter," Eragon joked. Saphira ruffled her wings and walked a tight circle around him.

_While the child is away, it is us who will play! _She reached down with her neck and chomped down on Eragon's shirt, lifting him up and setting him on top of her.

_We are not playing games like the last time, Saphira. _

_Who said we were doing that type of playing? _He gulped slightly and caressed her right shoulder. _I doubt that two days will be enough._

**PEACE! **


	29. A Night to Remember

**(SIGHS) About time! Well, since it took me three weeks, I have three full chapters combined into one 25 page extravaganza! Please keep in mind that this is meant to be the most graphic chapter of this story, but I really tried to make it more romantic than vulgar, but to make it even with the rating I had to bend a few things. This goes out to TheWeepingBlade, who has been waiting patiently for awhile for this one. I hope it works out, since I spent all this time perfecting their characters for the scenes ahead. I really hope I hit the spot…PLEASE POINT OUT ANY ISSUES SEEN! I tried to proofread, but I may have missed some things. Thanks,**

**G.I**

Chapter 28: A Night to Remember

They arrived at their hotel room just before the sun began setting. Saphira nervously ruffled her wings against her side as she watched Eragon toss his clothes off.

_Rather hasty, aren't you, sweetheart? _Saphira asked him as he struggled to take his pants off from around his ankles.

"N…no," he struggled in between frustrated gasps. "I just don't want to rip these."

_Huh?_She cocked her head. _You want to…?_

"Uh huh," he replied with a smirk. "I want to be a dragon for this."

_Oh Eragon, _she said, turning away to hide an already hidden blush. _You just made my scales tingle. _

"I intend to have more tingle than that." He succeeded in undressing and stepped over to Saphira, placing his marked palm underneath her chin to bring her face to face with him. "I love you."

_I love you too, my darling little one. _Her eyes were bright with passion and desire, an expression that drove Eragon to them. He leaned inward with his hand pulling Saphira's closer. She shut her eyes and leaned in, pressing her scaled lips against Eragon's flesh ones. It was an awkward feeling for both of them, but just being able to do that was pleasure enough. Who cared what form they kissed in, anyways?

_That was…unexpected, _she said softly after Eragon broke away. _You've never…kissed me in dragon form before, but it really didn't seem as differently as I would have thought. _Eragon smiled and scratched underneath her chin.

"I'm full of surprises, darling," he shot back with a grin. "You haven't figured that out yet?"

_Don't want to. It wouldn't keep me guessing if I already knew._ She sighed and sunk to her paws. _So, how should we do this? _Eragon walked over to her side and flopped against her, lifting her wing up so he could be against her scales comfortably.

"Well, just rushing home to have sex seems a little weird, don't you think?"

_I guess so. _She craned her neck underneath her wing to look at him. _Where are you getting at? _

"Let's go on a human court, love."

_A what?_

"A human courting ritual." He let out a frustrated sigh. "A date."

_You've lost me. _

"Well, dragons have the courting dive, right?"

_Uh huh._

"Humans date their lovers." Eragon saw wonder and curiosity in Saphira's eyes. She was listening intently, hoping that he would explain everything to her. "Men take that time to try and please the woman more before mating…?"

_Like foreplay? _Eragon choked another gasp.

"How'd you know that?"

_Well, I kind of…um…watched a few of those…err…movies when you were asleep, but it was for learning purposes only. I swear it. _

"Don't worry. No, it's not foreplay. Instead it is just some time to spend alone with each other. You know, like long walks, dinner, things like that."

_Romantic stuff? _

"Exactly." He stood up and pushed Saphira's wing out of the way. "We have two full days to date and mate together. Why just do one when we can do both…each day?"

_But you heard the president, _Saphira reminded. _Our flight leaves tomorrow at seven. Doesn't that mean that we only have one night? _

_Well, let's make it a night to remember, then? _Eragon told her mentally. She shuttered in suspense as Eragon shifted into dragon form. _Let's go and hit the town, just the two of us. I figure we can grab some food by the Jefferson Memorial and fly into Arlington National Cemetery to watch the sunset. _

_What then? _She asked with her eyes widened. Eragon growled lovingly and bobbed his large head.

_I am sure you can guess. _Before she could ask another question, Eragon leapt out of the hotel window and spread his wings to float to the ground below. He let out a pleasing sigh when he realized that he frightened fewer people ever since the last incident. Saphira followed closely and touched down on the sidewalk right next to him.

_So, sweetie, _Saphira asked him, cocking her head in her usual cute manner. _What usually happens on these 'dates?' _Eragon chuckled and lifted his wing up to drape it over her; his black color seemed to blend perfectly against her sapphire hues.

_Well, we just talk. _He guided her with his wing and showed her his teeth. She lowered her head to watch her claws scrape up against the sidewalk. _Anything you want to bring up? It's about ten minutes from here to the Memorial. _

_Yes, actually. _She brought her head up and turned to face him. _Eragon, neither of us have any clue when mating is appropriate…? _

_Come on, _Eragon said with a smirk. _We're American now. Can't you find something more…modern to say? _

_We both have no clue on what to do, Eragon. _She let out a growl and looked down at her claws. _What happens if I make a mistake? _

_You screw up? Ha! _She popped her head up and glared at him.

_What's that supposed to mean? _She asked, curiosity deep in her eyes.

_I'm saying it's pretty rare for you to make any mistake, Saphira._

_Are you trying to flatter me? _She shot back smugly. She lowered her head to suppress a chuckle. _It's working. _He laughed softly and pulled the muscles in his wing to bring her closer to his body. She shivered against him as the cool Eastern breeze picked up. Saphira turned her head to touch snouts with him. _Wasn't it you who said that you couldn't wait? _

_Yeah,_he admitted, _but I like to keep you waiting. _She growled and pushed her foreleg out in a failed attempt to trip him. _Not going to work, _he pointed out. _If I go down, you're going with me. _

_I kind of like that idea, _she replied smartly. _I guess it depends on how we land, huh? _They crossed the large street that was in front of them and and walked towards a large circular building that overlooked the massive river. Stairs were all around the building as if it were the center of a giant maze, but there were no walls or borders to separate the stairs from the structure. _Oh, is this it? _

_Yeah,_he replied, _but there's a bit more to it. You see, when the sunsets, you can actually see it going over the river here…at least that's what Jackie told me…?_

_You were with her? _She suddenly snapped. _When? For how long? Why? _Eragon silenced her by brushing his snout against her own.

_Easy, darling. I just took some time to learn a little history of this place. _

_Yeah, that does sound like something you would do. _She let out a pleasing growl and shifted her wings underneath Eragon's._Always trying to learn something. _Eragon showed his teeth at her subtle comment and bobbed his head.

_I took some time to find out about these people before she left. _

_Really?_

_Yes, dear. _He looked up as they began to ascend a concrete set of stairs and stopped just before entering the large structure. Two massive stone pillars stood tall on each side of the entrance along with numerous others that seemed to follow in a never-ending line of concrete. _Did you know that Thomas Jefferson was the third president in this country? _

_What makes that so interesting? _Saphira asked. Eragon chuckled and led her inside. She gasped as her sapphire eyes caught the fading light of a perfectly sculpted bronze statue of the late figure, standing erect in the middle of the room; there was an inscription behind him. _Wow. _

_I didn't think that he was that great either, but the people must have really loved him to do something like this. _Saphira craned her neck and gently bit the tip of Eragon's wing, carefully lifting it off of her curious form. She sniffed and took a few cautious steps towards the inscription behind the statue.

_What does this say? _She asked herself out loud. She read it and then turned to Eragon. _That makes no sense. _

'_I have sworn on the alter of God eternal hostility on any form of tyranny against over the mind of man,' _he read out loud. _Well, Jefferson was an inventor. Perhaps he means something like 'a mind is a terrible thing to waste.'_

_Sounds like something my mother would have told me, _she shot back. He placed his wing over her again and led her outside towards the river.

_Well, I didn't take you there for a history lesson. _

_I figured that. Besides, there are more interesting things here, anyways. Have you heard of the Holocaust Museum? I heard some people in the hotel mentioning it. _The sun began to set across the river, sending a beautiful reflection of it in the water. Saphira let out a soft sigh and sunk to her paws to watch. Eragon did the same.

_Saphira?_

_Hmm?_ She turned her gaze from the sunset to her lover.

_I'm very nervous, _he admitted. _A part of me just wants to pounce right here, but I just feel as if I won't be good enough for you. _She growled and stood to her feet.

_Ah, the same exact thought has crept into my head several times, too. _She looked up once more at the sunset and turned away. _Come on love. I'm hungry and I saw a food stand just by the entrance. _

_I did too, but I have no cash on me. It's in my wallet…in my pants…in the hotel. _He chuckled to himself after realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

_Don't worry, dear. We'll get something. _He draped his wing over her once more and headed up the stairs to walk through the memorial once again. _So, you like it rough, huh? _Eragon coughed and struggled hard not to shout sparks from his nose.

_What? _

_Don't you remember? _

_No. _

_Think. You told me a while ago that you liked it rough. Well? _

_Wow, you're memory is too much for me. _She smirked and nodded her head. _Well, I suppose so, but think about this: How could I like it rough if I've never had it in the first place?_ She gasped and blinked her eyes.

_You're right. _She hummed softly and pressed her head against his chest. _Well then, perhaps you could tell me how you would like it then…since neither of us have had the chance. _He looked down at her and gently grazed the horn above her left ear with one of his overhanging fangs.

_I want it to be romantic, Saphira. You know, something that will always be remembered. Slow, gentle and loving from start to finish. _

_Ooh,_she shuttered. _Um, Eragon? _

_Yeah? _

_You just…erm…got me…uh…? _He laughed and tightened his grip on her with his wing.

_Just say it, darling. No need to hide anything. _

_You just turned me on, Eragon. _He laughed inside of her head and let out a raspy growl.

_Wow, I didn't know you knew that. _She shrugged her giant shoulders and looked up at him with her starry eyes.

_You're not the only one that's been learning, my love. _

_So I see. _They headed down the stairs as they continued to talk. _So, what would you like?_They made the mistake of looking at each other as they climbed down the steps and got their feet tangled together. Down they went in a ball of tails, wings, and claws, rolling helplessly down the flight of stairs and coming to rest on the green grass with Saphira on her back and Eragon right on top of her. Their tails were entwined and his monstrous wings were drooped over her body as if she was inside of a tent, shielding her from view from anybody except him. She felt his penis brush against her and shuttered. It was obvious that he was excited just as much as Saphira, but they both had dignity. Neither one wanted to make love in the middle of the grass where thousands of people could watch; they weren't animals. She craned her neck up to scratch his face with the small spikes on her cheek. _I want this. _He turned his head away briefly, embarrassed, but Saphira craned her neck up to bring him back to her._What was that about?_

_I'm sorry. _He folded his wings back against his sides and stood up. _I wasn't watching my steps._

_Neither was I, _she admitted with a soft chuckle. _Face it, Eragon. You were embarrassed about how we ended up. _He hung his head as she climbed to her feet. _Eragon, we are mates, and there should be no reason to be embarrassed over anything anymore. _

_True._She gently brushed against him, letting out a soft hum as she touched her lover.

_For what it's worth, I liked it. _He cocked his head. _I…felt you…close to…me. I never felt so natural, though. _Eragon showed his teeth and placed his wing over her body once again.

_Well you still have to answer my question, since I did my part. _She smirked and kneaded the ground with her claws.

_Eragon, I just want to feel what it's like. I don't care if you try to break me in half as long as you're inside me and I am wrapped around you. Just promise me one thing. _

_Anything._

_Never leave me, for any reason or any purpose. If we do this tonight it is the first out of many for the rest of our lives. _He growled and placed his forearm on top of Saphira's.

_I will never leave you. _She shuttered as she realized that he promised her in the old tongue; the language that was almost impossible to lie in. _I don't care if my only choice is to die. I'll take the option with you beside me. _He looked over to her and blinked softly after coming in contact with Saphira's sapphire eyes. _I'm not hungry anymore. Are you?_

_Did this topic force you to lose your appetite? _

_No, I just had something else replace that desire, if you catch my drift._Saphira caught Eragon's mischievous wink.

_In that case, neither am I. Can we go home? _She chuckled and laid her chin against his large chest. _You're mate needs more…ahem…attention. _

They hurried home with blinding speed, panting heavily as they entered through the window of the hotel. Eragon shook his wings as he landed, causing his strong scent to flutter into Saphira's nostrils. She cocked her head and took in a deep sniff, exhaling in a sigh of pleasure.

_Uh oh,_Eragon muttered jokingly. _I…forgot about that. _She looked at him with wide eyes and extended her claws, cutting the carpet beneath her. Her teeth were showing in a lustful sneer as Eragon took a small step backward. He knew he was in for it.

_You're going to regret that one, my love, _she shot out huskily, her tail flicking through the carpet as smoothly as a serpent slithering across the grass.

_Will I?_Suddenly, Saphira shot out her forearms and leapt at Eragon with her claws outstretched. Eragon only had time to yelp as his face met Saphira's scaled chest, pushing him backward into a ball of scales and wings. She stood over him as he shook his head, still lying on the ground.

_Oh we are going to have fun, Eragon. _He looked up at her and smirked.

_I bet we will. _He climbed to his feet. _Let it loose, Saphira. _

_Huh? _

_You're instinct, _he explained. _Show me what you got! _She let out a joyous roar and pounced on him once again, but Eragon quickly countered her attack and tossed her over him, sending her rolling into the nightstand next to the bed. She growled and quickly stood up to rush at him once more with her jaw agape and ready to snap on him. A brisk sidestep was all it took to avoid her.

_Jeez, Saphira, you can't fight when your instincts come out, huh? _She turned to glare at him with one large sapphire eye.

_Are you tempting me? _She asked angelically, despite her fearful playing stance. Eragon knew that he had just poked the bear and tried to back away, but she lunged forward and tackled him, holding his arms down with hers and pinning his wings down with her own two. She lowered her neck and licked the side of Eragon's cheek. _Hmm, I could get used to this. _To Eragon's surprise, Saphira began moving, almost as if she were thrusting on him. She thrust herself forward against his body two more times and then lay against him. Eragon thanked God that he was not quite in the mood, or else Saphira might have really done some damage after that stunt. Still, he was getting excited over seeing his own mate so desperate for love, and thinking of her took him to the breaking point. He couldn't resist; the flap came down and his erection poked right into Saphira's scaled inner thigh. _Oh yes, _she muttered, as she rose to her feet to look down at his newly exposed body part. _I can really get used to it. _She suddenly took a step back and shook her head. _Not yet, though. _Eragon struggled to get up and used his right wing to cover himself while he climbed to his feet.

_Not yet? _He asked. _But…?_Suddenly, he was tackled once more, engulfed in the blue scales and wings of the one he loved as they rolled across the floor and right into the bedpost. It was obviously built well; it never splintered after impact. She held him down once more and began biting on his face, just like two wolves playing after a fresh kill. She was surprisingly gentle, but Eragon couldn't let her hold him down like that. He was supposed to be the dominant one, the Alpha dragon, so to speak. He let out a loud roar and pushed up with all of his weight, sending Saphira into the air and flipping backwards, only to land on her stomach just behind him. Before she could get up, Eragon pounced on her back and spread her wings out so he could lie down between them. She struggled, but Eragon stood firm and held her down.

_What are you doing, little one? _She asked, turning her head back to look at him. _Are you getting ready to mount me? I always wanted to see what it was like. _

_Oh you'll get your chance soon, _Eragon commented with a chuckle, still holding her down with his weight against her. _Right now, I just want some revenge. _He placed his forearms on both sides of her stomach and bowled her over to where she was lying on her back with Eragon on top. He lowered his head down and gave her a sloppy lick against her cheek. _Say it. _

_I love you? _Eragon chuckled and began scratching underneath her armpit with one of her claws.

_Close, but that isn't it. _

_I give up. _He laughed and licked the side of his cheek again, standing over her once more and loosening his grasp. _I didn't mean 'I give up,' Eragon, I meant that I didn't know what the word was. _

_Too late, _he chuckled. _You called it quits!_

_Did not! _Suddenly, she tossed herself up and pushed Eragon back, smashing him head-first into the corner of a dresser, completely shattering it. Eragon let out a bellow of agony and fell backwards, a slight trickle of blood sprouting up just underneath his eye. _Oh my God. Eragon! _She rushed to his side and flopped down next to him. There was a slight gash just above his right cheek where his head caught the dresser's corner. _Are you alright? _

_Yeah,_he replied groggily. _I just…caught it wrong._

_Um, were you planning to catch it with your teeth? _Saphira asked, turning her head to look at the destroyed piece of furniture._I'm sorry, Eragon. It was my fault. _She craned her neck and began gently licking the blood from the wound. She was soft and tender to it, like a mother dressing up a child's cut. _Is that better? _

_Much,_he replied with a smile. _You are a natural._

_What does that mean? _Eragon struggled to his feet and looked her square in the eyes.

_You would be a perfect mother. _He took a glance at the damage he had made and let out a soft laugh. _I suppose the nightstand was built stronger than the dresser. _Saphira giggled and bobbed her head.

_I didn't leave my mark on the nightstand like you did, sweetheart,_she replied quickly. _Look, I'm sorry for getting carried away. I suppose I was having too much fun._

_Then why stop? _She cocked her head. _What do you say we go for another round? _Saphira's eyes widened lustfully.

_And after? _

_I'm sure you can guess. _Saphira pounced on him, rolling him backwards with her on top of him.

_Tell me, _she whispered into his ear as she held him down with her forearms. _I want to hear it._Eragon tossed his weight forward to push her off and shook his body, as if getting cold water away from his skin.

_After this, I promise you, I will take your innocence away._ She shuttered and padded over beside him.

_Exactly what I wanted to hear from you, my love. _She placed her neck around Eragon's and let out a gentle hum as they both sat down next to each other to catch their breath. _Eragon?_

_Yes?_

_I didn't let all my instinct out. If I would have, we would have mated already._

_Why didn't you? _She sighed and closed her eyes.

_I didn't want to rush it, love, but if you want me to let it all lose. Say when._

_When._She showed her teeth and moved closer to Eragon once more. She let out a soft growl and pushed him to the ground; she stood up over him still holding her lustful grin. He took his time admiring her beauty as she stared him down, taking in every inch of his body with her wanting eyes. The sapphire scales on her form glimmered in the moonlight, and her eyes only intensified her overall features. Her polished white horns shown brighter than any star visible in the night sky, and her claws were just as luminescent. She was ready and waiting, growling pleasingly as she watched Eragon underneath her. Eragon lowered his eyes and sighed.

_I don't deserve you, _Eragon suddenly muttered, turning away from her. She let out a soft whimper and shook her head._Look at you, Saphira. How did I end up with the most beautiful creature known to man? _He heard her claws clatter against the floor and realized that she was shivering above him. _I love you, Saphira and not a day goes by that I don't thank God for making you my dragon, and my mate. _

_I thought you said you don't deserve me._

_I don't, but God obviously sees otherwise. Personally, I think that you don't deserve a guy like me. What do I even have to offer you?_He brought his head back to hers and sighed._What is it you see in me, Saphira? _

She craned her neck in an S shape and looked into his eyes, cocking her head as if searching for the right thing to say. Suddenly, she leaned in and placed her lips against Eragon's. It was not as filling as if they were in human form, but the feeling was still there. She opened her eyes and pulled away from him.

_You talk too much_. She took a step backward and turned her back to him, hiking up her tail as she padded over towards the bed. _Perhaps that may be why. _Eragon jerked up on all fours and followed, cautiously clicking his claws on the floor as he approached her. This was it and Eragon knew it. She leapt up onto the bed gracefully and spun around in a tight circle, as if preparing for Eragon to climb in with her. Saphira's eyes were wide in excitement and Eragon could smell her strong feminine scent. Eragon shivered as he placed one paw onto the bed.

_Not so fast, darling. _She stood proudly on the mattress and looked down at him with her usual wide smirk. _Before we do anything, I want you to do something for me. _

_Anything._She sighed and began to look around the hotel. There were unlit candles on the desks and a few more that were resting on top of the television.

_Light them for me. _Eragon cocked his head. _It would make my dream come true…sort of. _

_Dream?_He took his paw off and padded over to the first set of candles.

_I have been having a continuing dream about us, Eragon, and it was pretty vivid. _

_Oh really? _Eragon asked, leaning over the candles' wicks and gently tossing out a small stream of fire towards them. They lit up in an instant and Eragon proceeded to move to the next one. _Maybe if you retell it, I could make it a reality. _He turned to face her and let out a pleasing growl after he saw her lying down on her side with her wings drooped behind her back.

_You've made one dream come true; now try to shoot for two this time. _ She looked better than a fallen angel, and even more desirable. Saphira lifted her head up and watched him continue the task she ordered. _You can see how wild I get with candles around. _He shivered as he lit a few more candles. Saphira's instincts were wide open now, and he was the target.

_Well, perhaps it would lighten the mood even more for us, _Eragon said in an attempt to break the tension. She sighed and lowered her head down against her paws while Eragon lit the last remaining candles.

_You were the one on the bed though, not me. _

_Oh? _He turned and padded over to the bed. _Then what? _

_Well, I was standing at the foot of the bed in human form and you were lying naked in front of me. Candles were everywhere, like they are now. I crawled on top of you and we kissed for quite some time. _Eragon let out a soft growl and placed his paw on the bed once again.

_Wow, that is pretty vivid. _He slowly climbed up, but as he did, Saphira flipped over to where she was lying on her back.

_What are you up to? _Realizing that this was the opposite of her dream, Eragon crawled closer to her until her body was underneath his. Her forearms were pressed against his rock hard chest and her hind legs were pulled up to wrap around Eragon's. He craned his neck down to press his muzzle against hers, just as if they were kissing in human form. He felt her body vibrate from her loud pleasurable hums as they lay pressed against each other. He then broke away and looked down at her, their eyes connecting like the two poles of magnets. _Then what happened? _

_Well,_she said huskily. He felt his manhood extend against Saphira's body and tried to suppress a grin. She looked down through the gap between them to see that Eragon's erection was just inches from her own point of entry. She sighed and looked back up into his eyes. _The rest can be created by your imagination, darling. _Every inch of Saphira wanted to jolt up to slide him into her, but she held back._It seems your mind has already began to wander a little bit. _She tilted her head back and let out a sigh. _Take me, Eragon. _This was not a lustful encounter; it was meant to be love and no instinct was going to take it away. Eragon looked down at her and picked his forearm off of the bed to brush the side of her face with his polished white claws.

_I love you, Saphira, _he told her. _Are you ready? _

_Yes…my love. _Eragon slowly pressed his weight down, sliding his erection ever so gently inside of her. She winced as pain shot up through her torso and hind legs, but refused to say a word. It was pain mixed with tremendous pleasure. Saphira had wanted to feel this for years, and now she knew why she stayed pure for such a long time. Eragon was her lover, and she was his. He held her head with his forearm as he continued to slowly lower himself down, as if one false move would kill them both. Saphira was right, Eragon had quite a length on him. She felt her innocence tear away as Eragon began adding more into her. She let out a subtle whimper and suddenly thrust herself upward, jamming the rest into her, to Eragon's surprise.

_Is everything okay?_ He asked her, slightly out of breath from his part of the work. _What am I doing wrong? _Saphira pulled her foreleg up to brush her first, longest claw against his neck.

_Absolutely nothing, _she replied with a little pain in her voice. _I just got impatient. _He fell on top of her and rested his head against her cheek. _It hurts though. I never expected this…?_

_I'll stop._

_NO! _She growled and pushed up, driving him into her and causing a gasp to escape his mouth. _Eragon, we can't be a mated pair until we connect like this, right? _He bobbed his head. _Ignore my petty whimpers and ride me like you promised. I'm stronger then you think, my love, and I want you to have no remorse for me over this. _

_But you're hurt, _he replied. _I can't go on, knowing that you aren't feeling the same way that I am. _He pushed himself up slightly and then fell once more into her, his wings drooping down over her just like they did at the memorial, but he folded them up against his side instead of leaving them there over her.

_It will go away over time, _she muttered, looking up into his eyes. She shivered in pain as Eragon shifted his weight._Please, Eragon? I know I hurt now, but feeling you on top of me like this takes it all away. Don't stop because of me. _She craned her neck up and scratched Eragon's cheek with her own. _My job as your female is to please you and, if you stop right now, then it means that I have failed. _Eragon sighed and turned his head away from her drawing eyes.

_I love you too much to do it, _he replied. _If you are hurt, then I have to stop. Sure you think you're on this Earth to please me, but I believe it's the other way around._Suddenly, Saphira thrust upward again and pressed her nose against Eragon's.

_Take this one moment to forget about me, _she told him, out of breath. _I promise this pain will go away. It has already dulled down and it has begun to feel much better. Please make love to me, Eragon before my instincts force me to take over._

_I want them to, but not yet._

_Then please, Eragon. Ride your dragon just like you told me you would. _ He nodded his head and continued, gently pushing in and out just as she wished for. He loved Saphira and was relieved when her painful sighs began to sound more pleasing. _Oh, Eragon, I love you so much. _

_I love you more, _he replied. He placed his forearms on the bed and clinched the sheets with his claws as he sped up above her. Each thrust seemed to go deeper, forcing gasps to exit from Saphira's mouth. She growled softly and scratched Eragon's hindquarters with her back legs, completely lost in the pleasure. The two lovers were lost in each other, both completely entranced in the love they felt between their bond. Sure, mating felt great to both of them, but it was almost too much to feel their own pleasure mixed with the opposite lover's through their link. It flowed through their bodies like fire consuming a forest, but neither of them cared. The pain inside of Saphira completely vanished with every movement Eragon made, creating immense pleasure and satisfaction in its stead.

_Faster,_she pleaded. Eragon obliged and quickened his pace slightly, still caressing her head with his claws as he made sweet love to his beautiful mate. Saphira's head was spinning in bliss and ecstasy, feeling every thrust, every subtle movement inside of her drove her to the brink of insanity. She moaned and sighed, completely lost in love and lust.

_Saphira?_Eragon stopped moving and lay against her. _I don't want this to be over quickly. _

_Neither do I, _she panted. Saphira lifted her tail up and twisted it around Eragon's. _Please? Don't stop right now. Don't ever stop. _Eragon sighed and bobbed his head.

_Saphira?_

_Y…yes?_

_Release it. _Her eyes widened as Saphira lost her concentration. Before Eragon knew it, she had completely flipped Eragon to where he was on his back with her on top of him. She had control now, but Eragon had no complaint. Saphira let out a very odd roar on top of Eragon before looking down on him.

_My turn, _she said with a sadistic grin on her face. Eragon could tell that she was enjoying their moment together, but he also knew that it wouldn't last for as long as they both had hoped for. She lowered her head and began nibbling on Eragon's neck to the rhythm of each thrust she made. _Oh you taste good, _she told him breathlessly. Eragon showed his teeth and bobbed his head.

_Well, your scent is far better than my taste, I can assure you of that one._She leaned back and curved her neck into an S shape to look down at him as she continued to make love to her sweet Eragon. His head swam around memories of the times he shared with her from the moment she hatched all the way up to the day their lives changed forever. Eragon shook his head and reached out with his forearms to grab Saphira's scaled waist with his claws. What was he thinking? Saphira loved him from the start, she just wasn't aware of it until recently. Then it hit him, most of the memories that flew into his mind were from Saphira's own thoughts. She was reminiscing just like Eragon was. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, bobbing it to the rhythm of his lover. She picked up her speed, forcing Eragon to shoot his eyes open in pleasant shock. Suddenly, the pleasure was too much for her. She let out an exasperated growl and released, collapsing on Eragon's chest.

_Amazing,_she whispered breathlessly. Eragon showed his teeth and reached his forearm out to brush Saphira's cheek. _I never thought once that this…this would have been so…so…amazing!_She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him with his erection still inside of her. _It's not over though, is it? _Eragon sighed and wrapped his forearms around her neck. _I'm burnt out, but…at the same time…revived and ready to go again. Finish it, sweetheart. Feel like I do now. _She grabbed him and rolled him over to where she was lying on her back with Eragon on top once again. _I love you, Eragon. More than you could ever fathom. _

_Saphira, I love you more than that. _She lowered her head and laid it on his chest. _To the end, my love? _

_Oh definitely. _Eragon lifted up and fell onto her, creating a subtle moan to escape her lips. _Faster._He repeated at a quicker pace and dropped his wings from his sides to conceal her from anyone else but him. She began tossing her head to and fro with every thrust. The candles' wicks were burning out and darkness was on the verge of consuming the two of them, but neither cared. Faster Eragon moved, pacing himself to the steady whimpers of pleasure that his mate gave to him. He was at his breaking point but he could see that Saphira wanted him to finish inside of her with the glint in her loving eyes. If he finished, he could become a father, but if he withdrew before releasing, what would Saphira think? He knew Saphira wanted a complete mating experience and he could guarantee that she had hopes for being a mother, so he shook his head and pressed on, thrusting harder to bring out his grand finale. With one final roar, Eragon released inside of her and collapsed from exhaustion on her body. She lifted her head up and licked the side of his cheek.

_That's my rider, _she cooed tiredly into his mind._Eragon, that was perfect._ He opened his eyes and took a glance at the alarm clock beside the bed…it was two in the morning.

_I told you I would give you my best, didn't I? _

_Well, you gave that and then some. _She lowered her head so Eragon could place his chin against it. _I really liked it, too. It felt…great. _She closed her eyes underneath Eragon and loosened her grip around his large body.

_Well it is supposed to. That's why they call it making love. _

_Well I want more. _Eragon smiled and shook his head.

_You know, you make a good rider yourself, _he joked, causing her to show her teeth nervously.

_Really? You were…satisfied? _

_Oh definitely. _She smiled and rolled over once more to place Eragon on his back, pressing her snout against his.

_Well, I am glad you enjoyed it. _She shot out her barbed tongue to lick Eragon's muzzle. _Hopefully, I didn't cause any damage to you…eh…down there. _He smiled and brushed his muzzle against hers.

_I'm fine, but it's you I worry about. _

_I'm stronger than you think. _Eragon gasped as Saphira stood up to withdraw him from her, pleasure flowing through his veins once again. She shook her body and slowly padded next to her true love. _I'd face every member of the Ra'zac just for you._

_I'd fight Galbatorix once again for you, _he replied smartly. _Just promise me something._

_Anything._She flopped down beside Eragon and snuggled against him with her head crossed against Eragon's neck.

_Just never change. _She lifted her head up.

_What do you mean? _

_Please stay just as you are, Saphira. I don't want to lose any part of you. _

_I understand, _she replied kindly, licking the side of his face. _Eragon?_

_Yes? _

_You are a sex god. _He choked back a gasp as he craned his neck to see Saphira smiling at him. _My instincts aren't done yet. _

_So I see. _He lay on his back again and let out a soft growl. _Want to go once more? _

_Can you handle it? _She asked innocently, crawling up to take her position once again.

_For you, my love. _

**The next chapter will probably come up next week, and there is a nasty surprise to come too, hint-hint :). Only one or two people know of it; the rest have to be patient! **

**PEACE! **


	30. A Morning Surprise

**Sorry it is so short, but I haven't really been in the mood for a long chapter. It's been a hard week (to answer it, I'm going to a funeral today of a good friend, RIP James).**

Chapter 30: A Morning Surprise

The morning sun peered into Eragon's hotel room as he lay asleep on the bed next to Saphira, who looked exhausted, even in her sleep. They made love three times the entire night and finally gave in to their exhaustion just two hours ago. Sweat was stuck on both of their hides as they lay curled up against each other stomach-to-stomach with Eragon still inside of her. There was nothing more left and they simply fell asleep in each other's claws.

Saphira was the first to wake, batting her eyelids as she struggled to keep them open. She looked down at Eragon and nuzzled his snout briefly with her own.

_Ah, my little lover, _she cooed softly. Saphira looked down and let out a soft sigh when she realized how they fell asleep. It was almost as if her insides were numb; she felt nothing of him. Still, she had just woken up and perhaps her body's senses were still sleeping. With a subtle groan, Saphira slowly drew back to pull his love tool away from it's resting place. Eragon grunted in his sleep and shifted into a ball as she remained quiet beside him. He was tuckered out, and he had a right to be. Never had Saphira asked for him to do so much, but he gave her everything with a smile on his face. She stood up weakly on the bed and hopped off, careful not to make any noise that would wake Eragon. She turned to look back at him, nestled up on top of the blankets with his tail crossed over his nose just like a napping puppy on top of his owner's bed. Saphira cocked her head at him and let out a loving growl. _Oh, my Eragon. What would I do without you? _She sighed again and turned towards the mini fridge that rested in the hotel's hallway. Cathy always came by to stock it up with some good snacks and things every time the two of them left and Saphira's stomach was screaming to be filled, despite what was fed into it during the many times they went last night. She used her claw to open the door and reached in with her snout to pull out a small box of Eggo Waffles.

_Damn, _she muttered after setting it on the counter. _Oh well. _She let out a sigh and shifted into her human form to open the box. She gently tore the edges off, listening closely to Eragon's groans as she ripped into it. Saphira took a paper plate down from the cabinet above her and set two waffles on it before placing it in the microwave, which Cathy also showed her how to work. It was actually quite simple to her. All that it needed was to plug in some numbers and press START. Saphira smiled and pressed both of her hands on her flat stomach.

"Hmm," she whispered to herself. "That's strange. I'll have to tell him about it."

The aroma of the cooking waffles fluttered through Eragon's nose as he shot his head up, licking his lips and staring down Saphira with a toothy grin.

_Good morning, _he told her happily. _What are you doing up? I figured you'd be unconscious until tomorrow after everything last night._

"Well," she said. "We have to get ready. It's six thirty and we have to be at the White House in a little bit. I'm making you some breakfast before we go."

_Already taking on the wife figure, I see? _He told her with a chuckle. _Speaking of which, why are you a human? What if your egg was fertilized? _

"It will be fine," Saphira told him joyfully. "Don't you remember when I shifted last time? It was still safe."

_Well, you know best. _He let out a long drawn out yawn and climbed to his feet on top of the bed. _How are you…um…feeling? _

"Full," she replied with a laugh, rubbing her stomach for emphasis. "You certainly gave a lot. If I don't bear a child from all you gave me last night, then I think we have a serious problem." She laughed and took a step towards him. "Wasn't it great, though?"

_Absolutely. _He lowered his neck down to scratch his cheek against her shoulder. _I love you and I did promise you that I would give you children, right? _

"Uh huh." He lowered his head more and poked her stomach with his snout.

_That better be enough. _She giggled like a schoolgirl and backed away from his cool scaled muzzle.

"I wouldn't mind trying again, if we have to," she responded slyly. "Are you hungry?" Eragon bobbed his head and snorted.

_Yeah, I'm starved. _He sat on his haunches and watched Saphira pull the food out of the microwave, steam rising from it like pillars of smoke.  
"Nice and hot, just how you like your meals." Saphira smiled and sat the plate down on the floor in front of Eragon and sat down cross-legged beside him as he began to eat his meal.

_What about you? _Eragon asked her after ripping into the first one. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It was time for you to come first," she replied. "I'll fix some more, but we really must find a place to bathe. I feel all dirty and sticky right now."

_So do I, _he admitted. _I bet that odd looking thing in our bathroom is it. It does look kind of like the one at our treehouse, but more advanced. _

"Well, it certainly can't fit a dragon and a human together. Here, I'll fix me some food while you figure out how to turn that thing on. We'll go from there."

_Very well…?_

"You could just say okay, you know?" Eragon snickered and stood to his feet while Saphira took his plate away. "Eragon?"

_Hmm? _

"I need to tell you something later," she drifted out and turned her head away. "I…don't know how to tell you, yet."

_What is it? _Eragon asked quickly, turning around to face her and knocking a lamp off of the nightstand with his tail. _What's wrong? What did I do? _

"Eragon, don't worry about it. I'm fine and you did nothing to…prevent it, if I should say." Suddenly, Eragon flopped down on his haunches and growled.

_I ain't moving until you tell me. We could wait here and leave for the White House in a stinky mess before I lift one claw towards that odd tub. _Saphira sighed and stepped over to him.

"I felt different this morning," she tried to say calmly.

_How?_

"I felt heavier, but Glaedr told me I'd never know I was gravid until after the first month."

_What do you think it could mean?_

"Eragon, I think I may have three eggs. They weren't there yesterday either, so don't you dare think I lied to you. They must have just appeared overnight. Maybe our…um…activities brought them up."

_Th…three eggs? _

"It's what it feels like." She lowered her head and shook it. "It is so rare for dragons to lay that amount and have all of them survive, though. I heard stories that one dragoness laid five, and none hatched.

_Five? Impossible, isn't it? I mean, you just felt one egg, but three? How can you hold them there in your human form like that? They must be cramped up inside._

"No, Eragon. I can still feel them; they're fine. I worry though." Eragon got to his feet and padded over to her, purring softly through his throat as he approached.

_Aw, Saphira, _he cooed to her, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"What are we going to do, Eragon? What if they don't hatch? Better yet, if they do, can we take care of them and Jacob?" Eragon flopped on his belly and let Saphira scratch the top of his head with her fingernails.

_I'll find some way to provide for them, _he assured her. _Don't worry, sweetheart. I've never let you down before, so don't expect me to start slacking on the job now. We both knew the risks before we made love last night. Now, we have to run with it. Besides, you don't know if we were successful, do you? _

"Eragon, I kind of hope we were not." Eragon hissed and pulled his head away from her hand.

_How can you say that? _he growled. _After all the wishes and pleas you gave me, you just want to throw in the towel now? _

"You don't understand, Eragon."

_I thought you were willing, Saphira. I thought you would give a better fight over this…?  
_"They could die!" Eragon silenced himself. "If I do lay three, we may lose all of them. Eragon, this is considered a curse for female dragons. Usually, if three were hatched, a dragon rider came by to claim the ones that didn't to cast the bonding spell on them, prolonging the little ones' deaths.

_So does that mean…?_

"Eragon, it means that I was never to exist. I was the one that didn't hatch and for that, a rider placed the spell on me. I knew it since I broke free, but I never said a word of it." She looked up. "If I am to lay all three, I want them to hatch without being bonded to a human rider. I don't want them to see the things we have, Eragon."

_A true mother would say a thing like that. _Eragon placed his brow against Saphira's hand and nuzzled himself against it. _All we can do is pray to God for a miracle. You, on the other hand, will become the laziest dragoness known to man._

"What are you saying?"

_I don't want you to lift a single finger until you know for a fact that all of those eggs will come out okay. If I have to bathe you myself! _He playfully nudged her stomach and lifted his eyes up to Saphira's. _You hear that, kids? You had better all come out or dad's going to be pretty angry. _

"I'm not gravid yet, Eragon," she chuckled. "But, that trick you just did really lightened my mood."

_We'll get through this, Saphira. Maybe we could see one of those doctors? He could help…?_

"With what? It is just a matter of chance, Eragon."

_Don't worry. No matter what happens, I still hold to my word. Nothing will make me leave you, sweetheart. I love you, and I will also love the three in here. _

"Oh Eragon!" She flung her arms open and embraced Eragon's neck. She kissed the side of his cheek and sobbed into it.

_It's going to be okay, darling. I promise. _

**Peace! **


	31. Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter 31: Big Girls Don't Cry…or do they?

Saphira and Eragon got dressed and quickly left the hotel room. They were both bundled up in warm sweatshirts and blue jeans with Eragon's arm wrapped around Saphira's shoulders, gently brushing his hand back and forth across her backside. It was a cold morning and a thin layer of snow lay on the ground from last night, but they were too into their mating ritual to notice it.

"It's cold," Saphira muttered, as she shivered and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Oh, I wish I had scales on now instead of this flesh and wool."

"Well, we've both seen those planes, Saphira. Good luck getting on them in dragon form."

"I know." She looked down at the ground and continued to walk alongside her mate. "Eragon?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, obvious concern in his face.

"Why were you so willing to please me? I mean, I threw everything I had at you and you never budged until last night. Why?"

"Haven't I told you already?" he asked with a chuckle. She smiled and softly bobbed her head.

"Perhaps I just like hearing it." He squeezed her against his side and gave her a playful pinch on her buttocks, forcing her to let out a gasp.

"Mine." She giggled and took her left hand out of her hip pocket to wrap it around Eragon's waist. "Saphira, I love you too much to do that. Could you imagine how things would have been if I gave into temptation the first day you gave yourself to me? We'd probably be at each other's throats by now." He sighed and turned to look at her; Saphira's blonde hair was waving gently against his shoulder. "Last night was worth every second I pushed you away. Trust me, it was very difficult to do too." She gazed up at him with the same passionate sapphire eyes he saw the night before. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." He closed his eyes and let out a nervous sigh.

"I always dreamed of doing something like what we did last night…to you."

"Really? But what about when you said you would feel strange mating your own dragon?" Eragon chuckled and shook his head.

"Well," he tried to explain, "I didn't want you to feel forced into it. Besides, if I would have told you this when you were…um…ready for the occasion, how long could I have pushed you away then?"

"Good point." She pressed her nose against his bicep and brushed it as if nuzzling him in dragon form. "So, was last night like your fantasies?"

"You could say that." She shivered again while Eragon drew her closer to him. "Saphira?"

"Yes, my little lover?" she replied with a smirk, causing Eragon to cock his head.

"What?"

"Well, you can't be little one anymore; that title will go to our offspring. You are still my little one, but you are also my lover, so I sacrificed a word for another."

"Great," Eragon muttered under his breath. "I got a pet name."

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Well, I can get used to it, I guess. After all, our kids will be the smallest anyways."

"Always listening to reason, Eragon," she chirped happily. "It fits you though, but don't think that I will keep calling you that. I am sure little one will take it's place numerous times in our lifetime."

"Call me both then," he replied. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"I'm all ears, love."

"If something does happen to those eggs of yours, I want to place them with riders…?"

"What?" She took her hand off of his waist and stopped to stare at him. "You said you didn't want to. Don't you remember the things we've seen together…?"

"Yes, and I also remember the times we have shared together too. Look around, baby! Do you see any dangers now than what we went through in Alageasia?"

"Well no, but…?"

"Why can't we do what is best for them?" She cast her eyes to the ground and shook her head.

"I want to see them hatch, Eragon." Saphira brushed her hair away from her eyes and ran her hand through it to straighten it out. "I want to see and feel what it is like to be a successful mother."

"You will be," he comforted her. "If this doesn't work out, then we'll just have to keep trying." She sighed and closed her eyes.   
"Ever since I've hatched, I wanted to be a mother," she explained to him. "Yes, Jacob is seen as one of our own now, but it defeats the purpose, you know?" Eragon chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I know, dear," he cooed. "After watching my back for so long, I have a feeling becoming a mother will be no different."

"Where are you getting at?" Eragon smirked at her question and remained silent as they reached their destination.

The gate was open as they stepped in, accompanied by two secret service members who were to escort them to the limousine by the White House entrance. They opened the door for the couple and waited for them to take their seats. It was very roomy inside, with enough space to fit at least four more people. It was classy and organized, as if they were riding in a bar rather than a vehicle.

"Eragon?" Saphira asked innocently, crossing her legs formally as she sat behind the passenger seat. Eragon placed his hand on her knee and looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" he asked. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"We need to think of names."

"Names?"

"Yes, silly," she giggled. "If I am expected to lay three eggs, then we have three names to call them all. I know that they may not make it, but it is wise to make sure."

"You're right," he agreed. "But you don't even know if they are...what's the term for it?" Saphira grinned and wiped her hand away.

"Gravid, love," she said happily. "Like I said, I won't know until about a month from now."

"Great, a month of waiting."

"It won't be too bad," she replied smugly. "Can my rider have just a little patience?" He laughed and propped his left elbow against the limo's car door.

"Oh I have that," he joked. "I just can't stand waiting to see if I fulfilled my promise to you." Suddenly, Saphira placed her hand under Eragon's chin and brought his lips to her own.

"You've already done that," she said slyly. "We are a mated pair, and that was the first thing you promised me, right?" He smiled and leaned in for another subtle kiss.

"I guess you're right," he replied. "I just don't want to let you down."

"You're my rider, Eragon. No matter what you do or how you do it, you can never disappoint me…unless you just take off one night and leave me with three screaming younglings."

"What if I promise to be back?" Saphira playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Oh no you won't!" she argued. "If you give them to me, you put up with them too." Eragon looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Do dragons cry?" The question took Saphira aback as she struggled for an answer. Eragon had never seen her truly upset before. Would he see her differently if she told the truth? She sighed and shook her head. They made the vow to be truthful from now on, so she was forced into it.

"Yes Eragon," she stammered. "Dragons can cry, almost to the point of a human child if hurt badly enough. I just…?"

"Just what?"

"I hid my tears, Eragon." The secret service agents stepped into the front seats of the limo and took off as Eragon sat in disbelief.

"You hid them?" he asked. "What made you want to cry in the first place? And why did you hide them from me?" She buried her head in her hands and trembled.

"Don't be mad at me," she whimpered. Eragon reached his hand over to rest it on her shoulder.

"I can't be," he told her softly. "I just wanted to know?" She took her hands away from her face and looked up to Eragon.

"The hardest time for me was after your fight with the shade. I remember watching him strike and feeling so helpless, as if I was watching you die. Arya was astride me with the same concerns, but my heart was hurt a lot worse than hers. That wretch couldn't feel heartache if someone jabbed a dagger into it."

"So what happened?" Saphira took in a breath and briefly shut her eyes.

"I fought them back when I saw that you were still alive."

"Them?" Eragon asked. "What else was happening? I remember killing the guy, but were there really…?"

"No, Eragon," she cut him off. "After the Shade was killed, the army disbanded. I fought my tears to be at your side."

"Why?"

"I had to be strong for you, my love. It is my duty as your dragon. I did not want you to think of me as a weakling for crying at your side." She lowered her head again. "I almost lost it, too. Remember when the scar acted up inside the tree house in the storm?"

"How could I forget? The elves were pretty upset over it." She smiled and brushed the hair away from her brow.

"I cried when you were unconscious. I felt worse than your bout with the Shade, being stuck inside that thing like that." Eragon reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Did you really think I would have thought you were weak?" he asked her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It was fear, Eragon," she replied. "I did not want you to feel that I was not trustworthy enough during battle if I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Saphira, you are the strongest creature…and woman…I could ever be with. You taught me that a simple teenager could change the history of Alageasia and you taught me how friendships and loyalty strengthen the bond of a dragon and her rider. I always thought I was the weakest in our bond, but this seems crazy."

"I know. It just felt wrong of me to cry for you, since I was supposed to follow if you did pass away."

"I want you to get those ideas out of your skull now, sweetheart," Eragon told her softly. "We are a mated pair, but we are also dragon and rider. I don't care if I am maimed for the rest of my life; I never want you to feel as if you are my crutch. I know you are strong, and you don't have to hide a single tear from me to show it. For what it's worth, I balled my eyes out at night after healing your wounds. I always had thoughts about what I would do if I lost you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they were…short lived thoughts."

"Short lived? What do you mean by that?" Eragon sighed and pulled Saphira's head against his shoulder with his arm.

"I planned out a way for me to die after you did. I knew that I loved you too much to go on without you."

"Eragon, don't say that."

"It's true. Do you know what your presence feels like in my heart? Not the love we have, but just your spark."

"We have the same link, Eragon. I know it's very strong since I felt it when we were…um...?" She shifted her head towards the driver and passenger. "Playing."

"Times our love together by two million and add a million more. That won't even compare to it. Oromis told me that a dragon and a rider become one great being when their bond is at their greatest peak, right? Well, I think we reached that peak a long time ago, and I know for a fact that I couldn't last one day without your spark inside of me."

"Aww," Saphira replied with a smile. "There's the true romantic side I've been looking for." She snuggled up against him and tossed the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. "I love you, Eragon."

"I'll always love you too, darling," he replied. After some silence, Eragon tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" he replied hastily. "What?"

"What's the deal with Valdez? I mean, when do we get to pick up Jacob?"

"Oh, Mister President said that he would drop the boy off later this evening after you two get a little 'acquainted' with your new home."

"How is the little one?" Saphira asked, causing both the men up front to chuckle slightly from her innocent attitude.

"Jake's fine ma'am," the passenger informed her. "He's being guarded by the best." Eragon shook his head and looked at Saphira.

"I really hope he'll be okay with this," Eragon told her. "I mean, he could be the oldest out of four children now, right?"

"Uh huh. Don't worry, Eragon. I am sure he will be okay with it."

"Hey," the driver commented, "there are a few drinks in the fridge beside you two. Go ahead and help yourselves." It was rather spacious inside the back with numerous cupboards and glasses stacked neatly inside of them. " Go easy on the booze though, would you? I still remember when Dick Chenney got a little too tipsy. We had to detail this limo for a whole week." Eragon fell to his knees and opened the refrigerator door to pull out two glass bottles of Pepsi.

"Don't worry dude," Eragon told the driver. "The only time I'll drink is to celebrate." He twisted the cap off for Saphira and handed one to her before taking his seat yet again. He took the top of his own drink off and took a hearty sip.

"Eragon?" He placed his bottle in a holder next to the side door.

"Yeah?"

"I know one name for a little one." He looked at her with full interest as she propped her head up in thought. "I want to call one of our younglings 'Israel.' It means Peace Keeper in the…?"

"Elvin tongue," Eragon finished. "That would be the perfect name if we have a son."

"Three eggs can't possibly create three females, Eragon," she commented. "Then it is settled. Our first male dragonet will be Israel Shadeslayer."

"What about the other two?" Saphira smiled and rubbed her belly.

"We'll plan those out when I know for sure."

**To let all know, I have a surprise the next chapter, involving a visit from 'unwanted' guests, if you catch my drift. Wait and see,**

**PEACE! **


	32. The Things You Learn

**Well, my idea for the shocker will have to come next chapter. A few things had to go down first, if you know what I mean. 13 pages, with fluff and humor. Hope you enjoy it. **

**G.I**

Chapter 32: The Things You Learn

They arrived at the airbase less than an hour later. The two lovers had filled up completely on the multiple bottles of soda during the drive, and managed to also discover a few more interesting facts about the new place they were about to reside in. They were surprised to hear the astounding heat that they would go through in the summer, which was a staggering 120 degrees, but they were even more awestruck by the invention of the Air Conditioner to keep their home at a perfect seventy.

The service agents escorted the couple through the airbase casually, trying to answer any questions that came out from the two's mouths. After a quick meal, the two were sent out to the tarmac and directed towards a large blue and white jumbo jet with the words Air Force One written on each side of it.

"Wow," Saphira gasped. "It's huge." Eragon chuckled and wrapped his arm around her before they began to ascend the steps into the plane. It was luxurious inside with several uniformed officers standing about inside of the large cabin. It seemed as if all sound disappeared as they stepped in; no one said a single word.

"Um, hi?" Eragon nervously broke the ice inside the jet. Two men dressed in Air Force attire stepped up to him, their chests both highly decorated with medals and ribbons of every known color. Every inch of Eragon felt intimidated by their shear appearance, but the feeling went away after the higher decorated one reached out his hand for a shake.

"Welcome aboard son," he spoke with a southern accent. His hair was grey and wrinkles waved across his face like the ripples of a gentle river. "'Names' Leroy Johnson."

"Eragon," he choked out, clasping the officer's hand with his own. "Well met."

"Who's this beautiful lady beside you?" Saphira blushed at the compliment and turned her head to hide it.

"This," Eragon explained with more courage, "is my mate, Saphira."

"I told you they were Australian!" another, younger man exclaimed. He was far less decorated than Leroy or the officer beside him and wore green camouflage instead of the dress suits everyone else was clad in. "Where's my twenty bucks?"

"Private!" Leroy barked, forcing the young man to take a seat in fear. "Don't you move, boy, or I will ship you're ass back to Siberia!" Eragon and Saphira chuckled as they watched the man cross his arms like a pouting child. "So…um…Eragon, is it?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Is it all true about you and your lady friend there?" The two looked at each other and bobbed their heads in unison.

"Every word," Saphira spoke up. "We're dragons, and we are a mated couple." Leroy slid a grin across his face and turned to face the soldier once again.

"Don't you feel dumb?" he asked. "You owe me twenty." With that said, the officer turned and escorted the two to their comfortable seats. It was actually a roomy love seat with fine gray coverings that created the most comfortable feeling compared to the seats of the limo they arrived in. Eragon led Saphira down to her chair and slid down beside her. As they sat down, the floor kicked up underneath them, propping their feet up into the air as if they were laying instead of sitting. Eragon listened to Saphira's comfortable sigh as she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Wow," she whispered. "This is a better way of flying. Your wings don't get so tired." Eragon smiled and stroked her blonde hair with his marked palm.

"Rest now," he told her softly. "I'll join you in a little while." He looked up to Leroy and nodded his head. "Shall we continue our talk elsewhere, sir?"

"Sure, I suppose," he replied. "There's a dining area at the back end of the plane, but it will have to wait till we take off. In the meantime, just put on the seatbelts right there and hang on. I'm going topside to chat with the Secretary of Defense."

"Okay." He watched as the man formally stepped away and out of the cabin to a different compartment. Eragon faced Saphira and placed his lips against her forehead. "I love you." She let out a soft gentle sigh and fluttered her eyes open.

"I love you more," she replied with a smile. She grabbed his arm and nuzzled against his shoulder with her nose. "This is comfy, but I don't want to sleep."  
"You need to," Eragon informed. "We don't know how long it will take us to get home."

"If you stay up, then so will I."

"You're too persistent." Saphira chuckled softly and laid the side of her head on his shoulder once more.

"That's why you love me, right, Rider?" He laughed and placed his hand on top of her head.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "That and the fact that you can't go one day away from me, either." She playfully pushed him away, but grabbed his arm to bring him back.

"Pillows aren't supposed to move, Eragon." He smiled back and scratched her head lovingly, unaware that the fatigue wearing soldier was making his approach.

"Hey," the man said, breaking their moment. "Private First Class Jack Enrow." Eragon remained on the sofa with his lover but reached out his hand for a formal shake.

"Eragon Shadeslayer," he replied. "This is my mate, Saphira."

"Sorry about the mishap," Jack apologized. "We're all on edge a little here with Valdez in Iran and all."

"So, what's the deal with Leroy and the other person?" Jack turned to look at the door that Leroy passed through.

"Leroy is one of Valdez's trusted friends," Jack explained. "He fought with him in the war in Iraq, so he was made Chief of Staff. Great guy, but he has his moments."  
"What was with that 'Australia' crack?" Eragon asked. Jack shook his head and let out a nervous cackle.

"Well, we had a little bet around here trying to find out where you really came from. The place you told Valdez still hasn't been researched yet, and it seemed to be pretty close to Aussie."

"To what?" Eragon asked. Jack muttered a swear and shook his head again.

"Wow, you really haven't been joking, huh?" Eragon bobbed his head and turned to look at Saphira, whose eyes were wide open as she paid attention to him. "Australia is just another country; nothing much different from us besides a few things."

"I suppose the 'mate' term we used got you to think of that," Saphira blurted out. Jack blushed slightly and adjusted his camoflauged over shirt.

"Yeah. Sorry." Saphira closed her eyes again and placed her hand on Eragon's knee.

"It's okay," she told him. "I am not ashamed of our title."

"So, what is it like…being dragons and all?"

"Great," they answered in unison. Saphira opened her eyes yet again as the sound of the jet's four engines came to life. "You can fly where you want with no restrictions, and hunting is far easier, too."

"What about the sex?" Eragon shot his head back in sudden surprise while Saphira cocked her head and giggled nervously. "Uh…is that a personal question?"

"Well," Saphira explained, "the last time we mated was also our first."

"Saphira?" Eragon asked, placing his hand around her back and to her opposite shoulder. "Perhaps we should…?"

"Well, I've been raised to explain to those willing to know." She tickled Eragon's shoulder with her two first fingers and turned to face Jack. "You have a mate of your own, yes?" Jack nodded his head. "Imagine the sex with her, but times it by twenty. You see, even though we are a mated pair, he is my rider and we were bonded together right when I hatched." Eragon lifted his marked palm up for emphasis.

"It's like having her inside of your heart and mind," he explained. "I feel everything from her, and she feels the same from me. It's emotion and power connected."

"Oh last night was so much better, feeling that." Eragon's face turned redder than a fire hydrant as he turned his head away. "Jack, imagine feeling your mate's pleasure on top of your own and see how long you could last without blacking out." Eragon let out an embarrassed sigh and shook his head.

"Couldn't last the mandatory five minutes, bro?" Jack asked, but Saphira's giggle answered the question he brought up.

"You only last five minutes?"

"Wha…I…?"

"Um, we never finished until two hours later, and then went once more."

"But if you felt everything, how did you…hold it in?"

"We've been through a lot together," Eragon explained. "We've fought battles and we've seen loves come and go. After feeling heartbreak directly from your dragon, you would be surprised on how you handle things from a brighter perspective." Saphira sighed and lowered her head while Eragon comforted her by squeezing her tighter to his form.

"I was so devastated," Saphira muttered. Eragon brushed her hair with his fingers.

"Don't worry about it, Saphira. Look at us now! I bet Glaedr and Oromis would never be able to guess how we are doing." She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I never said that I missed that dragon," Saphira responded, "but I did hate sending heartbreak through our bond so you felt it too."

"Wow, I thought I hid the feeling pretty well."

"I'm your dragon, Eragon," she shot back. "I know almost everything about you." She turned to face Jack and smiled again. "So, you seem to be very interested in dragon lure, yes?"

"A little," Jack replied. "I used to read up on books about you…err…your race."

"What do you want to know?" Saphira asked. "We are both dragons, but I was hatched as one rather than changed into it."

"Huh?"

"Long story," Eragon quickly commented. "Trust Saphira. She knows everything." Suddenly, a loud booming voice shot through the cabin.

"Attention," the voice called out. "All personnel prepare for takeoff. Members, secure Chief of Staff and Secretary. Ten minutes till departure."

"I suppose our conversation will have to wait," Saphira replied with a smile. Jack walked over to his seat and fastened his seatbelt while Eragon attached Saphira's for her.

"Not much for personal relationships, huh darling?" Eragon questioned her. She smiled and placed the back of her hand against his cheek.

"Ashamed of it?" she mocked. "Eragon, there is nothing wrong with curiosity. If that were the case, where would we be now?"

"But that was our own private matters," he argued sternly. "How would you feel if I told everyone when you had your cycle of heat?"

"It depends if they wanted to know," she shot back with an evil grin. "Oh lighten up, sweetheart. What harm can it do? You saw his reaction when we told him how long we mated; he was shocked."

"If you say so," Eragon muttered. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the headrest of the chair while Saphira snuggled against him.

"Are you mad at me?" She looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"Never," Eragon replied softly. "I know you, and teaching others is your way of life. I can't change that or scold you for it either."

"I am a bit of a know-it-all, huh?"

"A little bit." The engines roared at full blast and, in moments, the large jet was off of the runway and into the sky.

The flight was uneventful and quiet. Leroy stopped by occasionally to check on the two, and Jack kept Saphira up for two full hours before calling it quits and returning to his seat. Eragon used the time to brush up on American Military history via some magazines that Leroy supplied for him. The tactics and technology was far more advanced than the battle skills he had acquired from Alageasia. All the swordsmanship, all the agility, didn't matter anymore.

Two more hours passed inside the jet. Saphira had fallen asleep against Eragon's shoulder while he continued to read the war magazines, relaxed solemnly by the sounds of his mate's gentle breathing beside him.

"How's sleeping beauty over there?" Jack suddenly asked, causing Eragon to jump slightly. He looked over to her and softly stroked her hair away from her face.

"She's just resting," he explained. "There may be a chance that she's gravid, so I want to make sure she gets all the rest she needs."

"Yeah," Jack replied. "Saphira told me that dragons usually lay one egg."

"Well, she says that she has three."

"The dragoness's curse," Jack muttered. "She told me that too. Dear Lord, she's cursed?"

"We don't know yet," Eragon snapped. "All I am hoping for is that at least two of these three come out alright. She doesn't even know if they're fertilized."

"You should take her to a herpetologist. I'm sure one of those guys could tell."

"What is that?"

"They deal with snakes and lizards. I think dragons would fall under that category, even though you hate being called that."

"It's alright," Eragon sighed out. "Maybe I should. It is for her safety anyways, and the little ones inside of her. She did ask to give her a month or so. Besides, it is only October, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Saphira told me it will take a month to know if she's completely gravid, and another four weeks before she lays."

"Hey, I can't tell you how to take care of your pet…err…mate," Jack muttered with his hands tossed up in defense. "I'm just saying that it might be a good idea."

"Okay, we'll see them tomorrow. How do I get in touch with them?"

"Just look it up," Jack replied. "It can't be that hard since you're heading up in the desert. That's snake country over there."

"Well, I'm going to turn in with my mate here. Thanks for the advice and wake me up when we land." He turned to look at Saphira, gently brushing his hand against her cheek as she slept. "Make sure to wake me…not her."

"Gotcha boss."

"Hey," Eragon called silently, stopping Jack from leaving. "Is there any way I can talk with this 'secretary of defense?'"

"I thought you said you were turning in," Jack replied. Eragon shook his head and gently pushed Saphira aside, leaving her to sleep with a natural pillow in his stead. "We'll he's in the dinning area I think, over with Leroy. Head down there." Eragon thanked Jack and swiftly stood up, leaving Saphira to whimper in her sleep over the loss of his warmth.

"Excuse me?" Eragon asked, propping open the large door to look inside. Leroy and the other officer were gathered around a man dressed in a black business suit. The gentleman looked poorly aged, with white hair and wrinkles worse than those on Leroy's own face. Despite his physical appearance, Eragon could tell he was intelligent in his age.

"Ah, Eragon!" Leroy called out happily. "Step on in, son." He did so and quietly shut the door behind him. "This is the Honorable Wilson, Secretary of Defense."

"Hello," Wilson spoke up, formally extending his hand. Eragon took it and nodded his head to the rhythm of the shake. "So you're the one that will bring the dragons back together, eh? After seeing you two on the news, the whole country is in a state of shock."

"Um, is that a good thing?" Eragon innocently asked.

"Well, yes and no. You see, the last time anyone saw a dragon was in medieval times, and they were portrayed as enemies to humans. Now, you two show up and turn on our good side. I mean, you saved Valdez, took in a motherless child, and botched a robbery in the span of two days!"

"Speaking of which," Eragon found himself saying, "what's happened to the car I gained from it?"

"We've got it loaded in a transport," Wilson replied kindly. "It should come in tomorrow. As I was saying, you have found yourselves in quite a decent predicament now. Some consider you as heroes, while others think you are after them. It's the way of the world son, and there is little to do about it, since you are different and all."

"I understand," Eragon muttered. "I just came here for a better place. Where I come from, we couldn't start a life of our own thanks to military…um…complications?"

"Ah, a military man, I see?"

"Yeah," Eragon said with a small sense of pride. "I am a Dragon Rider, Guardian of the Varden in Alageasia, and Saphira is my dragon."

"Hold on, son," Leroy suddenly interrupted. "You're both dragons…?"

"Yes, but I was a full blooded human beforehand. A close ally did this to us as a last ditch effort to save the dragon race. Since I've loved Saphira from the time she hatched, we were destined for it."

"Um…makes sense, I guess." Wilson took a seat and grabbed a glass of water from the table. "So, my friend, what are your plans here?"

"I want to start a family," Eragon replied quickly. "It's been Saphira's dream to become a mother, and it's my job as her mate to provide her with younglings."

"A father figure, I take it?"

"Yup," Eragon replied, as he wrapped his hands around a glass Leroy slid towards him. "I promised her a family, and I have to keep my vow."

"You're a good man, Eragon," Leroy barged in. "Much better than the bastards around here in this country. They either eject once the Pregnancy bomb is dropped or use a condom to avoid it altogether."

"What?"

"You didn't know of that?" Leroy asked. "We have birth control methods, now. No one wants to start a family anymore, so they just keep it at a 'feel good' fling. Pretty sad, actually."

"I suppose if it's for the right occasion," Eragon replied in thought. "So, what should we expect once we arrive at the house?"

"Well, it's going to be pretty cold right now there. You have neighbors down the way and a few stores down the hill a bit too. You should like it."

"Well, since it's free, do I have any other choice?" All three men laughed at his gesture. "I noticed a lot of dry land around it too. Where I come from, floods happen quite frequently. What are the chances here?"

"Eh, don't worry about it," Leroy explained. "Sure it's dry, but it's also pretty flat in quite a few places. If anything, you'll just have a small puddle in your backyard after a rainy day."

"I suppose so," Eragon replied. "I'm just looking after my future kids."

"Expected," Wilson sighed. Suddenly, the room jolted upwards as the plane forced its way through a pocket of turbulence. "Great. Put away the glasses!"

"Wow," Eragon muttered, reaching out to hold on to something as the plane continued to bounce. "Its not this bad when I fly with Saphira."

"She isn't a 25,000 pound bird!" Leroy called out jokingly over the clanging of dishes. "Just go take a seat next to your girl, Eragon. We just have a few more hours anyways."

"Great talking with you." Wilson called out. He suddenly burst into laughter as he watched Leroy stumble about with a wine bottle, trying desperately to find a safe place for it.

"Likewise."

"Hmm?" Saphira's eyes shot open as her body jolted with the jet. "Eragon?" He was nowhere. She shifted her eyes about to see Jack sleeping in his easy chair with a magazine over his head, but there was no sign of her mate. She shook her head and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Eragon!"

"I'm right here," he called out from behind the door. She watched as he pushed it open. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't after you left," she replied quickly. "It was more of a snooze." Eragon smiled and took his seat next to her.

"Okay then," he said softly. "Your pillow's back."


	33. Neighborly Dispute

**Anyone whose ever got a housewarming gift from new neighbors will understand the ending. Hope you find it as funny as I did writing it, and I really hope I kept Eragon in character too. WARNING: EXPECT FOUL LANGUAGE! **

Chapter 33: Neighborly Dispute

Eragon's eyes shot open as the jet touched down on the runway. He turned his head to see that his Saphira was sleeping soundly against his shoulder, unmoved.

"We're here," Jack muttered from across the cabin. "Some troops are going to come in to escort you guys out. You want to wake her?" He placed his hand on her brow and sighed as she smiled in her sleep.

"Naw," Eragon replied. "I'll take her out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Eragon slowly pushed her head aside to rest it on the headrest of the sofa as he reached down on her lap to undo her seatbelt. She groaned subtly, but fell silent again over time.

"You're good," Jack said with a laugh. "My girl would have slapped me by now."

"That's the beauty of knowing your mate, dude," Eragon replied with a smirk. She sighed as Eragon gently pressed her head against his shoulder once more. "She took care of me like this when she was just a dragon."

"How'd she do that?"

"You'd be surprised," Eragon replied with a soft laugh. "One time I fell asleep against her stomach and woke up on my saddle across her back. She lifted me up and never woke me once."

"That's incredible." Jack undid his belt and placed his arms at the sides of his chair. "Can you carry her out without waking her?"

"If she can," Eragon responded, "then why can't I?"

"True." The engines winded down and the sound of boots clicking on the floor filled the compartment. "Alright, here we go." The door flung open as four servicemen dressed in marine black and red stood elegantly at the entrance holding their M-16 A2 assault rifles at port arms.

"Welcome to Edwards Air Force Base," the taller marine spoke proudly but quietly after seeing Saphira asleep against Eragon's shoulder. "If you would stand up, we will escort you off." Eragon nodded his head and positioned one hand behind Saphira's back while placing the other behind her knees. In one motion, he swiftly lifted up to carry her bridal style and cradle her against his chest. Still asleep, Saphira slowly reached her arms out and grabbed Eragon's neck to latch onto it. Jack shook his head at the feat he just watched, unsure of how someone could have so much trust in the other. It was as if she was most comfortable in his arms than on the couch itself. A smile crossed Eragon's face as he slowly adjusted his grip on his mate.

"Ready?" The marine asked. Eragon bobbed his head. "Okay, follow us."

After spending so long in the air, standing was a painful task. Eragon's knees buckled every now and again, and he almost lost his grip on Saphira, but he held strong and fought through it. The stairs off to the tarmac were the most painful moments, but he endured them. It was cold outside; smoke billowed out of his mouth as he breathed and he watched as it whisked up into nothingness above him. He used his hand that was supporting her back to quickly toss up Saphira's hood in an attempt to keep her warm before taking another step towards the pavement. Wilson and the other officers met him at the end of the steps and led him to another limo that was awaiting their arrival. This one was slightly larger, and white instead of the charcoal black one they were in last time. Leroy opened the door while Eragon cautiously slid his mate inside and laid her onto one of the empty booths on the side.

"You're home is just up the way a bit," the driver told Eragon. "It's about twenty or so minutes away."

"What do we need to do now?" Eragon asked.

"Look, we will call you in for those tests tomorrow afternoon. Now, just get your lady home and take the day to get used to it. You have a lot of exploring room out there and some neighbors about a quarter mile away."

"Why so far?"

"The last person that owned this home hated people…kind of ironic for him to have been a governor, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Just get used to it, sir. You have beds waiting and a T.V in the living room. I don't know if the guys put food in the fridge or not, but that shouldn't be much of a problem, right? All you have to do is just make a store run."

"We have no money," Eragon explained. "Well, not enough, anyways. We got exactly six hundred and fifty dollars available."

"Ah," the driver replied. "There is a gift waiting for you, compliments of the president himself. You'll see it when you step in. Let's just say your cash problem should be less important for a while. Enjoy the gift of credit cards…but it's at the taxpayer's expense."

"That doesn't sound fair," Eragon replied. "I would be pissed off if my cash went to someone else."

"Hey, as far as they're concerned, this is a shot to rebuild an extinct species. They'll bitch for a bit, but it will pass like a kidney stone."

"You are all awesome," Eragon exclaimed nervously, hoping he chose the correct words for the occasion.

"It won't take us too long," the driver called out. "Any stops? The store is right across the way."

"I don't think we'll need to hit the store anyway," said Eragon. "We're in the desert right? If I remember right, jackrabbits love the cold so it shouldn't be too hard to hunt them down."

"We can't give you a gun…?"

"I won't need one," Eragon replied with a grin. "Claws work better anyways."

"Well, if you don't have any luck, you could just run down the road a bit to the Stater Brothers…wait, you can't drive, huh?"  
"Afraid not."

"Damn."

"I'll figure something out. In the meantime, do you think that you can get me some things to learn how to drive?"

"Yeah, it'd be no problem."

"Cool." He placed his hand on Saphira's leg while Leroy and Wilson began pouring the liquor.

"Chenney couldn't handle it," Wilson muttered, sending a glass Eragon's way. "A few shots wouldn't hurt." He looked down at Saphira and shook his head.

"I should be sober when I take her in," he replied kindly. "I don't want to stagger and end up dropping her."

"Though it would be pretty funny," the passenger suddenly shot out. "Just one. Consider it a celebration." He reluctantly took his shot glass and sniffed the hard liquor. "It's Kentucky Bourbon. Pretty strong stuff, too." Leroy and Wilson brought their glasses up and touched them against Eragon's.

"To the dragon race," Eragon toasted, as he clicked his glass against his new friends' ones. "To new friends, new adventures, and new lives."

"I'll drink to that!" All three tossed their heads back and swallowed the hard liquid, letting out a satisfied "Ah" after setting their drinks down. Wilson began filling them once again while Eragon focused his attention back to his sleeping lover.

"Just a few more minutes," the driver called out. "You'll be home soon."

"Can't wait."

After a few turns here and there, the limo pulled up into a concrete driveway and followed it up the desert hilltop and to the large home at its end. Every direction Eragon looked was surrounded by brown desert except for the front yard, completely covered in fresh green grass.

"This is it?" he asked. Everyone inside nodded their heads.

"Valdez pulled a few strings with the IRS, and hooked you up a bit. Sweet deal, eh?"

"Of course." The passenger stepped out and opened the side door to allow Eragon to get outside and see his turf. It was breath taking to see all the property and know all of it, every acre, was his. The passenger tossed him a small set of keys and nodded his head.

"Take her in," he told Eragon. "We've got the home number and we'll give you a call when we're ready." Eragon reached back inside and cradled Saphira once again.

"We can't thank you enough," Eragon told all inside. "You are true friends." They waved goodbye as the passenger slammed the door shut. "Well well, this certainly is nice." He approached the large door to his new home and fumbled around for the key with his right hand while holding Saphira firmly with the other. He never knew that he was this strong, but he was glad he was able to. After finding the correct key, he placed it inside the lock and turned it, opening the door and revealing their new lives.

It was beautiful. Solid hardwood lined the floor and the walls were painted a pristine white to accent it. Leather sofas sat arranged perfectly in the living room around a large flat screen television that hung over the fireplace. Eragon sighed as he took in every room. The kitchen was even more extravagant with granite countertops and a stainless steel fridge and stove. It was paradise. He turned and headed upstairs in search for the bedroom and found it soon after. The entire room was decorated in different shades of red, except for the flooring. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room right next to the window. It was not quite big enough to support two dragons on it, one, though, was a possibility. Eragon sighed and gently sat Saphira down on the mattress, making sure her head rested comfortably on one of the many pillows that lined the headrest.

"Sleep tight," he whispered in her ear, causing a smile to creep across her face as she slept. "I'm going to fetch dinner." He stepped back and admired her sleeping on the new bed before stripping down to shift forms. There was certainly enough space for a dragon inside if it kept its wings folded at its sides, so Eragon held no worry. He morphed and padded over to Saphira once again, gently placing his nose against the side of her head as if kissing her goodbye. With that done, Eragon quietly exited the room and headed downstairs and into the desert.

- - - - - - -

_Okay, this can't be too hard, _Eragon muttered as he flew above the desert. _I've seen her do this a million times. _He scanned the red sandy soil far below him and watched for any movement. Nothing. _Come on! _He sneered. _Jackrabbits love coming out in the evening. Where are you? _As if to answer his question, a small grey bunny hopped out from some brush to catch a quick nibble from a nearby shrub. _Ha, I knew it. _He tucked his wings in and dove for the kill, claws outstretched and ready for the taste of blood. His mouth began to water with anticipation of the meat between his teeth while the prey became even closer. Seconds passed and Eragon was right about to close his claws when…bang. He found himself flipping head-over-tail on the warm sand with terrible pain emitting from his chest. _Damn it! _Eragon swore as he rolled. He recognized the feeling and tossed his limbs out to stop his acrobatic flips. Sure enough, a bullet lay lodged between the scales.

"What in the Hell?" a voice called out from a distance. "Jean, did you see that?"

"Yeah," a female replied. "I've never seen a bird like that before. Did you get it?"

_It? _Eragon asked. He groaned and staggered up to his feet, letting out annoyed growls as he held his balance.

"It went down pretty hard," the male responded. "Let's find it!" Footsteps could be heard as Eragon scrambled through ideas to convince these people that he was not to be seen as a threat. Nothing.

"There's the impact crater," the female, Jean pointed out. "Wow, it hit pretty good."

"Yeah," The man replied. "Caused me to miss my shot though. You can forget about Rabbit Stew tonight, honey. That thing's probably halfway to Mexico by now."

"Shoot." Eragon saw them. They were dressed in desert camouflage just like the military men he met earlier, but there was a difference; these uniforms were not marked by any ranks or medals.

_Hunters. _Eragon thought with a smirk. His eyes linked with the man's and Eragon gasped as he lifted the rifle up for another shot…towards him. _Wait! _Eragon exclaimed inside his mind. The man shuttered and dropped his rifle, causing it to discharge upon hitting the ground, nearly grazing Eragon's front leg and zipping off towards the desert landscape.

"What the?" Jean asked, facing the man. "Anthony, what the Hell happened? Shoot it!"

"I can't," he replied fearfully. "It…talks." Eragon stood proudly and bobbed his head towards the woman.

"What are you?" Jean asked nervously. Eragon spread his wings and looked at him.

_I, _he replied smartly, _am a waredragon. _

"Come again?"

_I am a dragon…and a human. I can do one or the other. _

"That's some demon shit," Anthony muttered, reaching for his rifle once more. "First, you're talking to us, and now you're telling us you're a human?"

_Yes. _

"Impossible," Anthony roared. "I…I can't believe it."

_Well, neither could I, at first. Do you think I was born this way?_

"Who the fuck cares?" Anthony raised his rifle to his eye and lined his sights to Eragon's neck, unaware of the already protruding bullet lodged in the dragon's chest. "Something like you should be put down!"

_Pull that trigger and you're going to have a lot of problems, dude, _Eragon warned. _I want no trouble from anyone. I'm just here hunting for my mate. _

"Were we on that menu?" Anthony asked. Eragon shook his head.

_Nope, _he replied with a laugh. _Humans are too rough on the teeth and they are always unflavored. _

"So…you…(gulp)…ate one before?" Jean questioned him.

_No, but it really works to break the ice, don't you think? _

"You're crazy," Anthony shouted. "Jean, step back and let me take it out."

_I'm a him, if you haven't noticed. _

"Not going to matter." His trigger finger began to squeeze until the lever was against the gun. Click. Nothing. "Damn!" Eragon turned his head back towards the mountains and snickered.

_Um, I think your last round just flew off in the desert. Eh, probably bounced off of some worthless lizard, right? _

"Stay right here!" Anthony grumbled as he tossed his rifle up to inspect it. "I'm going to reload." Eragon faced the female and showed his teeth kindly.

_Is he always this…arrogant? _Eragon asked Jean with a slight chuckle._ Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a hungry dragoness at home waiting for me to fill her up. _

"There are more of you?" Anthony growled.

_I suppose that you missed the first time I said 'mate?' _He fluttered his wings and looked over to Jean. _I guess you must be my neighbors, right? _

"Huh?"

_We just moved in today, _Eragon explained. _Our home's not far from here_

"Don't be expecting any fucking jello," Anthony swore, stuffing in another bullet and cocking his weapon. "This is all you should…?"

_Got to go! _Eragon leapt into the sky and beat his wings frantically, looking back to glare at the man with the rifle. _What a jackass. _

**I realized that not everyone would be so easy with this dragon thing (thanks to Fallen Dragonfly for the pointer), so I flipped some things. Also thinking about bringing in a popular character in this rating, but I don't know…eh, vote for it on my poll.**

**PEACE! **


	34. You're in for It

**Language again is the issue, but Anthony is about to really learn his lesson, twofold. Enjoy**

Chapter 34: You're In For It!

Saphira shot her eyes open as the sound of a gun echoed through the desert outside, followed by dull pain in her chest.

_Oh no, _she muttered, sliding over to place her feet on the hardwood floor. _How did I get here? Where's Eragon? _She took off her clothes and shifted to dragon form. _I better take a look around. _Softly she clicked through the top floor of the home, carefully examining every room and space. _Eragon? _She'd call. Nothing. Suddenly, a second shot sprang out, sending a shutter across her body. _We'll, I am not dead, so Eragon can't be…I hope. _She continued to explore her home, working diligently from one room to the next in hopes of finding her mate in the home, but it was obvious he was elsewhere. Her breathing elevated as she began to worry. _Where are you? _She called out mentally towards him.

_Stay inside! _Saphira was drawn aback by his harsh outburst, but she literally jumped when the front door flung open one floor below.

_Is that you? _A loud, angry roar answered her question.

_So he wants to challenge me? _Eragon sneered inside her mind. _You want to kill my family?? Good luck asshole. _She cautiously padded down the stairs, crouching low as if every step would cause Eragon to turn around and yell at her. As she reached her final steps, she noticed her mate lying on his paws in front of the door with his teeth barred and his claws scratching at the floor with rage. _I'm waiting right here!_ She carefully padded forward, clicking her claws against the hardwood subtly as she approached.

_Eragon, _she asked, _what's going on? I've never seen you this…angry before. _He growled and fluttered his wings, sending a terrible ruffle throughout the household; it was obvious that he was pissed.

_I met our neighbors. _His reply was cold and filled with hatred, a pure warning sign to Saphira. _Bunch of royal pricks, too._ She sunk to her paws beside him but Eragon forcefully pushed her away. _Get back to bed, _he ordered sternly.

_What? _

_Saphira, they tried to kill me. _He lifted his head to let out another agrevating roar. _What's worse, they may come here after you. _He stood to his feet and turned to show Saphira the bullet lodged in the scales of his chest. _It would have taken just one more shot and I would have been done. I was lucky. _

_No, I was._

_Not yet, _Eragon muttered, shaking his head and flopping back down in front of the door. _Not until I go over there and take back my honor as your mate. He had no right to tell me I needed to be put down. Do I look like a damned dog? _Saphira, despite her nerves, let out a chuckle.

_Nope, _she replied. _I'd say you're more of a dragon. _

_I have to go back over there…?_

_And have them shoot you again? _Saphira asked. _No._

_No?_

_Let me rephrase that. Hell no. _

_If I don't do something, then they can come here to us. I did not fly here from Alageasia just to be killed in my sleep. Usually you are the presistant one, but today is the time where I say what goes. You stay right here and don't move. I am going back and showing that asshole proper respect…but I am not going to do it as a dragon. _

_You'll have no defenses, _Saphira pleaded. _Eragon, you're thinking like an ass…?_

_I am an ass, Saphira! _Eragon shouted. Saphira understood that he was not upset at her, but it still hurt seeing him angry and ready to kill. _That man there is the asshole. It takes an ass to destroy an asshole's pride so, God damn it, I'm the ass to do it! _She sighed and took a step outside the door, ignoring his angry growls.

_Well, two asses are better than one. _Eragon cocked his head and rushed up to stop her from taking one more step.

_Oh no you don't! _

_Yes I do. _Eragon roared at her and stomped his foot down on the concrete driveway.

_Saphira, he could kill you…?_

_He could kill you as well, _she shot back, still keeping her cool.

_That's not the point. _

_Then what is it? _She circled around him, glaring at his golden eyes with her sapphire ones. _Oh I get it, you don't want your mate getting hurt? Well, I am a big girl and I can help you, too. If you are going, so am I. End of discussion. _

_Fine. _

- - - - - - - - -

"Can you believe that thing, Jean?"

"Yeah," Jean replied. "Anthony, they are our neighbors."

"It's not normal for a critter like that to speak."

"So, it's not normal for your ass to speak after dinner, but no one complains about that." Anthony lowered his head in shame and polished the barrel of his rifle with a cotton cloth. "I am sure that we should not have done that…?"

"What if it ate you?"

"He wouldn't have," Jean replied. "Remember, he was foolin'."

"Well, I dunno."

"He said he was not far from here, maybe you should go apologize?"

"Never." Suddenly, a knock echoed inside from the other part of the door. "It had better not be that blasted thing." As he opened the door, the end of his nose smashed against the knuckles of Eragon's closed fist.

"You want to threaten me and my family?" Eragon asked as Anthony lay on the ground in pain. "I don't take threats very well." Anthony stumbled to his feet and attempted to throw a punch, but Eragon ducked outside and missed the blow. "I tried to be the neighbor who was nice; considerate. I tried to be patient, but you wouldn't give up. If I was an asshole like you, you're butt would be six feet in a hole by now!"

"Is that a threat boy?" Anthony's nose was bloody, but not broken.

"It's a damn promise. Stay the Hell away from me and my family or I will hunt you like that rabbit I went after, but you won't be so lucky." He cracked his knuckles and reached his hand to stabilize his opponent. "Now, I am also a man of my word." Anthony muttered a swear and wiped the blood from his face. "If you are willing to start over and treat us with some more respect, then my mate and I will forget this even happened and we'll be back on good terms. If you don't, then things will get pretty ugly."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh it isn't what I'll do." Eragon whistled as Saphira stepped into view a small distance away. "It's what she can do. Do you know a trained dragoness can toss out more fire than a male can? The longest she's gone was thirty complete minutes. By that time, there would be too many ashes to even cremate you properly." He suddenly laughed and waved Saphira away, watching her dash off into the sky. "Thankfully, I am too nice of a guy to let her do that."

"So what will you do?"

"Depends if you wish to threaten my family again. I'm turning my back and walking away. If I see you aiming a weapon at me, my mate, or my future hatchlings, I will take it and stuff it so far up your ass, you'll be coughing out the rust from the outside of the barrel, is that clear?"

"Get the fuck off of my property!"

"Temper temper," Eragon muttered, cracking his knuckles as if lining them up for another trip to Anthony's skull. "Remember my words, prick, or I'll make you eat them later on." With that said, Eragon turned on his heel and walked off only to be scooped up by Saphira a few feet away.

_Do you have you're honor, now? _Saphira asked smugly, trying to push him up to the spot on her back.

"Oh yeah," he replied with a smile. "That dumbass will think twice before threatening to kill us."

_It went well._

"Oh, very."

- - - - - - - - -

Anthony yelled a curse as Jean placed a cold rag over his bloody nose.

"Damn mother fu…be careful!" Another knock came at the door and Anthony cautiously walked towards it. As he opened the door, another fist flew into his face. He caught a glimpse of an odd figure dressed in some strange cloak before blacking out on the floor.

"That was for my brother."

**You voted for it, you got it. 9 voted: 3 against, 6 for. So, Ladies and Gents, guess who's back. **

**PEACE! **


	35. Pardon the Intrusion

**First thing's first: This is a fair warning, but there is an 'accidental' HumanxDragon thing that happens here. If you read it, you should catch the humor in it.**

Chapter 35: Pardon the Intrusion

Saphira touched down elegantly beside the large pool in their backyard while Eragon hopped off, holding two dead jackrabbits in his hands.

_Hungry? _Eragon asked, holding them up. She happily bobbed her head and watched Eragon gently set the two rabbits on a concrete patio table.

_You don't even have to cook it for me, Eragon._

"You sure?" She bobbed her head once again. "There are some good seasonings inside. I could make this stuff even better."

_Do as you wish, _she replied with a toothy grin. _My rider always knows what's best, anyways. _He smiled and walked over to place his hand on her large shoulder. _That was a brave thing you did for us today, Eragon. _

"It was nothing," he responded. "That bastard shouldn't have tried to kill me earlier. If he just would have said something along the lines of 'hey,' we would have been better off."

_I liked seeing you like that. _She lowered her head and shook it. _Sorry. _He looked up at her and furrowed his eyebrows, struggling to read her actions out before asking.

"What have I told you?"

_Don't hide them, _she replied with a sigh. _Sorry, force of habit I suppose. _

"Well, look me dead in the eye and tell me." She sighed again and lifted her head, placing her snout against Eragon's nose.

_I liked seeing you as my protector for once. _

"Was that so hard?" She snorted and cocked her head.

_What do you think? _She kneaded the concrete walkway she was standing on with her claws while Eragon nuzzled against her.

"Well, I needed to do it. What type of a father would I be if I just ran with my tail between my legs?"

_Not a good one, _Saphira commented smugly. _That's why I was so impressed…? _She trailed off.

"What now?"

_It was actually very romantic, Eragon. _He smiled when he realized she stared straight at him while saying it. _It made me want you, again. _He walked over to the meat and placed them on top of a propane gas grill, resting just behind and to the right of the pool.

"I have that type of effect, eh?"

_A little bit. _She padded over to watch him while dancing around thoughts of her own. _Eragon?_

"Hmm?" She batted her eyelids a few times in silence while he stared back at her. "What's up?"

_If we didn't have all of this, would we still be…like this? _Taken aback by the question, Eragon cocked his head at her.

"What are you saying?"

_If we were living off of the land, just like in Alageasia, would we still love each other like we do now? Or would things be different? _

"What type of question is that?" Eragon laughed out. He examined the grill and quickly hopped up to look at her again. "You should already know that answer, Saphira. I've told you almost two dozen times already." She sighed and bobbed her head. "Is something bothering you?"

_No, _she quickly replied. _I know that we would still feel the same, but how would our lives be? That was the question I was trying to ask. _

"Eh, there's no need to even worry about that." Eragon got on his knees and began reading the instructions on the grill out loud. "Okay, turn lever clockwise….err…Saphira?"

_I have no idea. _

"Great," he muttered sarcastically. "I suppose I have to just figure this out, hmm?"

_We could ask the neighbors…wait. They're not going to be any help. _

"Don't worry," Eragon replied. "Just don't throw out any fire around this thing. It says here it's flammable."

_Flamma-what? _

"Well, it has something to do with heat. It's got a picture of fire right beside it."

_Well, I do want the rabbit to cook instead of my mate, but if you don't hurry up, I may be forced to pick option two. _She began humming to herself as she padded over towards the swimming pool. The water seemed so cool and refreshing to her so she lowered her head to take a brief sip. _Yuck! _She popped her head up and madly began flicking her tongue in and out of her jaw. _Eragon, someone has poisoned our water! It tastes…foul! _

"Well, that is for swimming, Saphira. Not drinking." She whimpered and began scraping her tongue against the scales of her body to lose the horrid taste.

"Hold on, I'll get you some fresh water." He walked behind her in an attempt to pass, but Saphira was devising a plan all the while. Suddenly, her tail swept up from underneath him and hoisted him up and into the pool, sending him in with a large splash.

_Stupid boy, _she muttered amusingly. _You make things far too easy._ As he sputtered about underwater, Saphira remained topside laying on her paws and chuckling at how easily she was able to toss him in. Seconds passed and Eragon still did not emerge.

_He's playing tricks, _she assured herself. _Eragon's a great swimmer. _She suddenly gasped. _What if I made him hit his head? He could be unconscious! _Saphira let out a roar and dove into the pool, tossing a tidal wave of water all over the backyard furniture. She reached out with her claws and grabbed him to hoist him up; he felt lifeless. _Oh no! No, no, no! _She flung her wings open and leapt out of the water with him in her arms. _Oh God. Eragon, I'm sorry. _Carefully, she set her rider down on the concrete and sat down at the pool's edge watching worriedly while he lay there motionless. She sniffed about for any wounds but found none. _Eragon? _Suddenly, Eragon kicked himself upward and flung himself towards Saphira. She reared up on her hind legs in defense while Eragon placed a perfect tackle on her to drag her back into the pool. They stayed underwater together, just staring at each other as they floated before rising up to the surface.

"You can't trick the best," Eragon told Saphira after they surfaced. "I read you're stunt like a book."

_What? _She sputtered. _You knew? _

"Okay, maybe I didn't. Still, I think I covered it pretty well."

_You almost killed me, _Saphira hissed. _I thought you were hurt. _

"A little trick I learned from Trianna," Eragon explained. "There's a certain spell that can slow your breathing to where you look dead." He smiled. "Thank her."

_You little lizard! _Saphira let out a growl and dove towards Eragon in a mighty crash of water, submerging Eragon and pinning him underneath her with her forearms. He fidgeted a few times but stopped as he looked into her sapphire eyes. No matter how upset she was towards him, the look of love never faded. He smiled underneath the water and placed his hands on her large scaled chest, admiring her shear power and beauty combined into one perfect being. Bubbles began to climb up from her nostrils as she let out a small burst of air.

_I can hold my breath a lot longer than you can, little one, _Saphira taunted.

_But if I die, so do you. _

_Good point. _She used her wings to flap back, releasing Eragon from her grasp underwater. Eragon swam up quickly and gasped in fresh oxygen while Saphira waded effortlessly beside him.

"This water is cold," Eragon muttered. She bobbed her head and sniffed. "You just had to toss me in, didn't you?"

_Couldn't resist,_ she replied smugly. Eragon watched as she elegantly leapt out of the pool and onto the edge, shaking off the beads of water as if she were a drenched canine. He climbed up after her and shook his head.

"Well, you do have to pay for that one."

_Well, that was your fault. You should know better than to tempt a playful dragoness. _

"How was I tempting?"

_Hmm, _she replied in thought. _You walked over my tail, paid no attention to the water beside you, and completely ignored me standing there as well. If you ask me, it would have been a crime not to do it. _Eragon smiled and shook his head again.

"Well, I suppose it would be a crime for me to pass this up."

_Pass what up? _Eragon smiled wider and crept up to her. _Oh no, Eragon. Don't you do it! _

"Do what?" he asked evily.

_Oh you know, _she shot back. _Come on, sweetheart. You know I'm…?_ Before she had the chance to finish, Eragon pounced and pressed his fingers deep into the scales of her underbelly, dancing them about on each scale. _TICKILISH!_ She bellowed and rolled over, kicking her stomach helplessly with her hind legs as Eragon continued his assault. _Eragon! _She hollered. _Stop, that tickles!_

"Well I didn't get my say-so," Eragon commented, avoiding her claws as she helplessly raked at the air around him. Eragon ignored them and slid his fingers lower down her stomach, forcing her to thrash frantically around in a futile attempt of evasion. It was useless.

_Eragon! _

"Not so fair now, is it?" Her tail began twisting back and forth faster than a pendelum and her breathing quickened.

_No. Eragon!_

"No use begging to get out of this!" She gasped and bucked upwards, tossing Eragon's fingers right into her point of entry. "Oh shit." He stopped and looked down to see that he had completely lost track of where his hands were. Now, all five of the fingers on his right hand lay plunged inside of her love tunnel.

_That's what I was trying to tell you, _she panted. _You weren't tickling my stomach. _Eragon's face flushed as he left his hand still, knowing that the slightest movement would affect her somehow.

"Saphira, I honestly didn't mean to go that far." He painstakingly withdrew his hand out, but a growl from Saphira's throat stopped him.

_When exactly did I mention 'stop'?_ She purred softly closed her eyes, slowing her breathing.

"Saphira?"

_Hmm? _

"Want to go inside?" She shot her eyes open and showed her teeth.

_I thought you'd never ask. _Eragon shook his hand free and smiled as Saphira staggered up to her feet. _I love you, Eragon. _

"And I love you," Eragon shot back quickly. He took a brief look around and placed his hand on her side. "Come on, darling."

"You weren't petting that spot before," a random yet familiar voice called out from a short distance away. Eragon and Saphira both gasped as they turned to face the voice.

"M…m...Murtagh?" Eragon asked nervously.

"Yes, brother," it called back. Eragon watched as a cloaked figure stepped out from behind a barrage of Yucca plants that lined his unfenced backyard. "I knew you and her had a big bond, but I never would have expected that from either of you."

_What's he doing here? _Saphira asked, aggetated by the fact that her mating time had been cut extremely short. _Oh no. That means Thorn is close by. _

"What I do with my dragon is my own business, Murtagh," Eragon defended her. "Now for you, how the Hell did you get here, and why the Hell did you have to find us?"

"You're starting to sound just like these so called 'Americans.'"

_That's our plan, _Saphira scorned.

"No matter," Murtagh replied. He sighed and began walking toward the two. "I've been here before you have. How you've managed to gain so much popularity is beyond me."  
_Did it ever occur to you that we wanted it? _Saphira asked. He nodded his head.

"Well, me and Thorn do not. After Galbatorix fell to your rider's blade, we took off in search of a new life. We traveled through the mountain ranges by day and flew over the countryside during the night. It took us a few months, but we decided to reside here."

"Okay," Eragon growled. "So, why did you have to find us?"

"I've actually been watching you, Eragon." Eragon and Saphira looked at each other in surprise, wondering how long exactly he had been spying. "I first saw you flying over to that hunter down the way and decided to follow along. I evesdropped and heard a few things that disturbed Thorn and me. What is this about your family?"

_None of your business, betrayer, _Saphira harshly snapped out.

"Well," he insisted. "It had better be, since I went to finish your job. That man was unconscious when I left his doorstep."

"What?" Eragon asked. "Why?"

"You may hate me, but if I am your blood brother, then your family is that of my own. If he threatened your family, then I was also threatened. That is why I wish to know. Is Arya your wife, or was it Trianna?"

_Wow, he certainly has fallen behind on the times, hasn't he? _Eragon turned to Saphira and winked.

_Let's not tell him about our…abilities yet. _

_Agreed. _Eragon looked back to Murtagh and gave a smile.

"None," he replied. "Saphira is my only family."

_Aw, _she couldn't help but sigh.

"So I could tell by that last thing you two did." He shook his head and looked back to the desert. "Thorn would like to see her, but I know how he'd feel after hearing about this. He will more than likely see her as a traitor…?"

_I still see him as a traitor too, _she shot back. _It seems there is one, perhaps the only thing we have in common. _

"Calm your dragon's tongue," Murtagh muttered. Eragon smiled and shook his head.

"I can't tell her not to say what's on my mind, as well."

"You can't realize that the choice was not my own?"

"You said yes to him…no one forced you to say that to him except your own conscience."

"He could have killed me."

_An honorable death is more admirable than a traitor's oath. Perhaps you should have thought of that? _

"You don't understand," Murtagh fought to change their views. "Eragon, do you remember how you felt when you saw Saphira hatch?"

"Oh yeah, I'll never forget it."

"When Thorn hatched for me, Galbatorix grabbed him by his head and pulled him up in front of me. I heard him yelp with every squeeze he gave. I fought to not give in, but he said that if I denied him one more time, he'd crush Thorn's skull in front of my eyes and take me off to be executed that evening. I couldn't watch him suffer, so I took the oath." His eyes began watering up at the after thought. "Please, would you have not done the same for your Saphira?" The blue dragoness turned her head innocently to face her rider as she waited for the answer.

_If we were like that and you would have let me die, I would have been proud to be your dragon to see you hold your honor to your death, even if I would have just been a hatchling. _Eragon sighed and placed his hand on her side.

"I couldn't have done it," he muttered. Saphira nodded her head and snorted.

_I don't know why, but I'm even prouder of that answer._

"Saphira is everything to me and I couldn't watch her die."

"So you now see why?" Murtagh asked.

"I would have asked for myself to be killed first, so neither one of us would have had to suffer." Saphira whimpered and placed her brow against his shoulder.

_Thank God it never came to that. _

"I never could have done it either, Eragon. I was helpless, and too foolish to die for it, too." Eragon looked out towards the desert and blindly reached his hand out to place it on Saphira's head beside him.

"So where is your dragon, then?"

_Watching, _a male voice boomed calmly inside of his and Saphira's heads. _It seems you have a nice dwelling place, Rider. _

_Thanks, _Eragon replied. _What the Hell? You might as well should come down too. It's already becoming a family reunion down here anyways. _

_Very well. _Murtagh wiped some sweat off of his brow and walked over to a nearby lawn chair, taking a seat on it as Eragon and Saphira watched annoyingly.

_Make him leave! _Saphira grumbled to Eragon. _He is no relative of yours or mine! _

_But he did make sense, though, _Eragon countered. _Perhaps we have been a little too hard on him…?_

_He stabbed both of us in the back, Eragon!_

_It takes a real man to forgive his brother, _Eragon shot back. _What man would I be if I refused him? _

_You are no man, Eragon! You're a dragon._

_I'm both. _He sighed and turned to look at her. _If I can forgive him, can't you?_

_Oh…fine! _He took a glance upward to see a large red dot growing larger with every passing second; it was Thorn.

_If you want, I'll let you hold some grudges against Thorn._

_I'd like that. _

"So, Murtagh, what's on your to-do list while you're here?"

"What's yours?" Saphira growled and nudged Eragon's arm.

"Well, I'm here to start a family."

"Kind of hard to do that without a girl, don't you think? Unless you're planning on some scheme with that dragoness beside you." Saphira barred her teeth and lunged her front feet forward in a menacing stance.

"Now it is my turn to tell you to hold your tongue," Eragon hissed. "Better yet, just shut up."

"Well, brother, I came here to give you a bargain."

"Oh?" Eragon asked. Saphira cocked her head slightly and withdrew her forearms back to their normal stance. "What would this 'bargain' be?" Murtagh got up from the lawn chair and walked over to Eragon, despite Saphira's threatening hisses.

"Well," he began. "How would you like to help rebuild the dragon race?"

_Oh we've already started, _Saphira said to Eragon, making sure Murtagh heard no word of it. _Eragon, I think I know where he is going, and it probably has to do with his large red lizard._ As if on cue, Thorn flew overhead and tossed his wings back to hover above them. He kicked out his feet and dropped to land directly beside Saphira.

_Well hello, _Thorn said politely. _You look as lovely as the day we first met. _

_Fought, _Saphira corrected him. _I don't even know you're personality…wait, I bet I can guess. _She barred her teeth at him and crouched forward as if ready to lunge for the first strike. _Cocky. _She took a step forward, forcing the male to take a cautious step back. _Cowardly. A _larger step; the red dragon faltered back further. _And easily intimidated. _Thorn stumbled backwards and almost fell into the pool, but a quick sidestep avoided a wet bath for him. _If you think for one second that I will just turn around and mate with you, then you must have hatched with rocks inside of your skull instead of a brain. _

"Well," Eragon said to Murtagh with a chuckle as he watched Thorn hide his face in shame. "I think Saphira caught on to your little 'bargain.' Sounds to me like it's no sell."

"What?" Murtagh growled and shook his head. "Saphira, you may be as dumb as Eragon…?" She suddenly roared and turned to face him with her jaws open and ready for the attack.

_Care to run that by me again, nitwit? _She challenged. _I'll bite that head of yours clean off before you get to say one word of it. _Thorn peeked his head out of his wing and looked at her cautiously. After some moments of thought, he stepped up to her and forced her to take a small step back.

_I may not be brave when it comes to swooning females, but if you threaten my rider like that, then I will kill you. I don't care if I take the dragon race with me over it, either. _

_Finally some balls, _Saphira mocked him. _Well, I am taken anyway so get that idea of me and you out of your head. _

_Taken? _Thorn asked. _There is no other dragon around here! _Eragon smiled and nodded his head towards her.

_There's Eragon. _

**I know Murtagh seems like a total asshole, but things will come about in the end…same with Thorn. These couple chapters will be rough on them though. Fair warning.**

**PEACE! **


	36. Grounded

**This is rough…and graphic. Sorry if some OOC occurs, but this is needed. DRAMA! **

Chapter 36: Grounded

Murtagh and Thorn glared at each other in complete shock as Saphira snorted to look at her rider.

"You cannot be serious," Murtagh breathed, shaking his head. "Eragon? How can he…?"

_Why must he be a dragon to be my mate? _Saphira quickly questioned, winking an eye towards, Eragon. _He has a heart and all of its love goes to me. What more should a female ask for…? _

_A male dragon, _Thorn suddenly blurted out. _One that can keep the race alive. _

_So can Eragon, _she shot back slyly, still dancing around the true fact.

_No he can't! _Thorn roared. _How can he? _

_True, _she sighed. Eragon stepped forward and placed his hand on her side.

"Murtagh," Eragon said maturely. "After spending so long with her, I couldn't help it. No one else could come closer to me than she has already. I take care of her like a husband, and she takes care of me like my wife."

_Can she please you like one? _Thorn growled, barring his teeth towards Saphira.

"Actually…?"

"Stop your tongue!" Murtagh grumbled. He faced Saphira and pointed at her. "Saphira, you need to think about this! Thorn is available and the dragons can come back. Do you want to let such a great species fall to extinction because you like how Eragon pets you?"

_What if I did? _Saphira curved her lips back in a sadistic smile. _I wouldn't procreate with Thorn if he were the last dragon on Earth._

"He is!"

_Well then, I suppose I still won't then. _

_Traitor! _Thorn roared, raising up on his hind legs and spreading his wings out in an attempt to intimidate her.

_Your petty threats don't work on me, _Saphira snickered back. _Besides, if I recall, you were the betrayer of our race…not me. _

_I will tear out your throat for that! _Thorn opened his jaws to let out a deafening roar that pierced through the desert and resounded around the barren hillsides around it. _How could you be so selfish? _

_Do you expect me to treat love as if it could be shared? _Saphira asked. _If I do that, I am no better than a slattern, right? _She turned to face Eragon. _Would you love one of those, Eragon? _

"No way," he replied with a smile. _I just am happy with my own precious 'virgin.'_

_Well, not anymore, _she snickered back, keeping it quiet with the other two. Thorn ruffled his wings and turned to face Eragon.

_A word, if you please. _The rider shrugged and tossed his head to show for the red dragon to lead the way while Saphira stayed behind with Thorn's rider.

_Be cautious, _Saphira told Eragon. _I can see that this snake is up to something. _

_Murtagh…?_

_I was not referring to him. _She padded over to her lover and gently brushed her muzzle against his hair, roughing it up with every breath she took. _Just remember, no matter what happens, I am the one you will sleep with tonight._

_And every other night afterwards, _Eragon finished, before walking off. Murtagh watched in horror as Saphira suddenly flicked her tail out to slap it playfully against Eragon's backside.

_Try to keep the shift subtle, okay, Eragon? _

_I'll play it as long as you can too. _

_­_

- - - - - -

_How can you do this? _Thorn roared to Eragon after they were far enough away. _You have doomed the race now, you filthy vermin! _

"Thorn," Eragon growled. "Chill."

_What the Hell does that mean? _Thorn pressed his head close to Eragon's to where they were eye to eye. _No matter. Like it or not, Saphira will be my mate. What do you possibly have to offer her? _

"What do you have?" Eragon mocked. "She obviously has no interest in what you're packing down there, considering the comment she told you about…?"

_I should snap you like a twig. _Eragon smiled and crossed his arms.

"You won't," he replied. "If you do that, you lose Saphira. If you lose Saphira, then your chances for getting laid go even further down, unless you have some plans with your rider." Eragon snickered as Thorn gritted his claws against the hard rocky soil hard enough to shoot sparks up into the air.

_Damn you, rider! _

"You can hate me all you want, but I am the one that has her heart, not you."

_That will change! _Eragon watched with a satisfied smirk as Thorn turned away, purposefully attempting to strike Eragon down with his tail as he walked away but failing miserably at his task. Eragon sighed and crossed his arms angrily at the sight before him. Thorn was enraged, but he also did not understand; was it time to tell the two? Nope.

_How'd it go? _Saphira suddenly asked Eragon. He chuckled to her and began walking back.

_He wants to eat me like his last meal, _Eragon replied with a subtle laugh. _In short, he hates my guts. _

_Then that means that he also hates mine. _

_You are right though. He is planning something. _

_I told you. Don't worry. I will keep my eye on him. _Eragon rejoined by Murtagh, who still held the look of disgust on his face.

"So," Murtagh muttered. "How did this…err…come about?"

_When you sleep with your rider for as long a time as I, you'd understand. _

"No," Murtagh suddenly snapped. "I won't understand. Thorn is not only a different species, but he's a male! Do I seem to enjoy that type of sexual encounter?"

_Well, not really. _Saphira snickered and flopped down on her paws while Eragon reached out to massage her neck. _Murtagh, there are things in nature that no one understands. Why do you think a mere dog would risk his life for his owner? It is not duty like the old Riders told us. It is love. I am no pet, I can assure you of that, but if I must, I would lay my life down for him just as swiftly as he would for me. That is why I love him; he is willing to lose everything to keep me. _She looked over to Thorn. _Would you be that willing? _

_Don't be absurd, _Thorn replied kindly. _I'd go to the ends of the world and back for you._

_Would you grab a star out of the night sky for me, then? _Thorn cocked his head and ruffled his wings at the confusing question. _Could you bring me one back while it is still cold? _

_It's impossible! _Thorn roared. _That is preposterous! _

_Is it really? _Saphira winked over to Eragon and growled lovingly towards him. _Did you ever think that it was the romance between it that made it less impossible? I know it can't be done, but hearing that someone would be willing to try made me fall in love. _

"So…who told you?"

_My Eragon. _Murtagh coughed to clear his throat while Thorn stood in shock. _He told me when we took a few hours to rest during the flight over here. It was clear and he was explaining to me the things he would do…? _

_This has gone far enough! _Thorn raged. _Saphira, I have had more than enough of your foolish treachery towards the Dragon Race! Now, we shall settle this. _

"How do you intend to do that?" Eragon asked. Thorn glared at Eragon, his ruby eyes shining with anger more intense than the largest wildfire.

_Eragon, _he muttered. _I challenge you…for her. _

_What? _Saphira suddenly blurted. _You can't do that! We are no animals, Thorn. _

_Do we walk like humans? _Thorn replied angrily.

_No…?_

_Then that answers your question. _Thorn rose up on his hind legs and looked down at Saphira's rider, who still stood strong with the look of confidence and courage on his face. _This will be the task...? _Eragon placed his hands into a 'T' shape and took a small step back.

"Now you listen here," Eragon scorned. "I will not go at it with you and treat my mate like a trophy. Besides, Saphira told me that once a female had chosen her mate, they stay together for the remainder of their lives."

_There is your key reference, _Thorn argued back. _'Mate.' Have you taken her innocence? I doubt it! _

_What do you know? _Saphira suddenly jumped in amusingly. _He has. _

_WHAT! _Thorn roared. _Impossible! _

"Nothing is anymore," Eragon shot back with a chuckle while his brother stood silently, listening to the conversation.

_Still, it was pointless. Eragon, this is your last warning. Accept my challenge or I will be forced to take her from you. _Eragon balled his fists and faced his lover.

_Is this possible? _He asked her. _How can he fight for you? I mean, what about what you told me…? _

_All of what I said is true, Eragon, _Saphira assured. _However, Thorn had probably been raised to see how mere animals react during mating rituals. He must believe that he could win my heart by defeating you. If I am correct, declining a battle with another male gives up your spouse, at least in the animal world. _

_So if I don't fight…? _She lowered her head.

_He gets me. _Suddenly, she popped her head back up to face him with a toothy grin. _But he would never 'get' me like you have, sweetheart. _

_I don't want to do this, _Eragon contested. _What if I lose? Doesn't that mean I lose you too? _

_If you take this challenge, you must be a man of your word. Don't worry, even if you lose, I will never love this brute! _She padded forward and nuzzled against his cheek with her snout. _Do it, honey. No matter what happens, he can't keep me away from you, even if I have to sneak inside the house every night to sleep by your side. _She licked the side of his neck. _I told you I would never fall for another man, Eragon, and you told me the same regarding females, yes? _

_Right? _

_Why would now be the time to go back on my word? _Eragon nodded his head solemnly and turned to face Thorn.

"What is the challenge?" Thorn inclined his head to look up at the setting sun. It was going to be dark in just a few hours and Thorn knew that they did not have much time left.

_You are to fight me, rider. No weapons, no magic, just shear might verse might. First one to falter will lose. _Eragon snickered and winked towards Saphira.

"…Doesn't sound like such a fair fight," he commented. "How can I fight against a dragon four times my size?"

_Perhaps you should have thought about that before mating one?_

_Oh, _Saphira sighed out jokingly to Eragon. _That was certainly uncalled for, don't you think? _

_I've had enough of this dragon's horseshit, Saphira. _Eragon glared into the red dragon's ruby eyes and nodded his head.

"When and where?"

_Right here, rider, _Thorn replied. _Right now. _Suddenly, Thorn reared up and roared into the sky before lunging at Eragon, who managed to sidestep the attack.

"Thorn!" Murtagh called out to his dragon. "What are you doing? This is enough!"

_No, _Thorn replied, setting up another lunging attack towards Eragon. _I must…?_

"That was an order, Dragon!" Murtagh commanded. "Saphira and Eragon should have their own choices on who they love. It is not your place to decide for them." Thorn ignored his explanation and leapt towards Eragon with his claws outstretched, pinning Eragon to the ground with just a tiny gap between his chest and the red dragon's.

_You have fallen, _Thorn said victoriously. _The match is…? _Suddenly, Thorn found himself being lifted upwards. In a moment, he was tossed through the air, sent crashing down into the pool behind him. He sputtered in the water and quickly leapt out only to stare in shock at the scene before him.

_Era…Eragon? _Thorn asked. The human was in dragon form, scaled black from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, his eyes golden and shinning with fury. _Wh…what is the meaning of this?_

_Now we have a fair fight! _Eragon scratched his claws against the gravel while Thorn crouched low, sneering as he began crawling closer to his target. _Give me your best shot. _Thorn roared in rage and leapt, spreading his wings out to give him a faster boost of speed. He collided into Eragon and fell forwards, creating a massive cloud of dust where the two hit. Eragon's black tail swished frantically around the red one of Thorn while they struggled to pin the other into submission. Jaws were heard snapping shut only inches away from the opponent's neck and the dragons' claws were raking into the scaled flesh like razors. Eragon suffered a nasty slice just above his shoulder, but Thorn had a worse mark on his underbelly. It seemed that every time Thorn had Eragon in his grasp, a simple roll broke the hold; it was the same when Thorn was the oppressed.

_I will win this, rider, _Thorn growled into Eragon's ear as they continued to struggle. Eragon shifted his eyes to see a very confused Murtagh watching on beside Saphira, cautiously petting her side as he watched.

_Good luck on that, _Eragon commented. _No matter what you do, Saphira will still love me, and that is all that matters at the end of the day. _

_How you are a dragon is beyond me, _Thorn hissed. _But you can never defeat me in a match like this! _Eragon suddenly hollered as Thorn locked his jaws on the side of his face, causing blood to flow freely from the wounds the dragon's teeth left behind. Saphira roared in desperation and looked into Eragon's hurt eyes, as if pleading for him to stop the battle.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried to him. _Stop it! _

_I can't, _he replied painfully to her. _If I give up, you go with him. _Thorn's teeth dug deeper into their holes, forcing Eragon to bellow in agony. He knew that this was the submitting blow, but he could not give up.

_If you won't then I will. _Saphira suddenly lunged forward, knocking Murtagh flat on his ass as she took off. With one mighty crash, she plowed right into Thorn's side and toppled him over Eragon.

_You wretch! _Thorn cursed, shaking his head to get the dust out from his horns. _You've disrupted the battle. Do you know what that means? _Saphira looked over to Eragon, who couldn't show his bloody face to her.

_Yes, _she replied sadly. _My mate has lost, thanks to me. _

_Saphira, _Eragon whispered in pain. _Why? I…I could have beaten him._

_I can't see you hurt, my love. _She glared at Thorn and let out an intimidating growl. _It is not a battle that is worth such a terrible injury. _

_Saphira, _Thorn said sternly to her. _It is time to claim my prize. _

_I will never love you, _Saphira sneered. Thorn suddenly laughed and tucked his wings in against his sides.

_Who said anything about love? _He asked menacingly. _You can tell what I want, and I want it now! _

"Thorn!" Murtagh suddenly shouted. Eragon looked to see his brother rushing over to his side. "Control yourself! Eragon is a dragon, and if he has mated with her, then the dragon race has already begun! Stop this now so we can at least figure out how this has happened."

_No, _Thorn shot back. _I have waited a full year without the pleasure of a mate and do not want to wait any longer. _Suddenly, Thorn reared up and jumped towards Saphira, tackling her and pinning her helplessly against him. Eragon roared and rushed towards the red dragon, but a single swipe of his tail sent him flying back. Saphira dug her claws on her forearms deep into his chest as she struggled under him, reaching out for the cut under his stomach, but it was no use; he was committed. A hard paw to each of her forearms and she was held down effortlessly, overpowered by the male.

_Saphira! _Eragon called out. He could see tears running down her sapphire eyes as she turned her head to look at him. She winced in fear of what she knew would come next and tried yet again to escape, but it was pointless. Nothing could help her.

_Please, _she begged Eragon. _I don't want you to see this. _Thon snickered as his flap fell down near her vital area.

_Finally, _he grumbled. _This is how a true dragon…? _

"THORN!" Murtagh screamed. "You leave me no other choice." He pulled out a dagger from his cloak and held it at the ready. "The second you enter her, I plunge this into you. Make your decision!"

_You wouldn't kill your dragon, _Thorn retaliated. _I am what completes you._

_Eragon is my brother, _Murtagh argued back mentally. _If he has mated with Saphira, then that makes her my sister-in-law. I will die before having my dragon bring more dishonor to my name in this family. _Thorn looked down at Saphira, who had not moved her eyes from Eragon.

_I'm so sorry, _she kept repeating to her rider as Thorn began to inch closer. He suddenly collapsed on top of her, driving inside and causing her to bellow in shame. _I…can't break free. Too strong. _

_Then I will! _Eragon flung his wings open and crouched down, opening his maw to let out the loudest, most intimidating roar any dragon had encountered during their entire life. Eragon's body shock as his voice resounded out off of the desert landscape. He fought hard to hold it, envisioning Thorn's scales flying off with each piercing sound that escaped his throat. Before he stopped, Eragon summoned up his strength and charged Thorn at full speed, smashing into him and rolling him out and away from his lover. The wound on Eragon's neck was slowing him, but he was filled with too much rage to care. How dare someone try to rape his mate…and to do it in front of him? No, Thorn had to pay. He lowered his head and took a hearty bite on Thorn's neck, tearing his mouth back to rip out flesh. Thorn shrieked in pain and flailed his arms and wings like mad to escape, but Eragon refused to let him go.

_You listen to me you dirty little bastard! _Eragon shouted as he pinned the dragon down. _Saphira is my girl and I should kill you right here for that trick you just pulled. Dragons like you should be castrated! _Eragon then tilted his head back and slammed his forehead against Thorn's snout, shattering several teeth and knocking the dragon unconscious. Eragon let out a satisfied snort and staggered to his feet. _Try picking up women looking like that. _

"Eragon!" Murtagh called. He rushed over to Saphira and placed his hand on her forehead. She was still on the ground in a teary mess, her wings balled up underneath her from how she lay. Thorn's blood was on her scales, shimmering a cool red color with her sapphire.

_I…I failed you, _Saphira began to whimper as Eragon approached her. _I...I couldn't…?_

_He didn't finish, did he? _She slowly shook her head.

_Oh Eragon, I was so scared. He held me down…he outweighs you by too much. I…I…? _

"Easy, Saphira," Murtagh cooed to her. "I will make sure Thorn gets punished for this one. I told him, but he refused to listen."

_Eragon, I'm so sorry. _She slowly lifted her head up to nuzzle his. _I had my guard down._

_It's okay, Saphira, _Eragon told her kindly. _I want you to get inside and hit the bed. Murtagh and me have some explaining to get from Casanova over there. _She let out a soft, reassuring growl and shut her eyes.

_I'm glad we mated last night, _she whispered. _He never got what you did, and I am glad for that. _

_So am I, sweetheart. I love you, and I should have killed that dragon for what he did. _

_You are too kindhearted for that, little lover, _she replied with a soft chuckle. _Eragon, I feel terrible. Please, can you at least take me to bed? I do not think I…I have the strength to make it on my own. _Eragon let out an acknowledging snort and crouched to help his mate up. She placed her wing over his body as a crutch and slowly padded back into their home while Murtagh stayed behind to look at the bloody stupid mess of his immature dragon, who had just awakened.

_What happened? _Thorn asked.

"You disobeyed me, Thorn," Murtagh growled. "I told you not to, but you did. What were you thinking?"

_To be honest, I wasn't._

"Obviously!" Murtagh let out a frustrated roar and stormed over to him. "Do you realize what you have done? You have just ravaged Eragon's dragon! You raped his mate!"

_Sorry._

"Sorry?" Murtagh shouted. "SORRY?! You would be dead by now if it weren't for Eragon. I was going to keep my word right when you connected, but he attacked first. Be glad, stone head! Instead of having no life, you just have some missing teeth!"

_You were going to really do it? _Thorn asked, hurt in his eyes. _You were planning on betraying me. _

"How can I betray someone that has already done the same to me?"Murtagh answered back. "You are my dragon, Thorn, and you are supposed to listen to me. If you do not, then that is just as bad a betrayal as me stabbing you." Murtagh sighed and turned to look at the second floor of the house, where the window to Eragon's room was opened. He watched in silence as Saphira slowly climbed up onto the bed, only to flop down and be nuzzled lovingly by Eragon.

_I will be right back,_ Eragon told her.

_Eragon? Do you…forgive me? _

_What is there to forgive? This was no one's fault but Thorn, and I will never forgive him…ever. _Murtagh cringed as he overheard their mental conversation. Now, the trust factor was broken even further, and all of the blame was toward his lustful dragon.

"You sleep out here tonight," Murtagh told Thorn. "No hunting, no drinking, and no flying for the entire night. You will not leave my sight."

_Where are you going to go? _

"I'm going to see if we can get somewhat of a trust back." Murtagh began walking toward the house but stopped and turned back around to face Thorn. "Tomorrow, you will do the same. Good luck, and you had better not leave this whole night. On this porch and nowhere else! Understand?"

_You are treating me like a hatchling…?_

"Because you acted like one today!" Murtagh snapped. "This is our one chance to make up for our past mistake, Thorn, and you just caused us to lose it…again! I am warning you. Stay here!"

_Yes, Rider. _

**PEACE! **


	37. Nasty Surprises

**A little humor, lots o' fluff, and a nasty surprise. Enjoy! **

Chapter 36: Nasty Surprises

Eragon sulked down the stairs of his home, turning his scaled head back towards the bedroom to let out a subtle sigh. He then shook his head and continued down the steps.

"How is she?" Murtagh asked, after stepping inside.

_It's a long story. _Eragon padded over to his brother and lowered his head. _I failed her. I told her I wouldn't let anything happen, and it did._

"It wasn't your fault," Murtagh persisted. "You handled the situation better than I would have. No one is to blame for this except my dragon."

_She thinks it's all her fault though, as if she led him on._

"Did she tell you this?"

_I can feel it,_ Eragon muttered. _It hurts seeing her like this and it burns even worse knowing that I didn't act sooner. _

"Look, Thorn didn't finish."

_That is not the point, _Eragon growled. _The point is that I let her down. We both knew that snake had something up his sleeve, but I let my guard down just like she did. I should have killed him the second he touched her. _

"That was to be my job, brother."

_No. _Eragon shifted his head to motion Murtagh to step outside with him. _I will not have you do such thing. He may be a desperate dumbass, but he is your dragon. Even if he screwed up, his mistake should not remain with you for your whole life. _Murtagh bobbed his head in confirmation and turned to see Thorn sleeping on the grass beside the pool.

"I wasn't expecting to even find you here."

_Did you think that we did, Murtagh? _Eragon asked. His brother shrugged and crossed his arms. _Saphira and I thought you were both dead. _Murtagh then turned to face Thorn and let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I think it was best if we did, Eragon." Eragon flopped onto his paws as he listened. "I still wish I died with the king during that final battle. Betraying you was the hardest thing I've ever done. Before I discovered you were my brother, I found out you were my only friend I really had."

_Don't get sappy on me, dude, _Eragon replied with a chuckle. _It did hurt knowing you left back to the Empire after what Morzan…ahem…our father did to you. _

"Well, you know a rider does anything for his dragon."

_All to well, _Eragon laughed. _Murtagh? _

"Yes?" Eragon looked up and showed his teeth at his brother. "Uh, I have a feeling this isn't going to be good."

_Could you do me a favor?_

"It depends on what that favor is?"

_Well, I need for you to go somewhere, but you have to do it WITHOUT Thorn. _

"Wait," Murtagh muttered. "First off, where am I going? Second, why can't I take him?"

_You are going to find something for Saphira. We are the only known dragons so Thorn can't be seen…yet. _

"What are you going to have me get?" Eragon nodded his head and stood up to pad into the home. He stopped at the coffee table in the living room and craned his head down to gently bite down on a plastic blue card. He took it back outside and laid it in Murtagh's hand.

_Use this. _

"What is it?" Eragon showed his teeth and let out a plume of smoke from his nostrils.

_They call it 'credit,' _he explained. _Apparently, you swipe it in some machine to buy things. _Murtagh examined the card and looked back over to Eragon.

"Okay, now what am I getting?" Eragon turned to look up at the top floor of his home.

_What do you think would cheer her up? _

"She's your dragon," Murtagh countered. "How should I know?"

_Fine! _Eragon proclaimed. _Look, just go to and get some flowers or something shinny, then. I don't know what she would think about either of the two, but all women love flowers and all women love things that sparkle. Why should she be any different? _

"You are crazy, Eragon," Murtagh muttered. "Well, you are also a dragon, so I guess crazy just defines you, eh?"

_Exactly. _He nudged Murtagh's chest with his snout. _Let's go inside and get you into some more modern clothes first. I'm going to stay here and try to get her to turn around a little bit while you take off. When you get back, we should both explain how exactly this all happened. _

"Sounds good." They both stepped inside and Murtagh waited while Eragon silently crept up the steps and into the room where Saphira was inside. He pushed the door open subtly with his snout and was relieved to see her sleeping, curled up in a depressing ball with her head resting on a pillow. He sniffed and quickly padded over to his backpack to pull out a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and some socks all with his teeth.

_That should do it, _he whispered to his self, gently tossing the clothing across his neck to carry it down. Murtagh met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well?"

_Put this on. _Eragon bit down on the clothes and tossed them towards his brother. _You seem about my size. _He turned away as his brother stripped down to try on the new clothing. _The people who took us here said that the grocery store is about a mile or so down the way. Just keep walking till you find something for her and hit me up when you've found it._

"What?"

_Contact me, _Eragon explained with a sigh. _Come on, by mental link. _

"Oh, very well." Eragon lifted his forearm up to silence him.

_No, _he muttered. _'Cool.'_

"Not really…?"

_It's what you say, Murtagh. And use 'dude' too. Whatever. Just go and contact me when you've found something. _

"Then what?"

_I might let Thorn go and get you. Let him hunt though. We could use a little time alone. _

"I understand…?"

_Gotcha, _Eragon corrected.

"Formality has disappeared here, hasn't it."  
_Yeah, but it doesn't take too long to get used to._

"So I see." Eragon pushed Murtagh out towards the door with his muzzle to hurry him after he was dressed.

_Take it easy out there, bro, _Eragon warned. _Just find something you think she'd like and buy the damned thing. _

"Alright." Eragon showed his teeth again.

_Sounding just a little more American, now, _he commented. _Good luck. _Murtagh shut the door and walked down the pathway while Eragon diverted his attention back to the staircase. He climbed up it smoothly, tucking in his wings to avoid scratching the walls with their tips. He reached the room where Saphira was sleeping and cautiously stepped inside, squeezing his wings tighter against his body as he passed through the semi-narrow doorjam. She shifted in her sleep and unfurled her body to lay flat on the bed.

_There's my girl_,Eragon whispered, as he stepped closer to the bed. He sighed and shifted into his human form, tossing on a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that were folded up by the dresser before moving any closer. She grunted and shifted positions to curl up once more, unaware that he was right beside her at her bedside. _Please don't kill me for this. _He painstakingly climbed onto the bed and reached out to massage Saphira's shoulder. He rubbed her scales in subtle circles, creating soft moans from his mate's throat. He pressed his head against her neck and listened to her while he continued soothing her. Saphira's tail twitched lazily and she began kicking the bed with her hind claws softly as if she were dreaming. Eragon stopped and lay beside her, propping his head up with his arm as he watched her breathe. She fluttered her eyes open and slowly lifted her head up to look at him.

_Era…Eragon? _She asked groggily. Eragon nodded his head and reached out to scratch below her neck.

"None other," he replied with a chuckle. "How you feeling?" She snorted and smashed her head back down on the pillow below it.

_Miserable, _she replied. _I feel like I've been punished somehow, you know? _

"Punished?" She shut her eyes.

_Yes. I think it was punishment for not mating with a true dragon like him. _

"Listen to yourself, Saphira!" Eragon exclaimed. "You just said I am not a true dragon. A dragon has courage, heart, and loyalty. All Thorn proved was courage to rape you, or try to."

_I suppose you are right, _she muttered. _I still feel as if I could have changed it. _She stretched her forearm out to bring it over Eragon, embracing him and pulling him close to her stomach. _If you were not there, it could have been worse. _She sighed and opened her eyes. _Eragon? I have to tell you something. _

"Anything."

_I can't forgive him. _Eragon sighed and lifted her paw off of his body. _I know we are from two separate living environments, but what he did was wrong, no matter how you look at it. _She slowly sat up and looked down at him. _What if he did spill his seed inside me? I don't know yet if yours even have fertilized! I couldn't live on with you as my mate but Thorn as my hatchlings' father. _Eragon reached out to nuzzle her snout as she shut her eyes and let out a soothing purr. _I know that you know me as a forgiving and patient dragoness, but he took it too far. I…I just can't…can't bring myself to even look at him. _She slowly opened her eyes to see Eragon listening intently to her hurt.

"It's okay, baby," Eragon whispered as she growled and leaned into his hand for more comfort. "If you want, I can go out and castrate him for you? Would that make you feel better?"

_That isn't even punishment enough for his crime, and you know it. _They both snickered and Eragon fell to lie beside her, reaching his hand out to scratch underneath her stomach. _How is Murtagh taking it? _

"He was actually willing to kill his own dragon over you," Eragon explained. "If you ask me, that is enough to prove his trust."

_Where is he? _Eragon smiled, but said nothing. _Oh no, Eragon. You have to tell me. _

"No I don't," he replied slyly.

_Are you going to force me to make you, then? _He smiled wider.

"Just wait a few hours," Eragon commented with a chuckle. "He should be back by then. Besides, Thorn is sound asleep by the pool and, with both preoccupied, that leaves us alone, doesn't it?" She sighed and laid her head down over his chest.

_If Thorn didn't do this to me, I'd be more willing. _

"Who said we had to mate?" Eragon asked. "Time alone doesn't always mean sex, Saphira." She growled and slowly shook her head.

_Well, if you do want it…?_

"No," Eragon cut her off. "Mating is the last thing that both of us should think about right now. You were assaulted, Saphira! I'd figure that your…um…well…you would be rather sore and uncomfortable." She suddenly showed her teeth and lifted her head to lean in towards his ear.

_It's not. _Eragon playfully pushed her snout away, laughing all the while. _What? _She asked jokingly. _I was just stating facts. _

"What would I do without you?" Eragon asked, reaching out to scratch her neck.

_You would have a very boring life. _She laid her head back on his chest and exhaled, tossing a subtle plume of gray smoke from her nostrils. _I love you Eragon._

"I always will love you." He placed his hand on the top of her brow and began gently massaging it. "So, Israel is the name of our first kid, but you said you felt three, right?"

_Yes. _

"Lets take this time to find two other names," Eragon advised. "Why not?"

_But we don't…?_

"It's always better to be prepared, right?" She shook her head.

_What about Garrow? _Saphira asked. _It could be a male's name after your Uncle. _

"I can't see a fearsome dragon with that name," Eragon chuckled out. "What about Redemption?"

_Redemption Shadeslayer, _Saphira thought. _It seems too long, though. Place that one on a maybe. _Suddenly, Saphira shot up and let out a stifled yipe. _Something kicked me. _

"What?" Eragon asked.

_Something just kicked me, Eragon. I felt it. _She lay on her side and pointed to her stomach. _I swear it, too. _Eragon, stricken by both fear and excitement reached his hand out to touch her stomach. Sure enough he felt a soft kick from inside strike against his hand.

"Saphira!" Eragon exclaimed. "It's a child!" He suddenly drew his hand back and looked at her. "I thought you felt three eggs?" Saphira looked down at her own belly and began sniffing at it.

_I did, _she explained. _All three were right side-by-side. _

"Only human children kick, but we never made love as humans…did we?"

_No, _Saphira replied. _I still feel it as an egg, but…it is obviously alive._

"What about the other two?"

_They are not even moving, _Saphira explained. _Eragon, this scares me. _

"That's it," Eragon muttered. "Tomorrow, we are going to a 'herpetologist.'"

_A herpi-what? _

"They are people that deal with snakes and reptiles," Eragon explained. "They can help us figure out what happened." He smiled and reached his hand out to pat her belly. "I don't care how they come out, as long as I am a father!"

_Oh Eragon, _Saphira suddenly cooed, lowering her head back down on the pillow. _I can't believe I am going to become a true mother. _Eragon reached out and pet her head as she purred loudly. _I suppose your seed did find its mark. _

"I got great aim, sweetheart," Eragon shot back slyly. She showed her teeth and shut her eyes.

_Care for some more target practice? _Eragon smiled and began stroking her stomach, just above her vital area.

"Practice always makes perfect." Suddenly, Eragon heard the door to their home open.

"Mom?" It was Jacob. "What is a red dragon doing in the front yard?"

**PEACE! **


	38. Way to Go, Bro

**17 Pages of lovely fluff, drama, and humor. It does get graphic in romance, but it's a partial. I skipped the full scene but had to leave in some important things. IF YOU WANT THE GRAPHIC PART, REQUEST IT IN A REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 38: Way to Go, Bro

Eragon and Saphira both eagerly rushed down the steps to greet Jacob and the end of the stairs. He stood with a faint smile on his face, holding a red knapsack hoisted over his shoulder.

_Jacob! _Saphira called happily, nuzzling her snout against his cheek. He reached out and rubbed her neck. _How was your journey? _

"You mean my trip?" he asked. "It was cool. The President showed me a lot of neat stuff, and I got to meet the leaders of Kuwait and Iran." Eragon growled as Saphira cocked her head.

_You ran from the leaders? _She shook her head and snorted. _That is very improper, little one. _

"What? No! Iran is a country. I didn't…I mean…I wouldn't run."

_We…err…knew that, _Eragon stammered, lowering his head shamefully. _I suppose you want to know about that large lizard outside, eh? _

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "I thought you two were the only dragons. Where did he come from?"

_How'd you know it's a male? _Eragon asked. Jacob dropped his knapsack and shrugged his shoulders.

"He came up to say hello after I got out of the car."

_Did the people who dropped you off see him? _Saphira quickly asked. He shook his head.

"Nope." Both dragons let out a grateful sigh. "So, why is he here?"

_Well youngling, _Saphira started with a subtle sigh. _Your father has a brother that we thought was killed. Fate had other plans and he found us…?_

"So that red dragon is like my uncle?" Eragon shook his head.

_No, son. That dragon is my brother's. He is a rider…like I was. _Eragon looked over to Saphira, who was holding her head down with her eyes closed. _We're punishing that red one out there. _

"Why?"

_He did something he shouldn't have, _Eragon cleaned the situation up. _I'll take you to meet him, but Saphira wants no part of it. _Jacob stepped towards Saphira and placed his hands on her warm muzzle.

"What did he do?" he asked curiously. Saphira's motherly instincts begged her to tell, but she turned her head away and remained silent.

_She'll tell you when she's ready, son. _Eragon lowered his wing over him to guide him out the door. As they approached, Eragon turned his neck to where he was looking at Saphira. _Go back to bed honey. I'll be in there in a few moments. _

_I'll be counting,_ she replied tiredly, twisting her large body to ascend the steps once again. Eragon had to shake his head wildly after watching her sway her tail back and forth with each step she took, entrancing him and offering him to follow.

"What's with mom?" Jacob asked. Eragon sighed and waited for Jake to open the door.

_The dragon out here did something to her, something unforgivable. _

"But everything can be forgiven, can't it? I forgive my mother, and she hated me."

_You forgive her? _

"Yes," he replied in a childlike voice. "If she wouldn't have abused me, then I wouldn't have found my new home. In a way, I should have thanked her."

_Wow, you're pretty smart, kid. _Eragon showed his teeth and guided Jacob to the backyard by the pool. _Thorn was told to sleep here. _

"Thorn?"

_Yes? _A voice called out from beside them. Jake turned to see the same red dragon he saw earlier sulk out towards Eragon and him. _Hello again, child. _

_Thorn, _Eragon growled through gritted teeth. _Did Murtagh heal your wounds I gave you?_ The red dragon sighed and sunk to sit on his haunches.

_Yes, _he replied. _It was quite a lecture too. How is Saphira? _

_It will take her forever and a day to talk to you, Thorn._

_I thought that much. _ The red dragon lowered his head. _I do sincerely apologize, Eragon. It was unlike me to do such a thing. _He opened his ruby eyes and stared down at the child that was under Eragon's wing. _And who might this youngling be? I remember greeting him, but I never got a name. _

_Neither did I, _Jacob replied mentally, shocking Thorn to the point of shivering. "I learned how to speak like that from my family."

_Family? _Thorn asked. _You are Eragon and Saphira's offspring? _

"I wish." Thorn cocked his head and looked at Eragon. "They adopted me."

_His mother was just as abusive to him as Morzan was to your rider._

_Oh dear, _Thorn said sympathetically. _I am sorry, child. _He took a humble bow and stretched out his right paw to give him a more formal posture. _I am Thorn, dragon of the rider, Murtagh. _

"I'm Jacob." Eragon gently tapped the tip of his wing against Jake's shoulder and let out a proud hum. Jacob looked up at Eragon and placed his hand against his shoulder. "So did you two both fight together?"

_Well, _Thorn stammered. _No…not exactly. We were…um…enemies. _Jacob's eyes widened.

"But Eragon said that he and your rider were…?"

_Related? _Thorn finished. _Yes. They were the offspring of another rider, Morzan. Murtagh and Eragon never knew they were siblings until Galbatorix told the story to my rider before we…sealed our fates. _

_I thought of him as a friend, _Eragon explained further. _He told me himself that we were related, and that was when he sided with the king. _

"But the king was bad, right?"  
_Yes, _Thorn sighed out. _We were bonded to him without our will. It was either serve him or die a terrible death. _He glared over to Eragon and growled. _Some people, though, wished I took the second option._

_Thorn, _Eragon hissed back. _Can we talk about this later? _The red dragon closed his eyes and snorted.

_Very well. But I can tell that you want me dead after what I have done. Saphira fares no differently. _

_Can you blame her? _Eragon grumbled. He pushed Jacob aside with his wing and gave him a soft tap on his shoulder with its tip. _Go pick out your room, Jacob. I need to have a talk with Thorn for a little while. _

"Can I go see mom?" Jacob pleaded. "I missed her too."

_She may be asleep, but it's worth a shot. Upstairs and to the right. That's our room. _

"Okay, dad." Jacob turned and began walking back up towards the house while Eragon quickly turned to glare at Thorn.

_I never wished for you or my brother to die, Thorn. _

_You do now, don't you? _Thorn placed his forearms out and leaned his body forward, as if he was preparing to launch himself at Eragon, depending on the first word he heard. Though not intimidated, Eragon took a defensive stance and stared menacingly into his ruby eyes.

_As much as I hate saying it, I still don't wish for you to die. It was a dumbass move on your part, but Murtagh has done nothing to suffer for your actions. Saphira may feel differently, but she has that right to be, after you raped…? _He stopped and tilted his head. _Good one, Murtagh. _

_What? _Thorn brought his paws back to their normal posture and stood up to listed. _What is it? _Eragon shook his head and looked at Thorn.

_Your rider just married me._

- - - - - - -

"Are you sure you want this one?" The brown haired cashier asked Murtagh. He nodded his head and swiped the credit card into the machine, nervously waiting to see what would happen next. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Pardon me?" Murtagh asked.

"Who are you marrying?" Murtagh shook his head and looked up at the girl. She had hazel eyes and a great figure, but a few freckles on her cheeks accented her overall features. She wasn't very tall, maybe just an inch shorter than he was.

"Oh," he tried to respond smoothly. "Eragon." The girl sighed and gave a fake smile.

"Well, congratulations," she replied. "It's a shame you're gay, though. You're really cute." She sighed and packed a shiny diamond ring into a blue velvet box.

"Gay?" Murtagh asked. "What is that?" He looked himself over. "Is it some type of race or ethnicity you call?"

"Eh," the girl stood, dumbstruck. "You must be from another country. What do you call it when you have a male partner?"

"Male what?" Murtagh gasped. "Please tell me you are joking!"

"You know," she winked at him. "When you come home to him…?"

"NO!" Murtagh shouted. "What is this place? Males with…other males? That is beyond vile!"

"You just said you…?"

"Eragon is my brother! I was buying this for him. He told me to get something 'shiny' for his dragon and I found this place right next to the store. I have no clue how buying a ring can be linked with getting married anyway."

"Um, sir? This is an engagement ring you just bought."

"What?" He looked at the box and muttered a curse. "Damn it. He's going to kill me over this one."

"Also, you should be careful voicing your 'opinions' on homosexuals, too. Now that they can be married, you can get arrested for harassing them."

"That is disgusting!" Murtagh yelled. "How do they even have…do I even want to know?"

"I doubt it," the girl chuckled. She reached out her hand and offered a shake. "My name's Natalie and…I'm glad that you're straight."

"Well, I can't be a circle, can I? Unless I was really fat." She chuckled and pulled out a pen. Murtagh watched as she wrote a sequence of numbers on his receipt.

"You're pretty smooth for a foreigner," she pointed out with a smile. "Call me?"

"Natalie."

"Yeah. And yours is?"

"Murtagh," he replied quickly. "Well met."

"Call me tonight."

"I doubt that you would hear me, though, but I will try." He waved goodbye and stepped out the door.

As he rounded the corner, he opened his bag up to take a look at the ring he purchased. It was large with a perfectly cut diamond centered in the middle of it. The metal part of the ring had a carving of a small sapphire dragon that wrapped its way around the ring from start to finish.

_Eragon? _He tried to reach him. _I think I made a mistake. Is it well for it to be a wedding ring? _Thorn suddenly landed beside him and motioned for his rider to climb aboard.

_He already knows, Rider, _Thorn pointed out. _He told me to get you while he makes a few last minute…adjustments. _

_Okay. _He braced himself as the red dragon quickly leapt off and into the desert to shield them further from view.

- - - - - -

_Okay, _Eragon thought to himself as he padded around the patio of his backyard. He knew he had little time since the sun was rapidly setting in front of him. Eragon discovered that there were multiple lights inside of the pool and decided to try something. He squeezed through the garage and found numerous torches stacked neatly near the garage door. They were an odd shape compared to the ones in Alageasia, but the concept of them was no different: Light it and let it burn. He grabbed all of them with his teeth and padded out the door with his head confidently lifted up. He ran into his brother and dropped the torches off at his feet.

_Place these around with me, bro, _Eragon ordered. Murtagh bobbed his head and picked up three and followed Eragon around the yard. _Place one here. _Murtagh nodded and stuffed the pointed end of the torch down into the grass until it was stable. After ten minutes, every torch was set throughout the yard, and many of them were surrounded around the pool. _Thanks, bro. Now, can you also take Jacob away for awhile? _

"As you wish."

_Just say alright, _Eragon muttered. Murtagh bowed humbly and walked back towards his dragon, who was resting by a yucca plant a quarter-mile away. Eragon stepped into his house and padded up the steps, obviously proud of his plan. _Little one? _Eragon called for his foster child. Jacob emerged from a room across the hallway from Eragon and Saphira's.

"Yeah, Dad?"

_I need a favor?_

"What?"

_Can you find something to do for the evening? _Jacob stepped out and shut his door behind him.

"Do you need me out of the house?" The large black dragon shook his head and let out a choppy chuckle-like growl.

_If you could, son. You'll be with my brother…ahem, your uncle._

"Why do I have to?"

_I know it's going to be a harsh, but you need make yourself a little scarce for a few hours. I have a plan involving your mother and me. _

"Scarce?" he asked innocently. Eragon nodded his head and showed his teeth.

_I have a surprise for your mother, and I do not wish for any…ahem…interruptions_

"So you just want me to disappear for a little?" Jacob asked. The dragon nodded his head.

_Well, I am going to ask Saphira to marry me. _Jacob stood in shock and let a tear fall from his eye while Eragon cocked his head to try and figure his emotion out. _What is it? _

"I…I've…I've never had a real mother and fa…father before. I…I never even knew someone who…who was that lucky."

_What do you mean, son? _Eragon asked. _A married couple is expected to start a family…?_

"No," he sighed back. "There are…divorces. The mom and dad separate, and the kid must only see one or the other during different times." He lowered his eyes and shuffled his feet against the hardwood. "I don't want that to happen to me."

_Nonsense, _Eragon replied with a chuckle. _Jacob, Saphira and I both love each other enough to die for the other one. Why on Earth would we 'divorce' if we cared that much? Besides, do you really think that we would do that if you were the one to suffer the most? _

He shut his eyes and sulked back to his room, gently shutting the door behind him before collapsing onto the bed that was left behind. His room was bare with only a twenty-five inch television, but there was no cable or satilite for him to watch on. Eragon knocked on Jacob's door and gently pried it open with his claw.

_Son, _he said. _Look, you must trust us, youngling. Have I 'steered' you wrong yet? _His comment got Jacob to chuckle.

_I suppose not, _he replied back mentally. Eragon stepped into Jacob's room and looked around.

_We need to get some paintings in here, _he muttered. Jacob nodded.

"Posters would be better," he laughed out. "Paintings are for girls." Eragon laughed inside of his child's mind and stepped over towards his bed. It was a tighter fit inside of the room than it was in his own, but it wasn't too cramped.

_Um, Jacob? _

"Yeah?" Eragon nuzzled him with his snout.

_You are expecting to become a brother. _Jacob's eyes brightened as he sat up in his bed.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

_Way. Saphira is expecting three. _

"Three dragons?"

_Well…not exactly. We felt one egg…um…kick. _

"You mean?"

_One may be a human. _Jacob groaned and shook his head. _What's that all about? _

"It's just some little kid I get to pick on," Jacob replied with a chuckle. "I know the stories, dad. The younger one always gets bullied."

_Then I will just have to bully you to make it fair then! _Eragon suddenly nudged Jacob back down against his bed and lifted up his forearms to carefully poke Jacob's stomach, forcing the child to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay, I give!" Eragon shook his head at the child and directed his attention to the exit.

_Murtagh will come get you in a few moments, okay?_

"Okay." Eragon backed out of the door and turned to face his mate's room. He heard the ruffle of Saphira's wings as she waited inside and shivered after hearing her gentle purrs escape her throat. He slowly padded towards the room and opened the door with his first three claws. As he stepped in, his eyes connected with Saphira's. Her sapphire pupils illuminated in the dull light of her room as she lay expectedly on her bed with her tail twitching eagerly at her side.

_You're late, _she snickered with a soft growl. Eragon entered fully and pushed the door closed with the spike at the end of his tail.

_Sorry love, _Eragon joked. _I couldn't help but make an entrance. _He heard her chuckle and watched as she kneaded the bed sheets with her front claws.

_Speaking of entrance. Mine has closed. Serves you right for keeping me waiting! _She lifted her head up and playfully snapped at Eragon's neck. A simple twist and Eragon dodged the attack.

_Won't take me too long to get admittance, I can bet. _

_Easy, Eragon, _she quipped. Eragon let out a raspy growl and began nuzzling her cheek against his own.

_Don't worry I didn't step in here to mate with you. _She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Too bad. _Eragon cocked his head and stuck his tongue out to brush it against her snout. _I was actually hoping we could…? _

_Save it for tonight, _Eragon cut her off. _I have a surprise for you. _She stood up and sat elegantly on her haunches, whipping her tail excitedly like a canine happily greeting her owner.

_I like surprises, _she said innocently, eyes widened with wonder and curiosity. _What is it? _Eragon sighed and took in all of her beauty. A fully-grown dragoness was sitting on his bed looking no less mature than a hatchling, twitching about nervously in anticipation. He knew Saphira was at his mercy and couldn't help but grin. _Well? Tell me already! _

_I can't, _he replied with a grin. _You have to get it for yourself. Shift forms and meet me outside in twenty minutes, alright? _

_Oh, _she groaned. _Alright, little lover. You won. I'll be right out. _Eragon growled soothingly and licked her cheek.

_I hope you'll like it. _

_So do I._

- - - - - - - - -

Saphira shifted forms quickly after Eragon retreated out of the bedroom. She had noticed the her belly had become distended quite substantially, but she could tell her clothes would still fit her, even though it was a bit more of a struggle than usual. She felt her stomach growl as she tried to slide into a pair of pants.

"Easy younglings," she chuckled, soothing her belly with both her hands after she completed her task. "Mother isn't trying to kill you." She felt a strong kick inside her and couldn't help but smile over it. Eragon kept a promise; she was going to be a mother. Nothing could be better for her and she knew it. She tossed on a coat and walked down the steps of her home and towards the back porch, where she saw Eragon in human form sitting patiently on one of the lawn chairs surrounding the pool.

"Eragon?" Saphira asked as she walked her way around the pool and towards him. He stood up and smiled, reaching his hands out to take her own. "What's the surprise? Where is everyone else?"

"Murtagh took Jacob out into the desert for a while," Eragon explained. "We are totally…alone. I'm glad, too." She smiled and wiped her blonde hair back behind her left ear.

"Why's that?"

"Well," he sighed. "It is a great night and a couple needs to spend some time alone in their new home, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He pulled her close to him and planted a soft romantic kiss on her lips.

"Come on," he guided her to the end of the pool and turned her to where she was facing the opposite direction of it. "Wait a moment." He made sure that he was far away so she couldn't hear her. "Brisingr." The torches around the pool and edges of the property lit up, leaving a dull setting around the backyard. Before Saphira could turn around, Eragon flipped a switch near the house's entrance that turned on the pool lights.

"Wow," she muttered, amazed. "Eragon, what's all this for?" He walked over to her and took her hands.

"I've been waiting for this for such a long time, and now is the best time do get this over with."

"Where are you going with this, Shadeslayer?" He pulled out a blue velvet box from his pocket and placed his hands at the hinges of the package.

"Saphira Brightscales, will you marry me?" He took to one knee and opened up a blue velvet box. Saphira gasped with wonder at the sight of the box's secret. Inside was a sapphire colored ring with a diamond inside that was at least ten carrots worth in value. Around the diamond was an engraving of a dragon that wound its way completely around the ring to where it was almost impossible to see where it began or where it ended. She reached down and plucked the ring up to examine it while Eragon remained on his knee, nervously awaiting her reply.

"This is like the courting dive, right?" she asked slowly. Eragon nodded and closed the box.

"Exactly, but you will lose the title of Brightscales and take on my last name instead." He paused and gave a nervous smile. "You'll be my wife, Saphira." She tried the ring on and discovered that it was a bit too snug for her finger. Still, she liked it. "Um, I need an answer."

"Hmm?" Saphira closed her eyes. "Eragon, my mate, I accept it!" Eragon leapt off of his knee to embrace his lover forcefully, clashing his lips against hers as he swung her around happily. He broke the kiss and stared into her bright sapphire eyes. She gazed back, star-struck and completely in awe of her lover.

"Just two years ago you hatched for me," Eragon reminisced. "Now, you will be my wife." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Think of how I feel, darling. I hatched for you thinking I was picking my rider. Instead, I picked my husband." He embraced her once more and pressed his body forcefully against hers.

"It's not over yet." Eragon slid his hands down to the end of her sweatshirt and slowly lifted it up and over her head. She stood there clad in a silk white bra, which found its way to the ground in seconds. The air was cool, but neither lover cared. Eragon kissed her neck as he gently rocked Saphira's slightly swollen waist back and forth to an unheard rhythm. The stars were the only witnesses as they intensified their passion for each other. Both found each other undressed, kissing and massaging each other lovingly until Eragon took Saphira's hand and guided her into the pool.

"Eragon," Saphira whispered as they both stepped in. "I never knew that my rider could be so…romantic. This tops the last time we mated." He silenced her by placing two of his fingers against her delicate lips.

"That's what I was going for." Saphira reached down to rub Eragon's midsection, but he batted her hand away.

"Hold on," he laughed out. "Who said we have to hurry up about this?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is our home, and we are about to be real parents. Let's bask in the moment first." She nodded her head and kissed him passionately, smashing his back against the concrete wall of the pool. He let out a subtle 'ouch,' but all was forgotten soon enough. They stood together in the shallow end, coiled around each other like two twisting wires.

"Never let me go," Saphira whispered into her rider's ear. He nodded and reached his hand out to hold the back of her head.

"My arms will always be open for you." He leaned in and kissed her. "No matter what form you are in, I will find a way to hold you." She smiled and gently traced her fingers along his shoulders. Suddenly, she giggled and pushed herself away.

"You can hold me, but what about three younglings, too?"

"I'll figure it out." She cupped her hands and tossed a wave of water into his face.

"Sure, rider," she taunted. "Or is it, 'sure husband'?"

"Either one," he laughed back. "As long as I am the only one that has that title." She waded through the water and found her way back into his arms, embracing each other in the cool water for several seconds of serine silence.

"Saphira?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I am sorry for what happened with you today." It was her turn to silence him.

"It's in the past, little love. Let's just live in the 'now.'" Eragon smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

"No problem." Saphira closed her eyes as she felt Eragon's right hand begin to caress her body. Suddenly, she gasped and shot her eyes open.

"Eragon!" she said breathlessly, looking down to see where his left hand caressing. "You…you're doing it again…there…?"

"I know." She gasped again, struggling to close her eyes in enjoyment, but the feeling was odd to her. It felt pleasing, yet unnatural at the same time. At least they were the same form, other than the last…encounter she had with his hand. She tried to speak, but Eragon pressed his lips against hers to silence her.

"Shhh," he whispered after breaking the kiss. "Relax, Saphira. I got you." She fluttered her eyes open and let out a sigh.

"You always have, huh?" Eragon stopped pleasing her and removed his hand to bring it to her waist.

"Yeah," he replied with a soft laugh. He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can't believe I am going to be a real father."

"How do you think I feel?" she replied quickly. "We were just having a conversation about families just a few months back. Oh, if Gleadr could just see us now." She let go of Eragon and placed one hand on her belly. "Three younglings rest inside me, but I just can't see how. If you ask me, that seems a little cramped." Eragon laughed and took her hands away.

"Hopefully they won't be in there too long." He smiled and inched closer to her. "Now, where were we?"

**Couldn't resist. Happy late V-day, everyone!**

**PEACE! **


	39. Painting the Town Sapphira

Chapter 39: Paint The Town Sapphire

**A little of everything in this. There is some boring parts too (couldn't avoid that), but it should liven up. Just to let you know, Los Angeles is not a good city and all I've described has happened to some extent (with a little exaggeration) and news crews are just as harsh. Hope you enjoy and sorry again for the wait. Saphira's in for some funny things...**

Chapter 39: Painting The Town Sapphire

Saphira's eyes fluttered open, greeting the warm rays of the morning sun that was peering in through their bedroom window. She let out a soft yawn and glanced over to the alarm clock; it was ten in the morning. She sighed and slowly sat up in her bed, looking over her shoulder to gaze at the passed out body of her soon-to-be husband. 

_Nice work last night, _she snickered over to him as he slept. _Even better than our first, if I must say so. _She brushed her matted hair back behind her ears and silently climbed out of her bed to head to the bathroom, tossing on a silk bathrobe before leaving. Saphira opened the door and suddenly felt nauseas as she entered in. Her stomach began flipping, churning in painful circles as she rushed to lift up the toilet's lid. Just in time. 

"Honey?" Eragon groggily called out after hearing her coughing. He slipped into a robe and rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" She flushed to toilet and held her head down, shuttering. 

"I…I vomited," she replied embarrassed. Eragon lifted her up from her crouching position and quickly grabbed a hand towel to clean her mouth. 

"It's okay," he comforted her. "It's just morning sickness. All women go through it when they are pregnant." He soaked the clean tip of the rag with cool water and gently patted it against her forehead, causing her to moan in the pleasurable feeling it brought.

"I'm sorry," she muttered while Eragon led her back to the bed. "I was just going to shower. I didn't want to wake you." 

"I know," he cooed, tenderly sitting her on the bed. "Relax for a few minutes, dear. It will go away and you'll be back to your normal self in no time." She sighed as Eragon took a seat beside her. "I'm keeping my promise, you know?" 

"Promise?" She looked up at him with her sapphire eyes shinning brightly over her blonde bangs, lying across her forehead. 

"Don't you remember?" he chuckled. "What did I tell you after our first family discussion?" She cocked her head and then shook it. 

"I can't…?" 

"I'll tell you." He placed his arm around her shoulder and squeezed to where she was resting against him. "I promised to make you a lazy dragoness until the eggs were laid. Meaning that I would feed you and take care of you until our kids are out of you and into my arms." 

"You said I wouldn't lift one finger…or claw." She smiled and placed her hand on his chest. "I'm too proud to let that happen though, and you know that." Suddenly, the phone beside the bed began to ring. Eragon reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" There was a pause. "Oh, yeah. Give me a few minutes and I'll be on my way." Another pause. "No, Leroy. I'm afraid she won't be able to come." She cocked her head and wiped the bangs of her hair away from her eyes.

_He can't be serious, _she thought, staring at him. _I'm not staying home…away from him…am I? _

"Yes sir," Eragon continued. "I'm out the door and on my way. If I remember correctly, the base is in the East, right?" He hung up the phone and looked over to his fiancé. 

"Well?" Saphira asked.

"Today is my first day on the job," he replied with a smile. "Leroy guessed right about you, too. He told me to say congrats." She rubbed her belly and smiled.

"How thoughtful." 

"Also, he said that you should take some time today and see some of the city. Apparently, the 'media,' whatever that means, has begun talking about us, so there is really nothing to fear about making our presence known even more." 

"What makes you think that you are going to leave me here?" 

"I don't know what to expect in this place, Saphira," he responded. "The last thing I want to risk is our younglings' health, and you understand that even more than I do, right?" She lowered her head. "Look. Just go and have some fun in town for a few hours. We have a practically unlimited range on our link, so we can always stay connected. I'll check in every hour if it would make you feel better…?"

"Try every five minutes," she shot back with a smile. "Alright then. I'll take Jacob with me. Perhaps it will give me some time to discover some more motherly traits." 

"Give him that credit card and let him carry the backpack."

"Backpack?" 

"You can't be a dragon all the time, can you? I think some of those stores may not be large enough for you." He snickered and stood up. "I have to get ready, darling. Last night was amazing and I hope we can do it again…tonight?" He winked before shifting into dragon form, causing Saphira to shiver slightly. Damn, he was good. 

_I'll wake up Jake,_ he told her. _I wish I took the saddle here, but we didn't. Looks like he's going bareback. _

"It will make him stronger," she commented. "If anything, we can find a place that sells them." She smiled as the black dragon padded out the door and over to Jacob's room.

_Young one? _Eragon called mentally before prying the door open. _Time to get up. _He watched as the boy slowly unfurled his covers and sat up in his bed, letting out a mighty yawn to greet his foster parent. 

"What for?" he muttered groggily.

_You are going into town with your mother, _Eragon explained. _I got called in to work today and she is not used to being on her own for longer than a few moments. She needs company while I am out. _

"Okay." He climbed out of bed and scratched his scalp. Eragon stepped closer to the boy and placed his muzzle above his hair and snorted, causing it to ruffle up and bounce playfully around the air he caused. 

_Go ahead and hop into the shower first. I'll see if Saphira could make you some breakfast. _

"I am kind of hungry," he replied with a boyish grin. 

_Good, _Eragon chuckled back. _I have to go, little one. Take care of Saphira for me, please? You still know a lot more than she does._

"Yes, dad." Jacob leapt out of bed and rushed down the hall to the shower narrowly smashing into Saphira as she stepped out in dragon form. 

_Wow, _Saphira joked, watching him fly into the bathroom with a smirk on her face. _Good morning to you, too. _

_He's excited, _Eragon replied, growling lovingly towards her. _He is hungry also. Maybe you two could go somewhere, unless you plan to cook something. _She showed her teeth and began walking down the stairs with Eragon in tow. 

_I think it would be best if we go somewhere, _she said happily. _I am sure Jacob wouldn't mind. _Eragon sighed and looked towards the front door. 

_I really don't want to be far from you, _he admitted, _but I guess this is the job of the father, eh? _Saphira scratched her body against his, wrapping her tail around his hind legs and brushing her muzzle against his neck.

_It's quite a turn on, though, _she shot back smugly. _I've been waiting so long to find a male willing to do such a thing for me and our future family. _She chuckled softly and licked the side of his cheek. _I'll thank you even more tonight. _Eragon couldn't help but shutter in suspense. She could play games just as well as he could. He leaned in and pressed his snout against her own, kissing her on her scaly lips. 

_Be careful out there, darling, _he told her. 

_You be careful. _She lifted her head up and stood tall while Eragon twisted the doorknob open with his front claw. _I love you. _

_I do, too. _He sighed and stepped out, flapping his wings to stretch them out before taking flight. Saphira watched him fly away until he was no more than a black speck in the morning sky. 

"Are you ready?" Jacob suddenly asked behind her. She turned around hastily and showed the child her teeth. 

_Yes, little one, _she replied. She crouched down and motioned for Jacob to climb on. _Let's go. _Jacob cautiously walked over to her side, pressing his hands on her scaled hide. 

"It doesn't hurt to carry people, does it?" 

_Heavens no, child, _she responded. _To me, it is no different than carrying a backpack. Speaking of which, I need you to grab it for me before we go. The credit card is inside it. _

"Yes mom." She let out a soft yawn as Jake rushed back into the house to grab the items she requested. 

_Saphira? _It was Eragon. 

_What is it? _Saphira replied nervously. _Is everything alright? _

_Well, you did tell me to check every five minutes. I'm keeping my word. _She snickered as Eragon finished his sentence.

_Eragon, _she replied sweetly. _Just once an hour will be fine. You have work you must do and I don't want you to get...distracted. _

_How can I be distracted when you're all I focus on anyways? _She felt her skin coil at the sly, inviting comment. 

_Easy, lover. If you aren't careful, you could end up walking around that base with my special toy hanging out. _

_Taking ownership in it? _He replied coolly. She lowered her head and chuckled just as Jacob returned. 

_I deserve to, _she replied back to her lover. _After all, only you and I know exactly where it has been._

_...And where it will only be. _She heard his sweet laughter bounce around inside her head like a rubber ball. _If that is the case, then I claim what is mine, and you know what that is, don't you?_

_How could I not?_

_Well, I'm not there yet, but I am close. Have you two left yet?_

_Just about to. _She looked to Jacob and motioned once again for him to climb aboard. _I'm very excited over this, too. Is there anything you would like? _

_Well, take a gander at a few decorative things for our home. Let me know when you find something and I'll see if I can find someone to help us take it back to the house. _

_Will do, sweetheart. _Jacob struggled up her shoulder until Saphira reached back with her forearm to hoist him up. _We may look for some things to add into young Jacob's room first. _

_Like?_

_I don't know, _she sighed out. _Perhaps some posters and entertaining things children his age would like. We'll find something, I hope. _She flapped her wings, stretching them out to their full extent before preparing to leave. _I know we should invest in some new clothes, along with a few bags of food. _

_You know best. _With that said, the link was severed. Jacob reached his arm out to brush it against her neck.

"I guess I'm ready," he told her nervously. 

_Okay youngling, _she chuckled out kindly. _Hang on. _She let out a joyous roar and leapt into the sky, beating her wings against the air as if punishing it for misbehaving, while Jacob screamed in both exhilaration and fear as they took flight. Higher the two climbed until she felt that she could go no further. She let out a pleasing growl as she tilted her head back to stare into Jacob's slightly scared eyes. 

_Good to see that you are still with me, _she chuckled out proudly. _Don't worry. Eragon used to fidget like mad when he first learned how to ride me, and I never missed catching him whenever he fell off. _

"I could fall?" he choked out. The boy looked down at the brown desert landscape far below them and gulped. "Oh God, don't let me." Saphira laughed sweetly inside of his head.

_You have nothing to worry about, child, _she comforted. _I am the best flyer in all of Alageasia. I even beat my mentor, Glaedr in a race, and most the dwarves lost money over it, too. It seems they never learn that the bigger one doesn't always move the fastest. _She chuckled at the comment she left him and turned her eyes down to scan for the city.

After fifteen minutes, they came across the city of Los Angeles. Buildings stretched out towards the heavens as if greeting the two in the sky while tons of small suburban homes lined the bottom layers of the surface. Saphira growled with delight and dipped her wings to begin her gentle decent. 

"Wait," Jacob muttered. "Um, mom? We may want to find another city."

_What for? _She asked innocently. Jacob sighed and looked down at the town below.

"This one is bad, mom. They talk about it all the time in D.C, where we came from." 

_Oh really? _Saphira cocked her head and strained her eyesight to spy on the creatures below them. The colors of blue, green, and orange enhanced the humans, but they still seemed small by comparison. Still, what she saw repulsed her. She saw five humans gathered in a circle in an alleyway with a lifeless figure lying in the middle of it. Suddenly, gunfire filled the air and the body of the human began twitching as gun smoke rose from the circle. It was obvious that the human was killed. 

"See? We are not safe here!" 

_Why are they so cruel here? _Saphira asked. Jacob shrugged and held on while Saphira suppressed a trembling shutter. _Just look down there! A human just took another one out of his own vehicle! Is there any decency here at all? _

"No, mom," Jacob replied. "This is where gangs live."

_We can talk to Valdez...?_

"He can't do anything, mom. The gangs are Mexican." 

_I see, _she muttered. _If he gets involved with them, then he gets involved with the country in particular, right? _

"Uh huh. Let's keep flying. I know we can find somewhere else safe." She nodded her head and shifted her weight to bank to the East. Suddenly two helicopters lifted up on each side of the dragoness. They were given away only by the loud thumps the rotor blades made against the atmosphere. Saphira looked to both sides and noticed that each helicopter had a brightly colored scheme on them as well as a certain number, along with some lettering. One number was seven with the letters ABC written beside it, and the other was eleven with "SKY FOX" in front of it. She stopped flapping her wings to glide beside the two choppers, using the wind from the blades to keep herself balanced. 

"News," Jacob muttered, rubbing Saphira's neck. "Smile, mom! We're on T.V!" Saphira turned her head to lock eyes with the number eleven helicopter. She watched as the pilot lifted his hand up to give a gentle wave just as the camera below the chopper's nose turned to face her. 

_Good morning, _Saphira said mentally towards the pilot. She noticed him shake slightly at the odd yet soothing voice inside his brain. _I take it you must be the 'media,' yes? _The pilot couldn't respond. Instead, he only nodded. _Perhaps you can help me? Do you know of a more safer town to shop in? _She watched the pilot closely, waiting for any type of movement to signal that he understood. Nothing. Suddenly, the pilot lifted his hand up once again to point straight ahead, as if saying "follow me." He pressed the nose of the chopper downward and picked up speed to fly past the dragoness while the ABC helicopter withdrew from the formation. _I suppose so. _She followed closely until the helicopter pulled back into a hover above a vacant lot just a few miles North of L.A. Saphira looked back at Jacob and saw him lift his shoulders in a shrug. She growled uncertainly and pulled her forearms back to brace for landing beside it. As she touched down, the side door of the chopper flung open and two people stormed out with video cameras on their shoulders. The blue dragoness cocked her head and cautiously folded her wings back defensively against her sides, ready to leap to safety if the situation called for it. 

_Hello? _She asked carefully. The two cameramen looked nervously at each other and then connected their eyes to the pieces of their cameras to begin filming. Jacob hopped down carelessly beside his foster mother and placed his hand against her large bulky shoulder. He sighed as a female dressed in a long black skirt and white blouse stepped out of the passenger seat of the helicopter. Her brunette locks waved to the rhythm of the dying rotor blades above her. 

"Kevin gets anchor and I get stuck interviewing a kid and his pet," Saphira heard the reporter scowl. "Fox is beginning to really piss me...?"

"Suzy," the shortest cameraman called out. "You're on in five." 

_What is this? _Saphira asked Jacob. He shook his head and scratched his fingernails against her shoulder.

"Don't worry, mom." The female reporter flung her gaze quickly over to the child and lifted her hazel eyes up to meet the sapphire ones of the elegant dragoness before her.

"What did you say?" she asked Jacob. 

"She is my mom," Jake replied calmly. "She is a little...um...confused." 

"You talk to this thing?" 

_Thing? _Saphira cocked her head back and suppressed a growl. _A thing is a toaster or a microwave. Do I look anything like those? _

"She does not like you calling her a 'thing' either," Jake supported her. "She adopted me." 

"Right," Suzy muttered sarcastically. "Still, this is what the people want to know, and, what's more, what determines the amount on my paycheck, so let's get this all over with. I think it is nothing different than an overgrown lizard." Saphira clinched the soil with her claws and crouched down to glare at her. 

_Want to run that last comment by me again? _she sent mentally into the reporter's mind. Suzy shook, barely able to hold her black microphone in her hand. _I am not a lizard, and I am young Jacob's mother. Is there a problem with that? _The reporter gasped and stared blankly into Saphira's bright blue pupils. 

"No way," she muttered. "I thought the pilot was joking." 

"I told you!" yelled a voice inside of the helicopter. 

"Well, let's do this already." Saphira watched as Suzy fluffed her hair around and dusted her blouse off, preparing once again to go on the air. The dragoness's tail twitched nervously in slow swipes while Suzy stepped closer to her.  
"5...4...3...2...1...Now!" Suzy placed the microphone to her mouth and began speaking. 

"Thanks Kevin," she suddenly said, causing Saphira to give an odd look to Jacob. "Yes, the rumors have been proven true. As you can see behind me, there is indeed a full dragon in the city of Los Angeles." Saphira's legs grew tired so she flopped down on them, letting out a soothing growl as she slid to her belly. "From the government reports, there seems to be two in existence, but we only have seen one." Suzy cautiously stepped forward and placed her hand on Saphira's muzzle. The dragoness could tell that she was scared, but she also sensed that the reporter was doing it for publicity. "It looks as if there is...?"  
_Excuse me, _Saphira interrupted her. Suzy stared into the camera blankly before shooting back into her job.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the cameramen in front of her. They both nodded their heads. "Kevin?" Silence fell on the crew for several seconds. 

_Excuse me! _Saphira said more impatiently. _I am not the only dragon, ma'am. Have you not seen my mate, Eragon? I find that very strange since everyone in Washington have seen us both numerous times. _

"Well...err...?" The lead cameraman took his right hand off of his film camera to motion for her to go along with it, but she was at a loss for words. Apperantly, everyone around the dragoness could hear her, but no one in the station could tell anything other than the disturbed looks coming from their employees' faces. It was turning into a disaster...unless she thought quickly to turn it around. Suzy suddenly lunged forward and forcefully, yet tenderly grabbed Jacob's arm. "Would you mind translating, dear?" Suzy asked, obviously annoyed by the complications of her story. Jacob nodded and turned to face Saphira. 

"My mom says that she isn't the only one," Jacob pointed out. 

_Yeah, _Saphira drove in further. _They are dumber than a bunch of rocks to think that, too. _

"What else did she say?" Suzy muttered. Jacob lowered his head to suppress a snicker. 

"I don't think I should repeat it." Saphira snorted in the reporter's direction and rolled her large sapphire eyes. 

"Okay then, where is you're husband, or whatever you call it?" 

_Well he isn't my husband, but he did propose to me last night. _Jacob repeated her words to Suzy, who had an obvious look of concern on her face over the ordeal. 

"So, dragons can be...together like that?" 

_Absolutely, _Saphira continued. _Aside from four feet, wings, and a tail, we are not much different, but when we change forms, we are exactly the same. _Suzy's head began spinning as she tried to contemplate Saphira's repeated answer while Saphira let out a proud growl at the fact that she managed to stump this annoying woman in front of her. This blue dragoness just told the whole media that she was a human as well as a dragon. Impossible...or is it? 

"Could you explain it?" Saphira sighed and looked down at Jacob, whispering something so only he could hear her. 

"She says that she could tell you, but it would be too confusing." Saphira snorted and looked up at the sky. "She says that she has things that she needs to do before my dad gets home, and that she doesn't have enough time to explain it all." 

"Where are you two going?" Suzy asked agitatedly. 

"Into the city," Jacob answered on his own. "We have some things that we need, so we're going to get them, right mom?" The dragoness shook her large sapphire head in agreement.

"So you two are going to paint the town red, eh?" Suzy shot back, trying to bring some humor into the interview. "Or should I say, blue?" 

_Actually, it's sapphire, if you are referring to my scales. _

"My mistake," Suzy admitted coyly. "Well, we wish you the best of luck and that you enjoy your visit here in L.A."

_Um, we are looking for a safer place to shop, _Saphira told her. Jacob relayed it to the camera. 

"What? You...don't like our city?" 

_Heavens no! _Saphira replied. _I just saw a man get killed before running into your helicopter...?_

"I think you were mistaken...?"

"I saw it too," Jacob came in. "It was in an alley...?" Suddenly, Suzy lifted her hand up and slid it across her throat to signal for the cameras to stop filming.  
"Well thanks a lot," Suzy yelled angrily at the two. "You just ruined my potential career!" 

_Thanks to you, too, _Saphira shot back. _You didn't even take us to a decent city! It seems we are both leaving unsatisfied, yes? _

"Good one, mom." Saphira gave a satisfied snort towards her youngling as the helicopter roared to life again. 

_Let's go, child, _Saphira comforted. _We might as well just do our shopping another time. Let's just grab some food and call it a morning._

"Okay." Saphira crouched low as Jacob climbed on with much more elegance than his last time. After Jacob was seated, the dragoness took off into the sky. 

_So now where? _Jacob asked mentally. Saphira looked down and began reading the billboards of local businesses and restaurants until something interesting caught her eye.

'_A Touch of Romance?' _She asked Jacob. _What is that? _Jacob looked down and saw the building she was referring to. It was solid white with a pink lined painting across the edges of its roof. He knew nothing of the place, but he did know what the golden arches were at the building beside it. He grinned as his stomach began growling.

"I don't know, but the one on the left is McDonald's." Saphira looked back and gave a grin. 

_That 'A Touch of Romance' down there looks large enough for me to go in. We'll buy the food first then I want to take a look inside there._ Saphira pondered the meaning of the store's title, but little did she know she was about to discover things that would make Eragon tremble at her mercy. 

**For those that don't know of the store, you have to wait till next chapter. Let's say it's going to be great. **

**PEACE!**


	40. A Little Tipsy

**You've all been warned...**

Chapter 41: A Little Tipsy

Saphira touched down gracefully on the parking lot near the restaurant and crouched for Jacob to dismount her. She took a glance at the door to enter the building and shook her head.

_I can't fit through that, _she muttered. _You have to go inside and order for us. I'll wait right here for you. _

"What if they ask me about the card?" Jacob asked innocently. Saphira snorted and closed her eyes as if chuckling at his question.

_Silly youngling, _she replied. _If there is any problem, send them out here to talk with me. _Jacob nodded and walked inside while Saphira watched the child disappear into the store. She slid to her paws near the front entrance and curled up to patiently wait for her child. Suddenly, a large kick pounded her inner stomach.

_Oh my, _she exclaimed, lifting her head up in shock. _Easy there, child. I need my stomach, too! _Another forceful kick came in reply, forcing her to cringe at the feeling. She closed her eyes and focused on the future hatchlings resting inside her belly. She felt two eggs, that was certain. But the kicking was most awkward, feeling as if she was being kicked and clawed. _What are you? _Saphira asked curiously, sniffing her own belly as if waiting for an answer. Suddenly, she got it.

_I don't know. _Saphira shot her head up and snorted loudly, completely awestruck at the voice she just heard. _Mother? _She shook her head.

_Impossible! How can I speak with my unborn hatchling? _

It was a female voice that she heard, young and scared.Too many questions soared through the dragoness's head, but the child inside her didn't ask anything else. The kicking subsided to subtle touches and Saphira breathed a sigh of relief.

_What happened? _It was Eragon. _I felt fear, Saphira! _

_It's nothing, _she replied. _I just got startled. _

_By? _

_My youngling. _

_Jacob? _Saphira shook his head.

_No, _she explained. _My unborn hatchling. _Saphira heard a growl through their link.

_Where are you? I'm on my way...?_

_No, Eragon! _She called back. _It is no threatening matter. I just...had a conversation with...her. _

_What? _Saphira stood to her feet as Jacob emerged out the door with a white bag in one hand and a large soda in the other. _What do you mean, darling? _

_The live one said something to me, _she tried to explain clearly. _It's a girl, Eragon. I have a daughter. _

_I don't believe it, _Eragon muttered. _How? _

_If I knew, I would tell you, dear. It scared me to hear her. She spoke as clearly as I am to you now. _There was a pause as Jacob began pulling the food out of the bag, tossing it out until he came to his prized meal. Saphira took a sniff of what he ordered her and looked up to him.

_What is this? _Saphira asked the boy. Jacob smiled.

_It's a cheeseburger, _he replied mentally. _There's more inside the bag. _She sniffed it again and carefully opened her mouth in an attempt to pull off the wrapper. No success.

_Little help? _Saphira asked. Jacob put set his chicken sandwich aside and unraveled the wrapper for his mom. She licked her lips and prepared to indulge in the meal, salivating over the enticing aroma.

_Well, Saphira, _Eragon suddenly came back through the link. _I guess there is not much else to talk about. Leroy wants to have a few drinks with me after work, so I'll be home by tonight. _

_You'd better, _she teased. _I remember your promise...?_

_And obviously you remember mine. _She shuttered as his soft laughter fluttered through her mind. _I love you._

_I love you, too, Eragon. _With that, the link was severed once more.

"So?" Jacob asked. "What's next?" Saphira sighed and craned her neck to take a quick bite of the burger, devouring it all in one large gulp. Jacob was smart by ordering more than one, and Saphira couldn't thank him enough.

_Well, _she said after eating a third cheeseburger, _I really want to see that store. The door looks large enough for me to squeeze through. I really don't want to shift forms, little one. _

"Well, you have four more in the bag, mom."

_Save them for later, _Saphira informed. _My curiosity has gotten the better of me. _Jacob sighed and rolled up the bag with the remainder of his mother's meal inside of it. _Let's go, dear. My tail is twitching over this. _Jacob stuffed the bag inside of the backpack and placed his hand on Saphira's shoulder as they crossed the parking lot and headed to the large store across the way. _'Touch of Romance,' _Saphira muttered to herself. _I wonder what it could be? Maybe it's something to intensify my relationship with my mate? Not as if it is a problem. _She snickered as they came closer to the main double doors. They noticed a sign on the door that had a picture of a very attractive white female, clad in nothing except for a black-laced teddy nightgown, and it was also obvious that the teddy was all she was wearing. Saphira snorted at the odd display and then turned her sapphire eyes down to the bottom of the sign, which read: Lingerie Sale-75 off. She looked down to Jacob and sniffed. _Are you ready? _Jacob sighed and opened the two doors, stepping to the side so Saphira could nudge her way inside.

"What the Hell?" Saphira heard the female cashier bark behind the desk. She was very chesty with soft brunet hair and hazel eyes. "Hey, it's the dragon!" Saphira ignored the cashier and cast her eyes about the store. There were numerous lines of underwear and lingerie throughout the store, but there were also some rather unexplainable items as well. Saphira cautiously padded throughout the isle with Jacob right beside her as she examined every strange thing on the shelf. Her tail twitched madly with curiosity and suddenly smacked into a hanger, knocking hundreds of hung bras down to the concrete laminated floor below. Two attendants, also females, rushed to clean the mess up as the cashier made her way over to the clumsy dragon.

"Um, can I...err...help you?" She asked nervously. Saphira turned to face the clerk and accidentally slapped one of the assistants in the face with the blunt of her tail, forcing the teenage worker to fly across the room and, thankfully, into a fluffy featherlike chair nearby. The dragoness growled with concern and shifted her weight to glance at the fallen woman, only to knock down another shelf that was littered with strange plastic objects of different bright colors. They all fell with a soft clang as the oddly shaped plastic pieces bounced around on the floor.

_I am so sorry, _Saphira apologized, tucking her tail between her legs to keep it steady. _It seems a tail can get a dragoness into quite a bit of trouble. I'll pay for any damages...? _

"I doubt those could be destroyed," the cashier snickered after pointing towards the plastic objects rolling on the floor. Saphira was concerned as to why the cashier was oblivious to her mental communication. "What exactly are you...erm...looking for?"

_I really don't even know, _Saphira pointed out. _I was flying overhead and saw this place. It sounded like something that might...should I say...keep my mate and me entertained? _

"Yeah, we got plenty of that stuff."

_Like candles, scents, and soft pillows? _Saphira asked, eyes widened with wonder.

"Eh, not exactly. This is an intimacy store, dear. If you want candles, well, you're better off just going over to Wal-Mart or something like that."

_So, what do you carry here? _A smile crept across the cashier's face until she glanced down at the ten year old positioned at the dragoness's side.

"Suzy?" the cashier suddenly asked. The attendant that flew into the chair bounced up happily and appeared back at her side. "Could you take the kid somewhere for a bit?"

"Where?"

"I don't know," the cashier replied. "Take a paid break or something. I doubt he's old enough to understand the stuff she's going to learn." The girl Suzy snickered and reached out her hand towards Jacob, who cautiously took it. "Now, first off, I'm Ash."

_Saphira, _she replied kindly, arching her head down in a respectful bow. _Pleasure. _

"All mine." Ash bent down and picked up one of the plastic tube like objects from the floor. "Well, this is a romance store, you got that right, but this is also meant for more...fun."

_Fun? _Saphira asked with a curious growl. _I like fun. _

"So do ninety-eight percent of all women. You see, old-fashioned sex is fun the first time, but it gets boring pretty quickly. That...is where this store comes along."

_How so? _

"See this?" She held up the large object close to the dragon's eyes. It was a light transparent color and resembled something all too familiar. "What does it look like?" She studied it, sniffing all around its shiny surface until her nose touched the tip of it.

_Is it a penis? _

"Damn close," Ash snickered. "This...is a dildo. Size wise, yeah, it matches pretty well, but this thing does things a guys dick can't."

_Like...?_

"It doesn't finish first." Saphira cocked her head.

_Eragon didn't finish first when we bonded._

"What?" Ash placed it back on the shelf and turned her attention to the dragoness. "Say that again in English, please?"

_He finished after I did when we mated._

"Wow, no one uses those terms anymore." Ash sighed and looked towards the door. "It's a good thing we are in the slow hump."

_Why's that? _

"I got to teach you some things. Okay, first off, don't say 'mated.' If you speak human, than you should act like them."

_Point taken, _Saphira replied smartly.

"Second, use words like 'orgasm,' 'cum' and 'fuck.' Guys love the dirty talk."

_I don't even know if Eragon has heard of them. _

"Oh he will," Ash chuckled. "Just hearing a girl say stuff like that drives them off of the edge."

_Why would I want to do that? I want Eragon to love me, not drive away. _

"No, that's definitely a good thing. It means he'd desire you even more. Don't ask how it works, but I've done this tactic with five guys and it worked for all of them."

_Five? _Saphira asked, dumbstruck. _You don't stay true to your first mate? _

"Hell no! I'm just a testing facility for the local meat section." Saphira cringed as she guessed where Ash was going with her comment. "Okay, now for terminology. Orgasm is when you finish. Cum is the stuff that comes out when this 'Eragon' dude drops off his load...?" She stopped when Saphira cocked her head again and let out a sigh, struggling to keep in mind that this was a less worldly intelligent being. "When he releases into you...or on."

_What? _Saphira asked. _You...have...really lost me. _

"Alright," she sighed. Ash turned on her heel and began to walk towards a bookcase. "Here." She reached out and grabbed a red book off of the middle shelf, reading "HA-PENIS" on the front cover. She opened the book and pointed to the first chapter, which read "Foreplay" at the very top.

_Interesting, _Saphira said as she placed her nose into the book. _I remember that word. What is this, exactly?_

"Guidelines, sweetheart," Ash commented. "I don't have the time to explain every position and move to send your man into convulsions, so I'll just let you figure it all out for yourself. Might I make a few suggestions, though?"

_Sure?_

"Buy a dildo, some fuzzy cuffs, and plenty of condoms."

_I've heard of those "condoms" so much, _Saphira growled. _What in God's name are they? _

"So that means he fucked you unprotected?"

_You mean...wait. Yeah._

"Oh dear Lord! Alright, you need to really go get checked out. Stuff flies around quickly, especially if he's been around town a bit."

_My Eragon? No! I was his first and he was mine. He was my rider for two full years._

"That's a lot of sex."

_Not that way. We mated a few weeks ago. As a matter of fact, I am expecting. _Ash looked to dragoness over and sighed.

"Wow, soon-to-be mothers would be envious. I can't tell."

_That's because you've never seen a gravid dragon before, _Saphira snickered.

"Well, condoms are what keeps you from that, along with those freaking STD's floating around. God, it seems you can't even shake a guy's hand anymore without getting the clap."

_What is that? _

"Sexually transmitted disease," Ash explained further. "It's what happens when the world gets into the 'If it feels good, do it' stage. I got warts twice and Gonorrhea once."

_I must be honest, _Saphira replied. _I have heard of neither of those terms._

"Don't worry about it." Ash walked over to the main counter after grabbing the blue dildo once again off of the shelf. "Look, I'll give you the condoms on the house. Just know that they can...?"

_I don't need them, _Saphira cut her off. _I love Eragon and am willing to have hundreds of children if he wishes. _

"I give you two more kids before you change your mind."

_I am already expecting three. _Ash sighed and rung up some of her suggested items, placing them all in a convenient black bag and tying it to a horn on the right side of Saphira's cheek.

"Really read that book if you want to make your man shiver."

_Oh I intend to. Um, Jacob has my credit card. By the way, you can scratch out that 'dildo' you added on. Eragon's 'dick' is perfect enough for me._

"That a girl," Ash snickered. "You sure you don't want anything else? Underwear, thongs, things like that?"

_He prefers me undressed. _

"Hot. How do you prefer him, though?" A smirk crossed Saphira's mouth.

_Exactly the same. _

"Well, this is the 'Romance Superstore," Ash pointed out. "We're open daily unless you do want to stop in for some more...toys." Saphira snorted and released her tail to thump it excitedly against the floor.

_Definitely. _Suddenly, two customers, both attractive females walked over to Ash and glanced at the dragon.

"That size would be perfect if you have it," Saphira heard one say. "She's been a bad girl." The other woman blushed and playfully slapped the other's back.

"I have not."

_What are you two talking about? _Saphira couldn't help but interfere.

"We're looking for a strap-on the size of your tail."

_Excuse me? _

"Um...Saphira?" Ash suddenly asked. "I think it's time you fly out of here before things get even weirder for you."

_No, I want to know._

"Believe me, you don't."

"Is there a problem?" the first girl asked impatiently. "We are just two lesbians looking for a product. Do we have to file a suit against this place, too?"

_What? _Saphira asked. _Lesbian? _

"Just because you got your two minutes of fame on national television doesn't give you the opportunity to treat us different!" the other girl growled. "The nerve!"

_Different? I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. _

"She is new here," Ash saved the dragoness. "As a matter of fact, she just learned about the pleasures of plastic. I would take her word that she doesn't know."

_Know what? _Saphira forced the two to answer.

"We are seeing each other...as a couple." Saphira's eyes widened in shock as she stood dumbfounded by the explanation.

_Um, I suppose you are right, Ash, _she stammered quickly. _I...err...really must go. _Ash snickered as she noticed Saphira try to cover her obvious concern. _Between you and I, I cannot see any way that works. _

"Once again, Saphira. Pleasures of plastic." She shook her head and carefully padded out of the store; cautiously glancing back to make sure she didn't knock things over with her tail as she neared the exit. Jacob came prancing in just in time to hand over the credit card from his backpack.

_I'll be outside, little one. Could you give the card to her for me? _

"Sure mom." Saphira leaned down and gently nuzzled him, softly hitting the right side of his face with the tied bag of her new playthings. She stepped outside and sighed, flopping down on the heated parking lot beside a black pickup truck.

_Oh dear me, _she muttered, as she began licking her claws in a quick grooming session. _I don't know why, but I just started feeling so dirty. _She chuckled to herself and glanced down at the shimmering bag tied to her horn. _So many things to learn; so many different objects! How is a girl to remember so much? If that slattern in there was right, though, I could really have Eragon all over me. _She chuckled again and shut her eyes, envisioning her wildest ideas and moaning with pleasure as she imagined the look of surprise and satisfaction on her spouse's face when he would arrive home. It was not long before Jacob walked out of the double doors and towards her.

"The lady inside told me to tell you 'have fun,' whatever that means."

_Don't worry, little one, _Saphira chuckled. _Just untie the bag and set it in our sack, would you? _

"Yeah mom." Jacob did as he was told and quickly scrambled up towards his mother's back as they prepared to fly off once again.

_We'll hit a few more stores and then we can fly home. Eragon should be there when we get back, I hope. _

"Okay."

- - - - -

"Come on, Eragon! Just two more shots." Eragon groaned and picked up the shot glass filled to its brim with Bacardi Spiced Rum. He glanced at the clear liquid and looked over to Leroy in disgust.

"How can you handle so much of this stuff?"

"Military guys only learn one thing," Leroy responded with a slurred speech. "Drinking!" He held up his shot glass, clashed it against Eragon's and tossed the bottom up, sending the scorching liquid down his throat and into his stomach. "You're not leaving until you do two more."

"I can barely stand as it is...?"

"So?" Leroy muttered. "Come on, Eragon. It was your first day of work and those geeks at the office already say that they've got some ideas over you. Celebrate!"

"By getting drunk?" Eragon asked slowly, making sure his words came out as clear as he could make them. Leroy had forced ten shots down his throat already, along with two beers and a famed drink called "Jack and Coke."

"Drunk? Oh you are well passed drunk. You, my little amigo, are shit-faced. Fine! One more shot, then you can fly home to screw your woman."

"Run that by me again?" Eragon growled. "Be warned, bro. I am not as nice drunk as I am...aw screw it!" Eragon tilted the glass back and finished his final shot, slamming the empty glass back down onto the counter of the bar. He staggered to his feet and lazily inclined his head. "N...now...if yous excused me," he muttered mindlessly. Every word out of his mouth came out meaningless, as if he were no wiser than a four year old. "Is gotsta go." Leroy watched with a grin as the young man stammered out of the bar and out towards the street.

"You're going to let him leave?" The bartender asked him. "That guy can barely even walk straight. I don't even want to think about how bad he could fly."

Eragon didn't think about undressing before shifting forms. His clothes ripped off of his flesh as his wings sprouted from his spine. Before his transformation was even complete, he was airborne and flying carelessly towards his home, narrowly missing power lines and treetops as he flew.

- - - - - -

_Finally, _Saphira sighed as she touched down on her front lawn. Jacob playfully rolled off of her and flopped onto the lush grass, exhausted from the long flight. Saphira looked to her side and chuckled as he began pretending to kiss the soil. _Happy to be on the ground too, I see._

"Um hum," he replied with a smile. He jumped to his feet and reached out to embrace Saphira's neck. "It was a fun day, though. Thank you."

_Whatever for? _

"For showing me what a mother and son can really do," he replied. "It is not every day that I can tell a news person the things I did today."

_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, _Saphira said with a kind laugh. _Okay youngling. It is getting late and you, young man, need to hop into the bath before your father gets home. _

"Aw," he griped. "But I had one this morning!"

_Well, _Saphira snickered. _The way I see it, you have two options. You either bathe yourself, or feel the wrath of my tongue. _She flicked it out and slapped it against the side of his cheek playfully, causing a loud giggle to escape the boy's mouth.

"Stop it!" he commanded through his chuckles. "That tickles."

_I take it that you've narrowed your options, _Saphira laughed out. _Alright, little one. Let's go inside. I am sure Eragon will be hungry when he gets back, so I have to figure out what to get for him. _

"Are you going to go hunting?" he asked curiously. Saphira grinned and shook her head.

_I only go when Eragon is around now. Otherwise, it gets dull. Besides, there are two full-grown rabbits and three deer in the freezer inside the garage. All I have to do is figure out how to cook them. _

"It can't be too hard," Jacob replied. "I saw a box with some cookbooks inside of it up in my closet."

_Okay then. You get into the shower, and I'll grab these so called 'cookbooks.' After all, it can't be too hard, even though Eragon was always the chef when we were out in our adventures. _Jacob grabbed a set of keys out of the backpack and smiled as Saphira pointed out the right key with her snout. He placed it in the lock and turned the key. _Okay, into the shower with you, _Saphira ordered gently, shoving him into the doorway and up the stairs, making sure that he dropped the backpack first. Saphira looked down at it and snickered to herself. _I'll make sure I handle this first. _She craned her neck down and gently scooped up the strap of the pack into her maw, carrying it happily into her bedroom. After she set the backpack down on her bed, she shifted forms and threw on a comfortable pair of sapphire blue pajamas that she picked up so long ago in D.C. Her belly was starting to grow even larger in human form, and she thanked God for whoever invented the elastic stretch pants. She let out a joyful sigh as she heard water running in the next room.

"So that is the feeling you get when your child listens to you," she said out loud to herself as she headed towards the hallway. "Eragon had better hurry." She stopped into Jacob's room and tenderly pulled down the dusty box from the top shelf of the closet. Sure enough, it was filled with a different assortment of cookbooks. "This should help," she snickered, pulling out a few and tucking them underneath her arm. She smiled as she turned towards the hallway and down the steps towards the kitchen. She set them all down on the kitchen counter and began going to work.

- - - - -

_Shit, _Eragon muttered as he flew lazily through the desert landscape. _I know my house is here somewhere, I just have to...concentrate a bit more. _He strained his eyes to look down at the barren desert only to come up empty-handed. It was getting dark and he knew that Saphira wanted him to be home at least before Jacob went off to bed. He sighed and shook his head, still very lightheaded from the assault of liquor shots he forced down earlier. He was drunk, and he knew it. Suddenly, the house appeared into his line of sight. He smiled and clumsily glided down to land on the front pavement only to literally smash into Thorn, who was lying lazily on the concrete. The red dragon had no time to react as his body crumpled against Eragon's in a terrible tumble from one end of the driveway all the way up to the other. Their wings were locked together and the claws on their forearms were dug deep into each other's flesh. Eragon yelped in surprise and stumbled to his feet.

_How couldn't you see me? _Thorn growled. _I am a red dragon lying on a black surface. Red...black...not black...black. _Thorn stood to his feet and glared as he watched the black dragon sway unsteadily on his paws. _Are you drunk, lad? _

_I...err...yeah, _he replied. _I had...a...little too much. _Thorn chuckled to himself as Eragon lowered his head in shame.

_Tell me about it, _Thorn explained with a snicker. _I can smell the ale from here. Saphira won't be happy with you._

_Of course she will be, _Eragon argued. _All I have to do is mate her again and...? _

_Oh you are such a fool, _Thorn cut him off. _Eragon, Saphira is inside as we speak working on dinner for you. Jacob and Murtagh have already helped set the table and food is expected to be ready in less than ten minutes. Yes, she may want you to fulfill your duty as her spouse later tonight, but she has had her heart set on impressing you all this afternoon, saying things like "if he works for the family, the family should work for him." Eragon, I believe the right thing to say right now to you would be: You just blew it. _

_I know my wife...? _Eragon caught himself a bit too late and watched as Thorn bulked up his chest in shock.

_Wife, eh? _He asked sarcastically. _When was this ceremony? _

_Okay, so she isn't my wife yet, but she will be soon. _Thorn showed his teeth and turned his back, tucking his wings against his sides and wagging his tail in a very mocking matter.

_Either way, Shadeslayer, I suggest you run in, take a bath to lose the odor, and get ready for supper. Saphira has really overdone herself and you should at least sober up enough to realize that. _Thorn shook his head as he padded inside with Eragon in tow. The black dragon suddenly stopped and dipped his head, tossing out all of his liquor out of his system and onto the patio. Thorn heard Eragon and quickly turned around to see that he had, indeed, vomited.

_I'm too tore up, _Eragom muttered, as he sunk to his paws in front of the brownish liquid. _I can't...oh my head. _Thorn sighed and turned again towards the house.

_I'll go get Saphira. _

**PEACE! **

**P.S: Chapter 1 of A.G II won't be done till this Saturday. I have to do a lot more editing and proofreading to make sure everything is in order. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Yours,**

**G.I**


	41. The Punisher

Chapter 41:

**Sorry for the long wait. Things are taking a turn for the worse with me and FF right now, but I am trying. This chapter may get a little boring, but there is romance, some mature themes, and plenty of humor involved further down. Enjoy. **

Chapter 41: The Punisher

Eragon groaned as his head began to spin. Even though he was lying down, it felt as if he was going to fall over. A part of him wished he did since Saphira would be over to him in moments.

_I am so screwed, _he muttered, as his body began shaking from both dehydration and fear. _She took all this time, and I failed her. _He closed his eyes and cursed Leroy for forcing him to take so many shots of whiskey. He suddenly shot his eyes open when he heard the familiar sigh of his mate.

"How are you feeling?" Eragon looked up to see her, dressed in a beautiful red dress with her blonde hair tied back in an elegant ponytail. Her stomach had grown larger since the last time he saw her in human form, but he understood completely that it was from the three children he gave her. "Well, Shadeslayer?"

_Like shit, _he muttered, _and I don't even know what shit feels like. _

"And you flew home like this?"

_They wouldn't give me a ride, _Eragon explained. _It was either fly home or...?_

"So you flew home drunk off of your ass?" Saphira questioned angrily. "Eragon, do you realize how dumb a move you just did? What if you smashed into those electrical wires, or what if you flew right into a building or plane? You forgot that I die if you do, huh? And that means that Jacob would have no mother, and the dragon race would disappear again. Do you want that?"

_No, _Eragon snapped back. _Saphira, I did this for you. I told you I'd be home by tonight, and I made it. Sure I feel like my head is under an ass's hoof, but I am still here, right? _

"Yes, but it was far too risky, Eragon. Besides, how could you enjoy a nice dinner if most of your food you've had today is right here on the porch in front of you?"

_I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault._

"So Leroy literally poured the glass down your throat, then?" she asked rhetorically. "No? Well then, I suppose that makes it your fault." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want me to do?" Eragon stumbled up to his feet and swore as he stood over her.

_Make my plate, _he replied. _I'm going to our room and I'm going to get changed. A few shots of rum shouldn't stop me._

"How many is a few?"

_I lost count at twenty. _She stepped aside and watched Eragon stammer inside only to meet the glaring faces of both Murtagh and Thorrn.

"Well hey there, brother," Murtagh said with a sly grin. "Care to join us, or do you have a few more drinks to hammer down?"

_Mocking a drunken human causes a fight, _Eragon warned, _but mocking a drunken dragon causes a murder. _Murtagh tossed his hands up defensively and smiled.

"Easy, brother," Murtagh defended himself. "I was fooling. Your woman made a fine meal for us and I think you should join."

_I have to get changed first, bro. Um, Saphira? _

"Yes?" She replied still holding her faint smile.

_I...may need some help. _She sighed and nodded her head as she followed the tipsy dragon up the stairs and into their bedroom. Eragon shut the door with his tail and turned to face Saphira with concern and remorse deep within his golden eyes.

_Saphira? _She sat down on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. Eragon noticed a large black bag lying on the mattress, but he knew asking about it would only make her believe that he was trying to change the subject.

"Yes?" He crouched down and sighed as he morphed into his naked human form.

"You know I love you," he stumbled out drunkenly. "A little ale can't take that feeling away."

"I know, Eragon," she replied. "But it is just that...you could have gotten hurt. If you were not able to come home, why didn't you just tell me through our link? Did you think I'd be more upset?"

"Yeah." Standing on two feet was much harder than four, but he held together and stammered over to the dresser to grab some clean clothes. "Saphira, to be perfectly honest, I didn't come home for a dinner with the entire family."

"Well," she said with a slight laugh, "I wasn't expecting it either. After our shopping, I wanted to do something to impress you, so I figured that I should take up the cooking role this evening."

"I'm glad you wanted to," Eragon continued, "but food is really the last thing on my mind."

"So what is the first?"

"Making my promise to you," he answered proudly. "I'll eat with the rest of the family, but tonight, you are mine. I don't care if my head feels like it's going to explode, I'm going to do something to make you forget this."

"You might have to work pretty hard at that," she snickered, standing up and reaching out to take his hands. "Eragon?"

"Yes?"

"I know what you could do to make up for it."

"And that would be?" Saphira thought for a second and then smiled wickedly.

"Let me punish you."

"Come again?"

"Well, my little rider needs to be punished for his misbehavior, right? It is only fair. If a mother can discipline her child, why can't a wife discipline a husband?"

"We aren't married just yet."

"No, but if I said yes to your proposal, then who says we can't be?" Eragon smiled and shook his head.

"You're very lucky my mind is cloudy, baby," he joked. "I feel too lightheaded right now to complain about anything."

"Why else do you think I told you? Come on, Shadeslayer! I've been around you ever since the first time you got drunk with Brom in the pub."

"And I was with you that time with the dwarves, too," Eragon shot back slyly. "We are both quite the comedians when we have enough in our bellies...just not too much." They both laughed, "Here." She grabbed a shirt and told Eragon to reach out his arms for her to slide it over him. Next came the underwear and pants. With the expertise of a mother, Eragon was perfectly dressed and ready for dinner, despite his slurred speech and off balance footsteps. "Come on, dear. Let's head down to dinner. I've made some really delicious deer meat." He smiled and took her hand as they stepped out of the hallway and down the stairs to the dinning room. Thorn was inside near the back door speaking with Jacob while Murtagh patiently waited at the table.

"Welcome back," Murtagh said with a pleasing smile. He lifted up a plastic cup and took a sip. "Care for some of this 'soda?'"

"Sounds great," Eragon replied groggily. Saphira guided him to his seat and left to pour a glass for him while he remained to talk with his brother. The buzz from the alcohol was starting to fade, thankfully, so the conversation was easier to follow.

"So, brother," Murtagh began after setting his drink down. "Saphira has told me a few things I'd like to know."

"Well I can answer...or at least attempt to."

"I'll keep the questions simple." He reached over to his glass and placed the rim of it to his mouth to take another sip of his drink. "Is it true?" Eragon cocked his head.

"Is what true?" Murtagh sighed and sat his glass down.

"Do we have another brother?" Eragon laughed just as Saphira came back with his drink.

"Not sure yet," Eragon explained. "His last name was the same as our father's, so it is a possibility."

"How old was he?"

"At least his mid thirties, Murtagh."

"I'm twenty-three, and you're just nineteen. Mom did look older...?"

"Are you saying she came here first?"

"I don't know, Eragon," Murtagh muttered. "Your woman said that our alleged brother gave you some number?"

"Yes. He gave it to me before he flew back to the ship."

"I have to know about her, Eragon," Murtagh said sternly. "Tomorrow, we need to figure out how all of this happened."

"I might have to work...?" Saphira suddenly smiled and held up her hand to silence him.

"I got it," she snickered. "That's your punishment, Eragon."

"What? Going to work?"

"NOT going," she corrected. "Leroy is going to have to get drunk either by himself or with some other immature soldier." She crossed her arms to show her seriousness. "I won't have my mate flying around like a stumbling drunk anymore, and you can tell Leroy that the next time you go in."

"Wow," Murtagh chuckled. "When did your woman become your mother?" A deep growl escaped Saphira's throat, sounding almost like a dragon's and sending a cold chill down the young man's spine.

"Want to run that by me again?" questioned Saphira with a stern glint in her eye.

"N..no." Saphira smiled and uncrossed her arms to take a seat at the table.

"Good. By the way, when are you going to call that one girl you told me about yesterday?"

"I tried all night," Murtagh responded. "I don't think she heard me." Eragon chuckled and placed his palm to his head in emphasis. "Let me guess. You were up calling her on the roof of the house, eh?"

"How else do you call a lady?"

"By using a phone," Saphira shot back. "She gave you a set of numbers, right?"

"Yes, I didn't think anything of them and threw the paper away when I got home. I thought it was some sort of puzzle."

"Smooth, brother. Real smooth."

"Well it is no big matter," Saphira pointed out. "Do you remember where she works?"

"Yes."

"Go there tomorrow and take Mister Woman-Pleaser with you to help you out." Saphira winked over to Eragon and smirked. "He'll keep you up to date."

"Um, sure I suppose." The conversations dropped as the family dug into the meal Saphira prepared. The deer was very well cooked and it was a filling supper. After they finished, Jacob told everyone good night and left for bed, followed closely by Saphira.

"Where are you going?" Eragon called out. Saphira looked back over to Eragon and shrugged.

"I'll be back. If anything, meet me in our bedroom." Murtagh's grin was brighter than the hottest summer day after her remark, but Eragon slapped the look away by smacking his brother's right shoulder with the back of his hand.

"You'll get your turn soon enough, bro," Eragon joked. "I'll try to help you with that one."

- - - - - - - -

"Okay, sweetheart," Saphira cooed as she opened up Jacob's door. "Get ready for bed." Jacob nodded his head and walked into his room. He leapt onto his bed and pulled off his shirt and blue jeans to get more comfortable. Saphira smiled as she watched him pull up the covers to slide under them.

"Mom?" Saphira smiled and inched over to his bed, sitting down on the side of it right next to him. "What is it like?"

"What do you mean, little one?"

"What is it like to...to be so different?"

"Different?" She cocked her head. "It's hard to say, young one. There is a big similarity between different and unique. Neither is really such a bad thing."

"I know, but what about me being your only child? Does that feel weird at all?" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"No, little one," she sighed. "You may not be of my blood, but you are a life I get to take care of till you're old enough to leave the nest." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Comfy?"

"Yes mom," he replied. Saphira let out a soft chuckle and stood up to leave. "Wait." She snapped around, waving her blonde hair gracefully against her shoulder as she did so.

"Yes, Jake?"

"This may sound weird, but...?" he trailed of. Saphira waited patiently by the door for his answer. "Do you sing?"

"Sing?" she asked. "Well, dragonesses have been known to have great voices when they sing mentally, but I don't know about my human voice. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he muttered. Saphira sensed an issue from the tone of his voice. "What about telling stories?"

"Oh yes, I am very good at that one." Jacob's eyes brightened slightly as he looked over to his foster mother.

"Would you mind telling me one? Maybe of dad's past adventures?" Saphira cocked her head, but then made an assumption that blew her mind. Human children were no different than hatchlings. Saphira remembered wishing that Eragon would tell stories to her or even sing when she was falling asleep after she hatched, but Eragon was not seen as a parent...or was he? She sighed and walked over to Jacob's bedside once again.

"What would you rather hear? Something funny, perhaps?"

"Anything," he muttered sleepily. "I just want to know." She closed her eyes for a brief moment, searching for a story suitable for a youngling.  
"What about the time your father and I made a forest fire?" Jacob chuckled as he looked into his mother's soft sapphire eyes.

"How'd you do that? Did he pull your tail?"

"We were...ahem...both to blame for this one. You see, it was nighttime in Ellesmera, and your father decided that we needed to get away from the treehouses and elves, so we went outside to camp in the forest."

"Ellesmera? Elves?"

"Yes, little one. They're very wise people, but they can work a nerve from time to time. As I was saying, we found a spot near the lake that was large enough for me to rest comfortably and laid a few blankets down on the dirt."

"How'd you make a forest fire lying on dirt?"

"I'll get there in a minute," she laughed out in reply. "We sat in the darkness, just enjoying the crickets chirp in the trees nearby when Eragon decided that it was just a tad too dark. You see, he didn't have the eyesight that I did at the time, so all he saw was the glow from my eyes when I looked at him. I remember that he kept asking 'what?' every few moments, and I'd just turn away and snicker. I always liked that boy, though that night could have changed the future of everything." Jacob was now sitting on his bed, wide eyed with wonder as a large grin crossed his face.

"What'd he do?"

"Well, Eragon decided to use magic to start a fire without getting wood. His intention was to start the fire from a few feet away with some kindling under the oak trees, and drag it over to the middle of our campsite without him actually having to move." Saphira sighed. "Oromis, his...I mean our teacher taught us the rules of magic and that the force you use on it is just as strong as the physical pressure you apply to get it done. I told that stupid boy that it was too risky, and if he wanted to start a fire, he should get the firewood. Do you think he listened?" Jacob shook his head, causing Saphira to chuckle. "He looked over to me and gave me that childlike grin he gives me to this day. I just lowered my head and thought nothing of it until I smelled smoke."

"He did it?"

"Half of it," she laughed out. "He started the fire, but his energy was too drained for him to bring it back telepathically...um...by magic. So, the fire he started elsewhere was just smoldering at this point, but we could both tell by the smell of the smoke that it wouldn't be too long before there were complete flames. Eragon grumbled a few things and looked over to me, saying the three words that I wasn't expecting. 'It's your fault.'" She snickered again and adjusted herself on his bed, crossing her legs in a ladylike manner while turning her head to face her child. "I remember shooting straight up onto my haunches and growling at him as the smoke got a little heavier around us. I asked him 'How is this my fault?', but he just crossed his arms and did his usual huff of annoyance. I told him that we could argue about this later and that we needed to find the fire quick before the forest went up.

"Well, I've always known Eragon to be an arrogant boy, but what he did next was pure stupidity. He regained his focus, or so I thought, and used his powers to bring this bright fireball right towards me! All I was able to hear was 'Saphira, look out!' before the fire and burnt kindling exploded all around my scales, shooting off over two hundred sparks right into the forest. It wasn't hot enough to do any damage, though, but the impact did startle me. My instinct took over and I swatted my tail behind me, smashing it into an ash tree and toppling it into the already smoldering pine needles below it. Oh, Eragon and I were panic stricken at that time. There was water from the lake, but Eragon had worn himself out just carrying the flame over to us. We looked over at each other at the same exact moment and literally screamed as the fire grew larger.

"Eragon was pretty scared, since his stupidity started this blaze, but he was intent on placing some of it on me. You see, dragons can transfer their energy to their riders in times of need, and his argument was that I didn't do that for him."

"So what happened then?" Jacob asked. Saphira smiled and continued to the last bit of her story.

"Well, the fire was creeping closer to us and it was too smoky for me to fly out of there. We both knew that we were going for a swim in the lake, so we jumped for it and swam all the way to the other side of the shore. We watched the fire grow even larger, and it was a great sight to see, but Eragon's foolishness destroyed a lot that night. Whatever you do, child. Do not be lazy when things seem that they can be done easier. Eragon proved that the easiest way could lead to the most difficult situation."

"I can't believe dad did that," Jacob replied with a smile.

"Oh, your father has had his moments of foolery, youngling. I've seen it all from him. We'll save those stories for another night, shall we?"

"Okay." Jacob lay back on his bed and pulled the covers up once again. "Good story."

"Thank you, my dear," Saphira replied softly. She reached out and pat his forehead with her hand. "Good night, little one." She stood up and walked out of the room with no further interruption, only to literally smash right into Eragon's chest.

"Bedtime for us, too?" Eragon asked, automatically grasping Saphira close to him.

"Yes," she giggled playfully, "if sleeping is all you have in mind."

"If it isn't?"

"Then we won't sleep," she replied seductively. "I may have three hatchlings inside of my belly, but I don't think a little fun would harm them, do you?"

"I might end up poking one in the eye," Eragon joked. Saphira smiled and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Only one is a human child, Eragon," she pointed out. "Just don't go too hard, and they should be fine."

"If I crack an egg or blind my daughter, I'd be putting it on you...?"

"You'd be putting it IN, not on," she corrected. Before Eragon could argue, Saphira turned around and grabbed his hand to lead him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her and locking Eragon inside with her. "Time for your punishment, Rider."

**A.G 2 won't be up for a few more weeks since I haven't even started on that next update, BUT I will post that chapter before the next on of United. Keep an eye out.**

**PEACE! **


	42. What Can Go Wrong, Always Does

Chapter 43: Shows what she knew

**With this being my temporary last chapter, I went out with a bang. A LOT OF VULGARITY IN THIS! You will see "Fuck," "Dick," and a sexual act only done in the modern times (you'll see.) I have a feeling laughter will ensue on it, but it does get rather graphic in the love tense. Also the names of the children are all in here. Hope you like them.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 43: What Can Go Wrong...Always Does

"Babe, hold this thought, would you?" Saphira slid her hands away from Eragon's shirtless muscular stomach and placed them on her lap. "I have to make a restroom break first." She watched her rider get up and step out of their room before she snuck in a quick smile.

"Finally." She reached into her black bag and removed the red book she had purchased. She flipped the pages and sat up onto the bed cross-legged with it resting in her lap. She began to read as quickly as her eyes would allow her to in hopes to catch a few ideas before her lover came back through the door.

"Bingo," she muttered to herself, pressing her index finger over the title 'Foreplay.' "Let's see what the pleasure of this is all about." She sighed when she read further to realize it was written in step by step instructions on how to do it all correctly, along with explanations on a male's sensitive regions to touch during this so called exercise. Her eyes carried down further until she came across an actual picture of a couple attempting this trick.

"Ew," she gasped, taking a close glance at the image. The male's love shaft wasn't in the place God intended it to be. Instead, it was where food usually enters. "Oh dear. What if I bite it? The last thing I want to do is hurt him...or it."

"Ah, much better." Eragon waltzed through the door only to see Saphira's nose inside of the book. "What'd you got there?"

"Nothing," she stammered nervously, quickly stuffing the book back into the bag.

"Didn't really look like it," he replied with a smirk. "Said something about Happiness."

"Uh...um...?" Eragon laughed and suddenly dove towards her on the bed, knocking her onto her back and holding her down with his arms.

"Do I have to tickle it out of you, honey? I know you are the squirmy type."

"No!" she said between childlike giggles. "I can't tell you."

"Why's that?" She cast her eyes downward in shame. "What is it?" Eragon released her and allowed her to sit up. Suddenly, he dove under the covers only to pull out the red book. Saphira gasped and lunged towards him, only to be held back by his stiff right arm.

"No fair!" Saphira yelled out. "You cheated."

"You should know that about me, darling," Eragon chuckled. "If I want to know, I'll find out...one way or the other."

"You can't!"

"Watch me." He took his left hand and flipped the book open. His eyes lowered to the pages below him and widened at the rather explicit images beside and below the lettering. "Well what do we have here?"

"It's nothing...?"

"Oh I don't call this 'nothing,' Saphira," he laughed out, holding up the book open-faced so her eyes could take in the vulgar image of a female on her knees with the male lying underneath her. "Where'd you get this, anyway? Better yet, what else is in here?" He took his hand away from her to flip towards the front of the book, ironically straight to the page Saphira was previously looking at. "Well then," he smirked and looked at her. "Either someone's bored, or someone's really curious. I doubt its boredom." Saphira suddenly growled and lunged towards him, reaching like mad towards the book.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she growled, struggling to grab it. "You just had to ruin it!"

"So you saw it once on television and decided to try it yourself?"

"Well...you see...I...um...?" She trailed off while Eragon patiently waited for an answer. She took a nervous glance at the book in her lover's hands and let out a sigh.

_I didn't do it for myself, _she replied inside of his mind, obviously far too nervous to say it out loud. _I wanted to do something different...for you. _Eragon smiled and tossed the book down to the floor, listening to the soft thud it made when it landed on top of the pile of laundry beside the bed. Saphira's eyes came back to Eragon's and a more confident smile arched across her lips.

"So what else did you get?" Eragon asked. She didn't turn away from him. Instead, she lifted up her right hand and pointed to the black bag resting on the bed.

"See for yourself," she replied seductively. "Eragon, you know in just a few more weeks, we won't be able to do this, right?"

"Yeah, sadly." Eragon reached out with his left hand and set it on her cheek. "It's okay, though. I don't need sex every night for me to be happy." She smiled wider and placed her hand over his. She suddenly laughed and closed her eyes.

"What will I do, though?" Eragon laughed as well and took his hand away.

"Well, first you should begin to shake quite frequently, followed by cold sweats, and headaches. You know, typical withdrawals." Saphira playfully slapped Eragon's shoulder.

"Come on, Shadeslayer! We both know we haven't made love that many times to do that to me."

"Yeah, well in about three more months, you'll begin to hate me for the first time we did."

"I will never...?"

"Trust me," Eragon snickered to her. "All women say that they regret it when they start with labour pains. Remember Katrina when she gave birth to Rosen? Do you remember the first thing she told Roran?" Saphira shook her head and returned her gaze to his eyes.

"Honey, I was almost twenty feet tall at the time. How could I have fit inside that tent?"

"You should have heard her screaming from outside," he chuckled. "Saphira, she took Roran's hand and grabbed him to where his head was right to her mouth. She took a breath and screamed 'You did this to me! I'm never doing this again!'"

"I remember briefly, but you need to know I am a lot stronger than you think."

"You have to be to carry 3 babies inside of you. Two eggs and one live child, yeah?"

"Speaking of which," Saphira said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "The eggs should be ready to be laid sometime this week. Roselyn won't be ready for quite a while, though."

"Roselyn?" Eragon asked. "The live one? You named her already?"

"Um, she named herself, actually. Remember when I told you I had a conversation with her? Well, I asked what name she'd like. I shot it out, and she liked it."

"Hmm, Roselyn Shadeslayer. It sounds good." Saphira smiled at the sense of accomplishment.

"Don't forget Israel," she replied, leaning against Eragon and forcing him to lie on his back on the bed. "We just have one more to name, and this one is a girl, too." She rested her nose against his neck and then lifted her head up to gently nibble at his left ear lobe. "You still will have a son."

"Yeah, but he's outnumbered."

"Not really. You, Israel, and Jacob will make three. Me, Roselyn, and the other one...we're balanced."

"Fine. Why don't we name her Anabelle?" Saphira bit harder on his ear and brought her head back to face Eragon.

"We are not going to give our Dragonet a horse's name," she argued.

"Hey!" Eragon growled back. "Anabelle was the name of a girl I knew when I was younger,"

"Hence my proper title...?"

"She was killed by Galbatorix's army, Saphira. We never even had a relationship." She hung her head in apology.

"I suppose I overreacted. Still, I don't think it's a good name."

"Well, you picked one good one already. Want to shoot for two?"

"Naw," she whispered into his ear. "It'd be sexier if you named her...instead of me."

"You're starting to learn, aren't you, honey?" Eragon asked with a grin. She smiled and teasingly pressed her lips against his. "Alright."

"I'm waiting."

"Jizra. Jizra Ann Shadeslayer, daughter of Eragon and Saphira." Saphira's eyes brightened.

"Wow," she muttered proudly. "That's much better than mine. You're good." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to his body.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You arrogant fool," she chuckled, tracing her hands down his chest. "You're lucky I love you for that." A soft purr escaped her throat when Eragon's hands journeyed down to her rear section.

"So," Eragon whispered into her ear. "When are you going to show me what's in your little black bag?"

"It's a secret," she replied back childishly.

"I don't like secrets." With one hand wrapped around her, he took the other and reached towards it, pulling the black bag towards him. Saphira closed her eyes and waited. "Hmm, this all looks...interesting." He held up a pair of blue fuzzy handcuffs and looked evilly at Saphira. "You aren't planning to chain me to the bed as punishment for this evening, I hope?" She smiled brightly and removed her hands from his chest, straddling him with her legs at his waist.

"Maybe," she teased huskily, swaying her hips on top of him in a lustful manner. "Drop the shackles and let me see that book."

"Oh, someone's getting aggressive," Eragon laughed. He dropped the blue cuffs and handed the red book over to her. After flipping through some pages, she grinned evilly and sat the book down. Saphira inched closer to Eragon's face and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You're going to love me even more after tonight," she whispered seductively into his ear. Her scent alone was just as attractive as when she was in dragon form, and Eragon would have been lying if he told her he wasn't aroused. "I'm going to fuck you so good...?"

"What?" Eragon's eyes showed the look of confusion. Saphira leaned back slightly. "What did you say?"

"You're dick belongs to me tonight," she reiterated, obviously nervous. Tonight was the night that she'd either prove that Ash was right, or make an ass out of herself proving that the cashier was indeed wrong.

"Where'd you learn those words?" He tried to sit up, but she held him down firmly with her weight.

"Did I say you could move? Are you going to complain, or will you give me what I want?"

"Saphira, this isn't like you," he said worriedly. "Hearing those words...from you...feels weird." Her eyes set downcast; she made that ass she dreaded, and the cashier was wrong.

"Oh Eragon," she tried to talk herself out of the situation. "I...I...I...?"

"What? First you tell me I can't complain, and now you're the one trying to explain things to me? Heh, I think we should start this all over. If you want act like a dirty slattern for role play, knock yourself out." This hurt Saphira, but the smile that crept across her lover's face showed the sign that he was merely joking.

"For what it's worth, I took advice from a girl much more experienced. She told me all men like a woman to talk dirty like that."

"Well, I'm not a man, Saphira. If I remember correctly, I'm a dragon, and a dragon has a different standard of how he wants his girl, right?" Suddenly, Saphira reached over and pulled the pair of cuffs out of its packaging. In one quick motion, she locked Eragon's right and left wrists into place right behind the headrest of their bed. He was chained and there was nothing he could do; she wanted it that way.

"If you don't like me talking dirty, I suppose acting that way would be better." Saphira tossed the key to the handcuff's lock down to the floor, but something didn't feel right. She listened as the key slid across the hardwood floor, only to hear it clunk and clang down the floor vent. "Oh no," she gasped.

"What?" Eragon asked. "What was that?"

"Uh...nothing," she lied as she turned to face him. "Um, it's just that the only way to get you out just slid down the vent...?"

"WHAT?!" Eragon practically screamed. Saphira shivered in fear, frozen completely in terror. This really wasn't going well. "Saphira, you have to get me out of here! I can't sleep like this, and if I can't, neither will you." She placed her hands to her temples in thought, groaning at her own stupidity.

"We can think of a way out of this, can't we?" she begged him. "You know magic, right? Why can't you unlock it?" Eragon sighed and struggled to add to her frustration.

"It won't work," he said grimly. "These are modern locks."

"What should I do?"

"Well, it's going to be a long night, so I suggest you get started in what you originally planned. Maybe by getting these pants of mine off? They're really constricting my...you get the idea, yeah?" She sighed again and slid back down past his knees, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his fly. They slid off quickly, leaving Eragon in his boxer shorts, still cuffed and obviously still aroused.

_Oh boy, _she muttered in thought, _I don't know if I should do this. Everything has fallen apart already...?_

"Saphira?" Eragon asked. "Why are you staring at it like that?"

"What?" Eragon laughed and spread his legs apart to give her a better view. "Oh, sorry. I guess I still can't believe it belongs to me."

"And only you, but if you keep it waiting much longer, it might just move on." She had to try it. Her hands slipped to his shorts and wrapped around his love shaft, taking it out of the hole in his boxers and leaving it exposed. Eragon shook at the sensation of her hands around it instead of her whole insides. It was different, but the pleasure was still there. His eyes looked down into her sapphire ones.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I'm willing to go." Her mouth came closer to his tip while Eragon watched nervously. He suddenly squirmed and moved it out of the way.

"What in God's name...?" he asked. "Your mouth is for food, not for that!"

"I know...?"

"How can I kiss you knowing...knowing that I...my...?" Saphira began to tear up. This turned from a mere mistake to a complete disaster. All she wanted to do was make her lover happy, but everything she tried backfired. Eragon suddenly closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh fine, but you have to wash your mouth out before coming up to kiss me." She discovered after a few moments that it was a lie. Saphira did it just as the book recommended, leaving Eragon a panting mess on the bed. She came up for a breath and placed her lips right to Eragon's without a single complaint. While she kissed him, her hands slid down to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off completely and leaving him stark naked below her.

"Your turn, right?" he panted. She nodded nervously and undid the buttons on her purple nightgown, exposing her perky breasts that were covered in a black lace bra. Underneath, there was nothing. She straddled him, sitting firmly on his stomach while reaching behind her to undo the straps on her lingerie. She then smiled and leaned forward to where her bra was near Eragon's mouth. He bit down on the bra tenderly and pulled it off of her.

"All mine," he said with a smile. "You know, for three kids in your belly, you still look as thin as when we first made love."

"I was a dragon then," Saphira said quickly. "Still, thank you for the compliment." She slid down towards his erection, placing her hands on his chest and softly kneading at his flesh with her fingernails. "Now, will you give me what I want, or do I have to get it out of you?"

"Work for it, baby. I'm not giving it up easily for you." She smiled lustfully and took one hand back, grabbing his member once again.

"Suit yourself, but I want you to know, I'm going to show no mercy tonight. This time, you will get all the pleasure out of it."

"So you're saying that I'm your sex pet tonight?"

"Exactly." She guided it in, sighing with satisfaction as she took in his length. She leaned down once again, placing her mouth to his ear. "May God have mercy on your soul."

They made love harder and longer than they ever thought possible that night. Both bucked their hips against each other, trying to force the other one to finish first, but to no avail. The bed smashed against the wall with each thrust Saphira made against him, and both were too lost in the moment to remember Jacob sleeping in the room only two doors over.

"Want me to go harder?" She asked breathlessly. "I told you I was strong...?"

"Mom?" Suddenly, the door creaked open. Why did she have to leave the light on? Saphira quickly tossed up a blanket to cover both her and Eragon up just as Jacob walked in. "What's all the noise? Why are you two sweaty?" Jake looked up at the headrest to see Eragon's hands clasped together with blue cuffs. "Why's he...?"

"Um sweetie?" Saphira asked. "Eragon's being disciplined for what happened at dinner. Everything's fine."

_Good cover, _Eragon said sarcastically to her.

_Shut up. _

"Well, if you're beating him, don't do it so hard! I can hear you in my room."

_Ah, good work, darling,_ Eragon commented. _Now everyone in the house knows. _

"Sorry honey, but Eragon needs to know not to come home drunk again...?"

_Though I might just have to do it more often, _he shot out to her, ruining her train of thought.

"Go to bed." The door shut again, and Saphira sighed with relief.

"Maybe we shouldn't go too hard?" Eragon asked breathlessly. "I don't mind it rough, but the last thing Jacob needs to see is us mating. That is a private ritual, after all."

"But I'm having fun," she whimpered. "Don't make me...wait...you can't anyway. You're chained." A wicked smile crept across her lips as she slid herself back into position over him. "That means I still have my say so." Eragon grunted as the thrusts began again. She didn't move as hard as she did last time, but it was damn close. Eragon's breath was entering his lungs faster than he could exhale, and Saphira was near the same point. Eragon clinched his hands together, missing the warm flesh he wished to hold onto before they finished, but he was restrained, and Saphira wished to keep him this way. It was heaven to see her make love so violently and passionately to him, but it was also Hell not to be able to touch or please her while they neared their climax. With one final thrust, they reached their end; Saphira collapsed on Eragon's chest and placed her hands around his neck, smothering his lips with her own in the most passionate kiss.

"Did you like it?" she whispered breathlessly to him. "I know it went terribly in the beginning, but was it all worth it to you?" Eragon cast his eyes downward to see that his love shaft was still submerged inside her. He looked up, smiled and said a spell in the ancient language. Suddenly, the cuffs popped off. Eragon had played her the entire time.

"I can role play too," he snickered, wrapping his arms around her and tossing her to her back on the other side of the bed. "Now it's my turn."

**(By full names, though not expected to all be used that way): Jizra Ann Shadeslayer, Israel Lask Shadeslayer, And Roselyn Grace Shadeslayer. Two daughters (1 dragon, 1 God-only-knows), and one son. Good humor/romance/sex chapter! I have about a week of absolutely NOTHING because of studio appointments the band is looking to book, so an update may come along by next week. As a note, my retiring just means I will not be taking this up as a job...updates will come more spaced out than usual (meaning by months or years.). However, my time is too limited to review stories and help with editing; that must be. I can write my stuff when I have time to, but I don't want other people to wait on me with their stories. Maybe an update for this story will come around soon, only time will tell. **

**Till then, I'll miss writing and reading the glorious reviews all my loyal fans left me. **

**G.I**

**PEACE!!**


	43. Gotta Love the Mood Swings

Chapter 44:

**I only get thirty minutes a day to type, so I tried my best on this. I think it's hilarious, but its up to the readers. For the final time: I CAN'T REVIEW OR EDIT STORIES ANYMORE. My time is very limited now. My band just got a song up on myspace (you ask, I send the link by P.M, I learned a trick on how to do it). So, I am still retired from reviewing/editing/posting stories as quickly as I used to, but I am still trying to keep this one alive. Bear with me.**

**G.I**

Chapter 44: Gotta Love the Mood Swings

Morning finally came for the two lovers. Eragon lay propped up against Saphira, who somehow was in dragon form sleeping soundly with the rhythm of his comforting breath. Her eyes fluttered open and her mouth went agape to let out a subtle yawn.

_What a night, _she thought she said aloud. _Wait, what? _She got her bearings and realized that her colors were inhuman. She growled worriedly and shook her head. _Oh no. _

"What?" Eragon replied groggily. "Is everything okay for you down there? We did go almost three times...?"

_Almost? _

"Yeah, I passed out before finishing. Wait, why are you a dragon?" Saphira carefully folded her wing up over her back and inspected herself.

_I don't know, Eragon, _she replied worriedly. _Believe me, I never thought to transform at all, all night. _

"Wait, I remember something...you changed when I was on top of you, and then you...rolled over." Eragon shot up and looked down at his love shaft. "Oh Christ...?" Saphira craned her neck over his shoulder to take a glance.

_Let me see, _she asked curiously. _Oh dear, did I do that? _It was red, bright red, as if he had made love to sandpaper rather than a woman in particular. _How? I never...I mean, I was rough but not like that! _

"I think your weight did it to me," Eragon laughed out nervously. He grimisced as he slid on a pair of boxers over his groin. "Well, I guess we went out with a bang."

_Quite a few of them, might I add. _Saphira leaned her head on his neck and sighed; Eragon could tell she was worried. _I don't know what's going on with me, Eragon. _

"Try to change back." She closed her eyes and focused...nothing. Fear shown brightly in her sapphire eyes as she leapt off of the bed, padding nervously in front of her rider.

_No, _she cried. _We've had such a good life together! Why must it end? _

"End?" Eragon asked. "Saphira?"

_I knew I shouldn't have trusted Angela, or that pesky cat. Now, I may never mate with my rider! I'll never feel your seed splash inside me, and I'll never taste your lips again. I'll miss that even more. _A tear flowed from her eye as she began to bellow. _I knew fairytales don't come true for dragons...?_

"Hold on," Eragon called out, stepping off of the bed and walking over to her. She sat on her haunches and shuttered violently, sobbing and dropping tears onto the hardwood floor. "Saphira, maybe we're overlooking something. Let me try and shift forms. Would that make you feel better, baby?"

_Only if it works for you, _she murmured shyly. In seconds, Eragon stood before her on all fours, massaging her neck with his snout.

_See? _He asked. _I'm fine, meaning you can still have one of those two you listed. _He chuckled and wrapped his wing over her body. _There has to be an explanation, Saphira. Last night you were very much a human girl, to which I was very satisfied with. Maybe this has something to do with your eggs? _Saphira's eyes brightened up, causing a smile to cross over Eragon's scaled face.

_You're right, _she replied happily. _They are supposed to be laid sometime this week, and there's no way I can push out two eggs in human form. I mean, have you seen my hole down there...wait...you have. _

_Many times, _Eragon chuckled. _See, all things work out for the best. No need to overreact without planning...?_

_Overreact? _Saphira suddenly snapped. She suddenly hid her face and growled. _Wow, that was certainly not like me, was it? _Eragon shifted back to human form and reached out to take Saphira's chin.

"It's the baby inside you, Saphira. First you get morning sickness, then you get a little...moody."

_Oh, you can tell that? _she asked sarcastically. _Sorry. _

"Yeah, last night was definitely the last love session we'll be having for a while. Ha, just wait until the cravings hit." Suddenly, Saphira's chest began to pound as she began retching again.

_Oh no, _she told him mentally. _Um, window. Open a window! _Eragon quickly rushed to the window by the bedroom and flung it open, moving out of the way just in time to avoid being stepped on by a rampaging dragoness. She popped her head out and vomited outside.

"Hey Eragon...Agh!" Saphira looked down just to see that her bodily fluids had splashed all over Murtagh, who was directly underneath the window. He stared at the mess all on and around him before looking up at her. "Oh come on, Saphira! I was just getting ready to bathe, and now I must do so twice!"

_You try being pregnant, jerk! _Saphira shot back with her teeth barred. _Next time, don't stand so close to the damn window! _

"Sorry," he mumbled sarcastically, "but last I checked, standing outside was considered a safe area. I had nowhere else to go anyways."

_What about inside? _

"Thorn is asleep on the so called 'sofa.' He takes up the entire thing and then some. I could go underneath his wings, but the blasted lizard gets rather finicky over that." He took off his soiled tunic and tossed it to the floor. "Speaking of which, is Eragon awake?"

_Yes, _Saphira replied. _He'll be down in a little while. I, myself, am curious to how that red monster fit on the couch._

"Well, tell Eragon that I went to bathe, would you? I cannot meet this girl smelling like rotten dragon bile, can I?" Saphira growled and narrowed her eyes at him while he quickly made his way back into the house.

"What'd Murtagh want?" Eragon asked, walking up to her and placing his hand on her belly. She turned her neck over to her side and licked his cheek.

_He's going to take a shower and get ready, _she explained. _It seems he's ready for you to help him today, if you remember?_

"Yeah, I do. I hope I can work my magic on this girl."

_I just hope you don't work your magic too much. The last thing I want is to see you waltzing back home with your hand in hers, and her other hand in your pants. _

"Trust me, after last night I really doubt I could ever find any better." She showed her teeth and curved her tail around his body in a form of a hug. "I love you, Saphira."

_I know, but now what am I to do with you gone with your brother? _She sighed and turned to look out the window. _Boredom does not suit me well, you know? _

"I know," he muttered with a smirk. "Well, it can't take too long. Maybe you'd like to come too?" Suddenly, the door opened.

"Mom?" It was Jacob. "I want to go to school."

_Education is a wise choice, _Saphira told him kindly. _I'm proud of you for the decision. When do you need to go?_

"Eighth grade starts in a few days," Jacob replied. "We have to go to the school to sign up." Saphira looked over to Eragon and showed her teeth.

_It looks like someone managed to cure my boredom before it even began._

"Glad your covered," Eragon chuckled. He threw on a red robe from the closet and waited for Saphira to start down the stairs into the living room so he and Jacob could follow. As they reached the base of the steps, both Saphira and Eragon forced themselves not to laugh at the sight of the large red dragon sleeping in the living room. Murtagh was right; Thorn took up everything. He was on his back with the top of his head laying flush with the hardwood while his neck arched over the armrest of the couch into a perfect U shape. His right wing was over the back of the sofa and his left lay limply on the floor. All four feet were stretched out over the sofa and his tail went over the end and out further on the ground, creating a potential tripping hazard to anyone who tried to pass him. Eragon smiled at Saphira and cautiously stepped over Thorn's tail to get into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and wake him up," Eragon told her. "Since you're not a human for a while, I suppose I'll handle the breakfast."

_I can still help, _she shot back, stepping forward to follow him. She was too focused in losing her position of housewife to pay attention to her feet and placed her right forepaw dead center on the middle of Thorn's tail.

_YIKE! _Thorn's head shot up in an immense roar, throwing him off balance and rolling him off of the sofa only to belly flop directly on the hardwood floor. Saphira snickered and looked over to Eragon.

_He's up._

_What the devil? _Thorn growled, still lying on his stomach on the floor. _Why don't you watch where you're going? _

_Maybe you should watch where you are sleeping, Thorn, _she snapped back. _If every part of your body weren't off of the couch, maybe this wouldn't have happened._

_You evil dragon wretch, _Thorn muttered, groggily crawling back up onto the sofa. _I was comfortable there. _

_Too bad, _she shot back slyly. _My mate told me to wake you anyways...?_

_So you chose pain as the first method? _Thorn cut her off. _It sure looks like I dodged a bullet with you, Saphira. I couldn't imagine the torment you'd give me if we were a mated pair. _

_We almost were, thanks to your stupidity, _she replied with a menacing smirk. _By the way, now we are even. Besides, you need to have a talk with Eragon about my...behavior. I'm very sure you won't hear one complaint out of him. _Eragon laughed and reached into her mind from the kitchen.

_Other than the injury you caused me last night, _he fit in smugly.

_Well, perhaps if you were not so large and inviting down there, it wouldn't have happened. _Eragon stifled a chuckle and thought of a decent response.

_If I wasn't inviting, what would you be doing for fun, honey? _She lifted her forearm up and proceeded to innocently clean her final claw with her barbed tongue.

_I have my ways, sweetie. _She padded into the kitchen, listening contently to Thorn's grunts while he found his comfort zone once again. _What's for breakfast? _

"Well, there are some good chunks of deer meat in the fridge." Saphira smiled and wrapped her large tail around the steel handle of the refrigerator. With a gentle twist, the fridge was opened.

_I doubt I can grab the deer, but at least that's a little less work for you. _

"So thoughtful," Eragon chuckled. Jacob walked into the kitchen but quickly backed out when he noticed there was too little room for him to fit in with a dragoness.

"Um, mom?" Jacob asked. "They start registration at ten o'clock today. We might want to be there early."

"What school are you going to go to?" Eragon asked.

"High Desert Middle School, Dad. I heard that it's close and registration starts this morning!"

"Who'd you hear it from?" Eragon asked, looking up to Saphira.

_What? _She asked nervously. _Why are you looking at me? _

"I saw it in the paper outside. Here, let me show you." Jacob suddenly took off through the hallway, only to trip over Thorn's enormous tail.

_Two times in one morning, _Thorn grumbled. _Fine! I'm up! _

_About time, sloth, _Saphira snickered. They all waited patiently for the child to return, and when he did there was a small stack of thin papers in his hands.

"I found these by the garage yesterday. Look, the time is right here." He pointed to an advertisement on the paper and waited for their response.

_Alright, young one, _Saphira replied kindly. _If this is the case, then we must hurry. Do you know how to get there? _Jacob flipped over the paper and pointed to a black and white printed map.

"They covered that for us."

_We shall leave after breakfast, Jacob. Your mother has to feed three, not including herself. _

"I know mom." He smiled and tossed the paper into the trashcan. "I'm going to be the coolest kid in school! How many eighth graders get to ride to school on a dragon, or even their own mother? This is going to be so awesome."

_Well, go get your 'awesome' butt up those stairs and get ready, young man, _Saphira joked. _I'll be ready to walk out the door in twenty minutes. _She sighed as Jacob rushed up the stairs and into his bedroom. _They grow up so fast, don't they? _

"Keep in mind, we got him halfway through the child cycle. If you asked me, we get a lucky break." She cocked her head.

_How so? _

"We can see first-hand what it will be like to raise a teenager." He snickered and prepared to cook the food, but Saphira had another idea.

_I know it isn't womanlike, but I need to take it now...uncooked. _Eragon smiled and tore the bag of deer open, grinning wider at his mate's hungry whimpers.

"Here, baby." He dumped the deer chunks onto a dinner plate and sat it on the table, making it just high enough to where she could eat it and still stand. While his wife gorged, Eragon walked over to Thorn, who was now sitting on his haunches in the living room.

"Morning," Eragon told the dragon with amusement. "Have a good night's sleep?"

_Hardly, _the dragon huffed. _I think Saphira may have broken my tail...? _

"Wow, is the mighty dragon crying?" Eragon joked. "Relax, bro. Where's your rider?"

_Hell if I know. _

_Thorn! _Saphira suddenly reared her head up from her plate. _He's your rider. You should be concerned over his whereabouts. _

_I am...when I'm more awake. _

"Good morning, brother," Murtagh suddenly called from the hallway. "Sorry I was unseen. I suppose Saphira didn't give you my message?"

"No, she gave it to me. Sorry you had to be showered with the wrong type of liquid this morning...?"

"It was more like stew. Rotten, smelly, stew." Eragon laughed and glanced over to Saphira, who was steady munching away at the plate of raw deer meat.

"Well, she's expecting to lay her eggs sometime this week, Murtagh. Not to mention the live baby inside her. She told me it...talked to her."

"Do you have names?"

"We know there are two daughters and one son. The son's name will be Israel Lask Shadeslayer. The dragon daughter will be Jizra Ann Shadeslayer, and the one we aren't so sure about already named herself."

"What is that?"

"Roselyn Grace."  
"Great names, brother," Murtagh replied. "So, I suppose I am an uncle, yes?"

"Exactly, bro," Eragon replied with a smile. "And today is my job to try and get the same title you have."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to try and hook you up with that girl you were talking to, Murtagh. With luck...and I mean a lot considering your case...you may be able to start a family with her over the years."

"Well, I'd rather be starting one over the years then over the weeks like a certain other couple I know." He playfully slugged Eragon's shoulder. "Besides, I really doubt my seed's as accurate as yours."

"Its not the accuracy," Eragon chuckled out. "It's the quantity. Isn't that right, honey?" He looked over to Saphira, who took her nose off of her plate to gaze at him.

_By the bucket loads, _she replied, showing her teeth in a pretty smile. _I really doubt a condom could have held it all, anyways. _

"Condom?" Eragon took his arm and placed it over his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, brother. You'll learn soon enough."

**Wipe those laughing tears from your eyes, friends. I know this one was a funny one. **

**PEACE! **


	44. Needy?

**Band update: We're touring local churches on a rally/concert to youth and young adults right now. One song is up on Myspace, and we have five other smaller venues to play. Our biggest one yet will be around November at the Whiskey A-Go-Go in North Hollywood. No exact date yet. **

**Now for some story info: If you haven't noticed, Saphira's children are developing much faster than at a human rate...this will be cleared up, but IT IS PLANNED! In this chapter, Saphira also takes a lesson in Humility. **

**Enjoy **

Chapter 45: Needy?

_Ready? _Saphira asked Jacob after Eragon and Murtagh left the house a few moments before. The adolecent nodded his head, but Saphira craned her neck down and took a sniff of his messy hair.

"What?" Jake asked nervously.

_What did you do to your fur...I mean hair? _Saphira asked back. His reddish hair was pointed skyward, and it reeked of some odor she had never smelled before.

"I fixed it," he replied.

_It looks more as if your brain was impaled, _she shot back.

"It's a hairstyle, mom. Didn't you wonder what that stuff down under the bathroom sink were for?"

_Not really. Still, it looks strange._ Jacob groaned and shook his head.

"Mom, don't forget you have spikes too." He stepped beside her and placed his right hand on the base of one by her spine.

_That's different, young one. I was born with them. _

"Well, I want to look good for today, so its either this or...?"

_A hat? _

"Just wait until you see the other guys, mom. You're going to freak!" Saphira padded outside with her youngling in tow, left behind simply to lock the door on their way out.

_Do you know how to get there, Jacob? _Saphira asked. The boy nodded his head and gave a goofy grin.

"Are we flying there?" he asked happily. Saphira turned her neck upwards to gaze into the sky. Gray clouds loomed overhead, many darker than the other ones. Over the past numerous weeks, weather had been on her side from both D.C and California, but today was a different occasion.

_Um, it looks as if a storm is approaching, little one. Perhaps we should walk there to avoid any problems._

"Oh," Jacob whined. "Why can't we just fly there?" As if on cue, the wind suddenly picked up to a gusty breeze, fluttering through Saphira's closed wings and forcing them to fan out on both sides of her body. She looked majestic, as if it was all planned, but it wasn't.

_You see that? _Saphira asked her child. _That was just a minor wind gust and it caused my wings to fly out. If I get hit with anything harder than that when I'm in the air, controlling my flight patterns becomes far more difficult. If I was on my own, I'd still fly, but I wouldn't do it with my rider astride me...and definitely not with you. _Saphira sighed and turned her attention back up to the sky, focusing her eyes on a small propeller driven airplane flying just below the clouds. _Sadly, I can't fly like those things. _Jacob scratched the back of his neck and stood beside his mom, waiting for permission to climb aboard.

"Um, so if we are not flying, what am I going to do?" Saphira craned her neck to look down at him, showing her usual tooth filled grin.

_Are any of your legs broken? _She asked with amusement in her voice. _If not, it looks as if you'll be walking beside me. The school can't be that far, can it? _

"Down the road," Jacob muttered. "Its past the grocery store and the place where Murtagh bought your...?"

_Excuse me? _Saphira cut him off. _My what? _

"Um...your ring." A growl escaped Saphira's throat.

_That little serpent! Murtagh told me he met Natalie at a market. _She muttered a swear directed to her future husband. _So Eragon didn't even pick the ring out himself? For all I know, Murtagh was a stonehead and bought the wrong thing...but that would mean that Eragon really didn't want to marry me, right? _Completely flustered, Saphira decided to contact Eragon and find out for herself while she and Jacob started to walk. Saphira ignored Jacob's "are you okay" questions and reached out through her link to contact Eragon.

_Hey babe, _Eragon said happily after reaching contact.

_Don't give me that, _Saphira snapped back. She felt shock and surprise through the link, but she took nothing back. _So, you had your brother buy the ring you gave me? You didn't even go with him, did you? _

_What? I...I...?_

_Relied on someone else, _she finished for him. _How do I know that you really wanted to marry me? _

_Saphira, you're acting very strange. What happened? _

_You are not getting out of this, Shadeslayer. _Eragon knew he was in trouble over the fact that she chose to call him only by his last name. _Now tell me. Was it planned for you to marry me, or did your brother make a mistake? _There was a pause as she waited for her answer, but unbeknownst to her, Eragon had reached out to his son.

_Quick, what did you tell her?_

_I told her the school is near where Murtagh bought her ring._

_Crap. _The link was ended and brought back up to Saphira. _Okay, honey. You want the truth? _

_No, _she replied sarcastically. _I just want you to lie to me until I die of heartache. _Oh, she was quite pissed.

_Look, it happened after Thorn tried to rape you, okay? My intent was to stay by your side and have Murtagh buy you something since I wasn't able to do it. I just wanted it to be something to show that I still love you and knew that the bout with Thorn was not your fault. Well, he saw something he thought you'd like and purchased it. I would have gone, but I really wanted to be there with you instead. _

_So it's true. You didn't want to marry me...?_ Heartache hit her hard from the other side of the link. She knew Eragon was hurt by her question, but apologizing would take away the truth. She had to press the issue. _Well? _

_Saphira, _he started with sadness in his voice. _I wanted to marry you after first seeing you in human form, but I didn't want to propose just yet. _A painful growl escaped Saphira's throat and rattled outside in the cool morning air.

_But why not? What was it I was doing that stopped you? _

_It wasn't you, Saphira, _he shot back with anger this time. _I wanted to wait until I knew for a fact I could be able to handle the husband role, and that also included having plenty of knowledge about the place we live in. I wanted to make sure I'd be perfect for you before proposing. After I discovered what my brother bought, I sifted through all the things we've gone through so far and realized...I've done it all. I've provided a house, food on the table, and protection from anyone willing to harm this family. I've shown my love to you on way too many occasions to list, and my love's came out to give you three children. So, yes Murtagh messed up. But no, I did want to marry you. _Before she could reply, the link was severed. Saphira turned her head behind her to look at Jacob, who was quietly walking by her right side.

_I think I screwed up. _

"Is dad angry?"

_He's never shut me out of his mind that quickly before, _she pointed out. _I feel as if I hurt him. _

"What did you say?" She shook her head.

_No, I know Eragon. He won't last too long without talking to me. I'll just wait for him to reach me. _After several moments of awkward silence, Saphira began to fidget as she walked, her tail wagging nervously behind her.

"Mom, you're acting weird."

_Oh, I can't stand it any longer! _She cried out inside his mind. _I feel so terrible. _

"Talk to him." She sighed and shot out a plume of gray smoke as she reached into her link. She found some small barriers placed among his mind, but instead of breaking through them, she waited patiently. She didn't force her way in, rather, she waited and simply called his name. _Eragon? _

- - - - - - - - -

"You're the dragon!" The cashier at the diamond store said in excitement. Eragon shrugged his shoulders and pulled down the hood of his red sweatshirt.

"Yeah, word of that gets out pretty easily."

"So what are you doing here?" Eragon smiled and placed his hands on the glass counter.

"Do you remember meeting a guy awhile ago by the name of Murtagh?"

"I'll never forget that name," she replied with a smile. "Cute little foreign guy, right? Looks strong...very sexy?"

_Looks like your sitting pretty, bro, _Eragon shot out to Murtagh by mental link. He was waiting behind the building just as Eragon ordered.

"How do you know him?"

"Well...if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else." He shifted his eyes to make sure no one else was in the store. "Murtagh is my brother."

"Get out," she gasped. "He's a dragon, too? Oh you have to get him to call me."

"Well, that's kind of why I'm here. First off, he isn't a dragon, but he is a dragon rider...meaning he has one."

"He owns a dragon...?"

"Don't use it like that," Eragon advised. " 'Own' makes it sound as if the dragon is a pet. Anyways, the second thing is, the poor dude lost your number, and is too embarrassed to come back here on his own to get it from you."

"Oh how sweet. Do you have him hiding behind the building somewhere?"

"Um...maybe." A smile crept across her face as she reached down for a pen. Eragon watched as she wrote a sequence of numbers down on a piece of paper. He reached out to get it, but she withdrew the piece back.

"I'll take it to him personally." Eragon smiled as he watched the girl leave the counter to head outside.

"Now for the tough part," Eragon sighed. He reached out with his mind and contacted Saphira.

_Why the Hell did you do that to me? _She scorned.

_Sorry, babe, _Eragon replied calmly. _I was working my magic for my brother, and you know how terrible I am at multitasking. _He laughed, but quickly cut it off when he realized that she found nothing funny by it.

_So you cut your mate's link off just so you can have small talk with some random girl? _

_Murtagh's girl, _Eragon corrected her. _My magic worked for him, it looks like. Now don't get upset, but I needed my concentration. _

_Where are you? _She asked sternly. Eragon sighed and shook his head.

_I am at the jewelry store, honey. It's on the right across from the Stater Brothers. _

_Don't move. _

_­_- - - - - -

"Mom?" Saphira growled and crouched down on her paws.

_Get on, _she commanded. Jacob took a glance at the darkening sky and took his gaze back to his mother.

"I thought you said this weather was too dangerous to fly in."

_This occasion calls for the risk, _she replied sternly. _Now, do you want to fly with me, or must I come back for you? _

"I know you won't leave me," Jacob said, crossing his arms. Suddenly, Saphira craned her neck down and clasped her teeth on the tip of Jake's collar of hit T-shirt. With one quick jerk, the boy found himself astride her.

_Yes, I won't leave you, but I can still force you to come with me. Now, are there any more issues you care to discuss? _Realizing that Saphira was not in a humorous mood, he shook his head and grabbed hold of one of her spikes. She leapt off and barreled down towards the jewelry store, growling the entire flight.

Upon arrival, Saphira spread her wings and roared before touching down next to the store.

_Eragon! _He stepped out from the main doors, but Natalie was at his side. _What is this? _

"This is Natalie," he replied. "She wants to meet you...?"

_funny, _she hissed._ I want to __**eat**__ her_. _Back away from him, or else I'll turn my want into a need. _Eragon turned to Natalie and shook his head.

"She thinks you are interested in me," he explained.

"I am," she replied with a smirk. "It's not everyday you get to talk to a dragon...let alone two of them." Saphira suddenly crouched and opened her mouth to send the loudest, most intimidating roar towards the girl.

"Not that type of interested," Eragon advised. "You might want to fix that sentence quickly."

"You mean, like if I wanted you to be my boyfriend?" Eragon nodded and turned to look over to Saphira, who was still crouched and poised to strike. "You are cute, and what woman wouldn't want access to a dragon's di...?" Saphira's teeth gritting against each other stifled her sentence.

_Saphira, _Eragon tried to calm her down. _Let her finish. _

"As I was saying," she replied nervously. "Your boy here is interesting, but not like that. My main interest is in the boy behind the building."

_If that is so, why are you beside my mate? _Saphira asked. _Are you planning on cheating on Murtagh before even starting with him? _

"No ma'am," she tried to politely answer. "I just wanted to see a dragon up close, and Eragon said he could do that." She leaned over to Eragon. "You didn't tell me how needy girl dragons are."

_Ahem! _Saphira said into her mind. _My mate is also my rider, and I can hear what he does. I am not needy! _

"If that's the case, then why did you try to kill me over just standing beside your man here?" Wow, this girl had guts, and Eragon figured he would be seeing them spewed out on the concrete very shortly. In order to save the girl's life, Eragon quickly reached over to cover her mouth, but Natalie pushed it away. "Unless you get rid of every girl in the entire planet, he will eventually have to stand beside, in front of, or even behind one."

_I suppose I should get started with you then? _Jacob suddenly hopped off of her back and placed himself in between Saphira and the other woman.

"Mom," Jacob shouted with tears in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

_Protecting my investment, _she replied smugly.

_Saphira, _Eragon contacted her. _Seriously, you are about to take it too far. You know I love you, and how many times have I actually assured you that I'll have no one else besides you? Saphira, this is really got to stop! _She bellowed softly and kneaded the ground with her claws. _I trust you with any man because I know you better. Why can't you do the same to me with women as I do with you and men?_

_It's not that, Eragon. _She looked into his eyes with hurt in her own. _It is not that I have no trust in you. I have too much fear in myself. _

"What?" he asked aloud. "That makes no sense."

_Listen to me, Eragon, _she pleaded. _These girls here are far more...sophisticated and modern. I fear the things I'd have to do to keep up with them in order to keep you satisfied in me instead of bored. _She hung her head. _I'm sorry, but I am too competitive of a female to think otherwise. _Eragon shook his head and looked over to Natalie.

"Could you take my son over to Murtagh for a few moments? We need some time alone."

"No problem." Natalie smiled at Jacob and told him to follow, in which he obliged.

"Okay Saphira," Eragon started, as he walked over to her side. "We really have to fix this."  
_Fix what? _She asked.

"Saphira, you can't go around threatening every woman I come in contact with." She cocked her head.

_I haven't threatened every one, _she tried to defend herself, kneading the concrete sidewalk nervously as she spoke. _It's just the ones that seem interested in you that I go after. _

"What about Jackie when we first met her?"

_She was eying you funny, _she explained. _I just wanted her to know you were mine. _

"And the girl at the counter in our hotel out at D.C?"

_She tried to give you her number. _

"And Cathy, our room service girl?"

_She had a key to get into our room._

"So? What does that have to do with me?" She kneaded the ground with her claws and shut her eyes.

_Perhaps I have been 'needy.' _Eragon sighed and placed his hand on her side.

"No," Eragon responded. "You just need to let me breathe a little, baby. Look, there have been two girls already that tried to get me to go out with them, but have I?"

_Well...um...no._

"Then what does that say?"

_They aren't trying hard enough? _She asked with a nervous smirk.

"They aren't my interest. Saphira, you are the one that's getting ready to birth my children, right?"

_Yes._

"So, if I am starting a family with you, why would I want to suddenly take off after some random girl? You weren't only my first to make love to, but you are also my first love. When you first fall in love with someone, it's very hard to just turn away and go after another." He turned his head and snickered slightly. "Besides, if anything, you proved the same theory I have."

_How?_

"Thorn." Her eyes lit up at the name of the lustful red dragon back home. "He still managed to get into you, but did I hold a grudge on you or say it was your fault?"

_Never, _she whispered tearfully. _Oh, Eragon. I've been a foolish female. _He smiled and took her snout in his hand.

"Nope," he replied with a laugh. "Your just as new to this as I am. I understand why you do it, though, and I know it has nothing to do with the fear you explained to me." The sapphire dragon's body shook subtly as Eragon rubbed the side of her neck with his free hand. "Saphira, you and I are the only dragons, besides Thorn. If by any curse I do leave, you'd be left with nothing. Love would be gone for you and heartbreak would take its place. Is that the true reason why?" She sighed and turned her head towards him, pain and embarrassment deep in her sapphire blue eyes.

_Yes, Eragon, _she replied. _That is exactly why._ He reached up and placed his hand on her scaled cheek.

"Look, as long as I am here with you, I don't want you to ever think like that. I love you, Saphira. I've provided a home and a life just for you, and I do not plan to take any of it away. So I ask you this...?" He held out his marked hand in front of her snout. "Will you trust me from now on?" Saphira sniffed at the Gedwey Insignia centered on his palm and suddenly dove her forehead into it, growling pleasingly as Eragon massaged her head with his fingers. "That's my girl."

_Always and forever, _she replied smoothly. Eragon smiled and slowly withdrew his hand away from her brow.

"Well sweetheart, I think you'd better hurry if you're going to take Jacob to register. It looks like a storm is coming in and I really don't want you flying in it."

_What are you going to do? _

"Well I have two options. One option is to stay with Murtagh and continue to be his matchmaker. The second would be going with you." He looked over to the corner of the store to see Natalie, Jacob and Murtagh all conversing together on the sidewalk. Judging by Natalie's body language, Murtagh was doing very well. "Looks like option one is a flop." Saphira craned her neck down to nuzzle the side of Eragon's head.

_So does that mean you will come with me? _Eragon smiled and nodded, causing a joyous snort to escape Saphira's nostrils.

"Let's get Jacob and head out, shall we?" She growled lovingly in his response.

_We can't fly, you know? _She replied. _It shouldn't be long before the storm comes in. _

"I really don't want to be caught in the rain, Saphira. The quicker we leave, the better." He placed his hand on her side and walked towards his child. "Jacob. Time to go, buddy."

"Alright." Jacob replied. He rushed over to Eragon and gave him a quick hug before turning to face Murtagh and Natalie. "See you tonight, Natalie."

"Yeah you will, kid," she replied with a laugh. Eragon stifled a chuckle when he saw Natalie bring her hand around Murtagh's waist only to set her palm right on one of Murtagh's butt cheeks.

_Boy, I'm good. _Saphira turned to look down at Eragon, showing her teeth in a wicked smile.

_The best there is, honey. Now, are you going to walk as a human, or walk as a dragon? I'm very sure you can tell what I'd like. _He smiled and unzipped the red jacket he had worn. Immediately after sliding off his pants, he shifted forms just quickly enough to where no one noticed his stripping act.

_Here, _Eragon handed his clothes to Jacob. _You're the one with the hands to hold them, son. _

"No problem." Eragon looked up at the sky once more and then turned to Saphira.

_We'd better hurry, baby. It looks like water's going to fall out any moment._ As if Eragon summoned it, rain began to pour down on them by the bucket loads. The water crashed onto the two dragons scales and rolled off of them, splashing directly onto Jacob's head.

_Crap, _Eragon muttered, as he squinted his eyes to shield them from the rain. _It's going to be a long walk. _He instinctively hoisted up his right wing and covered both Jacob and Saphira with it, providing some shelter from the cold rain. He then decided to have them shift positions to where he could use both of his wings and cover each one just as well as the other. Saphira took his right side beside the street, and Jacob took his left. Eragon growled pleasingly in his wisdom and covered his family, taking on the full force of the water as a sacrifice. He craned his neck to watch a sedan drive past them on the road, splashing water up and against his wing.

_I wish I could drive one of those, _Eragon told Saphira. _That way, we'd all be in there...and we'd all be dry. _

_Forgetting something? _Saphira asked, as she took her head out from underneath Eragon's wing. _I can't change forms till after I lay the eggs. So, I'd have to walk or fly still. _

_Oops. _The conversation was dropped and the three began their trek in silence. Suddenly, there was a loud screech on the road a little ways behind them. All three turned to look only to see a black minivan careening out of control down the opposite lane. The van was fishtailing in a futile attempt of recovery, but nothing was able be done to stop the skid. Another car that was going the correct direction tried to avoid hitting the van, but clipped the back of it, spinning it to where it was perpendicular to the road. With the van's tires forcing it to go one way, the shift in weight was not in its favor. The family all trembled as the van flipped over, tumbling multiple times before resting on its side. Eragon saw something fly out of one of the windows and prayed that it wasn't a person. Smoke began to rise from the hood of the car, and some type of liquid could be seen pouring from the underside of it.

_Oh dear me! _Saphira cried, quickly removing herself from Eragon's wing. _Come on, Eragon. We must help! _Eragon swore loudly at what he had just witnessed and shifted into human form. He quickly grabbed his clothes from Jacob and slid them on to assist.

"Stay here," Eragon ordered Jake, who nodded in acknowledgement. Saphira rushed at full speed over to the damaged van, but stopped in her tracks when she looked inside.

_Oh no. Eragon! _

**It's been awhile without a cliffhanger. Couldn't resist. Next chapter, though it might take a while, will be pretty graphic. Just a fair warning. **

**PEACE! **


	45. A Mother's Worst Nightmare

Chapter 45:

**Well guys, this looks to be it. I think this is all I can do for a while, and judging by some reviews, it seems I've lost my touch. Therefore I won't post another chapter until I read the new Eragon book and get another feel of the characters...it seems I've lost it with them over the months. Break out the tissues for this one, fellows. It's pretty sad, and graphic. By the way, my inspiration for this...I wrecked my second car about a month ago TOTALLED! This one wasn't my fault and there were some bad injuries too, so I got the idea from that. Enjoy and I'll post after I read Brisingr.**

Chapter 45: A Mother's Worst Nightmare

Saphira took a slight step backward as Eragon cautiously approached the wrecked van.

"What is it?" Eragon asked quickly. He climbed up onto the side of the car, carefully avoiding the sharp pieces of glass still pertruding from the broken windows. He took a glance inside and paled. Inside was a family no larger than the one he was about to start, but something looked too familiar with the driver and passenger. Eragon muttered another swear and used his magic to fling the driver side door open. It was Anthony and his wife, Jean, the rude couple that Eragon ran into in the desert just a few months ago.

"Meghan," he heard Jean mutter when he opened the door. "Meghan...where...are you?" Eragon looked into the backseat to realize that there was an empty spot near the side that was against the pavement. Blood covered everyone's faces inside, and the two children in the back were lifeless. The one in the middle, a young girl of only six, lay with her head smashed against the side door and her blood splattered on the floorboard directly in front of her. It was obvious the child was gone. The other one, a boy roughly about Jacob's age, was bleeding profusely from his temple with a large shard of glass impaled in his right eye. His arm was bent almost to the point of severing it, and both of his legs were crushed. The boy was alive, but Eragon guessed that he wouldn't be for long.

"Saphira!" Eragon called to her. "We need to flip over the car. Get on the other side and push." She nodded her head and moved to the underside of the van. Saphira lifted up her forearms and placed them as gently as she could on the top part of it. "Be easy with it, honey. Set it down as easily as you can." She nodded again and slowly placed her weight down on the vehicle, tilting the car to where there was a greater distance between its side and the road it crashed on. "Steady," Eragon continued to advise, as he still remained on the van's side to give better direction. Finally, Saphira got the van on all four tires. Eragon circled the van and inspected the damage inside more carefully. The girl in the backseat was not savable, and it looked like the boy was at that point as well.

_What can we do, Eragon? _Saphira fearfully asked. _We could be the ones in this situation. _

"I know," he replied, placing his hands on the dented and scratched passenger door. He surveyed it and came to the conclusion that the collision had bent the door to where it was impossible to open, even with magic. Fearing that every second was between life and death. Eragon quickly dove through the broken window in the side. He checked the girl for any sign of life, but was disappointed with the result. Not only did her skull take the full force of the collision, her neck was completely shattered.

_Um, Eragon? _Saphira suddenly asked. _When did cars begin breathing smoke? _Eragon cocked his head and looked out the spider-webbed windshield to see plumes of jet black smoke billowing from the sides and the front of the hood. In seconds, the smoke turned to flames.

"Shit!" Eragon yelled. To add to the frustration, Eragon noticed that all of the people inside were belted into their seats. He took a quick glance around and discovered a large shard of glass down in the floorboard. He reached for it and prayed to God that it was sharp enough to cut the straps. Nowhere close. "Saphira, you're going to have to get them loose!"

_How? _She asked. Eragon quickly reached his hand out of the window.

"Give me the tip of your tail, Saphira_._"She turned around and obliged, feeding the lengthy tail through the window and into Eragon's hand. "It's a good thing I used to sharpen your spikes for you, huh?"

_Now really isn't a good time for humor, darling, _she advised worriedly. _The fire's growing. _Eragon fed the spike on the tail's tip through the strap on the boy's seatbelt and quickly yanked it away, severing the elastic-like material and cutting the child loose. Saphira made her way to the other side of the van and gently removed the child by picking him up by the collar of his shirt with her mouth. She was fast, but just as tender.

"Hurry! We got three more to cut." It was starting to get warmer inside the van, and sweat was forming on Eragon's brow. He looked through the windshield again to see that the fire had crept up the side of the van and was now burning the tires underneath him. Comparing the heat of the flames with the odd liquid spilling out from the car, Eragon could only imagine disaster. He knew that his mate's tail wouldn't get everyone out quickly enough, so he motioned for Saphira to not come any closer. Jacob saw what the two were doing and suddenly reached into his pant pocket.

"DAD!" Eragon looked out the window on the side just to see his son toss what looked to be a Swiss army knife his direction. He caught it effortlessly and flipped out a sharper blade.

"We're talking about this later," Eragon called out. The blade made the task much easier, allowing Eragon to free all those inside. "Saphira, worry about the girl last. The two up front are still alive!" Eragon gently pushed the female passenger to the left against the male driver, who groaned in intense pain at the weight of her.

_The smoke is getting too heavy, Eragon. You need to get out of there! _

"Get them!" Saphira let out a growl and quickly reached down with her jaws to clinch down on the driver. She hoisted him up and set him aside so she could grab the final one. Eragon crawled back into the backseat and grabbed the lifeless body of the young girl. He fed her carefully through the window and slowly slid her down the side of the car to where she was resting against its side. Suddenly, flames burst into the front section of the van, tossing Eragon back into the seat and forcing him to shield his face.

_ERAGON! _Saphira roared. Eragon opened his eyes and focused his concentration on the fire in front of him.

_You're not taking me yet, _Eragon thought, as if he were praying to God. _I have a family I have to raise...and my children will have a father to watch over them! _The heat inside grew to an intense temperature, but Eragon held his composure. There was a loud roar, just seconds before the fire rushed up to kiss his face. He outstretched his arms and released his energy. "BRISINGR!" The fire stopped...all time stopped. Eragon held his hands in place in front of the flames, feeling the destructive power enter and exit through his magical link. With every ounce of strength he had, Eragon pushed his hands out towards the fire, expelling all of the welled up energy towards the flames. There was a loud pop as the energy collided with the blaze, sending the fire careening backwards and towards the hood of the car. It went back with so much force, that the fire completely knocked out and blew away the entire front section of the van. He watched as the steel and engine parts tumbled around helplessly with the giant fireball as the debris rolled down the rain soaked street. Eragon sat back in the singed backseat and heaved a sigh of relief.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried, sprinting towards him. _What in God's name happened? _He shut his eyes and smiled.

"I blew up the car," he replied with a grin. "It was either that or become part of a barbeque." He stood up and stepped out onto the seared pavement, taking in a quick glimpse at what he managed to do. "How are they?"

_Jean and Anthony are alive, but it does not look good for the youngling. _Eragon sighed and shook his head.

"Jean said something about 'Meghan,'" he told her. "I think she might have been tossed from the car. I'm going to look."

_No your not, _Saphira suddenly shot out. _I'll look. You've done enough already and I don't want to risk you having to pull another reckless stunt. _

"Reckless?" Eragon asked. "I saved my life."

_You could have used less energy if you would have listened to me and got out. _

"There was still one girl left!"

_She's dead, Eragon. If you hesitated, you would be too._ Eragon attempted to protest, but a quick slam of Saphira's tail tossed him backward and flat on his ass. _Help the others. I'll find the child. _Admitting defeat, Eragon turned his attention to the injured on the side of the road so he could begin healing them. He was almost at the injured child but stopped when he watched the young boy's chest rise for a final time, collapsing and sending him past the void and into death. Both children were gone and the only ones still alive seemed to be Jean and her husband. While he began inspecting the two's injuries, he took several glances towards Saphira who began her hunt for this "Meghan" that Jean was calling for, but his attention shifted when he heard the sounds of sirens approaching from a distance. Suddenly, Saphira turned her head towards Eragon and growled.

_I've found her. _

- - - - - - - -

_Oh my, _Saphira thought to herself as she examined the woman lying on her back in front of her. She was young, perhaps sixteen or so, but her face and body features were covered with blood. Saphira slipped down to her paws and carefully began licking the blood off of the girl's face. Her head cocked back when a subtle moan of pain escaped the girl's throat.

_Meghan? _Saphira asked sweetly in an attempt to calm her. _Meghan? _Saphira continued to clean the wounds while she called to the child.

"Wh...what happened?" she muttered without opening her eyes. "I...I remember...?"

_Hush now, little one. You're alright. _Saphira softly nuzzled her snout against her cheek for comfort.

"I...I can't breathe." Saphira cocked her head to the side and examined the young girl's wounds further. From the way she landed, there was a great possibility that one of her lungs had collapsed. "Please...?" She opened her eyes to meet Saphira's blue ones. "Please tell her I'm sorry."

_Her? _

"My mother. It...wasn't her fault. I...I don't blame her."

_Youngling, everything will be fine. Hold on, child. _Saphira stood up to her paws and turned to face her mate that was still sitting in the street. _Eragon!_

"So...this is what it feels like...to die?" Saphira growled and turned to face the child.

_You are not going to die! I won't let you. Look at me, child. Do you know what I am...who I am? _

"No...but I would...would guess you're a...an angel." She coughed up blood. "You're going...to take me away."

_You're not going anywhere, Meghan. Stay with me. Damn it, where is that stupid boy! _Saphira lifted her head up once more to see Eragon jogging over towards her. _Eragon, hurry up! _His jog quickly turned to a sprint as he rushed towards Saphira. Meghan's body began shaking, trembling softly but consistently with each labored breath she took. Eragon took a knee beside the teen and placed his hand on her brow.

_I've been keeping her awake, _Saphira told him. _Her heart rate is quickening, Eragon. Can you save her? _Eragon sighed and placed his free hand to his forehead.

"I used most of my energy in the van, Saphira. Besides, if I fail, it's another excuse for Anthony and Jean to try and kill me again."

_But f you don't try at all, what is there to say he'll try anyways?_ She brushed up against him for encouragement and let out a subtle growl. _She's scared, Eragon. Death is growing closer; I can tell by the way she's shaking. I'll lend you my strength, but you must try. You've already pulled them away from harm, what more a reason to show your trust than by saving her if you have the power to do it? _Eragon looked down at the bleeding teenager. Her eyes shown fear and pain, dreading the final hurt before she passed on. _Don't just stand there, Eragon! Save her! _

"What...what's he doing?" Meghan asked, breathing heavily.

_He's going to help you Meghan, _Saphira replied soothingly. _I need you to focus on me and keep speaking. _

"It hurts."

_I know, young one, but stay with me. Tell me, what is your full name? _

"M...Meghan Desiree Johnson," she stuttered. "W...what's your's?" Eragon placed his marked palm to the girl's forehead and focused his energy, drawing that which he needed from his mate as well.

_My name is Saphira Shadeslayer. _

"P...pretty." Eragon looked up at Saphira and shook his head.

"Her lung's collapsed," he explained. "Some broken ribs and a lot of internal bleeding. It's a good thing Oromis taught me all this, but it will take awhile."

_Hurry. _Saphira growled as a red fire truck pulled up alongside them. Four men dressed in yellow suits emerged and split up, two towards the burning debris, and two more towards Eragon and the dragoness and her mate. Saphira coiled around Eragon and the injured child in defense, causing the two firemen to take a quick step back.

"Are you Saphira?" one of the men, an older fellow with a husky build, asked. She simply nodded. "What's going on?"

_She's hurt, _Saphira replied. _We are trying to save this one. _

"This one? Where are the others?" Saphira pointed her snout over to the opposite side of the road, where four bodies lay still in the grass. "We're here to help, Saphira. Let us see her."

_I'm sorry, but I can't let you. Go to the others, sir. We know what we're doing. _

"It's our job, lady!" the other fireman said defensively. "Let us through." He took one step, but a fierce growl forced him to move back.

_Go to the others, _Saphira commanded. _They need more help over there. _

"W...what's going...on?" Meghan asked. Saphira turned her attention back to the young girl.

_Shush now, child, _she soothed her. _My mate Eragon is helping you._

"What's he doing?" Saphira looked over to him only to see his eyes closed and his marked palm glowing over the child.

_He's healing you._

"It tickles," she replied quietly.

_Her wounds are worse than I thought, Saphira, _Eragon told her mentally. _I need your energy or else we're both finished. _Saphira lent it out willingly and laid her head on her paws as it left her body.

"Saphira?"

_Hush now, youngling. I'm still here. _For reassurance, Saphira curved her tail and gently set it beside the child's hand. She reached out and took hold of it.

"I'm scared."

_There is no reason to be, Meghan. We're taking care of you. Just hold on._

_I'm losing her, _Eragon came in mentally. _Her lung won't rebuild like I was hoping. If I don't break the link, I'll die too._

_Don't you dare give up on her, Eragon. _He suddenly collapsed on both knees as Saphira engulfed him with more of her spare energy. _Keep trying...I'm not going to lose her. _Realizing he had more even more power, Eragon put all he had into healing the child.

"Waise Heill!" A loud gasp escaped Meghan's throat as her chest rose greatly. Her eyes shot open, further revealing her hazel pupils to Saphira and Eragon. Sweat had formed on Eragon's brow from the excretion of his energy, but a smile still found its way across his mouth.

_Thank you, Eragon, _Saphira said, craning her neck down to nuzzle the side of his face. Eragon used his sweatshirt to wipe the blood from Meghan's face while Saphira gently positioned her tail to help sit her up.

"Saphira?" Meghan asked. The sapphire dragoness looked down at the girl and let out a comforting growl.

_Yes, my dear child? _

"How is my family?" She had no heart to answer the question. All she could do was turn away and growl in dismay. The ambulances had arrived and began loading in Anthony and his wife, but two lumpy bloodstained white sheets still remained on the grass, covering the two children that didn't survive. Eragon helped Meghan up and escorted her to the group of firefighters still mopping up the remains of the wreck. Every inch of Saphira wanted to follow him, but her eyes were focused on the devastating sight of the two bodies just a hundred feet from her, if not closer.

_I just can't imagine, _she thought to herself, _how I could handle something like this. Two children, just as young as Jacob, are both...gone. _She closed her eyes and whimpered, thinking about her own future younglings inside her belly.

"Mom?" Jacob pulled her away from her mind. "Are you alright?" She slid her eyes open to gaze at him, hurt deep in the sapphire colors of her pupils. She didn't respond to his question. "They were going to register for school, too. They were all grandchildren." Suddenly, an earsplitting scream sliced through the rainy atmosphere, shattering the hearts of all who heard it. Saphira's gaze shifted to a young woman in her mid twenties who was on her knees with her head in her hands. Her brown hair was matted and soaked with rainwater, but she was too heartbroken to seek shelter. All she could do was kneel before the bloody sheets and sob. A firefighter gently placed his arm on her shoulder, but she harshly batted him away.

_I take it that is the mother, _Saphira muttered hurtfully.

"Yeah. She was going to meet them at the school." Saphira turned her attention back down to Jacob and let out a concerned growl.

_Why...I mean how are you taking this? _

"I've come to realize death is just something you go through. I've had a lot of people die; it doesn't bother me anymore." Saphira's heart sank at his response.

_You mean seeing a family torn in pieces does nothing? _She sighed at looked back at the crying mother down the way. _Jacob, even the man with the coldest heart must feel some remorse for a sight like this. You may have lost a terrible mother, Jacob, but this woman lost two of her young ones. Judging from her reaction, she loved her children a lot more than your mother loved you. _Saphira's answer stung and pierced his heart. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I guess it is a little sad," he replied solemnly. Saphira craned her neck down and nuzzled him.  
_I need to talk with the mother, _she told him. _Find your father and get ready to go home. We'll register for school tomorrow. _Jacob bobbed his head and walked down to find Eragon while Saphira cautiously approached the sobbing mother. She moved silently, gently clicking her giant claws with each step she made until the woman turned to face her.

"Why me?" the woman tearfully asked. "Out of so many mothers, so many women, why must I lose them?" Saphira didn't respond to the question. Instead she stepped closer and slid to her paws in the street just before the sidewalk, directly facing her. Saphira didn't need to worry about getting hit by cars since the street was closed in both directions while the police officers began investigating the incident. All she could do is just stare at the woman, praying for the words to say that could bring at least a little comfort. "Well, say something!"

_There is nothing to really say, _Saphira said softly. She leaned her neck forward and touched her snout against the woman's cheek, gently catching a tear on the tip of her nose. _Sometimes the best thing to do in situations like this is to remain quiet. _The woman reached out and touched Saphira's snout in acceptance of what she told her. It was strange hearing a voice inside of her head, but it was also soothing and gentle, proving that the dragon in front of her was no threat at all.

"Danny was just ten years old," she began to talk. "He wanted to play for the Angels baseball team like his father. All he did was run outside and toss that damned baseball around till dinnertime. Whenever Vincent came home from his games, Danny would pester him until they played ball together." She shook her head. "It annoyed the Hell out of me, but Vincent loved coming home and hearing him beg to play his favorite sport."

_Fathers always bond better with sons, _Saphira pointed out wisely. _My mate, Eragon has a significant bond with our youngling, Jacob. I believe it is just natural. _

"But is it natural to find out your children are dead?"

_No, _Saphira replied calmly. _But it is natural to remember and tell the stories you have of them when they were alive. It keeps them well inside your mind. Besides, you still have Meghan. _

"Meghan?" She asked. "Meghan is my sister. Both of my children are dead!" Saphira's heart plunged into sorrow for the woman. By age, she assumed Meghan was her oldest daughter, but she was mistaken.

_Ma'am? _Saphira politely asked.

"Suzan."

_Suzan, we tried to save your children. We got them out before the fire, but there was little else to do. We tried our best and I'm truly sorry. If you ever need anything, we are just a half a mile past Anthony's home. You are welcome to come by at any time._ She gently wrapped her neck around Suzan's body and gave a gently squeeze, simulating a comforting embrace. _I'm very sorry._

"You tried." With that answer, Saphira walked away and headed home, tears streaming down her scaled face along with the steady beats of the rain that refused to stop falling the entire time.

**PEACE! **


	46. Hazelnut

Chapter 48: Hazelnut

**I know I told you guys I'd update after I read Brisingr, but things change. BOTH my bands disbanded, so my time is freed up again leaving my mind to wander into this: Hope you enjoy the surprise in the middle...all will be explained in time INCLUDING Selena and Captain Morzan. Btw, before reading, revert to the chapter "Neighborly Dispute." If you do, you'll catch the humor. Trust me.**

**G.I**

Chapter 48: Hazelnut

The walk back to the house was silent. Not one word was spoken; not even a cleared throat or cough. Saphira's head was drooped down, only lifting slightly with the rhythm of her steps below her. Eragon had shifted into dragon form and placed his wing over her as comfort, but nothing eased her. A whole family, an entire life was extinguished in a flash. The sirens and flashing lights echoed inside everyone's mind even though they were so far from the tragic accident. The entire family ached from what they witnessed, but it was more than obvious that Saphira felt far worse.  
"Say something," Jacob whispered to Eragon as they entered the driveway of their home. Eragon turned his head and looked down at the boy beside him. He flexed his wing that was over his mate and tightened his grip on her as a form of embrace.

_Sometimes nothing needs to be said, Jake. _

"I don't like seeing mom like this...?"

_Neither do I, but you must understand. She is supposed to lay two eggs this week, and birth a child soon after. Do the math...that's three children, and the exact amount that was in the car. _Jacob lowered his head. _She can't help but think it can happen to her. I mean she talked with the mother who lost those kids. _He paused to look towards Saphira, her sapphire eyes dull with sorrow. _I couldn't imagine what I'd say or do if that happened. _Saphira stopped at the doorway and Eragon cautiously set his right forearm on top of her left one to provide more comfort. _She's a lot stronger than any person I've ever met. You have no clue how much it hurts to see her like this. Just...get the door for us, please? _Jacob sulked away and opened the door, only to face nose-to-snout with Thorn.

_Where is he? _Thorn asked, snorting black smoke from his nostrils.

"What?" Jacob asked.

_Where...is Murtagh? He's been gone over two hours and he hasn't even checked in with me. I've been pacing back and forth throughout this blasted house worrying!_ Eragon snickered and turned a sly smile over to the red dragon.

_So what gave you the urge to be a real rider's dragon? _he shot out. _Just a while ago you were saying you didn't even care about him._

_I never said that! _Thorn snapped. _Well...I did, but I just woke up. You must be reasonable to that remark. _Suddenly, Thorn caught a glimpse of Saphira, who refused to lift her head up. _What's the matter with her? _

_We watched a family die today, Thorn. _Eragon explained sadly. _We saved three, but two weren't able to be. _

_What? Wait, how did this happen? Who killed them?_

_Human technology, _Eragon shot back wittily. _It was a car accident. We saved the parents and one child, but two other children didn't make it._

_Dear Gods...?  
God, _Eragon corrected. _I've begun to doubt there's more than one of them. That's another story for tonight over some much needed alcohol, bro. Let me take care of my girl for a while and we'll go find Murtagh. _Thorn stepped aside and allowed the two dragons to nudge their way inside followed closely by their foster son. _Jacob, go watch some television in your room or something. Saphira and I need some time to figure some things out. _

"No problem dad." Jacob rushed up the stairs, leaving Eragon and Saphira standing in front of Thorn.

_She looks like she's been stabbed with twenty arrows, _Thorn commented. Saphira shot him a harsh glare and turned to Eragon, whimpering softly as a signal that she was ready to lay down. Eragon looked over to Thorn and shook his head.

_She's been stabbed, but the arrows only hit her heart. Wait here for a little bit, alright? _Thorn nodded and retreated back to the kitchen, flinging open the refrigerator door with the tip of his tail. He turned around and grabbed a plate of left over deer meat with his teeth.

_I'll be in here, _Thorn snickered as he watched the two sulk up the stairs and into their bedroom. _Poor Saphira. I cannot even Fathom seeing something like that, especially when I am expected to have the same amount of children. Speaking of which, when I find Murtagh he's going to be in so much trouble. _

- - - - - - - -

"So why'd you take me here, Natalie?" Murtagh asked. He stepped out from her Honda Civic and looked around. Trees were surrounding the dirt road they had parked on and hills seemed to overlap the tops of them.

"A friend of mine wanted to meet me here," she explained. "A girl I used to go to school with called me yesterday and told me to come alone...I didn't think it was safe." A tremor ran down his spine after she finished the sentence.

"Am I for your protection?"

"Not really. You're here to pass the time until she arrives, but if I do need it...yes."

"Great, and I just happened to leave my sword at home by the sofa." He reached out and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Who is this friend?"

"Her name is Christie," she explained. "We were friends until she moved out a few weeks ago. I still can't figure out how she got my phone number." After finishing the conversation, another vehicle pulled in behind Natalie's Honda, but this vehicle was a well-maintained pickup. It was white with a three inch lift. Murtagh watched as a girl hopped out of the driver's seat. She was just an average girl with no completely awe-inspiring features, except for her hazel eyes.

"Christie?" Natalie called out. The other girl swung her arms out and rushed over to Natalie, embracing her to the point of taking her breath away. "Oh my God, it's been so long. How'd you get my number?" She released Natalie and smiled.

"I called around to get it," she explained. "Now I'm actually here for something else." Murtagh felt as if he was invisible; Natalie didn't even introduce him.

"What is it?" Suddenly, Christie noticed Murtagh and recoiled.

"I told you to come alone!" she snapped. "Now I don't know if you can see it."

"It?" Both Natalie and Murtagh asked. Christie sighed and began walking back to her truck.

"Just get in. Maybe it won't be so bad."

- - - - - - - - - -

Eragon led Saphira into their room and watched her leap onto her bed, making tight circles before collapsing on top of it. She let out a depressing sigh and propped her head on her paws.

_Comfy? _Eragon asked jokingly. She snorted and shut her eyes.

_Hardly. _Eragon let out a soft growl and suddenly pounced onto the bed. He flopped on his side and used his wing to cover his mate as if it were a blanket.

_What about now? _He chimed happily. _Am I helping? _A smile finally crept across the sapphire dragoness' face as confirmation. She opened her eyes to see Eragon staring straight into them. _What's on your mind? _She turned away, but Eragon flexed his wing just right enough to force her head back to him. _Hey, I asked you a question. _

_And when did you happen to get so demanding? _Saphira asked humorously. A look of seriousness took over Eragon's facial features.

_...When I saw my love cry for the first time in God knows how long, _he replied sadly. _Saphira, you've been there for me when I needed to talk. Now it's my turn to listen. _

_I know, _she replied quietly. _It's just that..._she trailed off.

_What? _Eragon inched his nose closer and nudged her snout. She accepted the touch with a gentle growland opened her eyes.

_I can't even think of what life would be like if I lose my first young ones, Eragon. The mother of those two children didn't wake up saying "I'm losing my family today," and I am very sure she hadn't wished for it. _She paused and lifted her left forearm up to rest it on Eragon's shoulder. _Do you remember the first time we made love, Eragon? _Eragon chuckled and leaned in to press his snout against hers.

_From the first kiss to the last thrust, _he said romantically. _Why do you ask? _

_I can't help but wonder if she remembers the day her children were conceived. It would be a never-ending nightmare to rethink of your moment of shear bliss and how, in just a few moments, all of it just disappears. All the work, the pain and stress...meaningless. _Eragon let out a growl and suddenly rolled on top of her.

_So you're telling me that sex is meaningless without children? _He asked sternly. She shook her head.

_Far from it, _she replied, curving her neck into an 'S' shape to connect her snout with his. _It's heavenly even if I was barren, but I just couldn't imagine remembering the day my children were conceived when they have passed away. _Her eyes lit up and she refused to turn away from Eragon's gaze. _Do you see my point now? _

_It does sound painful, Saphira, but all things must happen for a reason. _At about the time he finished his sentence, the doorbell rang.

_I got it, _Thorn called. Eragon leapt off of Saphira and bolted down the stairs.

_Wait Thorn...Ah! _He slammed on the brakes, sliding his claws across the hardwood floor in an attempt to stop, but failed and careened right into Thorn, pushing him out of the way just before he opened the door. Eragon used his claw to turn the knob and swung the door open. His mouth dropped. In front of him was Anthony, covered in bandages and holding a strange plate in his hands.

"Here's you're Jello," Anthony mumbled. "W...welcome to the neighborhood...and...t...thank you."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Murtagh asked Christie. She shook her head and motioned for them to be silent.

"It recognizes my truck," she explained. "Stay here and stay quiet. I don't want to ruin it's trust."

"What is this 'it?'" Murtagh asked Natalie. She shrugged.

"You guys remember the big scoop on those dragons, right?"

"Yeah...he's..." Murtagh quickly covered Natalie's mouth and motioned to keep it quiet. "I mean, he brought me to meet Eragon and Saphira."

"How'd you get in so close with them already?" Christie asked. Murtagh shrugged before laying out his fib.

"Just lucky I suppose." Suddenly, Christie shut off her truck and stepped outside.

"Step out slowly...it's here." Murtagh and Natalie carefully removed themselves from the back seat and crept over to Christie.

"I don't see anything but trees," Natalie whispered. Suddenly, something moved out near the green pines.

"It can't be," Murtagh muttered under his breath in complete shock. Sure enough, a dragon not much larger than a buck emerged from the trees. The creature was a lighter shade of green, giving it a perfect camouflauge for its environment. The spines on its back were actually a dull gray color and its eyes were golden with black slits inside the middle. Murtagh had seen Thorn do that when soldiers would sneak up on him; this dragon was well aware of these three humans.The smaller sized dragon suddenly tilted its wings upward, revealing the black membrane on their undersides.

"It's trying to scare us," Murtagh whispered over to Natalie. He stepped forward towards the dragon, but Christie held him back.

"Give it time to adjust to seeing you," she tried to explain, but Murtagh brushed her hand away and continued to walk towards it. The dragon began stepping backward with every advance the rider took. "Murtagh, you'll scare it away!"

"He knows what he's doing," Natalie assured. "Trust me." Murtagh examined the creature from a safe distance and came to the conclusion that it was only less than six months old. Not wanting to scare the creature by use of mental conversation, he spoke the old language out loud.

"Eka fricai un Shur'tugal," The dragon suddenly recoiled and took a defensive stance against him, causing the young rider to shake his head in disappointment.

"What the Hell did he just say?" Christie asked Natalie. Murtagh turned back towards them.

"It means 'I am a rider and a friend' in the ancient language. Apparently this one does not know the language as well as other dragons. I have to try another approach then."

"Who are you, Steve Irwin reincarnated?" Natalie suddenly stepped over to Christie's side and whispered into her ear. She turned around and glared. "No freaking way! I don't believe you! He can't be Eragon's brother...or Saphira's brother..."

"He has his own dragon, too."

"Natalie!" Murtagh blared out. "I told you to keep your tongue over it."  
"She needed to know how you knew so much," she argued. Murtagh shrugged her off and slowly crept towards the watching dragon.

"You two get into the car. I need to prove my trust to it." The two did as they were told and rushed inside the truck to watch from inside.

"Adurna," Murtagh muttered. A ball of water formed over his hand and held firm directly where it was formed. "Come friend, you must be thirsty?" The green dragon sneered, saliva dripping from its fangs and onto the pine needles on the forest floor. Slowly the dragon began to inch forward. "Most dragons speak with their minds. Do you?" Nothing. No reply and no body language to signify the creature understood. Murtagh set the water down, and backed away, using his magic skills to keep it in a ball until the dragon had it lapped up.

_It might be deaf, _he thought to himself, but quickly waved it off, considering even deaf creatures could use their mind to communicate. "I got it!" he suddenly shouted. Murtagh pointed to the dragon and smiled. "You are unaware of any human language...meaning you're a wild dragon." It puffed out its chest to look intimidating, but Murtagh quickly laid his arms down to show submission. Despite Galbatorix's harsh rule, he was very wise with dragon lore and taught Murtagh well on ways to calm and capture them. Murtagh kept the palms of his hands facing the creature and moved forward. To his surprise, the dragon didn't budge. It flopped on its paws and watched until Murtagh was right beside it. He crouched onto his knee and gently placed his marked palm on the top of its head.

_Peace, _was the simplest word Murtagh could tell it. The dragon relaxed it's breathing and shut its eyes. Now was the greatest time. He dove into the dragon's mind and pried through every memory from its hatching to the moment the two met. It was a full-blooded wild dragon with only one person in contact with it, though they never touched once. Murtagh discovered it was a female dragon, just entering the stages of her first heat season. Murtagh figured he could explain things better now by using images since he was inside her mentality. He fed her images of his dragon and images of Saphira with her mate Eragon. The dragon kicked subconsciously at the pictures dancing in her mind, but Murtagh could tell she was not being harmed.

_Come with us, _Murtagh told her. _Friends...mates...family. _It was the simplest he could explain to her, and his tactic worked. He withdrew from her mind and stepped back to let the dragon back on her feet. She shook her head a few times and growled towards him just before lowering her head in a form of submission. Christie and Natalie piled out of the truck and ran over to Murtagh.

"How'd you do that?" Christie asked excitedly. "I've been trying to catch it for awhile."

"You must show her that you mean no harm, Christie. Now, this one is wild and it doesn't communicate like my dragon. I don't know any name or way to talk with her other than mental pictures."

"I've been calling her Hazelnut for some dumb reason." Right after she finished the sentence, the female dragon tilted her head and flicked her tongue. The black slits had vanished and solid gold hues took their place.

"I think that is her name," Murtagh said with a laugh. "Hazelnut?" The dragoness turned to look at him. "Will you follow us?" A low-throated growl was the only answer. "Either that was a 'yes' or an 'I don't know.'"

- - - - - - - -

Eragon took the plate and placed it inside the fridge before heading back up to Saphira.

_Sorry, honey, _he explained. _People don't know about him yet._

_I understand, _she replied. _By the way, your younglings will arrive tonight._

_What? _Eragon asked happily. _Finally? _

_Yes, _she said with a snicker. _Finally. I can feel the eggs shifting a lot inside, and Roselyn is moving about a lot, too. It has to be tonight. I can feel it! _Eragon let out a joyous growl and literally tackled Saphira to the bed, holding her down and licking her neck profusely with his tongue.

_I'm going to be a father! _

_And I'll be a mother, _Saphira replied between her tickled giggles. _I love you so much, Eragon. You have given me far more than any rider could have. _

_I love you too, Saphira. Now get some rest. You got a long night ahead of you if you're thinking right. I got to help Thorn find Murtagh or else he'll come up here to pester me and ruin the moment._ Saphira chuckled and playfully wagged her tail underneath Eragon.

_Very little could ruin it, Eragon. You know that. Go find your brother. I promise not to give birth until you arrive. _Eragon smiled and leapt off of the bed.

_Tape it shut if you have to, _he replied with a grin. _I will be back as soon as I can, alright? _With that said, he flew out the door and grabbed Thorn. _Let's go! _

**So another dragon comes into play, but this one will require work. Things are also going to take a turn for the worse...you'll see next chapter. Till then, **

**PEACE! **


	47. The Draconian Gigalo

**The bad stuff should introduce itself soon, but for now, more comedic fluff. Enjoy!**

The Draconian Gigolo

_I can't see a bloody thing down there! _Thorn griped while peering down into the hilly forest below him and Eragon. _Any luck with you? _

_Well, you told me he's here somewhere. He's bonded to you, not me. _Thorn snorted and turned to look at his friend.

_I meant if you can see him or not? I already know he is around here._ Eragon chuckled and shook his head.

_Alright, Thorn, _he replied quickly in defense. _Let's find a road first and land on it. That way we can hit the forest floor for a search. _Suddenly, a faint yet pleasant odor fluttered its way into Eragon's nostrils. It reminded him greatly of Saphira, but there was something else also lingering that canceled out his thought on his mate being close by. _No way. _

_What? _Thorn took a sniff as well, inhaling the fine essence. _Female? _His eyes narrowed to slits as he turned to face Eragon. _Oh you are NOT taking this one from me, Rider. _

_Thorn wait! _But it was too late. The ruby red dragon suddenly tucked in his wings to dive towards the intoxicating aroma. Eragon shifted his body weight and flapped hard to bring himself into a hover while he watched his draconian friend plunge toward the scent. _Oh this is not going to go well...Hold on, dumbass! _Eragon let out a growl of frustration and tucked his wings to dive after the lust driven dragon in front of him. Thorn flew lower, dodging and weaving between trees in an attempt to gain a strong advantage over Eragon, though it was more than obvious that the black dragon was not chasing the female.

_Thorn! _Eragon shouted from behind him. He caught up and managed to nip at the end of his tail to grab his attention. _Snap out of it, bro! _

_I won't let you take her, _Thorn roared back. _You already took Saphira...?_

_Who was mine to begin with, _Eragon cut him off. _Thorn, why would I go after another female if I have one about to lay her eggs back home? For once, use that dusty sponge inside that scaled head of yours and stop thinking with your dick! _He paused to roll his way through two V shaped tree branches. _What if she's never seen a male before, Thorn? Then your actions could just scare her off! Be cool, lose the attitude, and for the love of God, stop flying so damn fast! _

_And what do you know about courting a dragon? _Thorn suddenly retaliated, snapping his head back to give Eragon an intimidating growl. _You are not even a real dragon. _

_I know a female's scent can drive a male insane until he gets what he wants. You, my friend, just passed insanity. _Thorn continued his erotic flight though the hills in search of the female scent, but he did slow his speed, knowing Eragon wasn't trying to beat him to her. _I can't stop you from being a complete moron, Thorn. Just don't try to tackle her when you touch down. If you show aggression, you become an enemy. _Thorn tipped his wings to avoid smacking them into a rocky cliff and adjusted his flight pattern to veer to the left.

_How do you know? _

_Saphira's taught me more than any dragon you've been with, _Eragon commented. _Besides, I managed to not fall in by a female's scent, and Saphira's has to be the strongest and sweetest ever smelt. _Thorn growled and shook his head.

_Know-it-all, _he muttered.

_It saves my ass in situations like these. Now are you going to listen to me, or do you want to find out your own way? _Thorn looked down to see a winding paved highway stretching its way up the mountain. It branched off and turned into a dirt road not far up ahead.

_She's up there, _Thorn said happily. _I can taste it._

_Not for long, by the way you are taking this approach, _Eragon jeered with a grin. _You'll just be tasting a claw or tooth in the end._

_Who asked you? _Thorn suddenly turned around to growl. _I know what I am doing._

_Right, _Eragon replied sarcastically._ Alright then. I'm going to hang back and see the 'Almighty' powerful dragon get his ass kicked by a female for showing her no respect. Hmm, could be an interesting comedy. Maybe I'll just perch up on a tree limb and get a dragon's eye view? _

_Shut up! _Eragon chuckled and reached out to contact Murtagh.

_Brother? _Murtagh asked. Eragon replied with a greeting and asked his whereabouts. _You won't believe this, Eragon. We've found a...?_

_Female dragon? _Eragon finished._ Yeah, Thorn and I caught a whiff of her on the way to find you. _

_Oh bugger, I forgot to contact Thorn! _Eragon laughed inside Murtagh's head and took a moment to send him a picture of Thorn's erotic flight towards the female's scent.

_I think you are more than forgotten, Murtagh. Let the dragon know Thorn's coming in hot, heavy, and horny, would you? I can't talk him out of it! _

_Well, I could try, but...? _He trailed off.

_But?_

_Well, she doesn't know how to speak any language. Even the old language doesn't work to her. I have to use images to get my point across, and an image of Thorn in his particular...state...may just scare the young creature. _

_Young? How young? _

_At least six months. This must be her first mating season. _

_This must be Thorn's, too. I can barely keep up with the guy. Alright, we are over a dirt road now. Where are you two?_

_Well, there's more than two here. We have Natalie and another girl named Christie as well. _Eragon chuckled and shook his head.

_Better have those two girls shield their eyes or something. Thorn is coming in and is probably going to get the shit kicked out of him. _

_Alright. Be on the lookout for a white...truck, I believe it's called. We are just a few feet from it. _

_­ _- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, Natalie?" Murtagh asked. "We...err...got a problem."

"What is it, sweetie?" Natalie asked. Christie continued to take in the beauty of the dragoness before them, never being quite as able to get so close to her.

"My dragon is coming, and this dragoness just happens to be...getting ready."

"Huh?"

"You know," Murtagh muttered under his breath. "In heat."

"Oh. So? Its just nature." Murtagh groaned and took her arm.

"Thorn knows nothing about females, Natalie. I need to be ready to intervene if things go badly, so that means that you and your friend need to get into that truck of hers and wait till I say it is okay to come out." Natalie took a look over to Hazelnut, who lifted her head upwards to sniff the air. "She knows they're coming." Murtagh watched as the dragoness spread her wings out to stretch them before taking a seat on her haunches.

"Christie," Natalie called to her friend. "The other dragons are coming, but...?"

"But?"

"Hazelnut is having her mating season, Chris," she explained calmly. "Eragon already has a...girlfriend, but Murtagh's dragon doesn't. He doesn't know what to expect so I think it would be safe if we get into the truck and let them work things out." Christie nodded her head and retreated over towards her truck with Natalie in tow, leaving Murtagh alone with the wild dragon. Hazelnut suddenly got to her paws and padded over to him, sitting down once again at his left side.

"You know, don't you?" Murtagh asked the dragoness with a smirk. Hazelnut turned her head and looked upwards, her golden eyes glowing as a sign of her paying close attention to him. "You may not understand words, but my dragon is not the wisest. I give you permission to defend yourself if something arises." Hazelnut cocked her head sideways; she understood none of what he said. Murtagh sighed and sent her a mental picture of Hazelnut in her defensive stance, but he placed a picture of Thorn in an attempt to show that she was able to defend herself if things went too far. Hazelnut looked away from the rider and turned her eyes down to the dirt road, just in time to see the red dragon, Thorn touch down and sprint towards her. Hazelnut recoiled behind Murtagh and let out a nervous growl, showing obvious concern.

_Thorn! _Murtagh called out to him. _Slow your pace, friend. _Suddenly, the ruby dragon shifted his direction and sprinted towards his rider. He pounced with his claws outstretched in an attempt to pin him down for a quick "why didn't you check in" lecture. Unfortunately, Hazelnut did not realize it wasn't an attack and leapt in front of Murtagh to protect him, smashing her head directly into Thorn's chest and forcing him to roll backwards in the dirt with his wings tangled around his body. Thorn shot up and shook the dust off of himself.

_Was I attacking you? _Thorn harshly asked the dragoness, who only stood crouched in attack position, growling and sneering all the while. Thorn suddenly forgot about his rider and studied the features of the dragoness that was now in front of him. _Well? Do you speak? _A loud hiss was his only reply. The dragoness was much smaller than him, but she had a lot of fight to make up for her size. He stepped forward for a closer look, but Hazelnut had a more sound approach. Before Thorn could react, Hazelnut took to offensive measures and lunged, forcing the red dragon to take several steps back. Suddenly, the green dragoness tilted her head just in time to see Eragon touch down beside the truck. He touched down gracefully, as if the scent of her didn't even make him twitch. His wings fluttered open for a slight stretch before folding back across his sides and his neck stretched out and twisted numerous times before reaching its final position with his eyes fixated on Hazelnut's golden slits in hers. Thorn took his attention off of the aggressive dragoness in front of him and turned his neck to see Eragon. _What are you staring at? _Asked Thorn. Eragon showed his teeth slightly and shook his head. Eragon once again turned towards the dragoness and inclined his head in respect.

_May I approach? _Eragon asked Murtagh, while still facing Hazelnut.

_I don't know. She's held off Thorn to only three steps or so. _

_I guess it's worth a shot. _Eragon calmly crept forward, clawing at the dirt with every step he took. _Why is she so defensive towards him? _

"I don't know," Murtagh responded out loud. "You just might be luckier than he, though." Eragon let out an uncertain growl and continued to slowly advance. To Thorn's utter surprise, Hazelnut dropped all of her defenses and stood tall with all four legs firmly planted on the ground; her tail wagging curiously behind her.

_Moody much? _Thorn sneered towards the dragoness. At the sound of his voice, Hazelnut snapped around to growl at him. Eragon managed to get right in front of her, but he did nothing else. He dropped his neck down, revealing numerous vulnerable weaknesses towards her in a sign of submission. If the dragoness accepted his term, she would sniff his neck and flutter her wings. Hazelnut craned her neck upwards and took numerous whiffs on his neck, taking in his calm and assuring scent. Eragon sighed when her wings twitched.

_What? _Thorn shouted, outraged. _You are trying to take her! _Before Eragon could even explain, Thorn pounced. To Eragon's surprise, the slender dragoness took the attack into her own talons and leapt in front of him with her teeth open and ready to clamp down...and it did. Thorn howled in pain, looking down to see his forearm engulfed in multiple rows of teeth.

_It's a common courtesy among wild dragons, Thorn, _Eragon explained. He tipped the edge of his wing and gently brushed Hazelnut's neck to let her know it was alright to release him. Thorn's claws dripped with his own blood as he limped over to Murtagh to heal his wound. _This is where having a good bond with your dragon comes in handy, Thorn. Saphira got a few lectures on dragon lore and how to avoid conflict with those that were neutral in a fight. Revealing your neck is a sign of submission, since it is the most painful and valuable once injured. If you treat her as nothing more than another dragon, the aggressiveness goes away, and your scent changes, which is why she accepted me. _

_Liar, _Thorn muttered, flicking his tongue at him. _One female just isn't enough for you, is it? _

_What? Hell no. I'm more than happy just with Saphira. _Eragon shook his head and stepped backwards. _If you still think you have what it takes to impress her, give it a shot. _Thorn growled at Eragon and lifted his now healed forearm to point his first claw at him.

_I will not look like a fool, _Thorn muttered.

_You're a tad too late on that already, Thorn. _Suddenly, Hazelnut began to pad over towards Eragon. To his surprise, the dragoness scratched her snout against the side of his neck. _Oh shit. _Eragon's eyes widened as he turned to look at Murtagh. _She thinks I can be her mate! Do something quick! Saphira would kill me if she catches her scent around my head...no not the tail! _Eragon's words were pointless. Hazelnut crouched down and playfully bit his tip. He did what he had to do. Eragon turned quicker than a serpent and struck her side with his closed jaw, pushing her away from him. Hazelnut huddled into a ball and looked sadly into Eragon's eyes.

"Well, I think that got the point across," Murtagh said with a chuckle. Eragon snorted and padded towards the now fearful dragoness.

_I scared her, _he muttered to Murtagh. _I couldn't think of anything else to do to show I wasn't interested. _Eragon lowered his head and, despite the fears of her scent catching Saphira's nostrils, scratched his snout with her own as a form of apology. _Murtagh, Thorn needs to step over here beside me. _

_I go nowhere near that demonic lizard, _Thorn swore. _She attacks me with every step I take. _

_Quit bitching, Thorn, and get your ass over here. _Thorn tossed out a plume of smoke and trudged forward to take his place beside Eragon. Hazelnut recoiled again and sneered at him from behind Eragon. It was as if she was relying on him for protection this time instead of last time. Eragon noticed this and turned to Murtagh. _Bro, send me the image that you sent Hazelnut regarding Thorn. I have an idea. _

_Why don't you read her mind? _Eragon shook his head.

_It may be a first to have a stranger inside her head. This tactic would work better on her. _Murtagh sighed and created the same image for Eragon. Once he got it, the black dragon lifted his head up and opened his jaw to let out a loud choppy growl.

_Oh this is hilarious, _Eragon said, catching a breath. _Hazelnut believes Thorn wants to hurt her. _

"I sent it to her as an image to defend herself," Murtagh explained out loud. "Thorn did come charging in once he landed. Perhaps that triggered the thought?"

_Could have. _Eragon turned to Hazelnut and slowly nodded his head. She whimpered at his gaze and turned her head away. Eragon lifted his forearm up and placed a claw softly on her cheek. With ease, he formed an image of him with his mate, Saphira happily cuddled together in the living room of his home. Hazelnut's eyes shut tightly at the sight, but Eragon gently ran his claw down the side of her face until it lost contact with her and connected with the air instead. Before the image of Eragon and Saphira faded, Eragon sent an image of Thorn passed out on the sofa alone and rather humorously positioned. A raspy chuckle erupted from Hazelnut's maw. _Give him a chance, _Eragon told her, sending another image of Thorn chatting harmlessly with Jacob just behind the pool of his home. Hazelnut's eyes turned away from Eragon's and drifted towards Thorn, who was staring worriedly at her. The green dragoness growled softly and stood elegantly on all four paws, instead of crouched into her attack position. She padded close to Eragon and gave him a quick nuzzle on the side of his neck before turning to look at Thorn. At first, the female refused to budge, but, inch-by-inch, she forced herself towards him. Once they were a neck's length apart, Thorn lowered his head to reveal his weaknesses to her. Hazelnut sniffed his neck and ran her snout all the way down his spine until it reached the crevice between his back and right wing, something Eragon didn't expect. Then, the dragoness stepped back and twitched her wings in approval.

_I told you, _Eragon said to Thorn. _Now you have her trust, but one screw up would send all of it away in a moment's notice. _Thorn nodded his head and stepped over towards the dragoness, half expecting a battle for doing so. Instead, he received a short growl of annoyance. Apparently, Hazelnut had only lowered her defenses, but her distaste for the red dragon was still evident.

_Why is she still rejecting me? _

_Mates take time to choose, Thorn, _Eragon explained. _Court her and show her what you're worth. If you just try to get some action out of her, she won't fall for it. In short, if you want her, you have to work for her. _Thorn growled and clawed at the ground with his forearms.

_Fine. _Eragon snorted in satisfaction and turned to face Murtagh. _Hazelnut, Thorn, and I will fly home, Murtagh. We'll see you around. _Murtagh nodded and retreated to the truck, only to get stopped by Thorn's giant velvety wing.

_Oh rider? _Thorn asked. _If you ever go to a place unfamiliar to me and wait countless hours before checking in, I will rip your male organs out so there would be no need to stay out with females. Do you understand, boy? _Murtagh and Eragon both chuckled at the dragon's sudden burst of disciplinary skills. _Be gone, friend. I'll see you when you arrive home._

_Okay, Thorn, _Murtagh replied. _Sorry. _With that said, he walked back into the truck and smudged in between Christie and Natalie, who both refused to leave the vehicle after seeing the first fight with Hazelnut and the red dragon. Eragon growled low to call Thorn over to him and then turned to face Hazelnut.

_Are you ready? _Eragon asked, outstretching his wings for emphasis. Hazelnut lifted her own, but craned her neck to nudge them with her snout. It was more than obvious that she hadn't flown before. _Well Thorn, now's your chance to shine._

_What? _

_Teach her. _

- - - - - - - - - -

Saphira sighed as she curled into a ball on top of her bed_. _Her stomach was flipping around like mad, cramping, pulling, and digging deep into her belly. She let out a soft whimper of frustration and pain before unraveling herself to stretch flat on her belly. Nothing took away her discomfort. She grabbed a pillow with her teeth, gently clamping down to avoid ripping the cloth like material, and set it underneath her.

_How am I supposed to lay if I can't even get comfortable, _Saphira whined. _Oh, why in the world did I wish to endure all this? _She groaned and slammed her head down on the bed, exhaling a plume of black smoke. Jacob suddenly knocked on the door. _Come in._

"How you feeling, mom?"

_My stomach is in pain, _she whimpered. _I must wait for Eragon before I lay them, though. I promised. _She growled and shifted her weight off of her distended belly.

"You look hot," he explained, taking a step forward and placing his hand on her scaled head. "Do dragons normally sweat this much when giving birth?"

_How should I know? This is my first. _Jacob suddenly rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. He turned on a faucet and soaked the cloth in cool water.

"Here," he said, rubbing Saphira's neck until she put her head down. "When I was sick, Jake would put a rag on my head...like this." He did so and watched with surprise as steam rose from the towel.

_Dragon's fevers reach up to two hundred degrees, child. I suppose it is a curse when you can breathe fire for your entire life. Just grab me a little water. I can wait for Eragon. _Jacob agreed and scampered off. _I hope._

**Here come babies...lol. **

**PEACE! **


	48. Then Comes Marrige

**Alright guys here's a little update on a few things:**

**My time is freed up, so updates for this story could be at least once a week instead of once every four to six.**

**I have teamed up with another incredible writer (Fresh Blood) and have begun on our new story as co-writers called 'Love's Enigma.' The updates may take longer, but it is still a good read.**

**I am trying to increase my skills as a writer and have just finished a new Spyro story I am calling called "Give in to the Night. To create a bit more of a challenge, since I've never before done a fic from a video game.**

**I Believe that is everything. Enjoy! **

...Then Comes Marriage

The flight didn't seem to last so long after Hazelnut finally got accustomed to using her wings. Eragon took the lead in the formation, followed closely by Thorn and Hazelnut, who were flying side-by-side. Thorn took time to show off his flying skills to the female dragoness, tipping his wings to roll lazily towards the left.

_Hey, Thorn?_

_Yes, Rider? _Thorn replied to Eragon.

_Watch out for the trees, bro! _The warning came too late. Thorn was too focused on boasting that he lost track of his altitude, only to slam his head right into a thick branch from a pine tree, giving it a reverberating CRACK! The branch splintered with the impact, shooting pine needles in all directions and shrouding the entire lower atmosphere in a brownish haze. Thorn emerged from the tree cover completely engrossed with pinesap and two pinecones plastered on the right side of his face. _Told you. _

_Very amusing, _Thorn muttered, climbing back up into formation. He shook his head and managed to get the cones off of his sticky face. Hazelnut let out a raspy growl as she watched the two pinecones plummet back down to Earth.

_Well Thorn, it seems that, once again, you've turned yourself into a dumbass. _He snickered and turned to see Hazelnut, who picked up her speed to fly beside him. _I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you? _She cocked her head and flicked her tongue at him. Suddenly, a sharp stabbing pain lodged itself inside of Eragon's stomach, forcing him to stumble in flight.

_Eragon! _Thorn called out worried. _Rider, what's the matter? _

_It...it's Saphira! _Eragon called back. _She's in labor! _Thorn growled happily and sped up to fly at Eragon's left side. The three flew at the line-abreast formation and picked up their speed to hurry home.

_Is everything well with her? _Thorn asked. Eragon turned to him to shake his head.

_I don't think I can make it in time for her, _he replied. _I think the first egg is on its way now! _

_Can you contact her? _Thorn asked. Eragon nodded and turned away.

_Saphira, is it time? _He waited patiently and finally got a reply, though it wasn't what he was expecting.

_What do you think? _The sudden burst forced Eragon to cock his head back. His children were coming, and he was still at least ten more minutes away.

_Saphira, I'm on my way! Hold on._

_That better not mean 'Hold in,' Eragon! These blasted things are coming out! _Another stab of pain entered Eragon's belly.

_I just need ten more minutes, dear. I'm not far. _

_I am not holding them in for ten more minutes, Eragon. They want out. _Eragon couldn't help but chuckle at how cute his mate sounded, even when at the final stage of her pregnancy. Eragon let out a joyous roar and suddenly dove down for a quick burst of speed.

_Come on, guys! _Eragon called to the other dragons. _I need to get home...I'm gunna be a father! _Thorn cheered loudly with Eragon and dove beside him, just barely keeping up. Hazelnut followed suit. Seven minutes later, all three dragons arrived at Eragon's home and all three were tired and exhausted. That didn't stop Eragon. Once he landed, the young rider quickly morphed into human form and dashed up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door open to see Saphira curled up tightly with her belly resting against two polished stones. Saphira lifted her head from her paws and blinked at Eragon.

_I tried to wait, _she whimpered, _but Jacob couldn't find any tape. _Eragon held his breath as he stepped forward, eyes fixated on the two stones beside his mate. _I really tried, but they were just as ignorant as you. _

"What about Roselyn?" Eragon finally managed to ask. Saphira shifted and let out a growl.

_She's still on her way, Eragon. You're in time for that. _Eragon reached out and gently grabbed the first stone he could reach. It was a golden color, similar to Gleadr's scales, but the soft green webbed veins gave the egg a different setting to it.

"Israel," Eragon whispered, stroking the side of the egg with his marked palm. "Welcome home, son." Saphira gave a proud growl and placed her nose to Eragon's hand.

_He is your true son, mate. Israel Lask Shadeslayer. _

"And my daughter?" Saphira gave an exhausted sigh and craned her neck to touch the top of the dark green egg beside her stomach. It was almost a black color, but when light touched its surface, the hues proved otherwise. Sapphire colored veins just barely shown on the surface of the stone, but it was noticeable. "Why does this one look so much like us? Israel is gold. How does black and blue make that color?" Saphira lifted her head up to brush her snout against his face.

_It doesn't really make green, either, _she chuckled softly. _Eragon, fate creates dragons' colors, not their birthparents. You must be proud, my darling. Gold represents honor and bravery in a dragon's family, where green represents faith and heart. You have a brave son in your hands, and a very loyal daughter, too. _She paused to nose the egg over towards Eragon. _Care to hold her? _Eragon gently sat Israel's egg back next to his mother and reached down for Jizra's. _Jizra Ann Shadeslayer, just as we discussed._

"It's a great name," Eragon laughed out, still shocked that he was holding the eggs of his first and second children. "What about Roselyn, Saphira?"

_She's putting up a fight, _Saphira whispered weakly. _Its time consuming, but I am not giving up. I'm losing my strength, however. _Eragon sighed and sat beside her, placing his marked palm on the top of her forehead.

"Saphira, you're burning up!"

_I know, _she replied. _This is taking a lot out of me. _

"Does it hurt?" Eragon asked worriedly. She nodded her head slightly and suddenly let out a whimper.

_She hurts more than the two eggs I laid, _she explained. _Eragon, I fear there can be complications with this one. _Eragon muttered a swear and ran his hand down the length of her long curvy spine.

"Hang on, Saphira. Its time I give you my energy. I still owe you for the times you've saved me."

_I'm your dragon, Eragon, _she said through a pearly white smile. _It is my duty to lend you my strength. Today is not the day to give me yours. If I want to experience motherhood, then I must suffer throughout it. _

"But you're hurting!" Eragon exclaimed. "I can't just let you do this to yourself...?" he was cut off by a painful growl.  
_She's coming! _Beads of sweat formed on her scales as she instinctively pushed when the cramps hit. Eragon knelt down on one knee, massaging her stomach with his hands in an attempt to soothe the pain as she worked. He was clueless; how do you deliver a baby...when the mother is a dragon? He brushed off the thought and forcefully lifted up Saphira's left hind leg to get a clear view.

"Oh," he said in between chuckles. "I won't be going back there for a few weeks."

_You really think now is the time for humor? Your daughter is coming and all you can think about is sex? YOU DID THIS TO ME! _All Eragon could do was laugh. He almost laughed so hard that he'd shed a tear at the fact that he was right that Saphira's wants of parenthood would eventually bite both of them directly in their asses.

"Just keep pushing, Saphira. I'm here to catch her." After three full hours of constant screaming, roaring, and whimpering, Roselyn Grace Shadeslayer emerged from her mother's belly and right into her father's arms.

_Let me see, _Saphira weakly commanded. She struggled to lift her head up, but once she got a good look, her eyes grew big and her mouth held agape. _Is that a...a...?_

_She's a hybrid, Saphira. _Eragon lifted Roselyn up and took a towel to clean her of nature's juices. Her skin was almost as red as Thorn's, leaving Eragon to suspect the worst, until he caught the hues of his daughter's amethyst eyes. She had black velvety wings just sprouting out from her back. They were much smaller than a dragon's, but they were also quite noticeable. Her hair was just as black as her wings, short, matted and sticky with Saphira's inside liquids. Her private areas were not shielded like a dragon's, however. All parts from her nipples all the way to her vagina were exposed. Eragon looked at Roselyn and then back to Saphira. _Um, we need to get her some clothes. _As if on cue, Roselyn released the fluids of her own, directly onto Eragon. "And a diaper too." Saphira erupted in laughter, despite the pain inside her stomach. Her rider had just been baptized by his daughter's urine.

_A hybrid? _Saphira finally questioned. _I had no idea. _

"We really weren't prepared for this one," Eragon laughed out, gently setting the newborn down beside Saphira and the two eggs. "I'm going to change clothes and tell everyone outside. Don't you dare move." Saphira bobbed her head and instinctively began licking Roselyn clean.

_I'm almost too tired to even blink. _She stopped licking her child to look up at Eragon. _By the way, I want to get married, Eragon. You proposed, now we must complete your ritual. _

_I'll find a priest first thing tomorrow. Wow, so instead of calling you my mate, I get to call you my wife? _

_No, _she said with a weak chuckle. _You will call me both. And the same goes for me. Now get going and tell them. I won't move till you come back._

**Who expected that? **

**PEACE! **


	49. Citizen Soldiers

Eragon dashed out of his home and joyously leapt over to Thorn, startling the large red creature

**This is the final chapter of United, but it is not the last of the series. I just am running out of steam for this entire book, so I cut this one to make room for Book Two: United We Stand. It's been a fun ride for this one, but my goal was to make a shorter chapter story than A.G anyways, considering I need to still work on A.G 2. Enjoy this, guys. You'll never guess the end. **

Eragon dashed out of his home and joyously leapt over to Thorn, startling the large red creature.

"I'm a father!" Eragon wept proudly against the large dragon. "I...I am a father!" Thorn let out a snort and looked down at the rider.

_You are also naked, Rider, and you're leaning against my leg. _Eragon stepped back and quickly morphed into his dragon form, confusing Hazelnut greatly in doing so. She cautiously padded over to him, sniffing his side as if wondering how he did it.

_Sorry Thorn, _Eragon chuckled. _I just had to tell someone! _

_Are the eggs healthy? _Thorn asked. Eragon nodded his head and showed his teeth.

_Yes, and so is our daughter. She was born live. _

_Human?_

_Sort of, _he replied happily. _We birthed the first hybrid, Thorn. She has human features, but her skin is almost your color and her wings are as black as mine. _

_A human with wings and scales? Impossible!_

_No, its flesh, I swear by it. _Hazelnut stepped back and began wondering around the backyard, taking in curious glances from everything around her. Once she saw the pool, the young dragoness stopped and lowered her head for a closer look into the odd smelling water. Thorn looked over to her and let out a raspy growl.

_Don't do it, Thorn, _Eragon warned with a laugh. _She may be young, but I doubt she's that stupid. _Thorn snorted and padded over, completely ignoring the Rider's warning. Once he got close enough, the red dragon leapt towards Hazelnut in a futile attempt to push her in. Unknown to him, she was counting on it. At the last moment, the green dragoness took a step sideways, causing Thorn to miss completely and belly flop into the water with a surprised yelp. Once he emerged, his eyes fell on Hazelnut's before she turned her back to him and hiked up her tail after letting off a snobby snort and walking away. _Told you. She was planning it._

_How? _Thorn asked. Eragon snickered and looked over to the young dragoness.

_She has some immaturity as well, _he inferred. _It looks like you two may be getting along after all. _Eragon smiled to himself and walked over towards the curious dragoness. He sat beside her and sent her the image of his eggs and daughter, receiving a congratulatory nuzzle rub. _That was smooth with Thorn._

_Thank you. _Eragon tossed his head back and snorted when he heard her voice reside inside his head. _What? _

_You spoke._

_So? I've been able to the whole time. _She let out a chuckle and leaned closer to Eragon. _Everyone assumed I knew the language, but no one ever asked me if I did. I never speak unless asked. _She was sly indeed. _Between you and I, I prefer it this way. It will make that beast over there work twice as hard to interest me. _

_So...you tricked us? _Eragon asked with a laugh. _Bravo. _She bowed humbly and turned her eyes over to Thorn.

_I still watch him, _she explained. _I have a strange feeling on his personality. _

_He's just lazy, _Eragon laughed out. _You get used to it. _

_He'll just have to get used to me. _Suddenly, Hazelnut walked away towards Thorn and lunged at him, causing another cry of shock and surprise to escape his throat.

_What did you send her this time? _Thorn growled as he rolled around on the floor with her.

_I didn't send anything, Thorn, _he assured. _Just...err...have fun and look on the bright side. You're wrestling with a girl instead of me. _

_Yes, but the female wishes to kill me as well! _Thorn exposed his neck in submission, but the dragoness refused his token and dove for it, playfully nibbling at his scaled flesh. _Help me._

_You're on your own, _Eragon laughed out. _When you see Murtagh, tell him his niece is waiting for him. _With that said, Eragon turned his back and left the two dragons to duel behind him while he rushed back to Saphira only to see her sleeping soundly next to her eggs and new daughter, who were all nestled up against her warm belly.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked soothingly. An eye opened as confirmation that she was awake.

_Yes, my love?_

_How you feeling? _She slowly raised her head up to place her snout against Roselyn's frail small form, gently licking her with her tongue.

_I'm the happiest female in the world, Eragon. _She looked up and let off a comforting growl. _My younglings are all very well. _

_I'm very glad of that. _Eragon padded close to her and nuzzled her. _We make a great family. _

_Speaking of which, don't forget about the minister. I want to get married to you. _

_So do I, Saphira, _Eragon commented happily. He turned to rub his snout against Roselyn's hairy scalp. _I love you more than anything else, darling. We made a great family. _She smiled and placed her snout underneath Eragon's to bring his head up to hers.

_You are to thank for it, Eragon. _He smiled and propped the top of his head against hers for a loving nuzzle. _You made me so glad I chose you as a mate._ Eragon sighed and licked her cheek.

_So have you, honey. _Suddenly, the phone at their bedside went off, startling Roselyn into a sudden scream. Saphira tried to nuzzle the hybrid into comfortable silence while Eragon morphed into human form to pick up the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked. It was Wilson on the other line.

"Is there a television near you, Eragon?" Wilson asked. Eragon stepped down the hall to the main living room, grabbing the remote control. "You want to see this." He pressed the button to turn the television on and, once he did, his jaw dropped.

"We are live in San Diego just before the Mexican border where we have been witnessing the mobilization of American forces all around the fence line." The camera zoomed in to see a line of Abrams tanks driving down the highway towards the border. "Apparently, sources tell us that our President, Guillermo Valdez, has ordered that all forces be called back to the United States." Suddenly, the female reporter vanished to another one in front of the White House in D.C.

"It brings great sadness to report this," the male reporter said tearfully, "but for the first time in over fifty years, our President has just been shot!" Eragon dropped the phone in shock. The first man who helped him so much was almost killed...and he wasn't there to help like last time. "Valdez is listed in critical condition in an undisclosed location, leaving his Vice President, Wikenson to take command during his injury. Secret service agents witnessed four Hispanic suspects leave the scene with a scoped rifle in each hand. As retaliation, the Vice President, Charles Wikenson, has ordered total action on the Mexico border. May God be with us during this hard time." He reached down and placed the phone to his ear only to hear Wilson on the other end.

"We need you."

**End of Book 1. Book two will be out after I complete A.G II: The Life of Bowen. **


End file.
